Mi Aventura Pokemon: Viajando por Sinnoh
by DjTheWolfe
Summary: Mi aventura pokemon se encuentra narrada en las siguientes crónicas. Cómo fue que mis pokemons se unieron al equipo y todo lo que ocurrió entones, una historia llena de emociones, situaciones peligrosas y momentos divertidos. ¡Una historia que recién comienza!
1. 1) La Treecko en peligro Parte 1

**Capítulo 1: La Treecko en peligro  
**

Cuando pasó algún tiempo después de mediodía es que decidí por primera vez en ese día tomar un descanso, hasta entonces ya había caminado un tramo respetable rumbo hacia la próxima ciudad cuyo gimnasio me espera sin prisa. El sector en el que me encuentro es uno bastante tranquilo. Me encuentro en un verde valle, donde estoy rodeado por colinas, no hace frío, pero tampoco calor, el cielo soleado me anima mucho en ese viaje. Hacia mi derecha veo como un rio rebosante de agua cristalina fluye tranquilamente. Me dirijo hacia una banca cerca de ese río y me siento en ella, también hay un gran árbol a escasos metros de donde acababa de sentarme. Es un lindo día y me levanto un poco mis lentes de sol para comprobarlo mejor; solo un par de nubes se distinguen en el claro cielo azul, la temperatura es muy grata y sé que un descanso me haría bien. Decido que mis pokemons disfruten este momento, por tanto saco las pokeballs de mis bolsillos y las lanzo hacia el frente. Todos mis pokemons aparecen frente a mí y todos comprenden que es un momento para descansar, por lo que todos se disponen a descansar o a pasar el rato a su modo.

Mientras veo como es que cada uno de ellos comienza a repartirse por el lugar, ya sea para acercarse al río o recostarse en el césped, los observo con cierta atención, cada uno de ellos tiene su propia y particular historia de cómo llegó a mi equipo. En esta ocasión me fijo en uno de ellos en particular: Me dijo en Marie, mi Treecko, observo cómo es que con una gran facilidad se trepa al árbol y se sienta en una de las ramas ubicada a unos ocho metros sobre el suelo, poniéndose a visualizar todo el paisaje que desde allá se aprecia. La veo sostenida solamente de sus brazos contra la rama donde está sentada mientras balancea sus piernas como lo haría una niña pequeña sentada en un columpio, su boca está cerrada, pero con sus dientes sostiene el tallo de su flor, cada cierto tiempo la veía con una flor nueva en su boca, la reemplazaba cuando veía que su flor actual ya estaba comenzando a marchitarse, por lo que supe ésa era una costumbre que muchos Treeckos tienen, aunque otros lo hacen con una pequeña ramita, ella lo hace con una flor. En su cuello cuelga su collar, un collar que usa desde ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Marie fue mi primer pokemon, ya hemos estado juntos desde hace varios años y ésta es una historia que no se olvida pues fue algo que me cambió la vida.

l

l

l

l

Yo no estaba autorizado a convertirme en entrenador pokemon al menos hasta cumplir los 10 años, yo tenía 8 en el momento que Marie llegó a mi vida. Desde mi nacimiento hasta que comenzó mi viaje viví siempre en Eterna City, una de las ciudades más conocidas de Sinnoh. Desde pequeño siempre mostré interés en los pokemons, aunque sabía que me faltaban dos años para por fin poder tener uno, a veces me sentía muy impaciente para que ese día llegara. Mis padres, sabiendo mi impaciencia, me regalaban peluches de pokemons para cada uno de mis cumpleaños para que me sirviera como una forma de poder calmar aquella impaciencia propia. Para cada uno de mis cumpleaños u ocasiones aleatorias me regalaban uno, varios de esos traídos de otras regiones, tenía un peluche de Rattata, de Pidgey, de Cyndaquil, de Mudkip, de Starly, entre otros. Una de las esquinas de mi habitación consistía en una gran pila de esos peluches. Yo vivía con mis padres en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, era una casa de dos pisos con un patio cubierto con césped y un árbol en él.

Aquella mañana, cuando todo esto comenzó, yo aún dormía tranquilamente en mi cama, mi habitación estaba ubicada en el segundo piso. En el segundo piso de mi casa solo se encontraba mi habitación y un baño. Mis padres se iban temprano a sus trabajos, era frecuente que cuando me despertaba me encontraba solo en casa. Ya no recuerdo que es lo que estaba soñando, pero recuerdo que me desperté de una manera que no era tan inusual para mí. Sentí unos golpes insistentes en mi ventana hasta que abrí los ojos. La ventana ya estaba un poco gastada por fuera debido a todas las veces que me han despertado así, pero no estaba asustado porque ya sabía quién era. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana, desde ahí se tenía una vista de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, también se veía la casa que estaba atrás y más allá, pero esta vez miré solamente hasta el patio de nuestra casa, vi que ahí estaba Nuzleaf, no era mío ni era de la casa, pero tenía una carta en sus manos, y al ver que me asomé la dejó sobre el césped y se alejó rápidamente saltando la cerca de madera del patio de vuelta a su hogar.

Salí al patio a buscar la carta y volví a mi habitación, no sin antes recoger las semillas que habían quedado esparcidas en el césped a la altura de mi ventana, luego que Nuzleaf usara ese ataque de manera suave contra mi ventana para despertarme.

"Hola, espero que no te haya molestado que Nuzleaf te haya despertado otra vez, pero necesito pedirte un favor ¿Puedes ir a verme al gimnasio antes de mediodía, por favor?

Muchas gracias ^w^. Gardenia"

Miré la hora, aún había suficiente tiempo antes de mediodía, recién eran las 10:30 más o menos, fui a darme un baño y a desayunar antes de ir al gimnasio de la ciudad. Gardenia es la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad, una de las mejores de todo Sinnoh, su amor por los pokemons tipo hierba es conocido en todos lados. Ella y yo éramos amigos, nos conocimos un día que ella extravió uno de sus queridos pokemons de hierba, un Budew, el pequeño pokemon había escapado del jardín que tenía junto al gimnasio y se encontraba vagando por la ciudad. Ese día estaba lloviendo y yo caminaba en dirección a mi casa con mi paraguas, Eterna City siempre fue una ciudad tranquila, así que nunca temía estar caminando solo por la calle, ni siquiera en ese momento mientras llovía, soplaba viento y la noche se hacía cada vez más oscura. Me encontraba iluminado tenuemente por las luces de la calle. Llegaría a casa a cenar y luego me iría a dormir, pero me detuve antes de llegar a casa pues noté que había algo junto al farol que había junto a mi casa, no era muy grande pero vi que era algo que temblaba, mientras más me acercaba podía notar mejores cosas, en el siguiente orden: Era un Pokemon, estaba tiritando… ¡Era un Budew! Para ese momento no sabía que pertenecía a Gardenia pero supe que pertenecía a alguien, pues tenía una cinta naranja atada sobre su cabeza.

\- "Hola, pequeño" – recuerdo que le dije, mientras lo cubría con mi paraguas – "¿Estás perdido?"

El pequeño pokemon, que hasta ese momento estaba con la cabeza gacha, levantó la mirada y me observó durante un momento. Estaba tiritando por el frío, no pareció verme como una amenaza pues no se escapó, de hecho parecía estar más aliviado al ver que estaba siendo cubierto de la lluvia. Asintió.

Mis padres no me dejaban aún tener pokemons, pero estaba seguro que me dejarían que pasara la noche en casa si es que lo regresaba a su dueño al día siguiente.

\- "¿Quieres pasar la noche en casa? Mañana iremos a buscar a tu entrenador" – le dije con una sonrisa

No pareció pensarlo mucho, vi que me lanzó una sonrisa y saltó hacia mí. Lo sujeté con mi mano libre.

\- "¡Budeeeeeew!" – dijo, con un tono que mostraba alivio

\- "Está bien, vamos"

Al entrar a casa con el pequeño pokemon en mis manos, mis padres de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron de manera amenazadora hacia mí, seguramente para decirme que no podía tener pokemons y que fuera a regresarlo de donde lo encontré, pero intenté anticiparme y comencé a hablar yo primero.

\- "Este Budew no es mío" – comencé diciendo – "lo encontré afuera y le pregunté si quería pasar la noche aquí. Ya tiene un entrenador… miren la cinta"

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras ambos veían al pequeño pokemon que tiritaba en mis brazos.

\- "Yo sé que pueden pensar que quiero que sea mío, pero este Budew está perdido y no quería dejarlo bajo la lluvia. Les prometo que mañana estará de vuelta con su entrenador. ¿Puede quedarse esta noche?"

Ellos se miraron de reojo, no parecían muy convencidos, pero creo que la mirada de ternura que el pequeño Budew estaba haciendo los convenció.

\- "Está bien" – dijeron, al mismo tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa en mi cara y en la del pequeño pokemon

La noche pasó muy rápido, sequé a Budew con una toalla y le hice una pequeña cama con una manta y una almohada, le pregunté si quería que le colocara a alguno de mis peluches junto a él, él se acercó a la pila de peluches y los miró un momento, para luego señalarme el peluche de Rattata, así que lo coloqué junto a él en esa pequeña cama, pareció sentirse muy cómodo, porque se acostó y se puso a dormir casi de inmediato. Yo me fui a cepillar los dientes al baño y luego volví a acostarme, para entonces Budew ya dormía, la cinta sobre su cabeza era lo único que sobresalía de la manta. A la luz de las luces de la calle no había notado que había algo escrito sobre el color naranja, algo escrito en letras verdes, que pude recién leerlas con la luz de mi habitación. Quedé sorprendido al ver el nombre que aparecía escrito en esa cinta… Gardenia.

La líder del gimnasio de la ciudad era la entrenadora de este pequeño pokemon. Debía estar sufriendo mucho al ver que uno de sus amados pokemons de hierba no estaba, así que decidí ir a primera hora a ir a regresarlo.

La mañana siguiente me despertó con un radiante sol, al asomarme por la ventana quedaban aún algunas nubes en el cielo, pero el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, Budew aún dormía, y al verlo tuve una sensación de calidez que me dejó muy feliz; fue la primera vez que estaba a cargo de un pokemon, aunque no fuera mío y aunque fuera solo por una noche, al parecer en ese momento sentía eso que sienten los entrenadores que tienen a su propio pokemon, pero sabía que ya era hora de ir a regresar a Budew a Gardenia.

La alegría de Gardenia no la podía describir de ninguna manera, ella es una entrenadora muy joven, de hecho, creo que una de las líderes de gimnasio más jóvenes de Sinnoh, su cabello era naranjo, del mismo color que sus pantalones cortos y la cinta que tenía Budew, su atuendo, no sabía bien como se llamaba esa prenda (luego me dijo que era un tipo de capa) era verde, del mismo color que sus botas y las letras sobre la cinta. Parte de su cabello y la camiseta que tenía bajo su capa eran negros. La encontré fuera del gimnasio, estaba con una linterna en sus manos, un paraguas cerrado y tenía enormes ojeras, al parecer estuvo buscándolo toda la noche. Levantó la vista cuando me vio acercarme, y cuando me vio que tenía a Budew en mis brazos, sus ojeras parecieron de inmediato desaparecer.

Recuerdo aún que Gardenia corrió hacia nosotros, me dio un enorme abrazo y tomó al pequeño Budew en sus manos, también recuerdo como frotaba su cara contra la de él y me decía gracias una y otra vez. Fue ahí que ella y yo nos hicimos amigos, me dijo que me agradecería siempre por haber encontrado a su querido pokemon y que sabría que con el tiempo seríamos grandes amigos. Con el paso de tiempo me invitó a ver a los pokemons que tenía, luego me invitaba a ver alguna de sus batallas y con frecuencia me invitaba a comer algún pastel que hacía con algunas bayas que conseguía por los alrededores de la ciudad. Para invitarme a alguna cosa o a pedirme algo con frecuencia le pedía a sus pokemons que me dejaran una carta en mi casa, me decía que eso era más divertido que llamarme por teléfono. Con el tiempo sentí que Gardenia me quería tanto como a un hermano pequeño y yo a ella también la quería como mi hermana mayor. Me prometió que cuando me convirtiera en un entrenador me daría algo muy especial para cuando comenzara mi viaje. Además, actualmente, sé que Roserade, el pokemon más fuerte que tiene Gardenia, es el mismo Budew que encontré de pequeño y Gardenia muchas veces dijo que ese pokemon se había encariñado conmigo, y podía comprobar eso siempre que iba a visitarla; Roserade con frecuencia me obsequiaba una flor cuando entraba al jardín.

Golpeé la puerta lateral del gimnasio de la ciudad, Gardenia no tardó nada en abrir, tan solo esperé un par de segundos cuando oí que se acercaba a la puerta, justo después de saludarme me pidió que entrara.

\- "Qué bueno que pudiste venir" – me dijo con una sonrisa – "estoy en un aprieto y quería pedirte que me ayudaras, por favor"

\- "Claro que si" – le respondí – "¿Qué necesitas?"

Vi que tomaba una cesta desde una mesa que estaba detrás de ella, parecía una cesta de día de campo, pero estaba seguro que no era para eso.

\- "Hoy tenía que ir al bosque a recolectar bayas para preparar poffins" (Un tipo de alimento pokemon parecido al pan, más conocido en Sinnoh que en otras regiones) "pero hoy no podré. Supe que hoy llegará un retador y no puedo aplazarlo, al mismo tiempo no puedo aplazar esto tampoco, les prometí a todos mis pokemons que hoy comerían poffins. ¿Puedes ir por mí, por favor?"

\- "¿De cuales bayas?" – le pregunté

\- "Dentro de la cesta está la información" – abrió la cesta y sacó un trozo de papel, tenía la imagen de una baya, era de un color rosa con una hoja verde arriba y algo de información escrito abajo – "son bayas Pecha, son de sabor dulce, y me gustaría hacer unos poffins para todos mis pokemons para que estén más felices"

Yo me quedé mirando por un momento esa imagen impresa en la hoja; nunca había visto de esas bayas antes, había encontrado de otras variedades pero no recordaba nunca haber visto una de esas.

\- "¿Segura que hay de éstas aquí cerca?" – le pregunté – "Nunca he visto de esta variedad en el bosque"

\- "Claro que hay" – me dijo ella, con una sonrisa – "con esas bayas hago muchos de los pasteles que comemos"

Permanecí en silencio un momento, pensando realmente si es que había visto algún arbusto o árbol con esas bayas, pero estaba casi seguro que nunca antes las había visto.

\- "La otra alternativa es que yo vaya a buscarlas mientras que tú te quedas batallando con el retador" – bromeó ella

Ahí ambos nos reímos un momento.

\- "Está bien, Gardenia" – le dije – "lo haré, haré lo mejor que pueda"

\- "¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!" – exclamó con una gran sonrisa, me entregó la cesta y volvió a guardar el papel con la información dentro – "no creo que tardes más de una hora. Te lo agradezco mucho"

\- "Tú harías lo mismo por mí" – le dije a mi amiga, ella asintió – "está bien, iré ahora. Volveré luego" – y me encaminé hacia la salida, pero me volteé antes de salir – "mucha suerte hoy"

\- "Gracias" – me respondió mientras yo abría la puerta – "mucha suerte tú también, y gracias"

Gardenia me dijo que no tardaría más de una hora en ir y volver, tenía que llenar esa cesta con una variedad de bayas que nunca antes había visto y volver, pero en una hora recién había salido de la ciudad y había llegado al bosque, donde crecían todas las bayas, lo bueno es que no hacía tanto calor y no me sentía cansado. Muchos pokemons vivían ahí, desde que salí de la ciudad hasta ese momento ya había visto a varios, había visto a varios Starlys, un Pachirisu, escapando rápidamente al ver que me acercaba, uno que otro Buizel en la lejanía, entre otros. Abrí la cesta para ver de nuevo la hoja con la información que necesitaba, intentaba recordar bien la imagen en mi mente junto con memorizar la información de la baya "Unos 4 centímetros, muy blanda, rosa, y dulce" repetía eso una y otra vez mientras seguía caminando, los árboles cada vez se tornaban más y más grandes y más y más frondosos, sentía que me internaba en el lado oscuro del bosque. Nunca había estado ahí, yo siempre que iba a buscar bayas había caminado en la otra dirección, pero sabiendo que nunca había encontrado ese tipo de baya por ese camino decidí caminar hacia el otro sector.

Luego de un rato en esa dirección, no sé cuanto rato habría sido, finalmente logré visualizar un arbusto de bayas a lo lejos, el bosque lucía algo oscuro, debido a todos los árboles que cubrían el cielo, pero al fondo parecía aclararse, y alcancé a ver un arbusto y varias bayas crecían de ahí. Al ver eso comencé a caminar más rápido, de reojo vi como algunos Starlys me miraban con curiosidad desde sus ramas, aquellos pokemons voladores no debían ver mucha gente por esos lugares, pues sentía que me miraban con mucha curiosidad mientras pasaba junto a los árboles en los que estaban posados. Me sentía ilusionado al ver que estaba cada vez más y más cerca de ese arbusto, que a cada momento se hacía más grande, pero grande fue mi decepción al notar que no era de la variedad que estaba buscando; al llegar al arbusto vi que no eran bayas Pecha, sino que eran bayas Cheri, eran de un color similar, solo que éstas eran más pequeñas y eran picantes. De todos modos, haber encontrado un arbusto de bayas ahí me dio esperanzas; con eso podía confirmar que en este sector, en el que nunca antes había estado, también podía encontrar bayas, por lo que continué caminando.

Con ese presentimiento tuve razón, pues continué encontrando más bayas mientras más avanzaba en el camino, pero aún no podía encontrar las que me pedía Gardenia, había encontrado bayas Aspear, Chesto y Oran, pero ni rastros de la baya Pecha. Intenté mantenerme optimista mientras caminaba aún por ese lugar aún nuevo y desconocido para mí.

(... continuará)


	2. La Treecko en peligro Parte 2

Marie pareció aburrirse luego de estar sentada sobre esa rama luego de algún tiempo, pues de pronto vi como saltó desde la rama y aterrizó perfectamente de pie sobre el césped, se acercó al río que fluía un poco más allá y se sentó junto a él, sumergiendo sus piernas en el agua, yo aún permanecía sentado en la banca, sentía que en algunos minutos más continuaría con el viaje, pero al parecer estaba demasiado inmerso en ese recuerdo.

l

l

l

l

l

El arbusto de bayas Pecha no lo encontré hasta ya entrada la tarde, la temperatura ya estaba empezando a bajar. Fue un alivio absoluto haberlo encontrado luego de tanto tiempo de búsqueda. Gardenia dijo que tardaría una hora en ir y volver, pero ya tenía que llevar al menos 4 horas sólo en la ida. Me acerqué al arbusto que tanto había buscado, saqué la hoja con la información y la imagen de la baya y tomé una baya del arbusto "¿4 centímetros?" Asentí "¿Muy blanda?" La estrujé un poco, y se deformó casi sin necesidad de usar fuerza. Asentí "¿Rosa?" Asentí. "¿Dulce?" Probé un poco de esa baya. La dulzura de ese bocado me hizo temblar. Gardenia no mentía, realmente hacía los pasteles con estas bayas; ambos sabores eran iguales. Asentí.

Terminé de comerme esa deliciosa baya antes de abrir la cesta y comenzar a llenarla con más de esas bayas. El arbusto estaba repleto de estas pequeñas bayas y me sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que las había encontrado, tenía abierta la tapa de la cesta y calculaba que podría ser llenada, había suficientes bayas para eso, de hecho, parece que sobrarían. Gardenia estaría feliz al ver todas esas bayas en la cesta, y también lo estarían sus pokemons. Ya había pasado bastante rato desde el mediodía ¿Habría ganado la batalla contra aquel retador? Esperaba que si, aunque estaba seguro que si lo hizo. Ella era la mejor.

Tardé unos 10 o 15 minutos en llenar la cesta con esas bayas y estaba listo para volver, volví a cerrar la tapa y la levanté, pero en ese momento no había tomado en cuenta que, debido a todas las bayas recién agregadas, la cesta había aumentado considerablemente de peso, Gardenia tenía que tener mucha fuerza en sus brazos si es que hacía esto sin problemas, la había visto antes, cuando volvía del bosque con esta misma cesta llena, la veía cargar la cesta con un solo brazo, yo lo estaba haciendo con mis dos brazos, y apenas la estaba levantando unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Sentía a mis espaldas que los Starlys que estaban en los árboles alrededor mío comenzaron a emitir distintos ruidos, tenía el presentimiento de que podrían estar burlándose al ver ese espectáculo algo penoso. Lo malo era que a esa velocidad podría volver en al menos una hora más.

l

l

l

l

Marie se levantó de pronto, sacó sus piernas del agua y se puso a caminar de nuevo por el césped, vi que se encaminaba de nuevo al mismo árbol que había subido, solo que esta vez se apoyó en el tronco y se dispuso a tomar una siesta, o al menos a descansar los ojos, aún con su flor en su boca. Me preguntaba en que estaba pensando o que haría luego, pero esas preguntas las olvidé casi al instante, sólo me mantuve evocando el recuerdo de ese día.

l

l

l

l

l

Fue de pronto que algo ocurrió, llevaba al menos unos 45 minutos de caminata, pensaba que tardaría poco cuando me puse a caminar, al haber encontrado las bayas podría volver en línea recta a la ciudad, lo que me haría tardar menos tiempo que antes, pero aunque fuera un camino en línea recta me era difícil; iba cargando este cesto que parecía estar relleno con piedras con toda la fuerza que tenía. Oí a lo lejos una rama que crujía proveniente desde algún árbol que había dejado atrás, hasta ese momento no había pasado, pero pensé que simplemente era un Starly que rompió la rama en la que estaba apoyado, así que seguí caminando. Otra rama se rompió casi al segundo después, esta vez más fuerte, involuntariamente giré mi cabeza para ver que había sido, pero no vi que hubiera algo ahí, y me dispuse a continuar, pero no di ni un paso cuando una tercera rama se rompió, volví a ver hacia atrás, cuando miré se rompió una cuarta rama. Antes siquiera de mirar hacia arriba, me estremecí con lo que había frente a mí: Vi que una extraña y veloz figura aparecía a través de un frondoso árbol y se abalanzaba hacia mí con sus brazos extendidos. Por instinto solté la cesta e intenté moverme hacia un lado, pero no alcancé a esquivar el golpe, había soltado la cesta, pero igual logró golpear mi antebrazo izquierdo con parte de su cola, una enorme cola casi del tamaño del resto de su cuerpo. Me cubrí con mi mano derecha el sector que me había golpeado el cual me quedó algo adolorido, no fue tan fuerte de todos modos, pero quedé sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar: nunca había sido atacado por un pokemon. Este pokemon nunca lo había visto antes, no parecía ser de esta zona, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía ser de Sinnoh. Era un poco más pequeño que yo, era color verde, excepto en la zona desde su mentón hasta la zona de su estómago, que era de color rojo, tenía unos enormes ojos amarillos y su ya mencionada enorme cola, vi como aterrizaba en el suelo y me miraba de manera amenazadora. Yo aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, no tenía con que defenderme, estaba completamente indefenso ante el ataque de este pokemon, vi que me miraba con enojo, mostraba sus dientes de manera amenazadora y sus enormes ojos causaban que me intimidara aún más, pero no me atacó de nuevo, sino que se acercó a la cesta, que había quedado a su alcance, y la abrió, y de un momento a otro sacó muchas bayas y las comenzó a devorar con rapidez. Vi como sacó unas 5 en primera instancia y se las comió rápidamente. Me armé de valor y me acerqué a ese extraño pokemon.

\- "¿Ti… tienes hambre?" – fue lo que logré decir

Ese pokemon no me respondió, sino que levantó su vista de la cesta y me lanzó una amenazadora mirada de nuevo, causando que me detuviera donde estaba con gran temor. A continuación bajó su vista hacia el interior de la cesta y siguió intentando comer sin parar todas las bayas que podía. Ya notaba que tenía mucho apetito, quizás algo bueno para un pokemon que no se ha alimentado en mucho tiempo, pero noté algo que me pareció extraño; las piernas de este pokemon comenzaron a temblar mientras comía las bayas y comenzó a comer más lentamente. Pensé que era un pokemon que sólo se acercaba a asaltar a los humanos y a comerse la comida que llevaban, había oído casos así. Súbitamente se detuvo, vi como soltó la baya que estaba comiendo. La baya a medio comer quedó junto a sus pies, las cuales, junto a sus piernas, comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente, y a continuación vi como se llevó sus manos a su espalda. Finalmente vi como dejó de moverse y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Quedé impactado por lo que acababa de ver, no podía creer que un pokemon hubiera quedado de esa manera frente a mí. Le estaba pasando algo grave y tenía que llevarlo de inmediato al Centro Pokemon. Me había atacado, pero no por eso debía dejarlo ahí; desde pequeño aprendí que un pokemon es un ser vivo y que no puede ser tratado de mala manera. Primero intenté tener algo de precaución y me acerqué lentamente, pero ese temor que tenía desapareció rápidamente al ya estar seguro que no volvería a atacarme. Al momento de levantar a ese pokemon del suelo noté que no era muy pesado, a pesar de ser quizás unos 10 o 15 centímetros más pequeño que yo, en realidad pesaba mucho menos que yo, así que levantarlo fue fácil, pero no pensé demasiado en eso en el momento, cargué completamente a ese pokemon e intenté cargar la cesta, pero me di cuenta que me sería imposible cargar ambos, igual se aligeró un poco el peso de la cesta luego de todas las bayas que se comió, pero no podía llevar a ambos. No podía decepcionar a Gardenia, pero tampoco podía dejar solo a este pokemon. Estaba en un dilema.

l

l

l

l

l

Marie ya no se movía desde donde estaba, al parecer si se quedó dormida, el resto de mis pokemons estaban junto al río, socializando al modo de cada uno. Noté que ya era momento de continuar, no me fijé cuanto tiempo estuvimos detenidos ahí, pero creo que fue mucho más de lo que pensé. La temperatura estaba más fresca que antes y el sol ya parecía querer ocultarse detrás de las montañas al oeste de la ruta. Debía ponerme a caminar desde ya si es que quería llegar al próximo Centro Pokemon a pasar la noche. Saqué de mi bolsillo las pokeballs de mis pokemons junto al río y los regresé a su interior. Marie aún dormía junto al árbol, lucía tan plácida y serena, así que decidí cargarla un rato hasta que se despertara. Me acerqué a ella y la cargué con mucho cuidado de que no despertara y me fui en dirección hacia el siguiente pueblo, o hasta el próximo Centro Pokemon, lo que llegara primero.

l

l

l

l

l

Finalmente había tomado la mejor decisión para poder solucionar el dilema: vacié la mitad de la cesta, con eso el peso se me redujo considerablemente, y en el espacio que quedó libre coloqué al pokemon. La cesta aún la sentía pesada a pesar de ese cambio, pero mucho menos que antes, este pokemon pesaba mucho menos que las bayas que tuve que dejar atrás. Sabía que Gardenia no se molestaría si es que le decía la razón del por qué lo hice. Además, sabiendo que las bayas eran muy blandas, podría ser una forma cómoda para el pokemon de transportarse. Además decidí algo más: tomar la cesta desde abajo, así podría tener el peso de las bayas y del pokemon repartido en partes iguales en mis brazos, aquello era más sencillo que sujetar la cesta por su asa, lo cual sólo me hacía caminar de manera más torpe. Cubrí también al pokemon con la tapa de la cesta, solo su cabeza quedó afuera. Sabiendo que esto era algo crítico, me puse a correr por ese bosque, no me importaba que me viera extraño así, lo que me importaba era que este pokemon volviera a estar bien, no me importaba que me haya querido atacar ni que se haya querido comer todas las bayas.

Llegué completamente extenuado a la entrada de la ciudad, no se notaba si había mucha o poca gente, la verdad no podía saberlo bien; la cesta cubría la mitad de mi visión, durante todo ese tramo en el bosque solo veía las hojas de los árboles, tuve suerte de no chocar de frente con ningún árbol. Veía como el pokemon respiraba, pero muy débilmente. Enfilé de inmediato hacia la calle donde estaba el Centro Pokemon de la ciudad, sólo esperaba que no estuviera lleno, y que el retador de Gardenia, que sabía que tuvo que haber perdido contra ella, hubiera ya obtenido a sus pokemons recuperados desde el Centro Pokemon y ya no estuviera. Aún no estaba tan oscuro como para que se encendieran las luminarias de la calle, pero ya estaba a punto que pasara. El Centro Pokemon ya estaba con algunas luces encendidas, lo supe cuando por fin lo vi a una cuadra de distancia. En ese momento volví a recuperar mis energías, o parte de ella, y volví a correr a toda velocidad hacia la entrada "Por favor que no haya nadie, por favor que no haya nadie, por favor que no haya nadie" era lo que repetía una y otra vez a cada paso que me acercaba a la entrada.

La puerta automática del centro se abrió frente a mí y entré al vestíbulo del edificio hasta llegar a la recepción. Respiré tranquilo, estaba sólo y no había fila.

La enfermera Joy detrás del mesón miró sorprendida al ver la forma poco ceremoniosa en la que entré; Corriendo desesperadamente, cargando una cesta cuya tapa cubría todo, excepto la cabeza de un pokemon que estaba dentro.

\- "Por… por favor" – dije jadeando, olvidando saludar, mientras dejaba la cesta en el suelo y tomaba al pokemon entre mis brazos – "… este pokemon… este pokemon necesita ayuda"

Miró con sorpresa al pequeño pokemon que había dejado sobre su mesón, respiraba débilmente, y apenas se movía, su espalda estaba un poco manchada con el jugo de algunas bayas aplastadas. La enfermera intentó mantenerse calmada, aunque se notaba que también reaccionó con algo de impacto, sacó un estetoscopio del bolsillo de su delantal, se lo puso en los oídos y colocó el extremo en el pecho rojo de este pokemon.

\- "Su corazón está muy débil, necesita una intervención inmediata" – dijo mientras oía el sonido de su corazón, a continuación presionó un botón fuera de mi vista, y dijo – "Necesito una camilla en recepción. ¡Emergencia!"

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y la puerta al final de corredor junto a la recepción se abrió, venía una Chansey empujando una camilla a toda velocidad. Parte mía se calmó un poco, al ver que la atención fue rápida y que tanto la enfermera Joy como Chansey se mostraron preocupadas por lo que estaba pasando, pero la otra parte mía se encontraba aún en un estado de angustia y preocupación, y ese fue el lado que se expresó, pues noté que habían comenzado a salir lágrimas de mis ojos.

\- "¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDENLO!" – exclamé mientras se alejaban en dirección al quirófano a toda velocidad. La luz roja sobre la puerta se encendió, dando ya a entender que comenzaba el procedimiento.

Fui a sentarme a una de las mesas junto a los ventanales del edificio, ahí era donde todos los que pasaban la noche en el Centro Pokemon se sentaban a comer, pero no había nadie, sólo me encontraba yo en el interior del lugar, mi mesa estaba justo frente a la puerta del quirófano, así que permanecí atento esperando a que hubiera alguna novedad. Intentaba calmarme, pero no podía, aún no podía explicar que es lo que había pasado. ¿Es que acaso las bayas que tomé eran venenosas? ¿O es que acaso este pokemon sufrió algo peor? Intenté calmarme, sabía que no podían ser venenosas, yo comí una para probarla, y eran dulces y no me hizo sentir mal… aunque… yo solo comí una, ese pokemon debió haber comido unas 15… ¿habrían sido bayas peligrosas? Me sentía culpable, sentía que yo era el responsable de eso. Me cubrí la cabeza con mis manos y me puse a llorar.

(... continuará)


	3. La Treecko en peligro Parte 3

El llanto logró calmarme un poco, pero la angustia me regresaba cuando esa luz roja con el dibujo de una jeringa blanca seguía encendida, cada vez que veía que esa luz seguía encendida me salían algunas lágrimas más. Era una situación muy triste y angustiosa para mí.

De pronto sentí que algo se posaba sobre mi cabeza, mis sollozos se interrumpieron al sentir eso e instintivamente levanté la cabeza. Ya no estaba solo, sino que Gardenia había llegado al Centro Pokemon, se había sentado junto a mí y su mano estaba posada sobre mi cabeza.

\- "¿Qué te ocurrió?" – me preguntó con serenidad

Intenté decir algo, pero el nudo en la garganta me impedía decir cualquier cosa y lo sentía mucho más apretado al ver a mi amiga ahí, sentía que me odiaría si le decía que le hice daño a un pokemon de hierba. Fue entonces que ella, con una tranquilidad que nunca había visto de su parte, me abrazó, mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi cabeza.

\- "Ya, ya…" - me dijo serenamente – "verás que todo estará bien"

No sé cuando tiempo habré estado así, tal vez unos 10 minutos, hasta entonces yo me desahogaba sin control en los brazos de mi amiga mientras ella me intentaba consolar con una calma y tranquilidad que nunca había esperado de ella. Luego de eso sentí que las lágrimas por fin se me agotaban. Me puse de pie y comencé a respirar con más calma, también me comencé a secar los ojos con algunas servilletas que tomé del servilletero de la mesa. Miré a los ojos a Gardenia, ella era realmente una buena amiga y siempre le agradecería esa paciencia y calma que tuvo conmigo.

\- "Gracias" – fue lo primero que dije, ya mucho más calmado.

\- "No es nada" – me respondió con una sonrisa – "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Asentí, volví a mi asiento también.

\- "¿Te sientes mejor para contarme que ocurrió?" – me preguntó

\- "Si… lo haré" – le dije, intentando mantener la calma

Durante el siguiente rato le pasé explicando que es lo que había pasado, el tiempo que tardé en encontrar el arbusto de bayas, todas las que tomé, lo difícil que fue intentar mover la cesta llena y el ataque que sufrí de ese pokemon, y luego la manera en que se comió todas esas bayas y como es que luego cayó inconsciente y como es que lo pude transportar hasta el Centro Pokemon.

\- "Vi como ibas corriendo por la calle" – me explicó – "pero no me viste y no alcancé a decirte nada porque ibas muy rápido, tardé un poco en encontrarte, pero finalmente logré ver que estabas aquí"

\- "¡Me equivoqué de bayas!" – exclamé lamentándome – "ésas no eran las que habías pedido, y sin querer creo que envenené a ese pokemon"

Gardenia giró su vista hacia la cesta, aún continuaba junto al mesón de la recepción. Se puso de pie y fue a buscarla. Quitó la tapa al volver a sentarse frente a mí y sacó una, luego miró dentro de la cesta de nuevo. Ella sonrió.

\- "¿Sabes lo que son éstas?" – me preguntó

\- "Bayas venenosas" – le respondí con tristeza

\- "No…" - ella sonrió hacia mí – "Éstas son bayas Pecha. Justamente te había pedido de éstas"

Levanté la vista hacia ella, sorprendido.

\- "¿En serio? Entonces… ¿No envenené a ese pokemon?"

Ella rió.

\- "Claro que no" – me respondió con una risita – "de hecho, estas bayas son todo lo contrario a algo venenoso. Estas bayas se usan para curar a los pokemons que han sido envenenados."

Mis ojos estaban abiertos hasta el límite cuando me dijo eso.

\- "¿En serio?" – le pregunté de nuevo

\- "En serio, de hecho, creo que lo salvaste"

Fue justo en ese momento que tanto Gardenia como yo vimos como la luz roja se apagaba por fin. Instintivamente nos pusimos de pie. La enfermera Joy salió desde las puertas un par de minutos después. En su cara tenía con una sonrisa.

\- "Todo está bien"

Fue recién en ese momento que respiré con calma, mis peores miedos con respecto a ese pokemon habían desaparecido.

\- "¿Quieres pasar a verla?"

\- "Claro que si" – respondí yo

No hubo siquiera que preguntarle a Gardenia, se notaba emocionada cuando le dije que ése era un pokemon hierba, y que quería verlo también, aunque le dije que era un pokemon que no era de Sinnoh, y ella me respondió que igual quería verlo.

Joy nos llevó hasta la sala de recuperación, que era una sala donde muchos pokemons se hallaban recuperándose detrás de un cubículo individual, junto a los muros de los costados, donde varios pokemons dormían dentro, excepto este pequeño pokemon, que estaba sobre un mesón al medio de la sala, Chansey estaba arrojando a un pequeño contenedor algunos trozos de algodón usados y guardando algunos instrumentos en una fuente metálica. Gardenia vio emocionadísima a ese pequeño pokemon, se abalanzó sobre él, como siempre hace cuando ve un pokemon hierba, y lo abrazó. Yo no pude evitar sonreír; Gardenia lucía graciosa cuando hacía eso.

\- "¡Eres un Treecko muy adorable, lindísimo!" – le dijo

Treecko… Ese era su nombre, nunca había oído sobre ese nombre, por lo que ya podía confirmar que no era de esta región.

\- "Lo mejor es que la dejes descansar" – dijo Joy, alejando a Gardenia de Treecko, quien se mantuvo sobre el mesón

\- "¿Es hembra?" – preguntó mi amiga, al oír el "la" en su oración

\- "Cuando una es enfermera tanto tiempo como yo puede darse cuenta, los Treeckos machos y hembras no tienen diferencias apreciables, pero supe de inmediato que esta Treecko es hembra" – entonces me miró a mí – "¿Puedes explicarme por qué es que Treecko llegó así?"

Asentí y volví a repetir la misma historia que le había contado a Gardenia, esta vez Joy, Gardenia y Treecko escucharon la historia. De reojo noté que Treecko bajaba la cabeza y miraba ligeramente hacia otro lado cuando mencioné la parte de cuando me atacó.

\- "¿Y no sabes por qué cayó inconsciente?" – me preguntó Joy

\- "No" – le respondí – "al principio creí que la había envenenado con las bayas, pero hace un rato Gardenia me dijo que estas bayas curan a los pokemons envenenados"

Gardenia asintió y le mostró una de las bayas Pecha que se tomó de la cesta.

\- "Si" – respondió Joy – "de hecho estas bayas si curan el envenenamiento, y es por eso que Treecko te atacó"

\- "¿Qué?" – pregunté sorprendido

Miré a Treecko, ella estaba con sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza y sus ojos amarillos miraban hacia el lado, pero asintió con la cabeza. Joy se acercó a ella.

\- "Observen esto"

Señaló hacia la espalda de Treecko, Gardenia y yo vimos que Joy le había colocado un parche ahí, casi a la altura de su cuello. Joy tomó una pequeña bandeja plateada junto al mesón. Había un pequeño objeto, parecía una delgadísima varilla, casi del grosor de una aguja, de color púrpura.

\- "Esto es lo que tenía enterrado en su espalda"

En ese momento recordé que antes de caer inconsciente había intentado alcanzar su espalda con sus manos, pero se detuvo cuando perdió el conocimiento.

\- "Mi conclusión es que Treecko fue atacada por algún pokemon venenoso en algún lugar del bosque, le lanzó un ataque de piquete venenoso, y una de las hebras del ataque le tuvo que haber impactado ahí, se intentó quitar esa hebra, pero en vez de quitársela completa se tuvo que haber quebrado en dos, la mayoría de la hebra se la quitó, pero le quedó un trozo enterrado que no se pudo quitar. Al ver que tenías de esas bayas para curar el envenenamiento, y por la desesperación que tenía de curarse, te atacó para intentar comer algunas, pero no sirve de nada si es que un trozo de una de las hebras de un piquete venenoso sigue enterrada en el cuerpo, pues el veneno sigue fluyendo desde ahí"

Miré a Treecko, ella asintió cuando Joy dijo su teoría.

\- "Lo que aún no me explico es que hace un Treecko sin entrenador aquí en Sinnoh, los Treeckos son de Hoenn, a menos claro que… - nos miró con algo de tristeza – la hayan abandonado"

Vi que Treecko volvió a asentir, esta vez con mucha tristeza, vi que unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Esa escena me causó mucha tristeza, debía ser terrible cuando un pokemon es abandonado. Me acerqué a la Treecko y le di un fuerte abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el lugar donde tenía el parche. Ya no me importaba el que me hubiera atacado, pero si es que había sido abandonada sabía que tenía una gran tristeza en su corazón. Treecko pareció reaccionar con sorpresa ante ese abrazo, pero casi de inmediato noté que comenzaron a salirle más lágrimas desde sus ojos, ahí es cuando sentí sus brazos rodeando mi espalda. Ella también me estaba abrazando. Gardenia y la enfermera Joy miraron conmovidas la escena. Treecko no era mi pokemon, pero parecía como si lo fuera.

La campana de la recepción sonó en ese momento; había llegado un entrenador. La enfermera Joy tenía que ir hacia allá y ver que ocurría.

\- "Yo volveré al trabajo" – dijo – "no creo que sea necesario que Treecko deba pasar la noche aquí, yo creo que estará completamente bien en la mañana, solo necesita dormir bien"

\- "Muchas gracias, enfermera" – respondimos Gardenia y yo

\- "¡Tree….!" – dijo Treecko a la enfermera, agradeciéndole por su ayuda y saludándola con la mano.

\- "Ten más cuidado para otra ocasión" – sonrió – "tengan una buena tarde. Vuelvan cuando quieran"

Joy salió de la sala de recuperación y fue hacia la recepción, justo cuando la campana había vuelto a sonar.

\- "Es hora de irnos" – dijo Gardenia

\- "Si"

Fui yo quien cargué a Treecko en mis brazos, la sostuve con un brazo desde su espalda y con el otro brazo desde sus piernas. Gardenia caminó junto a mí y salimos de la sala de recuperación, nos dirigimos a la salida, pero Gardenia se desvió, fue a buscar la cesta que aún estaba en la misma mesa. Vi que Joy estaba hablando con un entrenador, ella sonrió y fue al interior.

\- "Ése es el entrenador con el que luché hoy" – me dijo al oído, antes de salir del edificio

\- "Ganaste ¿Verdad?" – pregunté, primera vez que hablábamos sobre ese tema, lo habíamos olvidado por completo

Asintió.

\- "Mi querida Roselia logró vencer a sus tres pokemons" – continuó diciendo a mi oído, pero cuando salimos del Centro Pokemon me comenzó a hablar más fuerte – "tenía un Buizel, un Weavile y un Luxio, pero Roselia pudo con los tres" – y rió suavemente

Ya había anochecido, los faroles de la calle ya estaban encendidos y la luna estaba comenzando a salir. Nos detuvimos un momento, había algo que aún no habíamos decidido. Gardenia y yo lo sabíamos, pero aún no sabíamos que hacer, o mejor dicho, aún no lo habíamos pensado. ¿Qué haríamos con Treecko?

Ella estaba tranquilamente en mis brazos, al parecer se sentía cómoda ahí, pero era una situación algo complicada. Yo tenía 8 años entonces, me faltaban 2 para poder tener la edad mínima requerida para tener mi propio pokemon y estaba seguro que mis padres no me dejarían tener uno hasta entonces. Lo mejor era que Gardenia se la quedara, ésa era la mejor opción, y mucho más porque ella amaba a los pokemons de hierba como lo era Treecko, y sería una forma muy buena para que se convirtiera en una pokemon muy fuerte. Ella y yo nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo, ya sabiendo lo que haríamos.

Dejé a Treecko de pie en el suelo, y ahí comenzamos a explicarle lo que íbamos a hacer.

\- "Treecko" – le dije – "Déjame presentarte a Gardenia, es la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad, es la mejor entrenadora de pokemons hierba de todo Sinnoh y es una amiga increíble"

\- "Hola" – le dijo Gardenia a Treecko, notaba como es que mi amiga controlaba sus impulsos de intentar abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella para abrazarla – "Sé que seremos un muy buen equipo, y muy buenas amigas. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

Treecko escuchó atentamente lo que le dijimos Gardenia y yo, ella estaba muy consciente de lo que le decíamos, pero mientras Gardenia le hablaba, la pequeña pokemon desvió su vista de los ojos de ella y me comenzó a mirar a mí. No asintió ni negó con la cabeza cuando Gardenia le preguntó, pero me comenzó a mirar a mí. Dio un paso hacia mí y estiró sus brazos hacia mí. Eso me hizo sentir muy emocionado. Treecko quería ir conmigo.

\- "Treecko…" - intenté decir, pero no sabía que más decir, miré de reojo a Gardenia, ella también lucía sorprendida – "pero…"

Pensé de inmediato en lo que ocurriría en casa si es que eso pasaba, mis padres no me dejarían tenerla por ningún motivo como mi primer pokemon, recordaba como fue la reacción que tuvieron cuando me vieron llegar con el Budew de Gardenia, sentía que vendría un discurso enorme del por qué tendrá que deshacerme de ella. Me daba una pena enorme decirle que no. Yo si quería que ella fuera mi pokemon, no por el hecho de tener uno, sino por el hecho de en este corto día había pasado algo importante para los dos.

\- "Yo no… yo no puedo llevarte conmigo" – dije con tristeza – "mis padres no me dejarían, y aún no puedo tener mi propio pokemon. Mejor ve con Gardenia, ella será mejor una entrenadora para ti"

\- "¿Tree…?" – ella miró con tristeza lo que le dije, sentía que ambos estábamos muy tristes

Ella levantó su mano derecha y tomó mi mano. Eso me hizo sentir mucho más triste aún, era un sueño imposible el que ella fuera mi pokemon. Pero debía hacer lo que era lo correcto; tomé la mano de Gardenia con mi mano libre y la junté con la mano con la que Treecko se sostenía de mí, así ambas quedaron de las manos.

\- "No te preocupes" – dije, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, creo que la más falsa que había hecho en mucho tiempo – "podremos ser muy buenos amigos, Gardenia tiene muchos pokemons y todos ellos son mis amigos, será lo mismo"

Treecko miró a Gardenia, quizás para corroborar lo que le dije.

\- "Es cierto" – dijo ella, también intentando sonreír, para intentar apoyarme con lo que le dije – "de hecho Roserade, mi pokemon más fuerte, es muy buena amiga de él, la encontró hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando aún era un Budew, y desde entonces siempre han sido amigos"

\- "Y nos veremos siempre que vaya a visitar a Gardenia" – le dije – "¿… está bien?"

Treecko observó la mano de Gardenia, la que estaba sujetando su mano, luego me miró a mí.

\- "Treecko…" - dijo, al mismo tiempo que asentía lentamente

\- "Entonces así será" – dije – "nos veremos siempre, verás que si"

Fue así como se arregló el asunto, al menos por el momento. Fue ahí que nos separamos en direcciones distintas, Gardenia me agradeció por las bayas que le logré conseguir, me dijo que no importaba las que faltaban, igual le alcanzaría para hacer muchos poffins con las que había ahí, luego de eso ella y Treecko se despidieron y se fueron en dirección contraria a mí, en dirección al gimnasio, Gardenia tomaba con una mano a Treecko, mientras que con la otra mano cargaba la cesta, yo me fui en dirección contraria, hacia mi casa, la sonrisa que tenía mi cara, la más falsa que había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, se comenzaba a desvanecer a cada paso.

l

l

l

l

l

Marie aún dormía en mis brazos, yo iba sin mucha prisa, aunque tendría que tenerla, el Centro Pokemon parecía ser el lugar donde tendría que pasar la noche, ya veía que no llegaría hasta la próxima ciudad, por lo que el Centro Pokemon se convertía en mi objetivo principal antes que oscureciera completamente. Habría llegado más pronto si es que no me hubiera quedado pensando tanto tiempo en ese descanso que tuvimos, aunque con franqueza no estaba apurado, sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano al Centro Pokemon.

(... continuará)


	4. La Treecko en peligro Parte 4

Esa noche llegué a casa completamente extenuado, no les pude contar a mis padres lo que había pasado, pues los vi hablando por teléfono cuando llegué. Decidí ir a comer algo, luego a darme un baño y luego a dormir, sería la mejor forma de terminar ese día que se había hecho triste.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía un poco mejor luego de lo pasado. Igual había sido triste esa escena, pero sentía que con el tiempo me comenzaría a sentir mejor, aunque parecía que el día anterior quería repetirse; volví a despertarme de la misma manera: unos intensos golpeteos que provenían de la ventana interrumpieron mi sueño. Me levanté pesadamente de mi cama y caminé hacia la ventana, ahí estaba nuevamente Nuzleaf, siguió lanzando su ataque de bala semilla contra mi ventana hasta que vio que me asomaba. Y al igual que la mañana anterior dejó la carta en el suelo y se fue del patio, de vuelta hacia Gardenia. Me vestí rápidamente y salí al patio. El día estaba radiante nuevamente, el sol comenzaba a calentar todo con una temperatura muy agradable. El fresco aire matutino lograba de alguna manera volver a animarme apenas volví a salir al patio. Tomé la carta dejada por Nuzleaf y la abrí.

"Lamento todo lo que pasó ayer, sé que tuvo que haber dolido mucho haber tenido que tomar esa decisión, sé que pronto volverás a sonreír. En fin, quería agradecerte de nuevo por las bayas que me trajiste; logré hacer muchos poffins con ellas, todos mis pokemons quedaron felices y sobraron muchos, así que no te sientas mal por las bayas que dejaste en el camino. Ven hoy, a la hora que quieras, hoy no tengo ningún retador, así que estaré libre todo el día, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti.

Tu amiga Gardenia ^w^"

Realmente Gardenia era una muy buena amiga, a pesar que ella era una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio de todo Sinnoh, ella era muy sencilla y no se sentía superior al resto. Notaba eso siempre que veía que quería animarme a su modo, así que decidí ir pronto a visitarla.

Gardenia no vivía en el mismo gimnasio en sí, sino que vivía junto a él, ahí había un jardín donde la mayoría de sus pokemons pasaban el día y había también una casa donde ella vivía. Creo que era cerca del mediodía cuando llegué hasta la puerta de su casa, era una casa parecida a la mía, un color crema en las paredes y un techo color naranja, solo que era más pequeña, y de solo un piso. Frecuentaba ir a visitarla, y cuando iba a su jardín todos sus pokemons me reconocían, era algo increíble ver tantos pokemons de hierba en un solo lugar, lo bueno es que todos me querían mucho, sabían que yo era muy buen amigo de Gardenia, así que con más razón ellos me querían. De vez en cuando Roserade aparecía y me obsequiaba una flor cuando entraba al jardín. La puerta que daba a la calle no era la puerta principal, sino que era la puerta lateral de la cocina. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, tardó un poco en salir.

\- "Hola" – me dijo alegremente dándome un abrazo – "pasa"

Se hizo a un lado y entré junto a ella. Ésa era su cocina, un poco más allá, sin paredes que separaran un lugar del otro, estaba el comedor, había una pequeña mesa redonda de vidrio, con tres sillas de madera pintadas de blanco.

\- "¿Cómo estás hoy?" – me preguntó igual de alegre que antes

\- "Bien, creo que mucho mejor" – respondí – "¿Y tú?"

\- "Yo también" – me respondió, de inmediato señaló al mueble junto al fregadero, sobre él había una fuente de color naranjo, con algunos poffins dentro, eran de un color rosa con un poco de chispitas arriba – "mira todos los poffins que mis pokemons no pudieron seguir comiendo. Ayer comieron demasiados."

Reí un poco ante eso, aunque sin saber por qué. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que solo se oía el sonido de los pokemons que estaban en el jardín, pero entonces Gardenia pareció recordar algo.

\- "Tengo algo para ti" – me dijo – "vuelvo en un momento"

Fue a una de las otras habitaciones de la casa y se quedó ahí un momento. Mientras tanto yo me acerque a la fuente con los poffins y tomé uno. Era muy suave al tacto, parecía un pequeño pastel más pequeño que la palma de mi mano, aún no sabía cómo se hacían, quizás lo sabría algún día, hasta entonces solamente veía todos estos que Gardenia hizo, tenían el mismo color que las bayas de ayer, pero las adornó un poco más, lucían muy apetitosos, pero no me atreví a comer uno, creía que solo los pokemons comían de estos.

\- "Muy bien, ya volví" – oí a mis espaldas

Volteé para ver a mi amiga, la vi con una gran sonrisa, en sus manos tenía un paquete. Todo cubierto de un papel verde y una cinta naranja. Era un paquete grande, casi del tamaño de la cesta que usé el día anterior.

\- "Es para ti" – me dijo, dejando el paquete en la mesa – "De esta forma te quiero agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mí"

\- "G…gracias" – dije sorprendido – "no esperaba esto"

\- "Vamos, ábrelo" – me dijo – "sé que te gustará"

Me acerqué al paquete sobre la mesa, saqué la cinta que cubría todo. Gardenia miraba con expectación. Levanté la tapa y miré con atención lo que había dentro.

Fue en ese momento que sentí de inmediato que me empezaron a salir lágrimas desde mis ojos, pero esta vez no de pena, sino de emoción.

\- "¡TREEEECKO!" – dijo la pequeña pokemon, saltando de la caja abalanzándose hacia mí. Antes que pudiera reaccionar me dio un enorme abrazo, ella estaba también con lágrimas en sus ojos

Treecko se mantuvo abrazada a mí, instintivamente la cargué. Gardenia estaba sonriendo al ver esto que estaba pasando.

\- "Te quiero presentar" – dijo ella, de una manera algo ceremoniosa y solemne – "a quien, a partir de ahora será… ¡Tu primer pokemon!"

Miré boquiabierto a Gardenia cuando me dijo esa frase.

\- "… ¿Mi...? ¿Mi primer pokemon?" – pregunté sin poder creerlo

\- "Así es, esta Treecko a partir de este momento es tu primer pokemon"

Sentía un momento de mucha emoción ahí, mis lágrimas caían desde mi cara hasta el piso sin poder controlarlas. En mi rostro sentía que se estaba formando una mueca de angustia; sabía que tenía que decir el problema referente a que mis padres no me dejarían tenerla en casa, no al menos hasta que cumpliera los 10 años.

\- "Sé que estás pensando" – dijo Gardenia – "Y creo que lo que aún no has visto que sigue dentro de la caja te hará sentir mejor"

\- "¿Qué?"

Treecko se soltó del abrazo que me estaba haciendo y se acercó a la caja, ella fue la que tomó un sobre que estaba dentro y que no había visto. Lo acercó hacia mí.

\- "Gracias" – dije, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y recibiendo esa carta

Abrí el sobre y tomé la carta, en un principio creí que era otra carta que me había escrito Gardenia, igual que las últimas dos que me había enviado con su Nuzleaf, pero no fue ella quien la escribió. La letra era diferente.

"Hijo: No nos contaste lo que hiciste ayer, no pudimos oírlo tampoco, llegaste tarde y cuando llegaste estábamos hablando por teléfono con tu amiga Gardenia, ella nos contó lo que pasó y nos pidió que nos reuniéramos con ella esta mañana, así nos reunimos antes de irnos a nuestros trabajos. Nos dijo lo que pasó contigo y que pasó con la Treecko que encontraste, y nos dijo muchas cosas que nos dejaron pensando. Meditamos mucho luego de todo lo que nos dijo, y tu madre y yo llegamos a una decisión, pero antes, dos puntos que tienes que prometer.

Primero: Quiero que prometas que siempre seas tú quien la cuide.

Segundo: Tienes que prometer que no harás ninguna batalla con ella al menos hasta que cumplas 10 años

Si prometes ambas cosas, entonces este pokemon será bienvenido en casa.

Papá y mamá."

Levanté la vista de esa carta, me sentía más emocionado que nunca y me salían muchas lágrimas sin parar. Treecko también lloraba de alegría al darse cuenta que ocurría.

\- "Lo que muchos no saben" – explicó Gardenia – "es que tú puedes tener un pokemon a cualquier edad, pero lo que no puedes hacer es tener batallas pokemon o comprar pokeballs hasta cumplir los 10 años, muchos creen que se tiene que tener 10 años para tener un pokemon, pero cualquier persona puede tener un pokemon a cualquier edad"

Asentí, aún muy emocionado por lo que estaba pasando, y por fin pudiendo comprender eso que yo no sabía. Gardenia continuó.

\- "Tú sabes que yo amo a todos los pokemon de hierba, y si fuera por mí los tendría todos, pero sentía que no era correcto que yo me quedara con Treecko, desde que vi la emoción de ambos supe que ustedes estaban destinados a ser compañeros. Nunca me sentiría bien conmigo misma si es que al menos no intentaba convencer a tus padres de esto, así que anoche, luego que nos despedimos, llamé a tus padres para intentar hacerlo. Mientras hablábamos, Treecko estaba sentada sobre la mesa, se me rompía el corazón verla llorar. Fue mucha más razón para intentarlo. Fue algo difícil convencer a tus padres esta mañana, pero finalmente pude, y luego de eso armé ese paquete y preparé a Treecko para que entrara cuando llegaras y saltara con sorpresa justo cuando abrieras el paquete."

Nunca antes me había sentido tan emocionado como en ese momento, ya no sabía qué más podía pensar. Ése se estaba convirtiendo en el momento más feliz de toda mi vida, intenté secarme las lágrimas con las manos, Treecko también hacía lo propio con sus propias lágrimas. Pero logré decir unas palabras.

\- "Gardenia"

Hubo un instante de silencio.

\- "… eres… eres la mejor… gracias" – le dije con una gran sonrisa

Ella también pareció emocionarse cuando le dije eso, pues vi como se llevó sus manos a su cara, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse. Fue ahí que nuevamente nos abrazamos, esta vez los tres. Fue un momento muy emocionante para los tres, que duró un par de minutos, luego de los cuales nuestras lágrimas de emoción finalmente se agotaron.

\- "Y dime" – dijo ella después de esa escena – "¿No quieres ponerle un nombre a tu Treecko?"

\- "Bueno…" – dije – "de hecho sí, tengo un nombre en mente"

Eso lo había dicho repentinamente, no supe cómo ni de qué manera, el nombre lo tenía claro en mi mente, y me pareció extraño, hasta ese momento no había pensado en ese nombre.

\- "Marie"

Treecko sonrió cuando dije ese nombre, Gardenia también.

\- "Es un nombre muy lindo" – opinó mi amiga – "y parece que si le gusta ¿Verdad, Marie?"

\- "¡Treecko tree…!" – respondió ella asintiendo con una sonrisa

\- "Está bien, entonces serás Marie" – le dije a mi Treecko

Ese fue el comienzo de mi vida con Marie. Cuando llegó a casa mis padres no parecieron quererla mucho, pero con el paso del tiempo empezaron a quererla más, sintieron que era una buena compañía para mí, y se sentían mucho más tranquilos sabiendo que ella estaría ahí mientras estuviera solo. Ambos íbamos con frecuencia a visitar a Gardenia, y ella también nos visitaba, a veces íbamos a verla en sus batallas pokemon contra algún retador que llegara al gimnasio. Ganó casi todas sus batallas, perdió unas cuantas, pero siempre estábamos ahí para darle apoyo. Al poco tiempo Marie tomó la costumbre de ponerse una flor sujeta a sus dientes, algo que le parecía dar algo de carácter, cada cierto tiempo la renovaba, cuando sentía que ya se estaba marchitando.

Marie dormía sobre mi cama todas las noches, con frecuencia dormía abrazada a alguno de mis peluches, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, e iba conmigo a todos lados, Gardenia a veces nos pedía ir al bosque de nuevo a buscar bayas, y eso nos hacía recordar aquél día cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron. A veces para mí era difícil pasar por ahí sin pensar en aquella pregunta indeterminada ¿Cuál fue su antiguo entrenador y por qué la abandonó? Eso es algo que nunca supe, aunque francamente no quiero saber. Vemos optimistas el futuro y sabemos que si seguimos siendo un equipo será un futuro bueno para ambos.

l

l

l

l

l

l

El Centro Pokemon por fin lo vi frente a mí, solo cinco minutos más de caminata y habría llegado. Ya estaba oscuro, pero había luces junto al camino que me guiaban. Fue en ese momento que Marie por fin se despertó. Hasta ese momento ella había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en mis brazos todo el viaje, aún tenía su flor en su boca, una suerte que no se le hubiera caído.

\- "Treeeeeeeecko" – dijo justo antes de bostezar y estirar sus extremidades luego de todo lo que durmió

\- "Hola, Marie" – le dije – "¿Dormiste bien? Ya estamos llegando"

\- "¡Treecko!" – asintió con la cabeza

\- "Estaba pensando" – le comenté a Marie – "¿Recuerdas como fue que nos conocimos?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, vi que, aún en mis brazos, tocó mi antebrazo izquierdo. Recordaba bien que ahí es donde recibí el ataque que me lanzó la primera vez que nos vimos.

\- "Ya no pienso en eso" – le dije – "ahora solo pensaba en esos dos días, las cosas buenas que pasaron"

Le acaricié la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Ya estábamos llegando, el Centro Pokemon se hacía cada vez más grande, y nos acercábamos a él. Sentía que había caminado toda la vida.

Este Centro Pokemon era uno de paso, era mucho más sencillo que los de las grandes ciudades, lucía como una cabaña, hecha completamente de troncos, pero más grande que una normal. Sostuve a Marie con un brazo, con el otro abrí la puerta, la enfermera Joy estaba frente a la puerta, detrás de su mesón, había un par de entrenadores cenando en las mesas, una sencilla iluminación con un candelabro en el techo, era un lugar muy tranquilo. Por fin había llegado.

\- "Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon"

l

l

l

l

(... fin del capítulo 1)

(Próximo capítulo: La llamada)


	5. 2) El llamado Parte 1

**Capítulo 2: El llamado  
**

El Centro Pokemon al que había llegado era mucho más sencillo que el de una ciudad grande, creo que eso ya lo había dicho antes. Los Centros Pokemon que había en cualquier ciudad grande tenían al menos dos pisos, muchas mesas, muchas habitaciones para los entrenadores y una capacidad para muchos pokemons, además de una enfermera apoyada por muchas Chanseys, este Centro Pokemon no era así: Parecía una cabaña, solo que más grande que una, hecha completamente de troncos por fuera. Era solo de un piso, menos de cinco mesas, y la enfermera Joy apoyada solo por una Chansey. Hice que Marie regresara a su pokeball cuando entramos.

\- "Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon" – me dijo la enfermera Joy con amabilidad, detrás de su mesón de la recepción

\- "Buenas noches" – le respondí yo acercándome a ella – "voy viajando en dirección a la próxima ciudad y quería pasar la noche aquí"

\- "Claro que si" – me dijo con una sonrisa

Se volteó y se acercó a la pared que había atrás, había cinco ganchos, y en tres de ellos había una llave colgada. Ella sacó una de las llaves y me la entregó. Era la llave de mi habitación.

\- "Es la habitación número 3" – me dijo – "¿Quieres que tus pokemons pasen la noche en la sala de observación?"

\- "Claro" – respondí

Tomé mis pokeballs que tenían un pokemon dentro. La enfermera puso una bandeja con seis ranuras del tamaño de una pokeball sobre el mesón. Coloqué mis pokeballs dentro de cada una de esas ranuras.

\- "Enseguida vuelvo" – me dijo tomando la bandeja, y encaminándose hacia la puerta que había atrás, que dirigía a la sala de observación

Fue ahí que me puse a visualizar con más calma el Centro Pokemon. El lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente con un antiguo candelabro colgado del centro del lugar. Una chimenea de piedra estaba puesta en un costado del lugar, también aportaba con un poco de iluminación y hacía que el lugar se sintiera más agradable al aumentar la temperatura. El piso, las paredes y el techo eran de madera, una enorme alfombra de color rojo se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, junto a un par de sillones del mismo color que la alfombra. Al lado opuesto estaban las mesas, eran pequeñas mesas de madera. Dos entrenadores estaban ahí, sentados en la misma mesa, vi que conversaban en voz no muy alta, un chico y una chica.

\- "Muy bien" – me dijo de pronto la enfermera Joy sonriente, volviendo al mesón – "tus pokemons ya están en la sala de observación"

\- "Muchas gracias" – le respondí

\- "Y dime…" - me dijo casi de inmediato - "¿No quieres cenar antes de ir a dormir?"

\- "Está bien" – repliqué casi de inmediato

\- "Entonces ve a esperar a las mesas, la cena estará lista pronto"

\- "Muchas gracias" – le dije con una sonrisa, y caminé hacia las mesas

Mientras me acercaba vi como es que los dos entrenadores levantaban la vista ligeramente hacia mí. Muchas veces los entrenadores solían ser amistosos con otros entrenadores que llegaban, otros tantos eran los que se consideraban superiores y nunca parecían querer socializar con nadie. Me senté en la mesa junto a la de ellos.

\- "Ven, siéntate con nosotros" – me dijeron apenas lo hice

Miré sorprendido ante la invitación de esos dos entrenadores, pero en pocos segundos me vi instalado junto a ellos en esa mesa.

Pasamos un rato conversando: Nos presentamos, hablamos sobre la ciudad de la que veníamos, de que región y hacia donde nos dirigíamos, también hablamos de nuestros pokemons. Ambos estaban recorriendo juntos por algún tiempo la región, él venía de Johto, ella de Kanto, y habían llegado a Sinnoh hacía un par de meses. Eran dos entrenadores muy amigables.

No tenía hambre en el momento que llegué, pero luego que la enfermera me preguntó si quería cenar, mi estómago pareció recordar que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, y el hambre pareció aparecer de manera súbita. De vez en cuando miraba por si es que ya iba a llegar la cena, aunque parecía que yo no era el único; estos dos entrenadores parecían también mirar hacia la puerta que, aparentemente, llevaba a la cocina. Se formó un momento incómodo ahí. Fue ahí que ella intentó romper el silencio.

\- "¿Así que tienes un Riolu?" – me preguntó

Asentí.

\- "Oí que es muy difícil encontrar y atrapar uno ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste atrapar?"

Sonreí al oír esa pregunta. Ésa era una historia que igual recordaba cada detalle ocurrido ese día. Me causaba mucha gracia el haber tenido que recordar dos historias el mismo día. En el viaje hasta aquí estaba recordando la historia de cómo es que Marie llegó a mi vida, ahora saldría a flote la historia de cómo fue que Lyo llegó.

\- "Es una historia algo larga" – respondí

\- "Bueno, será para hacer algo mientras llega la cena" – rió él

\- "De acuerdo" – dije riendo suavemente – "lo haré"

l

l

l

l

l

Para muchos entrenadores, el primer pokemon que obtienen lo reciben cuando cumplen los 10 años y comienzan su viaje. Para el momento que comencé mi viaje ya tenía dos.

Marie fue mi primer pokemon, es una Treecko que conocí cuando tenía 8 años, un día que estaba en el bosque buscando bayas. Ella sido atacada por un pokemon y terminó siendo envenenada por él, y me atacó para intentar sanarse con las bayas que había conseguido. Logré llevarla al Centro Pokemon y sanó, luego quiso que nos quedáramos juntos, y con algo de insistencia mis padres finalmente dejaron que me quedara con ella.

Lyo llegó de una manera imprevista a mi vida, y ocurrió solo una semana antes de comenzar mi viaje, solo una semana antes que cumpliera los 10 años. Mi cumpleaños estaría programado para la semana siguiente y mi viaje comenzaría el día siguiente a eso. De a poco comenzaba a preparar las cosas para viajar. Mis padres me dijeron que lo primero que debía hacer era ir a Sandgem Town, un pequeño pueblo donde es que recibiría a mi primer pokemon, o en mi caso, mi Pokemon Inicial. Eso me parecía un nombre formal solamente, Marie ya era mi pokemon inicial y mi primer pokemon, pero debía ir igual. El profesor Rowan, un conocido investigador pokemon de Sinnoh, era el que vivía en ese pueblo, él se encargaba de entregarles el Pokemon Inicial a los nuevos entrenadores y a registrarlos como un entrenador oficial.

Durante los primeros días con Marie como mi pokemon dormíamos juntos en mi cama, no había problemas con respecto a ronquidos; ninguno de nosotros roncaba, el problema era que la cama era pequeña, y resultaba algo difícil poder dormir bien si es que alguien pateaba al otro en sueños, y era frecuente que Marie me pateara mientras dormía, por lo que tuvimos que ingeniarnos alguna forma para que pudiésemos dormir bien.

En una de las ocasiones que nos reunimos con Gardenia, la líder del gimnasio de Eterna City, y una de mis mejores amigas, le mencioné el problema, y ella pareció tener una solución casi de inmediato. Nos pidió que nos reuniéramos con ella más tarde, no podría de inmediato, porque estaba a punto de tener una batalla con un retador que acababa de llegar.

l

l

l

l

l

\- "Momento…" – interrumpió de pronto ella – "¿Eres amigo de la líder de gimnasio de Eterna City?"

\- "Si" – le respondí – "ha sido una de mis mejores amigas desde que tengo 7 años, de casualidad encontré a un pokemon suyo que se había extraviado"

\- "¿Y alguna vez te has enfrentado a ella en alguna batalla?"

\- "Aún no" – le respondí - "pero será inevitable algún día pasará. Y sé perfectamente que no me dejará ganar solo por ser su amigo"

l

l

l

l

l

La solución que Gardenia nos dio la sacó del cobertizo que había al final del jardín donde sus pokemons habitaban. Era una de esas camas que se sujetaban de la pared y podrían elevarse varios metros del suelo, y lo mejor es que era del tamaño ideal de Marie. Gardenia nos ayudó a instalarla en mi cuarto, sobre mi propia cama, tal vez a unos dos metros y medio o tres metros. Ella me mencionó que antiguamente su Roserade, cuando aún era una Roselia, usaba eso para dormir, también durmió sobre la cama de Gardenia en esos tiempos. Tomó un taladro que teníamos en la caja de herramientas y comenzó a hacerle agujeros a la pared para poder instalar la cama con grandes tornillos.

\- "Pero recuerda" – me dijo como advertencia, cuando terminó de instalarla – "no puede haber más de 20 kilos sobre esta cama, sino es posible que te caiga encima"

\- "Está bien" – respondí, no era preocupante eso; sabía que Marie pesaba menos de 10 – "muchas gracias, Gardenia"

Tanto Marie como yo la abrazamos, ella nos abrazó a nosotros también. Fue algo que nos ayudó realmente a solucionar nuestro problema. Lo demás fue más sencillo, conseguimos un colchón del tamaño ideal para esa cama más pequeña, unas mantas y una almohada para mi pokemon. Recuerdo que las primeras noches dormía muy nervioso, creyendo que la cama podría caer sobre mí, pero me di cuenta que eso no pasaría. Marie dormía muy cómoda arriba y no había nada que indicara que la cama caería sobre mí.

Por otra parte, Marie causó una revolución entre mis conocidos desde que se convirtió en mi pokemon. Fui el primero de mis amigos en tener un pokemon, durante un tiempo ella se convirtió en la mayor razón de que nos reuniéramos con mucha más frecuencia, para ellos era algo muy sorprendente y divertido poder jugar con un pokemon. Marie siempre se divertía jugando a las escondidas conmigo y mis amigos, y como la Treecko que era, era muy fácil para ella trepar árboles y pasar muy desapercibida.

No sé si habrá sido la envidia o el hecho de querer tener un pokemon a cargo de cada uno, pero con el tiempo mis amigos comenzaron a buscar formas de tener sus propios pokemons. Con frecuencia, y cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, me decían que habían estado todo el día intentando encontrar y atrapar un pokemon en el bosque, con la misma frecuencia los veía con alguna lesión, completamente cubiertos con tierra u hojas en el cabello o con alguna prenda con algún agujero o rajadura.

En mi casa también hubo cambios, aunque en este caso fue uno no muy bueno en un principio, al menos para mí; al ver lo feliz que estaba yo con mi propio pokemon, mi madre también decidió conseguirse su propio pokemon, ella nunca tuvo uno, pero de un momento a otro decidió que sería bonito tener uno. Marie no solo se convirtió en mi primer pokemon y una de mis mejores amigas, sino que también se convirtió en una ayuda para la casa, era frecuente que ella ayudara a mi alguno de mis padres en el jardín, sembrando plantas o alcanzando los frutos que estaban en las ramas más altas del árbol, quizás todas esas cosas causaron que decidiera tener uno. La noticia la anunció un día que estábamos cenando, a la mesa estábamos ella, mi padre y yo. Marie observaba la escena sentada en el piso junto a nosotros. Dijo que durante los próximos días habría un pokemon nuevo en la casa, sin embargo, debido a su poco conocimiento sobre pokemons, dijo que aún no sabría cual sería. Fue así como es que la vi intentando contactar durante varios días a algún entrenador cuyo pokemon hubiera tenido algún huevo. Pero durante varios días no pasaba nada. Creo que luego de una semana toda su insistencia rindió frutos. Una tarde mientras mi padre, Marie y yo estábamos cenando en casa llegó ella, venía muy emocionada y entró rápidamente en el comedor, y sin siquiera saludarnos colocó una caja cubierta con un paño sobre la mesa, junto al pastel de bayas que estábamos comiendo de postre.

\- "Familia: por fin tengo a mi propio pokemon" – dijo muy feliz – "observen bien al nuevo integrante de la familia"

Sacó el paño que cubría la caja. Papá, Marie y yo estábamos expectantes ante el pokemon de mi madre.

\- "¡SHIIIINX!"

Miramos fascinados al pequeño Shinx que había ahí.

Shinx saltó sobre los brazos de mamá y comenzó a frotar su cabeza con la de ella.

\- Es una lindura – dijo mi madre – será el compañero pokemon que nunca tuve hasta hoy, y será una nueva adición a esta familia

\- Se ve adorable – exclamó mi padre, y tomó al pequeño Shinx en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo

Marie miraba con mucha curiosidad al pequeño pokemon, parecía ser un buen comienzo para ese nuevo pokemon viviendo en casa.

l

l

l

l

l

\- "Momento" – exclamó él, aún esperando a que llegara la cena – "¿Y que tiene todo eso que ver con el Riolu que tienes?"

\- "A eso voy, a eso voy" – respondí – "tranquilo, solo estoy armando la situación con calma…" - y miré a la puerta donde se supone que saldrían con la cena – "y creo que alcanzaré a contar toda la historia a este paso"

Reímos los tres en ese momento. La ventana junto a nosotros mostraba la casi absoluta oscuridad de la noche, la luna era lo único que iluminaba tenuemente en el exterior. El candelabro y la chimenea era lo que nos daba luz para poder seguir ahí, a pesar que ya había anochecido hace mucho rato.

(... continuará)


	6. El llamado Parte 2

En un comienzo, luego de que llegó Shinx, creí que todo iba a resultar bien, sería un pokemon más en casa y sería un buen amigo de Marie… Luego me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocado. Los primeros días recorría toda la casa observando todo con mucho detalle, y con frecuencia cuando yo entraba a mi habitación, sin saber como lo hacía para saltar hasta ella, lo encontraba acostado sobre la cama de Marie, y cuando lo intentaba sacar, él me gruñía, a mí o a Marie. Posteriormente comenzó siempre a intentar acusarnos a mí o a Marie de alguna u otra forma. Intentó ganarse mucho más el favor de mi madre o de mi padre acusándome o delatándome. Para ellos ese pequeño pokemon era una compañía muy agradable y un pokemon muy tierno y servicial, pero para mí y Marie se nos convirtió en un pokemon problemático y odioso. Muchas veces notábamos que parecía burlarse de nosotros luego que mamá o papá me reprendían por algo que Shinx les señalaba y que según él hice yo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera parecían creerme cuando les decía que muchas de las cosas que Shinx quería decir no eran ciertas. Me había inculpado de haber roto un frasco en la cocina, haber dejado el refrigerador abierto o haber manchado la mesa con la tinta de un bolígrafo. Francamente con el tiempo logré acostumbrarme a eso, mi mamá igual logró convencerse de que no todo lo que Shinx intentaba decir era cierto. No podía negar que igual Shinx era una buena compañía para mi madre, al menos él era bueno con ella, la acompañaba a su trabajo o cuando iba de compras, y dormía sobre la cama de mis padres todas las noches. Al menos la relación de Shinx y mis padres era buena, pero la tensión que sentía que había entre él y yo, junto con Marie, era muy notoria. Marie parecía que se molestaba frecuentemente con él, pero sentía que para mantener la paz en casa prefería no enfrentarse a él. Yo veía con frecuencia como es que Shinx parecía burlarse de ella, lo sorprendí varias veces frotando su cola contra la cara de mi pokemon, a continuación veía como es que ella apretaba sus dientes y cerraba sus puños con mucho enojo. Tenía que acudir rápidamente a la escena, cargar a Marie y llevármela de ahí, sabía que si ellos peleaban me metería en problemas.

El momento de máxima tensión que hubo fue en la pequeña fiesta que decidí hacerle a Marie, en el primer aniversario del día que se convirtió en mi pokemon, para eso Gardenia me enseñó a hacer uno de los pasteles favoritos de Marie. Mientras ella se divertía jugando con los pokemons de Gardenia en su jardín, ella me enseñó a preparar un pastel en su cocina, era un pastel con masa de chocolate, relleno y cubierto de bayas Leppa, un tipo de bayas muy pequeñas, pero muy sabrosas, y todo cubierto por merengue. Y para que fuera más especial, Gardenia le agregó un colorante al merengue, para que adquiriera una tonalidad verde, del mismo tono de color que mi pokemon. Lamentablemente la sorpresa no fue como lo esperaba. Recuerdo que cuando le pedí a Marie que fuera al comedor y se sentara a la mesa porque le dije que tenía una sorpresa para ella, no noté como Shinx había también oído, y se acercó al comedor, y cuando yo llegué allá con el pastel con una vela encendida sobre ella fue cuando comenzó el desastre. El pastel estaba en mis manos, la vela encendida, y vi como a Marie se le iluminaba su rostro, y se cubría su boca con sus manos, muy emocionada al ver la sorpresa. Coloqué el pastel sobre la mesa. Sus ojos amarillos parecían brillar por la emoción.

\- "Marie" – comencé diciendo – "hoy se cumple un año desde que eres mi pokemon, has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido y quería celebrar este año con esta sorpresa que tengo para ti"

\- "¡Treee….!" – parecía muy emocionada al ver que le tenía esa sorpresa

Ella saltó y me dio un gran abrazo, muy emocionada por lo que estaba pasando.

\- "Ahora apaga la velita" – le dije

Fue ahí que Shinx decidió ponerse en acción, Marie y yo no nos habíamos dado cuenta que él estaba ahí, yo cargaba a Marie y ella se estaba acercando al pastel para soplar la velita.

\- "¡SHIIIIIIIIINX!"

Lo que ocurrió a continuación me pareció haberlo visto en cámara lenta, volteé de inmediato al oír al pokemon de mi madre, Marie no lo hizo, acercaba su cabeza al pastel mientras tomaba un poco de aire para apagar la vela. Vi como Shinx se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros y daba un gran salto hacia la mesa, y justo cuando Marie apagaba la vela y me miraba con una sonrisa a mí, Shinx aterrizó sobre todo el pastel, aplastándolo por completo con su cuerpo y salpicando toda la mesa, el piso y a Marie y a mí con masa y merengue.

\- "¡Shiiiiinx! ¡Shiiiiiiiiiiinx!" – exclamó con una sonrisa burlona

Marie había estado completamente feliz conmigo hasta ese momento, pero al ver como Shinx había arruinado su pastel, y viendo cómo es que ensució todo con migas y merengue, noté una furia que nunca había visto de parte de ella. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, solo irradiaban una furia absoluta en dirección al pokemon de mi mamá, sus dientes y sus puños estaban apretados. Shinx parecía entender lo que estaba pasando, pues comenzó a mirarnos con una sonrisa mucho mas burlona, y se salió de donde estaba el pastel, y se puso en lo que parecía ser una posición de ataque en dirección a Marie. Lamentablemente ella le respondió, y por primera vez no pude evitar que ella se pusiera también en posición de ataque contra él. Se soltó de mis brazos y se lanzó sobre Shinx en un ataque que nunca había visto de parte de ella. Shinx respondió también, ambos se bajaron de la mesa y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos. Marie le intentaba dar coletazos, mientras que Shinx intentaba morderla. Intenté interponerme entre ellos para evitar que siguieran peleando, pero me resultó muy difícil, ambos estaban peleando muy enojados entre sí, e intentaba evitar quedar en la línea de fuego, la única ventaja era que ambos, al ser pokemons que nunca habían peleado, solo conocían ataques básicos, quizás solo embestida y algún otro; Shinx no parecía conocer ningún ataque eléctrico y Marie no parecía conocer ataques de hierba, pero él si sabía morder, y ella si sabía golpear con su cola. Fue así como es que mi madre los descubrió luchando, no llevaban ni un minuto luchando cuando ella apareció entrando desde la puerta del comedor, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que se colocó frente a nosotros. Marie se detuvo y se ocultó detrás de mí, mientras que Shinx volvió a poner cara de inocente y se acercó con una sonrisa muy falsa hacia ella.

Mamá estuvo muy molesta durante varios días, me costó convencerla de que yo no fui el que los instigué para que pelearan, sino que fue Shinx el que comenzó, Shinx negaba con la cabeza que él había sido. Finalmente decidió intentar dejarlo atrás. Ella me terminó castigando a mí, y amenazó con quitarme a Marie si es que eso ocurría de nuevo, mientras que Shinx nunca más volvió a quedarse solo en casa conmigo y Marie, a cambio comenzó a ir siempre con mi madre, para donde sea que ella fuera. Fue desde ese momento en adelante que entre Shinx y nosotros no hubo más roces, simplemente porque comenzamos a ignorarnos siempre que nos veíamos.

Fue recién en ese momento que sentimos que la puerta se abría, y vimos como es que una Chansey salía de ahí, empujando un carrito de comida, con tres platos de comida y tres vasos de jugo.

\- "¡Chansey, Chansey!" – anunció muy feliz, se acercó con rapidez hacia nosotros y colocó un plato con un vaso de jugo en cada uno de nuestros puestos.

\- "Muchas gracias, Chansey" – exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo

\- "¡Chaaan…!" – ella asintió con la cabeza, y luego tomó de nuevo el carrito y se dirigió de vuelta hacia el interior

Frente a cada uno de nosotros había un plato, lleno de un delicioso estofado de verduras, cuyo aroma causó que sin tardanza comenzáramos a comer. Durante un momento estábamos comiendo con mucho apetito. Yo por fin estaba comiendo algo luego de un día entero caminando sin haber comido nada, y eso me alegraba de buena manera.

\- "¿Y qué más?" – me preguntó él de pronto – "¿Ya llegarás a la parte del Riolu?"

\- "Oh…" - dije antes de comer otra cucharada más – "creí que la historia ya había terminado ahora que llegó la comida"

\- "Nos dejaste en suspenso" – respondió con una risa – "y aún quiero saber que pasó después"

\- "Si…" - ella bebió un sorbo de jugo –" yo también"

\- "Está bien" – respondí, y bebí un sorbo, antes de continuar

Finalmente llegó el período en que yo debía empezar a prepararme para el comienzo de mi viaje. Ya faltaba una semana para mi décimo cumpleaños, y por tanto una semana para que comenzara mi viaje. Mientras se acercaba esa fecha sentía que cada vez los nervios se apoderaban más de mí, sentía que temblaba constantemente y que me sentía muy mal físicamente, debía ser por algún problema debido a los nervios que cada vez eran más notorios en mí. Gardenia me mencionó que lucía algo extraño un día que nos reunimos luego de haber luchado contra un nuevo retador.

\- "Luces algo pálido y muy tembloroso" – dijo, mientras regaba las plantas de su jardín – "¿Es por el comienzo de tu viaje?"

Nos encontrábamos en su jardín, había algunas bayas brotando en algunos de los arbustos que regaba, pero no se fijaba precisamente en eso, estaba viendo mi rostro, con algún grado de preocupación. Asentí con la cabeza.

\- "Es normal sentir eso antes de comenzar el viaje pokemon de cada uno" – aclaró ella – "en lo general sientes que el estómago te duele sin parar y el mareo parece no querer dejarte solo. Solo necesitas hacer algo que te distraiga"

Ella sonrió y dejó la regadera en el piso.

\- "Y creo saber cómo podrías distraerte" – dijo – "¿Te gustaría ir en búsqueda de un tesoro?"

\- "¿Tesoro?" – le pregunté – "¿Cuál tesoro?"

\- "Ya lo sabrás, será divertido" – me respondió, volviendo a tomar la regadera – "cuando termine de regar te explicaré. Mientras ve a sentarte al comedor y te explicaré en un momento"

\- "Está bien" – dije, yendo hacia allá, mientras que me preguntaba con curiosidad a que se refería ella con un tesoro

Vi desde la ventana del comedor, con una vista completa al jardín, como es que continuó regando el resto de los arbustos del jardín, muchos de sus pokemons se encontraban trepados del árbol, otros tantos se encontraban relajados, tomando el sol y otros tantos ayudaban a Gardenia regando los arbustos y plantas más lejanos con regaderas más pequeñas. Marie también estaba en ese jardín, estaba en el sector de las flores junto con Roserade, intentando encontrar alguna flor en especial.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos para que Gardenia terminara de hacer eso. Tomó la regadera, ya sin agua en su interior y la guardó en el cobertizo, luego volvió al interior de la casa, la recibí con un vaso del jugo que ella tenía en el refrigerador, ella me lo recibió con una sonrisa y se lo bebió todo de un sorbo. A continuación fue hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa, volvió con algo en sus manos.

\- "Mira esto" – dijo ella, con un tono que denotaba emoción, colocó lo que tenía en la mesa, ahí me di cuenta que era un trozo de papel, doblado varias veces – "me la dio el retador de hoy"

\- "¿Un papel?"– pregunté, algo sorprendido al oír que un retador se la dio – "¿Y de qué es?"

Lo comenzó a desdoblar sobre la mesa, ahí me di cuenta que eso era un mapa, aparentemente dibujado a mano y con una línea roja que parecía mostrar una ruta para tomar.

\- "El entrenador de hoy parecía estar muy confiado" – aclaró – "tan confiado estaba que me dijo que si lo llegaba a derrotar me daría este mapa"

\- "¿Y de que es el mapa?" – pregunté curiosamente

\- "Me dijo que se lo entregó algún explorador que conoció en el centro pokemon que estaba en una de las rutas camino hacia la ciudad, creo que fue por haberle ganado en una apuesta referente a intentar lanzar una baya a un vaso o algo así, la verdad que no lo recuerdo bien. Pero me dijo que este mapa llevaba a un gran tesoro"

Juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, sonrió.

\- "¡Y es un tesoro que a mí me encantaría encontrar!"

Miré el mapa, parecía comenzar en la salida de la ciudad, en dirección sur y luego seguía una ruta hasta ingresar a la cueva Wayward, una cueva junto al camino de bicicletas que había al sur de la ciudad y que llegaba hacia Oreburgh city, junto a ese mapa había otro más, trazando la ruta que había que hacer dentro de la misma cueva. No sabía bien que tesoro habría ahí, pero Gardenia me lo aclaró mientras veía ese mapa.

\- ¡PIEDRAS HOJA!

Lucía muy emocionada al decir eso. Como su nombre lo decía, ésas eran unas extrañas piedras que tenían la imagen de una hoja, eran un poco más grandes que la palma de la mano, pero no solo eran piedras que lucían muy bonitas, sino que la principal (y única) finalidad de ellas era que al ponerse en contacto con un pokemon de hierba, éstos evolucionaban. Algo especialmente útil para entrenadores de pokemons tipo hierba.

\- "¿Te interesaría que fuéramos mañana temprano en la búsqueda de este tesoro?" – preguntó emocionada – "será divertido, y sé que te ayudará para tranquilizar tu ansiedad"

\- "Sería genial" – le respondí

No respondí afirmativamente de inmediato.

\- "… pero…" – continué diciendo – "¿Estás segura que el mapa es real? Dice que lleva a la cueva Wayward y que el tesoro podría estar ahí pero… ¿Realmente será de confiar el mapa?"

\- "No lo sé" – respondió ella riendo – "¿Pero qué más da? Al menos será para distraerte un poco, y a mí me servirá para llevar a entrenar a alguno de mis pokemons en caso que algún pokemon se cruce y nos quiera atacar."

Noté que Gardenia tenía razón al decir eso, al menos sería para hacer algo por el día en vez que de los nervios siguieran atacándome de manera constante.

\- "Está bien" – dije con una sonrisa – "iré contigo"

\- "Genial" – respondió ella – "entonces saldré a buscarte mañana temprano a tu casa"

\- "De acuerdo" – le dije con una sonrisa – "Iré con Marie, obviamente"

\- "Yo aún no sé con cual de mis pokemons iré" – respondió – "también iré con cosas útiles para poder iluminar los oscuros túneles de la cueva. Llama a Marie del jardín y preguntale si quiere ir"

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a la ventana abierta que daba al jardín, y en voz alta grité el nombre de mi Treecko, ella levantó la cabeza de las flores y se acercó a gran velocidad hacia la casa, y justo al llegar al lado de la ventana dio un gran salto, elevándose lo suficiente para poder pasar a través de la ventana y entrar a la casa, aterrizando perfectamente de pie en el piso de la cocina junto a nosotros.

\- "¡Tree…cko!" – dijo, haciendo una reverencia hacia nosotros, igual a como alguna vez vio en la tele. Gardenia, como solía hacer cuando Marie hacía alguna pirueta y luego una reverencia, la cargaba y la abrazaba muy emocionada

\- "¡Eres adorable, Marie! ¡Adorable, adorable!"

Cuando Gardenia volvió a dejar a Marie en el suelo luego de un momento, ella me miró y me entregó una flor del jardín que tenía. Fue ahí yo quien la cargué.

\- "Muchas gracias, Marie" – le dije con una sonrisa recibiendo la flor que me estaba obsequiando, le acaricié la cabeza antes de dejarla en el suelo nuevamente

La flor que me había obsequiado era del jardín de Gardenia, había estado mucho rato buscando una, y apreciaba el que se tomara todo ese tiempo en encontrar una para obsequiarme. Era de un color morado, con un tallo verde y un suave aroma emanando del interior. Marie lucía feliz al ver cumplido su cometido de hacerme sonreír, ahora era mi turno de invitarla a la búsqueda que nos había invitado Gardenia.

\- "Marie" – le dije – "Mañana Gardenia irá a la cueva Wayward en busca de un tesoro con un mapa que se consiguió, me preguntó si queríamos ir, yo le dije que yo si iría con ella ¿Qué tal tú?"

\- "¡Treeeeecko Tree…!" – asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa

A ella nunca le gustaba quedarse sola, y siempre me acompañaba a todas mis actividades. La lealtad que había entre nosotros era absoluta, y eso me ponía muy feliz.

\- "Entonces nos veremos mañana, Gardenia"

\- "De acuerdo, iré mañana temprano, cuídense" – y nos dio un abrazo a los dos

Durante el resto de esa tarde lo pasamos en casa, dejé la flor que Marie me regaló en un florero junto a mi ventana. Vimos un rato de televisión en el salón, a ella le gustaban algunos de los programas que veía yo, y de esa manera intentamos que pasara más rápido la tarde. Sin embargo, mientras ese día transcurría noté algo preocupante: Marie comenzó a comportarse de una manera algo alicaída. Mientras veíamos televisión ella comenzó a llevarse sus manos a la cabeza, mientras sus ojos parecían cerrarse, pensé en un momento que podía estar cansada y que quería dormir. Me levanté del sillón y la cargué, con la intención de llevarla a su cama, pero cuando una de mis manos tocaron su frente me di cuenta que no era cansancio: Estaba ardiendo.

\- "¡Marie!" – exclamé asustado – "¿Qué te ocurre?"

\- "¡Treeee…..!" – respondió débilmente, y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos

Tuve que cubrirla con una manta y salí de casa, directamente al Centro Pokemon.

(... continuará)


	7. El llamado Parte 3

La enfermera Joy estaba libre cuando llegué, solo había un entrenador cenando en una de las mesas junto al ventanal así que la atención fue rápida. En la sala de observación colocó a Marie en una camilla, comenzó a observarle los ojos con una pequeña linterna mientras le sostenía los párpados con la otra mano, luego le revisó la garganta, después puso un estetoscopio en su pecho y finalmente le colocó un termómetro en la boca. Yo miraba en silencio todo eso, me hacía recordar la primera vez que había estado ahí, solo que esa vez Marie tenía una hebra venenosa clavada en su espalda, sabía bien que esto no era tan grave como eso, pero igual me preocupaba ver a Marie tan decaída. La enfermera tomó el termómetro de su boca.

\- "Muy bien" – dijo luego de ver la temperatura que tenía – "Marie solo tiene un estado febril común, lo mejor es que pase un par de días en observación aquí"

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza por la decepción: Marie no podría ir conmigo y Gardenia a la cueva.

\- "¿Qué ocurre?" – me preguntó

\- "Mañana tenía planeado llevar a Marie a un paseo a la cueva Wayward a la búsqueda de un tesoro"

\- "Lo lamento" – me dijo – "pero en este estado no podrá. Lo mejor es que pase un par de días aquí, en observación"

Miré a Marie, a pesar de lucir débil, me miraba a mí con tristeza.

\- "Está bien" – dije – "Volveré para entonces a recogerte. Lo prometo"

\- "Tree…" - respondió ella débilmente, asintiendo

Acaricié su cabeza una vez más, antes que la enfermera la cargara y la colocara dentro de unos de los cubículos vacíos junto al muro, había muchos otros pokemons durmiendo en otros cubículos, el de Marie era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera estirarse sin problemas. Saludé con la mano una última vez a Marie antes que la enfermera me acompañara afuera.

Volví a casa algo triste, yo quería ir con mi querida pokemon para ese paseo.

\- "Pero no te sientas tan mal, hijo" – me dijo mi madre cuando le conté todo lo que ocurrió al llegar – "recuerda que a partir de la próxima semana comenzará tu viaje y siempre estarán juntos"

\- "Si" – le respondí – "es cierto"

No le conté, sin embargo, el que iría al día siguiente a la cueva Wayward con Gardenia, sabía que mientras siguiera viviendo ahí no me dejaría ir. Preferí mantener eso en secreto. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina preparando la cena para Shinx, tenía un cuchillo y con él cortaba algunas verduras sobre la tabla de cortar, Shinx estaba acostado en su pequeña cama al otro lado de la cocina junto a la puerta que daba al patio, estaba despierto y oía lo que estábamos hablando. Luego de que Shinx fue descubierto por mi madre al ver como provocaba a Marie no volvió más a molestarme a mí o a ella, solo había una indiferencia absoluta. Mamá y papá ya sabían eso y habían estado intentando hacer en varias ocasiones que nos reconciliásemos, pero ninguna de ellas con éxito, y muchas veces había que separar a Shinx y a Marie cuando había un cruce de palabras entre ellos (Aunque nadie supiera lo que estaban diciéndose en el lenguaje propio de ellos) o incluso de miradas. Mamá ya sabía que a Shinx le gustaba provocar a Marie, y yo sabía que Marie era alguien sensible que se sentía muy dolida cuando Shinx la provocaba y muchas veces reaccionaba con enojo ante sus provocaciones. Sin embargo no había nada más que hacer; mamá amaba mucho a Shinx. En todo ese tiempo, a pesar de ser alguien muy desagradable conmigo y con Marie, se sentía que él realmente amaba a mi madre también y la acompañaba a todos lados, lo mismo que pasaba entre Marie y yo, pero resultaba difícil que ambos pokemons pudieran convivir en paz en casa, mamá le decía a Shinx que dejara de provocar a Marie, mientras que yo le decía a Marie que no se dejara provocar por Shinx, no siempre resultaba, pero nunca más hubo una pelea como la de aquella vez, sin embargo, nunca pudimos estar en paz, solo se sentía una tensión cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Volví al piso superior de la casa y pasé al baño a cepillarme los dientes, luego me coloqué el pijama y me dirigí a mi cama, me causaba tristeza recordar que Marie estaba pasando la noche en el Centro Pokemon y que no iría al día siguiente conmigo, pero mamá tenía razón, Marie estaría siempre conmigo cuando comenzara mi viaje. Me dormí antes de la medianoche.

\- "Buenas noches, Marie" – decía todas las noches antes de cerrar los ojos

\- "¡Tree…cko!" – me respondía ella

Esa vez no fue así.

Los platos de la cena ya estaban vacíos, así como los vasos de jugo, ya se habían vaciado hacía ya un rato excepto por el mío, el cual lo vacié al pausar un momento la historia y beberme el jugo que me quedaba, pero me di cuenta que estos dos entrenadores que había conocido hacía apenas un rato y se encontraban frente a mí parecían estar ya muy interesados en mi historia, aunque aún no llegara a la parte del Riolu igual lucían interesados con el desarrollo.

\- "¿Y qué ocurrió al día siguiente en la cueva Wayward?" – me preguntó él

El reloj ya marcaba casi las 11 de la noche, y me estaba empezando a dar sueño, pero no podía detener la historia, ya me quedó fresca en la mente y preferí continuar contándola.

\- "A eso voy" – les respondí – "no sabía que les iba a interesar tanto esta historia"

\- "Queríamos oír cómo es que atrapaste a tu Riolu" – me respondió – "pero aún parece que te falta un tanto para llegar a eso. Tenemos tiempo igual, así que continua, parece ser interesante lo que sigue."

Gardenia llegó a casa un poco después de las 8 de la mañana, yo ya estaba listo para el paseo, mis padres acababan de irse hacía un rato atrás, pero Shinx también estaba en casa en ese momento; mamá no pudo llevarlo consigo ese día. Intenté moverme en silencio por el primer piso para evitar que se despertara, si me descubría que salía tan temprano, y sobre todo para donde iba a ir, de alguna u otra forma lograría hacer que mis padres lo supieran. Salí por la ventana para evitar que se oyera ruido al abrir la puerta y a Gardenia la esperé en la calle. Tardó un rato en que llegara, pero cuando la vi acercándose por la calle me acerqué hacia ella. Yo sólo iba con lo puesto, en cambio Gardenia iba con un pequeño bolso sujeto a su hombro izquierdo, pero venía sosteniendo una bicicleta en cada brazo, sabía que las tenía porque era obligatorio tener una para pasar por el tramo del camino de bicicletas, era imposible pasar por ahí sin tener una.

\- "Hola, buenos días" – dijo alegremente

\- "Buenos días, Gardenia" – le respondí – "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

\- "Muy bien, estoy ansiosa de comenzar esta búsqueda, espero que realmente haya algún tesoro de Piedras Hoja"

Y rió muy animada durante un momento, fue entonces ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

\- "¿Y Marie?"

\- "No pudo venir" – le respondí con algo de tristeza – "le dio fiebre ayer luego que volvimos a casa y ahora está internada por un par de días en el Centro Pokemon"

\- "¡Oh, qué lástima!" – exclamó ella algo sorprendida y triste – "te había traído esta bicicleta especialmente para que tú y Marie pasearan con comodidad"

Me señaló la bicicleta que estaba llevando con su mano izquierda, atrás del asiento principal había un asiento más pequeño, donde se habría ido Marie.

\- "Pero mamá tiene razón" – le expliqué – "Marie quizás no pudo venir conmigo hoy, pero estará siempre conmigo a partir de la próxima semana cuando empiece mi viaje"

\- "Bueno, eso es cierto" – y me entregó la bicicleta que iba a usar – "ahora vamos, se que igual será divertido este día"

\- "Lo sé" – dije recibiendo la bicicleta que me estaba ofreciendo – "estamos listos"

Ambos nos subimos a nuestras bicicletas y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la salida sur de la ciudad, para mayor comodidad ella puso su bolso en la cesta de su bicicleta. En ambas bicicletas había una botella con agua.

El primer tramo en bicicleta fue bastante tranquilo, Gardenia y yo conducíamos nuestras bicicletas a una velocidad moderada, y debido a que aún era temprano no había tanto riesgo de estrellarse contra algún peatón o vehículo que se cruzara en el camino. El flujo de gente se redujo incluso aún más cuando salimos de la ciudad y nos acercábamos al edificio que marcaba el ingreso al camino de bicicletas. Para entrar a ese camino había que ingresar a través del edificio, éste bloqueaba toda la ruta pero justo por el medio había una especie de túnel que daba ingreso al camino, y solo se le permitía el ingreso a quien estuviera en una bicicleta.

\- "Ten cuidado" – me advirtió Gardenia mientras ingresábamos al túnel – "muchos ciclistas aquí andan sin cuidado o frecuentan avanzar sin respetar a los demás. Así que no te distraigas"

\- "De acuerdo"

\- "Y otra cosa más: iré un poco más adelante que tú, cuando veas que me desvíe del camino sígueme, la entrada a la cueva estará por ahí"

\- "Muy bien" – le respondí – "te sigo"

Terminamos de atravesar el edificio, quienes trabajaban ahí nos dieron el pase y abrieron la barrera que estaba al final del túnel.

El Camino de Bicicletas era un tramo todo asfaltado, era un camino que atravesaba un bosque, por lo que había árboles tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, siempre estaba bien cuidado ya que era una arteria importante en las rutas que conectaban las ciudades en Sinnoh. Como lo había anunciado, Gardenia se puso a pedalear más rápido y se colocó a unos diez metros por delante de mí, yo seguía sin mucha dificultad, aunque la advertencia que ella me dijo se empezó a concretar de a poco. Antes de entrar al camino solo estábamos nosotros dos, pero mientras más nos adentrábamos empezaron a verse algunos ciclistas avanzando a toda velocidad en todas las direcciones, algunos pasaban a gran velocidad cerca de nosotros, pero otros simplemente se atravesaban en el camino, tanto Gardenia como yo tuvimos que tener mucho cuidado en algunas ocasiones, como que tuvimos que desviarnos bruscamente cuando se acercaba alguien a nosotros sin darse cuenta, no fueron tantas veces como pensé, pero igual fueron momentos con algún grado de riesgo.

Habríamos estado pedaleando unos 20 minutos en una dirección constante por el camino en dirección sur, cuando de pronto vi que Gardenia levantaba uno de sus brazos del manubrio, y con ese brazo señalaba hacia la izquierda; era la señal que estaba esperando para dejar el camino de bicicletas y dirigirnos a la entrada de la cueva Wayward. Gardenia comenzó a desacelerar, yo hice lo mismo para evitar chocar con ella, después de eso comenzó a desviarse hasta que finalmente salió del camino asfaltado, yo también la seguí por donde mismo iba. El siguiente fue un tramo donde redujimos considerablemente la velocidad, estábamos en pleno bosque y teníamos que tener cuidado de no chocar con los árboles. Tardé en darme cuenta que no es que Gardenia se supiera el camino de memoria, sino que había colocado el mapa sujeto a su manubrio, pero como yo estaba atrás no me había fijado hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la cueva.

\- "¡Hiciste trampa!" – le dije riéndome cuando me bajé de la bicicleta y me di cuenta

\- "Algo" – me respondió ella, riendo también

La entrada a la cueva Wayward no era muy grande, debía tener el mismo tamaño que la puerta de una casa, por lo que teníamos que entrar en fila. Antes de entrar a la cueva, Gardenia abrió el bolso que traía, de él sacó dos linternas, pero de esas que se colocan en la cabeza sujetándose con una banda. Me entregó una, y me la puse de inmediato en la cabeza, ella también hizo lo propio con la suya.

\- "Intentemos no separarnos" – me advirtió – "aunque haya traído linternas igual es fácil perderse aquí dentro. En caso que uno se pierda que vuelva aquí"

Me sentía algo emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía algo nervioso, la oscuridad no me daba miedo, pero me causaba algo de nervios entrar a este cueva, era común que algunos entrenadores entraran para capturar algún pokemon o para entrenar a los suyos, aunque también lo hicieran para poder encontrar algún tesoro. Muchos entrenadores eran guiados por sus pokemons que sabían usar Destello para iluminar todo el lugar, en nuestro caso usábamos estas linternas que Gardenia consiguió, igual lograba iluminar mucho hacia donde mirábamos, y como las teníamos en nuestras frentes teníamos libres ambas manos. La temperatura bajó bruscamente cuando entramos, y mientras más nos internábamos la luz de nuestras cabezas se hizo cada vez más notoria, mientras que la del exterior se extinguía cada vez más a cada paso que dábamos. Intenté mantenerme cerca de Gardenia en todo momento, el mapa lo tenía frente a sus ojos, alumbrándolo con su linterna, noté como es que se dirigía con seguridad hacia una dirección específica. Mientras iluminaba hacia todos los lugares de la cueva me daba cuenta que había muchos túneles diferentes que debían llevar a muchos distintos lugares. Noté que era fácil perderse ahí dentro.

\- "Según el mapa" – dijo de pronto Gardenia – "debemos pasar por ese pequeño túnel"

Señaló a un túnel más pequeño que el resto, excavado en la pared de la cueva, justo frente a nosotros, era muy pequeño para poder pasarlo de pie, tendríamos que pasar arrastrándonos por él.

\- "Iré yo primero" – le propuse – "soy más pequeño que tú y sabré si es que el túnel se angosta más allá"

\- "Ten cuidado" – me dijo, asintiendo

Comencé a ingresar al túnel, tuve que ir agachado, avanzando con mis manos y piernas en el suelo, en estos momentos agradecía el tener la linterna en la cabeza y no en la mano, sino avanzar se me habría hecho muy difícil. Al ser más pequeño que Gardenia se me hacía más fácil pasar por ese túnel, avanzaba tranquilamente en esos momentos, a pesar del frío que se sentía ahí, toda la roca que me rodeaba era fría al tacto, el aire también lo era, pero no lo era tanto como para hacerme tiritar del frío, al menos no por el momento. Mientras más avanzaba notaba como el túnel comenzaba a ensancharse y podía moverme con más facilidad, hasta que llegó un momento donde pude volver a ponerme de pie. Frente a mí aparecía una nueva gruta, aún más grande que la que habíamos visto antes, y al fondo había varios túneles más.

\- "¡Llegué al otro lado!" – grité hacia el túnel que acababa de pasar

\- "¡Muy bien, iré para allá!" – oí que respondió mi amiga

"Allá… allá… allá" Se oyó unas veces más en donde estaba. Me encontraba mirando el túnel de donde salí, oía como es que Gardenia se arrastraba en dirección hacia donde estaba yo. Apagué un momento la linterna, para ver cómo es que la luz de Gardenia comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaba yo. Era emocionante darme cuenta cómo es que nos encontrábamos dentro de una cueva, ya muy alejados de la entrada, y con miles de millones de toneladas de roca sobre y bajo nosotros.

En ese momento algo ocurrió, quizás la primera señal de lo que pasaría luego. Una fuerte corriente de aire me llegó desde el interior de la gruta a la que había llegado. Tan fría y tan fuerte fue esa corriente que sentí que me congelaba, pero también causó que cayera pesadamente al suelo. Gardenia aún no llegaba y el túnel estaba completamente oscuro, así que me llevé una de mis manos a la cabeza rápidamente para encender la linterna, creyendo que podría haber un pokemon frente a mí, pero respiré tranquilo al darme cuenta que estaba solo. Me puse de pie, aunque aún preguntándome que es lo que había causado esa fría corriente que me logró derribar.

\- "Ya estoy llegando" – oí que Gardenia dijo de pronto

La luz de Gardenia se venía acercando hacia donde estaba yo, caminé un poco más adelante en la caverna para evitar que chocara conmigo cuando llegara, mientras tanto me quedé atento, esperando a que soplara otra corriente de aire desde alguno de esos túneles, sentía que entraba algo de aire de alguno de ellos, pero no volví a sentir ninguna otra corriente tan fuerte. En esos momentos llegó Gardenia a mi lado.

\- "¡Qué bien que hayamos podido pasar esa parte!" – me dijo aliviada con una sonrisa – "ahora veamos el mapa"

Volvió a apuntar la linterna de su cabeza hacia el mapa en sus manos, intentaba ver cuál de los túneles que estaban al otro extremo de la gruta era el que llevaba hacia el tesoro. Yo me encontraba mirando alrededor de la caverna, en todas direcciones, ya no tenía idea que hora era, en la oscuridad eso no parecía importar, vi que había varias posibles opciones para continuar el recorrido. Por otra parte, había algo extraño que sentía ahí, sentía que no estábamos completamente solos, era igual algo obvio, en esa cueva habitaban muchos pokemons, hasta el momento no había visto a ni uno solo, pero no era esa sensación extraña que tenía, sentía algo más ahí, más que un simple pokemon que habitara ahí.

Finalmente Gardenia se decidió.

\- "Es por ese túnel" – y señaló al que más a la derecha estaba, pero sonaba más emocionada al darse cuenta de algo importante – "Según este mapa el tesoro está después de ese túnel"

Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ese túnel, éste era igual de pequeño que el que habíamos pasado antes, por lo que de nuevo me ofrecí en entrar primero que ella.

Éste túnel, en realidad, era más pequeño que el anterior, en el primero podía avanzar a gatas sin mucha dificultad, pero en éste tuve que ir prácticamente pecho a tierra, el túnel era muy pequeño y me aterraba el hecho de quedarme atorado ahí, pero seguía avanzando sin problemas mayores. Recordé a Marie, ella podría haber pasado sin ninguna dificultad a través de ese túnel ¿Cómo estaría ella en ese momento? Me la imaginaba dentro del cubículo del Centro Pokemon, quizás con algo de comida junto a ella, aburridísima, quizás aún con fiebre. Me entristecía pensar en que mi pokemon estaba así, pero sabía que estaba ahí por su bien, sabía que estaría feliz para cuando volviera a recogerla.

El túnel se comenzó a agrandar, logré levantar el pecho del piso, y comencé a andar a gatas nuevamente. La linterna me mostraba que el túnel se agrandaba cada vez más mientras avanzaba. Ya estaba llegando al otro lado. Apenas pude voltear le grité la noticia a Gardenia.

\- "¡Llegué al otro lado!" – grité hacia atrás – "¡Este túnel es más pequeño! ¡Avanza con mucho cuidado!"

\- ¡Lo haré! – fue la respuesta que oí algunos segundos después

Había llegado a una nueva gruta, solo que ésta era más pequeña, tenía el tamaño de mi habitación, era la más pequeña de todas las grutas en las que habíamos estado. Revisé las paredes, o la cúpula de roca que había por techo. No había ningún otro túnel o abertura. Habíamos llegado al final del camino, a un camino sin salida. Decidí apagar la luz por un momento. Como había dicho, la oscuridad nunca me asustó, pero era algo sorprendente estar ante la oscuridad absoluta dentro de la cueva. Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, pero nada de luz exterior entraba, y la oscuridad absoluta de ese sitio era algo increíble, aunque igual inquietante.

Entonces volvió a ocurrir algo sorprendente, igual que antes, sólo que esta vez no sentí ninguna corriente que me botara al suelo nuevamente, sino que sentí que había alguien junto a mí. Sentía fuertemente una respiración y unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más y más. Un miedo súbito e indescriptible me invadió. Comencé a tantearme la cabeza, intentando encender la luz, pero mis manos parecían estar incontrolables, no podría encontrar el interruptor, la respiración de quien sea que estuviera frente a mí se sentía cada vez más y más cerca de mí. Sentía que su rostro estaba justo frente al mío. Mi respiración se oía entrecortada, sentía que estaba sudando, pero de alguna u otra forma, logré por fin accionar el interruptor. Un poderoso destello volvió a iluminar el lugar. Mi corazón se calmó; no había nadie frente a mí, no había huellas en el suelo, salvo las mías, marcadas ligeramente en ese suelo rocoso. Me llevé mis manos a la cara, intenté respirar más tranquilo, pero el sudor que me empapó toda la cara me inquietaba, era increíble todo el miedo que me invadió, me había sentido aterrado con lo que aparentaba ser solo una visión o una sugestión de parte mía ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- "¡Ya estoy llegando!" – oí de pronto la voz de Gardenia proveniente del túnel

La luz desde dentro de ese túnel se hacía más notoria, mientras el sonido de ella arrastrándose se hacía cada vez más difícil de ignorar. Finalmente la vi, lo primero que hizo fue estirar sus brazos hacia mí, la ayudé a ponerse de pie, su rostro y su ropa estaban completamente cubiertos de tierra.

\- "¡Uff!" – exclamó mientras se sacudía su cabello naranjo intentando quitarse la tierra – "¡Qué horror!"

No lucía molesta, pero si algo cansada, para ella fue mucho más difícil que yo haberse arrastrado por ese túnel tan pequeño.

\- "Creo que éste es el final" – le comenté, mientras se comenzaba a sacudir su vestimenta – "no hay más túneles aquí"

\- "¿Y viste alguna piedra hoja?" – me preguntó mientras terminaba de sacudirse

Esa pregunta me hizo recordar por qué es que estábamos ahí, lo había olvidado por completo luego de esos dos sustos que había pasado.

\- "… no" – le respondí – "la verdad es que no me fijé"

\- "Entonces veamos" – respondió ella, sonriendo

Se ajustó la luz en su frente, que quedó algo chueca después de haberse sacudido el cabello. Sacó una vez más el mapa de su bolsillo y volvió a apuntar la luz hacia él.

\- "Veamos" – murmuró ella – "el mapa muestra que estamos por buen camino. Hemos seguido todo este camino indicado en el mapa con este trazo color rojo. Hemos pasado por estos dos túneles pequeños… ¡Y la X está aquí!" - levantó la vista del mapa – "¡Aquí es!"

Guardó el mapa y miró con mucha emoción alrededor nuestro. Esa caverna no era muy grande y no había mucho que ver, solo había un par de piedras de tamaño mediano. Creí que iba a haber un montículo de muchas piedras hojas, pero en esa rápida inspección no había nada de eso, ni siquiera parecía hacer una piedra hoja ahí, volteó la cabeza algo decepcionada hacia mí.

\- "No hay nada aquí" – dijo, justo antes de suspirar tristemente

\- "Quizás alguien ya vino antes que nosotros" – le sugerí – "¿El retador que te dio el mapa no te habló de la antigüedad del mapa?"

Se detuvo ante esa pregunta, y abrió más sus ojos.

\- "… de hecho no" – respondió

\- "Quizás no fue hecho en estos días, quizás lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás"

Bufó con algo de frustración.

\- "Tienes razón" – admitió ella – "tal vez otro entrenador ya estuvo aquí antes"

\- "Bueno" – dije, intentando ver el lado positivo – "al menos nos divertimos haciendo exploración en esta cueva. Personalmente de divertí mucho… ¿Qué tal tú?"

\- "De hecho…" – ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa que acababa de dibujársele en la cara – "de hecho si la pasé bien, fue muy divertido haber paseado por esta cueva. Pero si no encontramos nada entonces volvamos a la ciudad. Aún me queda algo de tarta de bayas, y estoy segura que te gustaría otro trozo más"

\- "Entonces ya vámonos de aquí"

Asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y nos dirigimos nuevamente al pequeño túnel por el que llegamos. Había sido algo frustrante haber recorrido todo eso y luego habernos dado cuenta que no había ninguna piedra hoja en el lugar, pero por otra parte, igual fue divertido haber hecho esa exploración, a pesar que nos encontrábamos ambos cubiertos de tierra, rodeados de humedad y de un frío constante.

\- "¡Detente!" – exclamó de pronto Gardenia

\- "¿Qué pasa?" – le pregunté

\- "Cubre tu luz" – me dijo, mientras ella hacía lo propio

\- "¿Por qué?" – le pregunté

\- "Sólo hazlo" – replicó

Cubrí la luz con mi mano, dejándonos casi en absoluta oscuridad.

\- "Mira eso" – susurró

Con lo poco que alcancé a ver con la luz que se colaba por entre nuestros dedos vi que estaba señalando con su mano libre al túnel al que estábamos a punto de entrar para dirigirnos de vuelta a la entrada. Lo que mostró me inquietó: una luz provenía desde ahí, a cada segundo se hacía más y más luminosa, indicando que se acercaba hacia nosotros. Esa luz no era como las nuestras, las cuales eran blancas, esa luz parecía menos brillante que la nuestra, de una tonalidad más amarilla, o naranja.

\- "Viene alguien" – murmuró ella – "y no creo que sea una persona… Debe ser un pokemon salvaje"

Sacó la mano de la luz, y tanteó rápidamente su bolso, vi que extrajo una pokeball de ahí.

\- "Mejor estar preparados..." – y la lanzó junto a nosotros

(... continuará)


	8. El llamado Parte 4

El destello de la pokeball abriéndose me encandiló un momento, y cuando pude abrir los ojos me di cuenta que su Cherubi estaba junto a nosotros.

\- "¡Cheruuu…!" – exclamó el pokemon apenas salió

\- "Atención, Cherubi, viene algo ahí, prepárate" – dijo Gardenia

\- "¡Cherrr…!" – el pequeño pokemon en forma de cereza asintió

Esos fueron segundos de expectación ante lo que podría pasar. Me sentía nervioso, quizás era quien me derribó o se puso frente a mí cuando apagaba la luz. Gardenia aún no lo sabía, aún no le había contado eso, ella estaba mirando al frente, Cherubi estaba ya en posición de ataque junto a ella, yo di unos pasos hacia atrás esperando lo que sería el inevitable encuentro con quien llegara desde ese túnel.

l

l

l

l

l

\- "Lo siento, muchachos" – anunció la enfermera Joy colocándose junto a nosotros – "deben dejar la mesa, tenemos que limpiar el comedor"

Junto a ella estaba Chansey con un trapo en su mano, Joy tenía un trapeador.

\- "Pero si quieren pueden ir a sentarse junto a la chimenea un rato" – replicó con una sonrisa

\- "Está bien" – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a los sillones rojos que había frente a la chimenea. Creo que ya llevaba más de una hora contando la historia, y aún no llegaba a la parte del Riolu, la cual pensaba que ya sería muy corta comparada con todo lo que ya llevaba contando. Ya me gané la atención de ellos, y lucían muy interesados mientras les seguía contando la historia.

\- "¿Y quién era el que venía del túnel?" – fue la primera pregunta que recibí apenas nos sentamos en esos cómodos sillones

\- "Ahora lo sabrán" – les dije a ambos

l

l

l

l

l

El destello ya se hacía cada vez más brillante, y ya se acercaba a nosotros raudamente. No sé cuanto se habrá tardado en que llegara a aparecer. Gardenia tenía razón: Era un pokemon, y se tranquilizó cuando vio que pokemon era, pero yo reaccioné aterrado al darme cuenta.

\- "¡SHII… II… INX!" – exclamó mirándome de manera muy maliciosa

No era cualquier Shinx, ya llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en casa y por eso que lo reconocí fácilmente: Era el Shinx de mi madre, me había tenido que seguir desde que salí de casa, mamá me mataría cuando supiera que yo estuve ahí, y parecía que esa era la intención que tenía él. En su rostro había una expresión maliciosa, sonreía de igual manera. Tan preocupado estaba por eso que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la punta amarilla de su cola brillaba; sabía hacer Destello.

\- "Es el Shinx de mi mamá" – le susurré a Gardenia – "me matará cuando sepa que estuve aquí"

La sonrisa maliciosa de Shinx me aterraba, principalmente por la consecuencia que me traería en casa. Vi entonces como es que comenzó a caminar lentamente de espaldas en dirección al túnel del que habíamos venido, volvería a casa con la información ya obtenida por él.

\- "¡No, Shinx!" – exclamé hacia él – "¡Espera!"

Pero no sirvió de nada eso, se volteó y entró de nuevo al túnel, y por él comenzó a correr, no me quedó más opción que perseguirlo.

\- "Luego nos vemos, Gardenia" – le exclamé a mi amiga – "lamento irme así, pero creo que tendré problemas más tarde"

Ella pareció comprender la consecuencia que me esperaba en casa si es que Shinx me delataba, porque no me detuvo, de hecho se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar por ese túnel.

\- "Sólo ten cuidado" – dijo – "No te pierdas"

Asentí e ingresé de cabeza al túnel, el destello de la cola de Shinx se encontraba a unos 10 metros de distancia de mí, él podía avanzar con más facilidad, era mucho más chico que yo, por lo que no se raspaba la cabeza ni se rasguñaba las rodillas intentando cruzar el túnel. Él caminaba con más fluidez que yo, a veces giraba la cabeza y me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, al mismo tiempo que me mostraba su lengua.

Salí del túnel completamente adolorido en mi cabeza y mis rodillas, Shinx ya había salido hacía casi medio minuto antes que yo, pero en vez de seguir corriendo hacia la salida se había detenido y me miraba de manera muy maliciosa en medio de esa gruta, sentí que hacía eso para jugar conmigo, me puse de pie apenas terminó el túnel y comencé a correr en dirección hacia él.

\- "¡Espera, Shinx!" – le decía – "¡No seas así! ¡Tendré muchos problemas si me delatas!"

\- "¡Shi…iii…iiiinx!" – fue su respuesta con un tono muy burlón, y se echó a correr de nuevo

Miraba hacia atrás mientras avanzaba, se iluminaba con su propia cola, mientras que yo lo alumbraba con la linterna. Intenté correr hacia él lo más rápido que podía, pero no podía alcanzarlo; era un pokemon muy veloz. Lo perseguí durante varios minutos dentro de la cueva, había momentos que comenzaba a correr alrededor de la caverna, corriendo en círculos mientras me mostraba la lengua burlescamente. Hubo sin embargo algo que me empezó a preocupar: Había muchos túneles por los que Shinx me hacía correr, pero había muchos por los que nunca había pasado. Shinx no parecía conocer bien el camino hacia la salida, o bien estaba burlándose de mí. El camino que Gardenia y yo tomamos a la entrada había sido uno muy lineal y directo y yo lo recordaba bien, pero Shinx corría en varias direcciones aleatorias, entrando a distintos túneles y grutas en la cueva. Ya llevaba varios minutos intentando escapar a toda velocidad aparentemente queriendo llegar a casa, pero no encontraba la salida. Noté también, que mientras pasaba el tiempo, Shinx dejó de mirarme hacia atrás de manera burlona y dejó de mostrar su lengua, en cambio, comenzó a enfocarse más en el camino por el que estaba avanzando, había momentos donde ralentizaba su escape y tardaba en elegir entre algún túnel de los que estaba frente a él. Si hubiera visto su cara habría asegurado que estaba comenzando a reflejar angustia.

Su carrera se detuvo luego de un momento, su velocidad ya no era la misma con la que empezó a escaparse de mí, sino que iba mucho más lento, mientras que su cola dejaba de brillar. Creí que estaba comenzando a cansarse, se detuvo justo al final de un túnel, ralenticé también mi velocidad y me acerqué a él, su rostro estaba mirando hacia la pared de piedra frente a él. A cada paso que me acercaba a él notaba que su cuerpo temblaba. Me coloqué junto a él y lo iluminé de lleno con la linterna, acerqué mis brazos y lo cargué, sorprendentemente no se resistió, en casa me habría intentado morder para que lo soltara. Me quedé sorprendido al ver su cara de frente. Sus ojos estaban empezando a lagrimear y su boca mostraba una mueca que denotaba mucha angustia. Éste era el pokemon que más me odiaba, y el que menos me agradaba a mí, pero igual era parte de mi familia, y aunque hubiera habido tantos roces entre él, Marie y yo no significa que tenía que ser malo con él.

\- "Tranquilo" – le dije acariciando su cabeza – "tranquilo… saldremos de aquí"

\- "¡Shiiiiiiinx!" – y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho, sollozando

Había causado que nos perdiéramos, pero sabía que podría encontrar la salida si es que mantenía la calma, era posible que pudiéramos salir en poco tiempo. Shinx ya estaba en mis brazos así que ya no podría seguir jugando a escapar de mí, solo había que encontrar el túnel correcto para poder llegar hasta la salida, pero luego de toda esa persecución habíamos entrado por una gran cantidad de túneles, no podría recordar bien por cuales habíamos pasado. Sería algo complicado si es que no tenía ninguna referencia ni ninguna otra cosa para guiarme. No me quedaba más que pasear al azar por todos los túneles que encontrara. El problema es que en ese momento, frente a mí, había 5 túneles diferentes que elegir.

Shinx lucía asustadísimo en mis brazos, su cabeza estaba presionada contra mi pecho, gimoteaba lastimosamente. Asociaba que era como un niño pequeño perdido. Sabía que había nacido hace menos de un año, y que por eso se comportaba así, ahora lloraba, no podría dejarlo así, aunque me odiaba y a mí no me agradaba luego de todo lo que había hecho contra Marie y contra mí, no podría dejarlo así.

Intentaba calmarlo mientras caminaba con él en mis brazos, lo acariciaba en su cabeza y su lomo suavemente.

\- "Tranquilo" – decía – "saldremos de aquí, verás que si"

Francamente también intentaba calmarme a mí mismo también, luego de esa persecución había olvidado completamente cual de todos esos túneles era el indicado. Shinx ya no quería seguir molestando y ya estaba completamente resignado y rendido en mis brazos. Ya no quería seguir huyendo, solo quería salir de ahí.

Hasta ese día nada fuera de lo común había sucedido en mi vida, todo había transcurrido con absoluta regularidad, pero fue increíble como en ese día tres cosas inexplicables habían pasado. La primera fue esa corriente que me derribó y que sentía que me congelaba, la segunda fue esa presencia que sentía junto y frente a mí en donde se supone que estarían las piedras hoja.

La tercera estaba empezando a ocurrir en ese momento.

Sentía como es que nosotros no estábamos solos, sentía una extraña presencia dentro, una sensación que me hacía creer saber justamente de donde venía. No era ningún sonido, ni ningún aroma ni ninguna visión lo que me hizo sentir así, era algo más. Para ese momento había seguido en línea recta a través de los túneles frente a mí, evitando desviarme a los túneles laterales, pero esa extraña sensación hizo que me desviara. Dejé de seguir en línea recta, y en cambio me desvié a un túnel lateral.

¡Ayuuuuuuda!

Mi corazón saltó como loco al oír ese grito, aunque no fue un grito en sí, no se escuchó un eco al oírlo, no lo había sentido con mis oídos.

¡Por favor… ayúdame!

Otra vez, ese grito se oyó en mi cabeza, pero no fui yo quien lo pensó. Ya estaba muy asustado, esa presencia y esos sonidos me aterraban mucho, pero algo que me aterraba más era que a cada momento sentía más frío y más oscuro, sentía que en vez de estar dirigiéndome a la salida, estaba en realidad adentrándome más y más en esa cueva.

¡Prontooooo… por favor!

Sentía que mi cuerpo se controlaba solo, mis piernas avanzaban, pero no era yo quien las dirigía, o quizás sí, y las podría controlar a la perfección, pero había algo que me hacía avanzar en una dirección fija.

Un extraño resplandor comenzó a formarse en las paredes de un túnel por el que estaba pasando. Me di cuenta que no provenía de la interna en mi cabeza ni de la cola de Shinx. Era un resplandor de otro color, algo azulado. Comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más brillante e intenso conforme avanzaba. Al mismo tiempo sentía que aquella presencia estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

¡Ya casi!... ¡Por favor!

Llegué finalmente al otro extremo del túnel, una nueva gruta apareció frente a mí, era mucho más grande que cualquiera de las otras grutas en las que había estado ahí. La parte superior se elevaba varios metros sobre mi cabeza, mientras que las paredes se hallaban muy alejadas entre sí.

Aquél resplandor azul iluminaba todo el lugar.

Shinx levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y miró alrededor, tal vez curioso por el resplandor azul que iluminaba todo. Levantó la cabeza hacia mí.

\- "¿Shinx?" – creí que me preguntaba en donde estábamos

\- "No lo sé, no sé donde estamos" – le respondí, suponiendo que eso me estaba preguntando

Apagué la linterna otra vez, no importó mucho haberlo hecho. Aquel resplandor azul iluminaba todo muy bien. Las paredes, el piso, las rocas, Shinx y yo nos encontrábamos de color azul. Volví a caminar, adentrándome más en esa gruta. Tenía curiosidad en saber de dónde provenía esa luz azul. Descarté que fuera alguna luz sobre nosotros o en las paredes; no había ningún foco.

\- "Shinx" – le dije – "¿Ves de donde viene esa luz?"

Él levantó su cabeza y miró a todos lados, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- "Es extraño" – le comenté

Noté también como es que Shinx ya no lloraba ni temblaba, lo dejé en el suelo, sabiendo que no volvería a huir, por el riesgo a perderse de nuevo.

¡Por favor, rápido!

Otra vez esa voz, sol que esa vez la sentí más cerca que antes.

\- "Shinx" – le dije – "¿Oíste esa voz?"

Me miró con extrañeza, dándome la respuesta de esa manera.

\- Siento – le expliqué – de alguna manera, que hay alguien aquí, y está pidiendo ayuda

La presencia la sentía de manera intensa ahí, más específicamente en dirección a uno de los rincones de esta gruta, donde logré ver que había un montón de rocas apiladas. Pensé que tal vez había alguien bajo todas esas rocas, por lo que fui hacia allá, esperando comprobar si mi corazonada era cierta.

El montículo estaba compuesto por muchas rocas, apiladas todas entre sí, tenía una altura que me llegaba hasta mi cabeza, parecía que alguien las había dejado ahí de manera intencional porque parecía ser imposible que estuvieran naturalmente así. La curiosidad causó que comenzara a desarmar ese montículo para ver que había ahí. Las rocas estaban frías al tacto, pero aún pensaba que podía ver algo ahí y por eso seguí desarmando ese montículo. Shinx estaba mirando con atención lo que hacía, ya confiaba en que dejaría de escapar ya que arriesgaba perderse de nuevo, estaba junto a mí, mientras que yo seguía con el trabajo.

De pronto me detuve. Ese montículo no estaba compuesto solamente por rocas, noté que en el interior de esta pila había algo más, algo que no parecía ser una roca, había ya removido muchas para el momento que me di cuenta de eso, ésas ya estaban junto a Shinx. Ese extraño objeto era redondo, y mucho más grande que las piedras que había sacado. Brillaba con el mismo azul intenso que estaba iluminando todo, moví las rocas que estaban alrededor de ese objeto, había solamente descubierto un extremo, y para poder comprobar lo que era debía quitar el resto de las rocas que lo rodeaban. Shinx miraba con fascinación el descubrimiento que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente no era una roca, y mientras más rocas sacaba me daba cuenta lo que realmente era. Miré a Shinx sorprendido. Nunca había visto uno.

\- "Shinx" – le dije – "Es un huevo… un huevo pokemon"

Efectivamente se trataba de un huevo, estaba oculto bajo todas esas rocas, brillaba de una manera intensa, era de un gran tamaño, tal vez del tamaño de Shinx, era negro por arriba, mientras que por abajo era azul. Lo primero a lo que lo asocié era que parecía un foco enorme, del que emanaba esa intensa luz azul. Estiré mis brazos para alcanzar y tomar ese huevo, Shinx retrocedió unos pasos con algo de temor.

\- "Ah, tranquilo, Shinx" – le dije – "no creo que pase nada malo"

Alcancé y tomé el huevo en mis brazos.

(... continuará)


	9. El llamado Parte 5

Pausé en ese momento la historia. El reloj ya anunciaba que quedaban algunos minutos para la medianoche y ya quedaba muy poca madera encendida en el interior de la chimenea. Me llevé las manos a mis ojos y me los restregué un momento. Bostecé.

\- "Pero no te quedes dormido" – dijo ella – "vas en la mejor parte de la historia"

\- "Si" – la apoyó él – "queremos saber que pasa"

\- "Lo sé" – les respondí – "la parte que sigue ahora es la más importante de la historia…" - bostecé de nuevo – "pero es que ya me está dando sueño. Creo que dormiré hasta tarde"

Me aclaré la garganta y continué con la historia.

l

l

l

l

l

En ese momento algo extraño pasó, algo que nunca pude comprender bien porque es que había pasado. Ya no me encontraba en la cueva, de hecho, creo que no estaba en ningún lugar. No había nada frente a mí, ni detrás, ni a los lados, ni siquiera abajo. Estaba de pie pero parecía que no estaba apoyado en nada. Intenté caminar, pero mis piernas no parecían moverse.

Frente a mis ojos comenzó a dibujarse algo, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, solamente ver que pasaría luego. La figura comenzó a tomar forma rápidamente, hasta darme cuenta que se trataba de un huevo, aunque no se veía el color, estaba completamente negro, como si fuera la silueta de uno, intenté estirar mis brazos para alcanzarlo, pero mis brazos tampoco parecían responderme. Entonces vi como es que detrás del huevo se comenzó a dibujar otra silueta, pero esta vez no era otro huevo, sino que esta vez era algo más grande, incluso más grande que yo, un ser mucho más grande que yo, vi como él se acercaba al huevo y lo tomaba en sus brazos, luego parecía correr, aunque la verdad no es que lo hiciera, ya que se mantenía en el mismo lugar, pero sus piernas se movían haciendo parecer que se trasladaba, con el huevo sujeto firmemente. De pronto se detuvo y dejó el huevo en el piso. Comenzaron también a aparecer nuevos objetos junto a él y junto al huevo, ese extraño ser comenzó a poner los objetos alrededor y sobre el huevo. Entonces vi que la imagen se aclaró bien. Lo que se había formado era la pila de rocas, pero apenas me di cuenta lo que era, ese extraño ser movió las piedras nuevamente y volvió a tomar el huevo entre sus brazos. Pero esta vez no volvió a correr con él, sino que vi, horrorizado, como es que se lo comenzaba a llevar a su boca.

Cerré los ojos porque no quería ver la escena que iba a ocurrir después, ver eso sería alguna de las cosas más horribles que pueden verse. Fue ahí que sentí unos golpes en mi pierna derecha, pero preferí mantener los ojos cerrados.

\- "¡SHIIIINX! ¡SHIIIIIIIIINX!"

Esos gritos causaron que si los abriera, solo que frente a mí ya no estaba esa horrible escena que acababa de ver. Frente a mí estaba el montículo de rocas, pero estaba desarmado ya, las paredes de roca y el techo también estaban sobre y junto a mí. El huevo estaba en mis brazos. Había regresado a la caverna.

Shinx había estado golpeando mi pierna para que despertara del trance en el que parecía estar desde el momento que cargué el huevo en mis brazos. No estaba pesado, pesaba casi lo mismo que Shinx. Miré al pokemon que me golpeaba la pierna con su cabeza.

\- "Lo siento" – dije – "creo que… creo que…" - no podía quitarme esa última escena de la cabeza, sentía nuevamente que un sudor frío me cubría todo el cuerpo – "debemos irnos ahora ya"

Esa visión que tuve comenzó desde que tomé el huevo, tuve el presentimiento que el huevo, o lo que estuviera dentro de él, me estaba intentando decir lo que estaba pasando, y si era eso, entonces había entendido perfectamente que es lo que estaba pasando: Este huevo fue encontrado por alguna especie de pokemon de gran tamaño, ocultó el huevo bajo el montículo de rocas, y lo guardaba ahí para luego… comérselo.

¿Era acaso este huevo el que me estaba pidiendo ayuda? ¿Qué pokemon estaba dentro? ¿Y qué pokemon se lo quiere comer? Debíamos irnos rápidamente de ahí, con el huevo.

\- "Shinx" – le dije – "nos vamos"

Él asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a mí para que lo cargara, pero no podía llevarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Le acerqué el huevo a Shinx y él lo olfateó.

\- "Debemos salvar a este huevo" – le expliqué – "un pokemon lo guardó bajo las rocas para comérselo después, no podemos dejar que eso pase"

Abrió sus ojos en dirección hacia mí, uno más que el otro, me miraba con mucha extrañeza ante lo que le dije.

\- "Él me lo dijo" – le dije, pero cuando me di cuenta lo tonta que sonaba esa frase intenté arreglarla – "… no me lo creerías. Ahora vamos. Sígueme y no te pierdas"

Shinx asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirme en dirección al túnel del que vinimos. Hasta ese momento ya me había acostumbrado a estar iluminado con la luz azul, pero cuando nos comenzamos a alejar del montículo de rocas comenzamos a quedar a oscuras, tanto el huevo como las paredes dejaron de brillar, dejándonos en total oscuridad. Shinx ya estaba más tranquilo y menos cansado, así que pudo hacer Destello para iluminar y su cola comenzó a brillar, por mi parte encendí la linterna en mi frente, así que no tuvimos más problemas de iluminación mientras intentábamos salir, pero entonces me di cuenta que quizás eso no sería tan bueno.

\- "Shinx" – le dije mientras cruzábamos el túnel – "mejor apaga el brillo de tu cola, así tendremos menos posibilidad de que nos encuentre el pokemon que quería comerse al huevo, si es que lo llegásemos a encontrar"

Él asintió, se dio cuenta que tenía razón, así que su cola dejó de brillar.

Caminamos con calma, sabiendo que si nos desesperaríamos nos perderíamos más. Ya no sabía cuántas horas llevábamos recorriendo la cueva hasta ese momento, ya sentía que queríamos salir más y más a cada momento. La cueva se mantenía con una temperatura fría todo el día, y no sabíamos bien que temperatura había afuera, ni qué hora era. Gardenia ya tuvo que haberse marchado de la cueva y ya tendría que estar de vuelta en su casa, tuvo que pensar que nosotros ya habíamos vuelto a casa luego que me pusiera a perseguir a Shinx, no tuvo que haber tomado en cuenta que él no conocía bien el camino y nos habíamos perdido.

De pronto sentimos que la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo nuestros pies, primero de manera ligera. Shinx y yo nos detuvimos y permanecimos un momento quietos, esperando a que pasara, pero cuando comenzó a temblar mucho más fuerte Shinx comenzó a entrar en pánico y trató de salir corriendo.

\- "¡SHINX!" – le grité – "¡DETENTE AHÍ!"

No me hizo caso, siguió corriendo desde la gruta en la que estábamos en dirección a alguno de los túneles que estaban frente a nosotros.

\- ¡SI TE VAS SOLO TE PERDERÁS! –insistí

Eso logró convencerlo, ya que vi como es que detuvo en seco, para volver a acercarse muy asustado y tembloroso hacia mí, decidí cargarlo, aunque con dificultad por querer cargar a ambos, tanto al huevo como al pequeño pokemon. Temía que el terremoto causara algún derrumbe que cayera sobre nosotros, pero aun con ese pensamiento decidí quedarme quieto sosteniendo a Shinx y al huevo con fuerza. Shinx estaba muy asustado mientras lo cargaba, pero intenté calmarlo sobando su cabeza con los dedos de la mano con la que lo sujetaba.

\- "Tranquilo, tranquilo" – decía – "ya pasará, pasará… pasará. Tranquilo"

No sé cuanto habrá pasado, nos quedamos quietos durante un tiempo, pero sentimos en un momento como fue que se detuvo finalmente. Afortunadamente no nos cayó ningún escombro, pero muchos cayeron a la entrada de varios túneles frente a mí, bloqueándonos, esperaba que ninguno de esos dirigiera a la salida. Entonces miré al huevo, a pesar que aún no había nacido, igual había un pokemon dentro, comencé a acariciarlo, pasando mi palma contra el cascarón.

\- "Verás que saldremos de aquí" – le susurré – "solo tengo que saber cuál es el camino de regreso"

Y en ese momento, quizás por las palabras que dije, o por alguna otra razón inexplicable para mí, fue entonces que algo sin explicación pasó de nuevo: El huevo volvió a iluminarse, de la misma forma que hacía cuando lo encontré bajo las rocas, sólo que esta vez se iluminó en mis brazos, haciéndome cerrar bruscamente los ojos. Fue ahí que, de alguna u otra forma mi mente también pareció iluminarse, hacía tan solo un instante no tenía la menor idea de cual de los túneles era el que dirigía a la salida de la cueva, pero luego de ese destello me di cuenta que esa información parecía saberla sin ninguna duda: Me acababa de dar cuenta que sabía cómo llegar a la salida de la cueva. Dejé a Shinx nuevamente en el suelo mientras que el huevo dejaba de brillar.

\- "Vamos" – le dije – "al parecer ya sé donde es la salida"

Había cuatro túneles trente a mí, el primero y el último acababan de ser bloqueados por la caída de rocas, pero sin saber cómo, sabía perfectamente que el tercer túnel era el correcto. Así pues, caminé hacia ése y entré a él con completa confianza. Saliendo de ese túnel llegamos hasta otra gruta, al fondo había cinco túneles más, esta vez ninguno bloqueado, pero sin ninguna duda me fui por el izquierdo, el primero de la fila, en la siguiente gruta había tres túneles más. Si detenerme y sin ninguna interrogante tomé el segundo.

De repente.

¡Cuidado!

\- "¡AL SUELO!" – le grité a Shinx

No tuve idea del porque de la nada dije eso, pero sentí como un impulso impostergable y necesario el decirlo. Me lancé también al suelo, con cuidado de no caer sobre el huevo con todo mi peso. Shinx me obedeció de inmediato y se lanzó al suelo también, haciendo que su pecho y su cabeza tocaran el suelo, intentando estar lo más plano posible. Fue entonces que un enorme destello pasó en forma de un rayo sobre nuestras cabezas. Un rayo naranjo cruzó la gruta en la que estábamos a toda velocidad, estrellándose contra la pared opuesta, causando una enorme explosión, y derrumbándola un poco, dejando muchas rocas y escombros. Shinx y yo reaccionamos con horror al darnos cuenta la destrucción que eso causó, y yo más, al darme cuenta que nos habían lanzado un ataque de Hiperrayo. Algún pokemon acababa de atacarnos desde donde veníamos. Giré la cabeza para apuntar con la luz al pokemon responsable, pero me di cuenta que no iluminaba nada, presioné el botón para encender la linterna, pero nada pasó, tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que efectivamente no estaba iluminando nada, y de no ser por Shinx, cuya cola estaba brillando de nuevo, habríamos estado en completa oscuridad. Me saqué la linterna de la cabeza, y miré con impacto que acababa de romperse cuando nos lanzamos al suelo. Sin más remedio me la guardé en el bolsillo, ahora no había más opción que Shinx fuera el guía, y sobre todo ahora que estábamos siendo perseguidos por un pokemon, tal vez el que tenía escondido al huevo para comérselo luego, debíamos huir de ahí pronto. Cargué a Shinx en mis brazos, su pecho contra mi camiseta, mientras su cola permanecía iluminada, así tendríamos que escapar. Con Shinx y el huevo en mis brazos se me hizo muy difícil ese tramo.

Comencé a correr rápidamente por el siguiente túnel, esta vez era el que estaba al centro, pero cada vez sentía que tenía que correr más y más rápido; sentía unos pasos retumbantes por detrás de nosotros, cada vez los sentía más cerca y más potentes retumbando, causando que temblara el piso con ello, no me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, no sabía que aterrador pokemon estaba atrás, solo sabía que a cada momento se acercaba más hacia nosotros.

Entonces creí que ya estábamos llegando al final; comencé a sentir cómo la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar y la humedad comenzaba a decrecer, sentía que estábamos cerca de la salida, pero seguía oyendo esos aterradores pasos y cada vez más cerca, sabía que no podríamos llegar a la salida porque él nos alcanzaría primero antes de llegar ahí. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea. Tal vez no lo derrotaríamos, pero al menos lo detendríamos por un momento, el túnel al que había que ir era el segundo desde la derecha, intenté recordar con precisión como es que lucía el túnel antes de pedirle a Shinx que dejara de hacer brillar su cola. Él me miró con extrañeza.

\- "Sólo hazlo" – le dije – "tengo un plan… Atento para cuando te diga lo contrario"

Al no tener más opciones debió hacerlo, dejándonos nuevamente en la oscuridad absoluta de la cueva. Intenté recordar la imagen del túnel frente a mí mientras dejaba que el pokemon se acercara a nosotros, suponía que tanto tiempo viviendo ahí lo había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Sentí de pronto que los pasos que se acercaban comenzaron a oírse y a sentirse más fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo más lentos, sentía que nuevamente un sudor frío comenzaba a correr por mi cara, era una jugada arriesgada, pero si resultaba como se me había ocurrido entonces nos daría más ventaja para poder salir de la cueva.

El pokemon ya lo sentíamos a menos de un metro de distancia nuestra, ya sabía que nos habíamos detenido, y por lo desarrollados que debían de estar sus ojos en la oscuridad podría ver que estábamos justo frente a él, ya no se movía, pero si sentíamos como acercaba su cabeza hacia nosotros. Estaba oscuro, así que no sabía quién era. Sentí que él había abierto su boca de pronto, el vaho tibio que emanaba de ella y que me comenzaba a humedecer la cara me ponía nervioso, casi al punto de sentir que temblaba por el miedo, sentía que Shinx también temblaba en mi brazo izquierdo, solo esperaba que estuviera atento a la señal que le diría. Sentí ahí que el vaho de la boca del pokemon bajó un poco más, quizás a la altura del huevo que estaba en mi otro brazo, en ese momento supuse que sus ojos quedaron justo a la altura de la cola de Shinx.

\- "¡YA!"

Inmediatamente yo cerré mis ojos, para evitar encandilarme, pero el pokemon no se lo esperaba; apenas sentí que Shinx hacía un nuevo destello justo al lado de los ojos de ese pokemon me eché a correr en dirección a donde recordaba haber visto el túnel que teníamos que tomar. Abrí lentamente los ojos mientras corría en dirección a la salida, y eché una rápida mirada hacia el pokemon. El plan resultó justo como lo había pensado: El pokemon acababa de quedar encandilado, se llevaba sus brazos a sus ojos y se mantuvo un rato inmóvil, esperando aliviar el efecto del potente Destello de Shinx. Fue recién ahí que me di cuenta que el pokemon que nos estaba persiguiendo era un pokemon que nunca había visto antes, al menos personalmente, pero recordaba haberlo visto en alguna enciclopedia o revista que leí alguna vez. Era un pokemon prehistórico, se cubría de una piel negra con algunas franjas azules, en su cabeza había unos cuernos, mientras que sobre ella había algo que parecía un casco, no sabía definir bien lo que era, pero era color azul. Era un Rampardos.

Shinx se mantuvo con su cola destellando mientras corría por ese túnel, el cual yo esperaba que fuera el último. Rampardos se había quedado un largo rato recuperándose de ese destello, lo cual nos dio una gran ventaja para intentar escapar de ahí, pero con lo que no conté es que desde el mismo lugar desde donde estaba volvió a repetir el ataque que hizo al comienzo. Sentí de pronto como es que dio tres enormes pisotones, causando que nuevamente la cueva sufriera un nuevo terremoto, esta vez más fuerte que el primero. Nuevamente comenzó a temblar cuando estábamos en una nueva gruta, luego de haber salido de ese túnel, la temperatura aumentaba otra vez, sentía que no quedaba mucho más para poder escapar, pero el movimiento que se estaba causando hacía difícil que nos quedáramos de pie, no nos quedó más que sentarnos en el suelo esperando que todo se calmara, pero me di cuenta que el terremoto causado por Rampardos no paraba, lo habíamos detenido, pero desde donde estaba aún podía aún atacarnos de esa manera indirecta, algo que yo no había nunca esperado, y sentía como seguía golpeando el piso con su pata, cada vez con más y más fuerza. No nos quedó más remedio que volver a caminar nuevamente en dirección a la salida a pesar de que nos costaba poder hacerlo en línea recta por todo el movimiento que había ahí, y con mucho más cuidado, porque tenía aún el huevo y a Shinx en mis brazos, sentía que si le regresábamos el huevo a Rampardos quizás podríamos salir a salvo, pero sabía que si lo hacía me arrepentiría amargamente durante todo el resto de mi vida.

El túnel en el que estábamos parecía ser el más largo de todos, ya habíamos caminado un largo rato y aún no parecía terminar, creí que solo sería otro interminable túnel que me llevaría a otra gruta. Pero entonces:

\- "¡SHINX, SHINX!" – y comenzó a moverse descontroladamente en mi brazo mirando hacia adelante

Miré hacia el frente y me di cuenta que se notaban algunos rayos de luz pintando las paredes, la oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse y una mayor temperatura comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo.

\- "¡LA SALIDA!" – exclamé igual de eufórico

Sin embargo, a pesar que se veía cerca, el terremoto inducido me hacía caminar torpemente y no podía ir bien en línea recta, además el huevo en mis manos me obligaba a caminar con mucho más cuidado.

De repente sentí un ruido sordo detrás de mí, volteé rápidamente para ver que era, ahí vi con horror que una enorme roca se había desprendido de la parte superior del túnel y había caído con enorme fuerza sobre el piso, si había estado ahí un poco antes no habría podido verla y habría terminado bajo ella, pero más me asusté cuando otra roca igual de grande cayó justo delante de ella, más cerca de mí, y luego otra, y otra más. Estaba comenzando a producirse un derrumbe en el túnel, y si no salía a tiempo entonces se acabaría todo para mí.

Shinx vio lo que estaba pasando y se soltó de mis brazos para ponerse a correr delante de mí, gracias a eso pude sostener el huevo con ambos brazos y pude correr con algo más de velocidad. Frente a mí se veía el final, la luz que no había visto en todo el día se dibujaba allá al fondo, tal vez a unos 200 metros de donde estaba yo. El derrumbe comenzaba a acercarse a mí, una roca caía justo después de la otra y parecía que me quedaría enterrado debajo de alguna. Abracé con fuerza el huevo, esperando, de alguna manera, calmar al pokemon dentro de él, pensaba que podía estar aterrado. De pronto vi como el huevo volvió a brillar. En los pocos segundos que tuve para pensar en eso me di cuenta que era la tercera vez que brillaba, la primera fue cuando lo encontramos, y parecía que brillaba para que lo encontrara, la segunda fue justo antes que se me aclarara la mente para poder saber donde es que estaba la salida del túnel. Esta tercera vez fue justo antes de darme cuenta que estaba corriendo mucho más rápido que siempre, al igual que Shinx, sentí que estábamos corriendo a una velocidad espantosa, una velocidad a la que jamás creí que podría llegar, pero en vez de pensar a cuanta velocidad íbamos, simplemente veía que nos acercábamos cada vez más a la salida del túnel. Lo raro que había pasado en ese rato ni siquiera lo pensé, solo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible antes de quedar encerrado o aplastado por ese derrumbe, y si estaba corriendo más rápido que siempre entonces tenía que aprovecharlo.

\- "Vamos" – exclamé – "solo… tenemos… que llegar… hasta el final"

Una enorme roca se desprendió desde arriba del túnel justo al lado de la entrada, bloqueando todo, y dejando sin posibilidad de escape. Respiré aliviado al darme cuenta que tanto Shinx, el huevo y yo habíamos salido justo antes que eso pasara.

(... continuará)


	10. El llamado Parte 6

Nos salvamos.

l

l

l

l

Aquella roca causó una gran polvareda que cayó como las cenizas de un volcán fuera de la salida, cubriéndonos a mí, a Shinx y al huevo. Permanecí tumbado en el suelo un par de segundos más, intentando recobrar el aliento luego de aquella carrera tan intensa y peligrosa, Shinx estaba junto a mí, igual que yo, ambos exhaustos, pero habíamos salido con vida luego de ese derrumbe que casi nos deja dentro. El huevo estaba intacto en mis manos, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no lo veía; había cerrado mis ojos, el golpe de luz apenas salimos fue muy fuerte, haber estado todo el día dentro sin luz natural había hecho que nuestros ojos se habituaran demasiado a la oscuridad, y me resultaba algo muy doloroso abrir los ojos ahí, tal vez el efecto iba a durar un par de minutos. Entonces sentí nuevamente que algo ocurría, pero no pude ver qué. Sentí que era levantado del suelo y me comenzaban a presionar la espalda. Pero me tranquilicé al sentir la voz de quien lo había hecho.

\- "¡ESTÁS A SALVO!" – oí sin poder abrir los ojos – "¡CREÍ QUE ALGO TERRIBLE TE HABÍA PASADO!"

Gardenia me estaba abrazando con gran fuerza, su voz denotaba alegría. Con uno de mis brazos sostenía el huevo, con la mano del otro brazo me cubría los ojos. Sentí que el abrazo terminaba luego de eso, y a continuación sentí que ella me movió la mano que cubría mis ojos y me colocaba algo sobre ellos.

\- "Ahora intenta abrir los ojos" – me indicó

Mis ojos parecían lagrimear mucho por la luz del día, pero apenas me dijo eso sentí que la fuerza de la luz se reducía considerablemente. Abrí tímidamente los ojos, aún intentando mantener mi mano cerca. Los logré abrir completamente, ahí me di cuenta que Gardenia acababa de colocarme unos lentes de sol en los ojos.

Ella estaba con una sonrisa frente a mí, también estaba usando otro par de lentes de sol.

\- "Lo… lo logré" – fue lo primero que logré decir – "ha sido la experiencia más intensa de mi vida"

Y volví a caer al suelo, completamente exhausto. Creo que recién en ese instante Gardenia notó que tenía un huevo en mi brazo izquierdo, y que Shinx estaba junto a mí.

\- "¿Y ese huevo?" – me preguntó

\- "Lo… encontré dentro de la cueva" – le respondí – "es una larga y extraña historia ¿Puedes cargarlo un momento?"

\- "Claro" – me dijo, tomando el huevo de mis brazos

Permanecí sentado en el suelo algunos minutos más, al igual que Shinx, quién aún permanecía exhausto. Cuanto tuve la suficiente fuerza para acercarme a él lo hice y lo cargué nuevamente. Comencé a acariciar su lomo suavemente. Gardenia sonrió.

\- "Veo que hiciste las paces con Shinx" – comentó

\- "Eso parece" – le respondí – "tuvimos que trabajar juntos para poder salir de ahí…" - entonces recordé algo – "pero aún no sé si es que me querrá acusar con mi madre"

Shinx levantó la cabeza.

\- "… ¿Lo harás?" – le pregunté

El me miró con sorpresa, y sonreía, pero ya no de manera maliciosa o burlona, sino que con una sonrisa que parecía denotar gratitud. Negó con la cabeza.

\- "Eso si es un alivio" – le dije a Gardenia, mientras que Shinx hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: me lamió mi mano

Era hora de volver a la ciudad.

\- "Vamos a casa" – me dijo Gardenia.

Asentí. Las bicicletas continuaban ahí, en la cesta de la bicicleta de Gardenia fue el huevo, mi bicicleta no tenía cesta, así que Shinx se fue sobre mi espalda sosteniéndose de mi cuello ya que no podía irse en el pequeño asiento porque no podía sentarse en él. Comenzamos a pedalear en dirección al Camino de las Bicicletas.

\- "Creí que te habías ido" – le comenté a Gardenia mientras avanzábamos juntos

\- "Supe que no te habías ido de la cueva" – me respondió – "la bicicleta que usaste aún permanecía ahí. Supuse que te habías perdido, y justo cuando iba a volver a entrar comenzó a temblar y debí quedarme afuera, fue ahí cuando volviste."

\- "Yo conocía bien el camino de regreso" – le dije – "el que no se lo sabía era Shinx, comenzó a escapar de mi yendo en cualquier dirección, y nos terminamos perdiendo"

Entonces miré al huevo en la cesta de la bicicleta de Gardenia, sentí que la sonrisa se me desvaneció.

\- "Pero el huevo…" – dije – "no puedo aún explicar que fue lo que pasó"

\- "¿Qué ocurrió con eso?" – me preguntó

Le pasé el resto del viaje, entre que llegábamos al Camino de las Bicicletas hasta que volvimos a entrar a Eterna City, contándole la extraña historia de cómo es que encontré el huevo y que es lo que pasó en ese rato, incluyendo la persecución y los ataques que hizo Rampardos, incluyendo los dos terremotos que causó, explicando de esa manera por qué había temblado y el Hiperrayo que casi nos rostiza a Shinx y a mí, pero lo más sorprendente, como es que parecía que el huevo me llamaba, me pareció contar la historia del porque estaba ahí y que nos parecía ayudar cuando algo ocurría.

\- "Eso es algo que resultaría poco entendible si es que lo vemos desde el lado más lógico" – comentó ella luego que terminé la historia – "solo hay que saber que pokemon está dentro. Pero… cuando nazca ¿Será tu pokemon?"

La verdad que no había pensado en eso en todo ese rato, y esa pregunta me cayó con gran sorpresa, pero la respuesta fue dije me dejó bastante feliz.

\- "Bueno… queda una semana para que comience mi viaje, y si aún no nace no creo que tenga problemas con mis padres… Entonces sí ¡Será mi segundo pokemon! – y sonreí

\- "Eso es genial" – me respondió – "cuando nazca me gustaría que me lo presentaras. Prométeme que lo harás si es que nace cuando hayas comenzado tu viaje desde algún videoteléfono"

\- "¡Claro que sí!" – le respondí

En ese rato estábamos llegando a la calle donde estaba mi casa, nos detuvimos frente a ella, Shinx se bajó de mi espalda y entró corriendo.

\- "Muchas gracias por este día" – le dije a mi amiga – "la pasé muy bien, aunque casi no vivo para contarlo"

\- "Ha sido muy productivo para ambos" – me dijo – "yo logré distraerme un tiempo luego de haber estado tanto tiempo sin una aventura como ésta, y tú acabas de obtener a tu segundo pokemon. Sé que se llevará muy bien con Marie. Espero que se lleve mejor con Shinx"

\- "Creo que si pasará. De todos modos sólo nos queda una semana más conviviendo con él"

Una fresca brisa comenzó a soplar a nuestras espaldas, mostrando que ya comenzaba a atardecer.

\- "Entonces nos veremos mañana" – le dije – "siento que ahora debo descansar"

\- "Sí, yo también" – me respondió

Cuando sentí que mis ojos volvieron a habituarse a la luz me saqué los lentes de sol y se los regresé, lo mismo que con la linterna, aún estaba en mi bolsillo, pero estaba rota por lo que pasó antes.

\- "Lamento haberla roto" – le dije

\- "No importa" – me respondió con una sonrisa – "esto no es nada sabiendo que pudiste salir bien"

Guardó las cosas en el bolso y tomó ambas bicicletas y se las llevó de la misma manera que como llegó a casa esa mañana, no sin antes haber tomado el huevo de la cesta.

\- "Nos veremos mañana" – le dije dándole un abrazo

\- "Nos vemos mañana" – me respondió ella, abrazándome también – "Ven a visitarme de nuevo, podremos comer la tarta de la que te hablé"

Tomó ambas bicicletas y comenzó a alejarse por la calle en dirección a su casa. Con el huevo en mis brazos entré a la mía. Sin embargo tuve un pequeño susto cuando entré; Shinx saltó en dirección hacia mí sin esperarlo, lo logré sostener con un brazo, e inmediatamente comenzó a lamer mi cara y a sobar su cabeza con la mía. Mis padres estaban atrás, viendo lo que estaba pasando, ambos estaban con una gran sonrisa.

\- "¡Qué adorable!" – exclamó mi madre – "¡Veo que ahora se llevan bien!"

\- "Veo que pasaron un tiempo de calidad" – comentó mi padre – "Es bueno que ahora se lleven bien"

Shinx me estaba cubriendo, luego de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros sabía que efectivamente algo estaba mejorando. Esperaba que fuera permanente.

\- "Hoy pasamos todo el día juntos" – les dije, y comencé a improvisar una respuesta recordando todo lo que pasó en ese día – "salimos de paseo, corrimos, jugamos a atraparnos. Pero eso no es todo, acabo de darme cuenta de algo increíble que sabe hacer"

\- "¿Qué cosa?"

Sonreí en dirección a Shinx, sabía a qué me refería con eso, instintivamente levantó su cola y ésta comenzó a brillar. Mis padres miraron sorprendidos la habilidad de él de hacer Destello. Mi mamá me arrebató a Shinx y comenzó a acariciarlo muy feliz.

\- "¡Mi pequeño Shinx!" – exclamó muy feliz – "¡Eres el mejor pokemon del mundo!"

Fue entonces que mi papá se dio cuenta del huevo que cargaba.

\- "¿Y ese huevo?"

\- "Bueno, pues me lo encontré en nuestro paseo, parecía estar abandonado, preferí traerlo aquí y dejarlo como mi segundo pokemon"

\- "Pero… " - comenzó él a decir, quizás intentando argumentar algo en contra

\- "… y como aún no nace, sé que no será un problema para nadie, además mi viaje comienza la próxima semana, así que no veo que haya un problema con eso… ¿Tengo razón?"

\- "Bueno…" - parecía que lo había logrado, al dar ese poderoso argumento no parecía que tendrían alguna excusa para no dejarme – "… por mi parte no hay problema entonces" – entonces miró a mamá – "¿Y tú?"

\- "Claro que no" – respondió ella, aún distraída mientras mimaba a Shinx como si fuera un bebé

\- "Está bien, hijo, entonces puede quedarse" – dijo, acariciándome la cabeza

Sonreí otra vez, con mucha felicidad ante la autorización de mis padres.

\- "Ahora iré a darme un baño" – les dije mientras caminaba hacia la escalera con el huevo en mis brazos cargando el huevo

En el siguiente rato dejé el huevo sobre mi cama cubierto con una manta, luego fui a la bañera y me comencé a dar un baño. Me sentía bastante relajado estando dentro de la bañera llena de agradable agua tibia. Posé mi cabeza en el borde de la bañera, mientras sentía que me aliviaba luego de aquél día tan intenso. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido un día tan emocionante y peligroso en algunos sentidos, había extrañado mucho a Marie, esperaba que ella pronto estuviera bien. Luego de eso me coloqué ropa limpia y comencé a pensar en una forma de cómo poder hacer una incubadora, pero la mejor idea que se me ocurrió fue colocar el huevo sobre un soporte para mantenerlo en posición vertical sobre mi escritorio junto a la ventana, ya que el sol entraba por ahí gran parte del día y cuando fuera de noche lo cubriría con una manta. Aún no anochecía, pero parecía que pronto iba a pasar, así que decidí ir al Centro Pokemon a visitar a Marie. La enfermera Joy ya me conocía, y me reconoció de inmediato apenas entré.

\- "Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon" – dijo como un saludo que le decía a todos – "¡Qué bueno que llegas! Tengo buenas noticias para ti"

\- "¿Sobre Marie?" – le pregunté – "Venía a visitarla"

\- "Muy buenas noticias" – me respondió – "hoy ha estado muy bien y su fiebre desapareció completamente, así que decidí darle el alta apenas vinieras"

\- "¿En serio?" – le pregunté muy feliz

\- "¡Claro que sí!" – dijo saliendo del mostrador en dirección a la sala de observación – "Ven conmigo"

La seguí muy emocionado apenas me dijo eso. Volvería con Marie a casa esa misma noche.

La sala de observación tenía menos pokemons que el día anterior, había pocos cubículos ocupados, alcancé a ver a un Buizel, a un Bidoof, un Staravia y un Turtwig, pero en un cubículo a la izquierda, sentada y con un rostro que mostraba un absoluto aburrimiento estaba la Treecko que era mi mejor amiga, frente a ella había una pequeña televisión encendida, pero no parecía tomarle atención, apenas me miró vi como se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se levantó y apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal que nos separaba, en su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa. La enfermera presionó un botón en la pared central, y el cristal que nos separaba se abrió. Marie saltó de inmediato a mis brazos.

\- "¡Treeeeeecko Treeee…!" – exclamó muy emocionada dándome un gran abrazo

\- "¡Hola, Marie!" – exclamé muy emocionado mientras la abrazaba – "¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Tú también?"

\- "¡Tree…!" – respondió, asintiéndome con la cabeza

\- "Ahora nos vamos a casa" – le dije

Ella estaba muy feliz con ese anuncio, y me abrazó más fuerte aún.

\- "Dile adiós a la enfermera Joy"

\- "¡Treecko!" – exclamó hacia ella dándole un saludo con su mano

\- "Adiós, Marie" – le dijo a ella, y a mí – "gracias por venir al Centro Pokemon, vuelve cuando quieras"

En el viaje de vuelta a casa cargué a Marie todo el viaje en mis brazos, le pasé contando todo lo que ocurrió ese día, la aventura que tuve y como es que logramos salir vivos de eso. Marie pareció ponerse un poco triste cuando le mencioné lo que hice, parecía que habría querido estar ahí. Sin embargo se alegró cuando le conté que Shinx hizo las paces conmigo y parecía que con ella pasaría lo mismo, cosa que se confirmó apenas llegamos a casa, dejé a Marie en el piso, y Shinx corrió de inmediato hacia ella y comenzó a lamer su cara y a sobar su cabeza contra la de ella. Marie me miró con algo de extrañeza ante lo que estaba pasando.

\- "Te lo dije" – le dije riendo

Luego de esa escena, en la que por fin se declaró la paz entre ambos, volvimos a mi habitación, ahí fue cuando Marie vio por primera vez el huevo, lo había colocado sobre el escritorio para que pudiera verlo mejor. Marie subió al escritorio, se colocó junto al huevo y lo miró con atención.

\- "Aún no se que pokemon haya dentro" – le dije – "pero de alguna u otra manera me ayudó a escapar de la cueva. Siento que eso pasó"

Marie se acercó al huevo y estiró su mano hacia él para tocarlo, ella se encontraba fascinada al saber que detrás de ese cascarón había un pokemon, me acerqué también y toqué el huevo junto a la mano de Marie. En ese momento ocurrió algo. En el momento que nuestras manos tocaron el huevo éste comenzó nuevamente a brillar, Marie retrocedió unos pasos asustada, yo también miré atento a lo que estaba pasando, pero ella se asustó mucho y saltó hacia mí, sosteniéndose con un abrazo a mi cuello. Se parecía a todas las veces que habría brillado durante el rato en la cueva, pero me di cuenta que no era exactamente como esas otras veces. El resplandor azul volvió a aparecer, solo que esta vez fue mucho más brillante, tan brillante que Marie y yo nos cubrimos los ojos. El brillo era tremendamente intenso, a pesar de que estábamos cubriéndonos los ojos igual sentíamos el brillo pasando a través del espacio entre los dedos de nuestras manos. Durante un momento Marie y yo permanecimos ahí, hasta que de pronto sentí que el brillo comenzó a disminuir, lentamente nos quitamos las manos de nuestros ojos, pero desde nuestros ojos nos llevamos nuestras manos a nuestras bocas por el asombro de lo que había ocurrido. Ya no había un huevo frente a nosotros. En vez de eso se encontraba el que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en mi segundo pokemon. Era un pokemon cuyos colores eran el azul y el negro, sus ojos eran blancos y rojos, tenía una cola y en su cara parecía que tenía un antifaz, pero en realidad ese era el color de su cara, más dos extensiones a la izquierda y derecha de su cabeza con el que se suponía que captaba las auras de los demás: Acababa de nacer un Riolu desde ese huevo.

\- "Creo que ahora tienes un hermano menor" – le dije a Marie con una sonrisa

Ella comenzó a reír. Nos acercamos a Riolu, quien nos miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos. Marie saltó nuevamente a la mesa y se colocó frente a él. Me acerqué a él y le comencé a decir un saludo de bienvenida.

\- "Bienvenido, Riolu" – le dije – "bienvenido a nuestra familia, a partir de este momento seremos compañeros y seremos grandes amigos, junto a mí está Marie, es tu hermana mayor"

Marie se acercó y estiró su brazo hacia él. Él pareció mirar con algo de timidez hacia nosotros, intentábamos hablarle con calma; acababa de nacer, había que tratarlo con calma para que no se asustara. También estiré mis brazos en dirección hacia él esperando que lograra entrar en confianza con nosotros.

\- "Verás que con el tiempo podremos ser un gran equipo y siempre estaremos juntos" – le dije – "Marie y yo nos preocuparemos siempre de que estés bien"

\- "¡Treecko!" – dijo ella asintiendo, intentando apoyarme con lo que le dije yo

Sus brazos comenzaron a estirarse tímidamente hacia mi mano y la de Marie, y con lentitud las tocó. Las apretó ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que nosotros también lo hacíamos. Fue ahí cuando sonrió al verse sujeto a nosotros, creía que estaba sintiendo nuestras auras y se aseguraba de que nosotros no éramos malos. Al ver que ya no nos temía lo cargué, un poco tímido al principio pero luego se pareció sentir cómodo en mis brazos.

\- "Vamos a presentarte a mis padres"

Ése fue el comienzo de la vida de Riolu junto a nosotros. Él comenzó a comportarse de manera más segura con nosotros conforme transcurrían los días, mis padres debieron dejar que se quedara, en primer lugar porque igual sentían que hubiera sido feo que un pokemon que acababa de nacer hubiera sido abandonado, y en segundo lugar sabrían que no sería mucho problema, sabiendo que solo estaría una semana más. Gardenia estaba fascinada al ver a Riolu, no era un pokemon hierba como ella hubiera querido, pero lo encontró muy lindo y sabía que podría ser un pokemon muy fuerte junto a nosotros, y le encantó la tarta de bayas que ella le ofreció, sonreía mucho por cada bocado que probaba.

Marie no tenía problemas para dormir, ya que eso lo solucionamos hace mucho tiempo ya, pero con Riolu tuvimos que armar una cama junto a la mía, con varias mantas y una almohada, pero al no tener tantas mantas debí quitar unas de mi propia cama, así que había noches en las que sentía algo de frío, lo bueno es que sólo sería algo provisorio.

No sabía bien aún que nombre podría ponerle a Riolu en los primeros días, no se me ocurría ninguno, a diferencia de cómo ocurrió con Marie, cuyo nombre se me ocurrió casi de la nada. Finalmente al tercer día de haber nacido se me ocurrió el nombre ideal para él.

\- Te llamarás Lyo – le dije ese día – es un nombre que se oye muy bien en ti ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

Me miró con sorpresa cuando le dije, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

\- Es genial que te haya gustado – le dije – sin embargo hay algo que quería preguntarte

Nos encontrábamos en la mesa de la cocina, él se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate. Marie estaba en el patio, jugando de manera totalmente amistosa con Shinx (Algo que nunca creí posible antes).

\- ¿Tú recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió antes que salieras del huevo?

Me miró con una cara de extrañeza cuando le dije eso.

\- Entonces veo que no… Bueno, eso quería saber

No sé cómo realmente fue lo que ocurrió ese día, ese día en la cueva aún me hacía pensar mucho. Sentía que en esos momentos el pokemon dentro del huevo me había ayudado a poder escapar, pero Lyo no parecía saber nada de eso, tenía una inocencia absoluta. Era una de las cosas inexplicables del mundo pokemon que comenzaría a vivir conforme mi aventura avanzara.

(... continuará)


	11. El llamado Parte 7

Me levanté por fin del sillón.

\- "Y esa es la historia de cómo un Riolu se convirtió en parte de mi equipo" – concluí

Ambos miraron con mucho asombro, al parecer había logrado impresionarlos.

\- "Fue una buena historia" – dijo él

\- "Pero larguísima" – continuó ella

Los tres reímos ante eso.

\- "Al menos ya saben que fue lo que pasó" – bostecé – "ahora siento que es tiempo de ir a dormir… Quizás mañana para el desayuno alguno de ustedes quiera contar su historia de cómo es que capturaron a alguno de sus pokemons"

Ellos también se pusieron de pie y bostezaron.

\- "Puede ser" – respondió ella – "pero tienes razón, ahora hay que ir a dormir"

\- "Si"

\- "Buenas noches, entonces" – dije

\- "Buenas noches" – repitieron

Me dirigí al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Oía mis pasos mientras caminaba por ese viejo piso de madera, saqué la llave que me entregó la enfermera Joy y me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación número 3. Dentro había una cama, con antiguos cobertores hechos de lana, una puerta que dirigía a un baño y un escritorio. Sin perder más tiempo me fui a cepillar los dientes, me coloqué pijama y entré a esa cama, me sentía muy cansado, sentía que el sueño me iba a vencer casi de inmediato.

Era increíble que aún recordara toda la historia, pero me sentía feliz al haberla recordado toda por completo.

\- "Buenas noches" – susurré mentalmente a mis pokemons. Ellos dormían en la sala de observación

Y me quedé dormido casi al instante.

\- "Buenas noches" - respondió Lyo

(... fin del capítulo 2)

(Próximo capítulo: El Pokemon inicial)


	12. 3) El Pokemon inicial Parte 1

**Capítulo 3: El Pokemon inicial**

Muchas veces uno se pregunta cuál es el propósito de un viaje pokemon, de que sirve viajar por todo el mundo, de que sirve realizar batallas, tener pokemons y seguir haciendo todas esas cosas durante tanto tiempo. Ésa fue una pregunta de que la nada a mí se me ocurrió, aunque sabía que no era algo malo, no era una pregunta que me hiciera dudar; yo siempre había querido hacer este viaje pokemon, y la respuesta a aquellas interrogantes las había obtenido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás: Un viaje pokemon se hace para poder conocerse, obtener conocimiento sobre la vida y una gran experiencia de vida. Obviamente también estaban aquí los conceptos de conocer lugares y hacer amistades, pero sabía que eso era parte del paquete.

Para el momento que cumplí los 10 años, y a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los entrenadores, yo ya tenía dos pokemons. Marie, mi Treecko y primer pokemon, llegó a mi vida cuando tenía ocho años, mientras que Lyo, mi Riolu y segundo pokemon, acababa de llegar a mi vida hacía tan solo una semana, era apenas un misterioso y extraño huevo que encontré y logré rescatar de una situación de la que casi no pude salir con vida, y ese mismo día el huevo se abrió y nació este segundo pokemon, el cual, junto con Marie, serían mis primeros dos compañeros pokemons en este viaje que comenzaría en breve.

Mi fiesta de cumpleaños había sido la tarde anterior, asistieron todos mis amigos a la fiesta que mis padres me organizaron en el patio de la casa. Fue una fiesta divertida, había muchos juegos divertidos, caramelos y mi pastel de chocolate favorito, sin embargo, había una extraña atmósfera ahí, sentía que no todo era alegría como tendría que haber sido. Mis padres no lucían realmente felices, detecté gran parte del día la pasaron con una sonrisa algo forzada, lo mismo que mis amigos, suponía que era porque sería mi último cumpleaños celebrado ahí. Mi viaje estaba listo para comenzar al día siguiente. Cada día los nervios me hacían temblar mucho, la emoción del nacimiento de Lyo de manera tan repentina había logrado anestesiar un poco el dolor que se manifestaba en mi estómago cada vez que recordaba la fecha que se acercaba, pero no era suficiente. Sabía que con Marie y Lyo a mi lado no sería tan terrible; Marie había sido mi fiel pokemon por más de un año y medio, y en todo ese tiempo se había formado una gran y poderosa amistad entre ambos, ella era mi primer pokemon y siempre me acompañaba a donde sea que fuera, y ella parecía que a mí me veía como su mejor amigo y el que le salvó su vida luego de aquél accidentado encuentro que tuvimos la primera vez que nos vimos. Lyo solo tenía una semana de vida para entonces, y a pesar de tener esa edad parecía comportarse igual que un pokemon de más edad, era completamente distinto a como sería un bebé humano recién nacido, por ejemplo Lyo desde siempre sabía cómo caminar, saltar y alimentarse solo, algo que un bebé tenía que aprender con mucha práctica. Era inteligente, aunque aún no podía olvidar lo que había pasado aquél día, no podía aún explicar de dónde provinieron esas visiones que tenía mientras estaba con el huevo entre mis brazos, o como es que parecía guiarme cuando estaba perdido, o como es que de pronto me puse a correr a una velocidad espantosa. Lyo se encogió de hombros con extrañeza cuando le pregunté sobre eso, él tampoco parecía saber.

Mis padres me obsequiaron el tradicional peluche que me regalaban en cada uno de mis cumpleaños, todos los años me obsequiaban uno distinto para mi cumpleaños, junto a otras cosas más. El peluche que me obsequiaban siempre era uno que elegían al azar, siempre lo hacían así, era por eso que los nueve peluches que me habían obsequiado en mis cumpleaños eran de pokemons de las distintas regiones. Para ese cumpleaños el peluche había sido de un Chimchar, un pokemon de fuego y uno de los pokemons iniciales de mi región, yo sabía que ese pokemon sería una de las tres opciones que tendría en el momento que me hicieran elegir a mi pokemon inicial cuando llegara al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan en Sandgem Town.

Pokemon inicial, eso siempre me pareció un término demasiado erróneo; yo ya tenía a mi pokemon inicial, de hecho tenía dos, pero igual debía ir a recibirlo, ya que el profesor pokemon de cada una de las regiones que lo entregaba también se encargaba de registrar a los nuevos entrenadores, y yo debía ir para allá si es que quería hacer mi viaje. Eso me daba muchos beneficios, como poder comprar pokeballs o pasar la noche en cualquier Centro Pokemon y poder batallar contra los líderes de gimnasio, hasta entonces solo podía tener pokemons y tratarlos en el Centro Pokemon ante alguna emergencia, pero nada más.

Para el final de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, habiendo terminado ésta más o menos para las 10 de la noche, ya solo quedaban en mi casa mis padres y los pokemons de la casa, incluyendo a Marie y a Lyo y al Shinx de mi madre. Mis padres se encontraban recogiendo los globos y serpentinas que quedaron, mientras que Shinx dormía sobre la cama de ellos. Marie estaba sentada a la mesa comiendo un trozo más del pastel de cumpleaños y Lyo se encontraba lamiendo una paleta junto a ella. Yo me encontraba solo en mi habitación, estaba comenzando a usar los regalos que recibí en ese cumpleaños. En primer lugar, el peluche de Chimchar lo coloqué en el rincón donde el resto de mis peluches se encontraba, ése iba a ser el único regalo que quedaría ahí y no lo llevaría conmigo al día siguiente. Mis amigos me obsequiaron muchos objetos que serían útiles para un viaje por cualquier lugar de la región y tuviera mayor facilidad en algunas cosas, algunas cosas básicas también recibí, pero que serían tremendamente útiles. Mis padres, además del peluche, me obsequiaron una mochila, la que sería de lo más importante para mí a partir de ese momento. Ésta no era una mochila muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña, Era de un color azul, con los dos cierres de color amarillo. En el centro de toda la mochila se encontraba el estampado de una pokeball roja dentro de un círculo negro más grande y sería la que siempre estaría conmigo mientras viajara… o hasta que se me rompiera y tuviera que reemplazarla por una nueva.

Dentro de la mochila agregué los demás obsequios de mis amigos: Una bolsa de dormir térmica, y lo suficientemente compacta para poder entrar sin problemas en la mochila, una linterna bastante poderosa, podía iluminar a muchos metros de distancia en plena oscuridad, una caja llena con barras de cereal de frutas y chocolate, calculaba que serían suficientes para mí y mis dos pokemons en nuestro viaje a Sandgem Town, y quizás sobrarían, un mapa de Sinnoh, algo que sería considerado como arcaico por quienes preferían usar los Poke-Watchs, pero sabía que eran bastante caros y de todos modos no me importaba, era un buen regalo y sabía que me sería útil, y un pedernal, un pequeño objeto que servía para poder encender una chispa y así poder encender una fogata.

Terminé de llenar mi mochila con otras cosas que sabía que serían igual de útiles para el viaje, como una brújula, cepillo de dientes, algunas medicinas para mis pokemons, vendajes, un termo poder tener agua fría o caliente, algunas paletas y chocolates, dinero y, nunca se sabe para cuando podría ser útil, un bloc con un lápiz.

Recuerdo cómo es que esa noche dormí muy nervioso. Maríe dormía en su cama, ubicada un par de metros sobre la mía, sostenida en la pared, mientras que Lyo dormía en una cama en el suelo junto a la mía. Sentirme rodeado por mis pokemons me hacía sentir algo más tranquilo y seguro, ellos dormían con mucha tranquilidad, solo sentía la respiración de ambos al dormir, pero había algo que me impedía poder cerrar bien los ojos. No supe la verdad cuanto tiempo tardé en dormirme.

\- "Ten un buen viaje. Recuerda que estaremos orgullosos de ti donde sea que estés… Y sé que podrás triunfar en todo lo que te propongas"

Los ojos de mi padre estaban humedecidos en el momento que me decía eso, lo mismo que mi madre, quien tomó a continuación la palabra.

\- "Pórtate bien, recuerda que ahora ya tienes muchas responsabilidades y tú serás quien tome las decisiones. Cuida a Marie y a Lyo, y a los pokemons que vendrán después, de la misma manera verás como ellos también te cuidarán a ti"

\- "Lo haré" – respondí asintiendo con la cabeza

También sentía que mis ojos estaban humedecidos, y algunas lágrimas se me formaban y resbalaban por mi cara hasta caer al suelo.

Nos encontrábamos en ese momento en la puerta de la casa, mis padres se estaban despidiendo de mí, mientras yo me encontraba listo para comenzar mi viaje de manera definitiva. Marie y Lyo estaban junto a mí, ambos viendo esta despedida, de reojo vi que ellos lucían algo tristes al ver esa escena, pero sabía que solo sería un tiempo corto, porque yo sabía que también nos divertiríamos mucho en las aventuras que comenzarían.

\- "Y esto es para ustedes, Marie y Lyo…" - mamá se agachó para quedar a la altura de mis pokemons, ambos eran de la misma estatura, pero ambos eran más bajos que yo – "… cuídenlo… ¿Me lo prometen?"

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- "Mucha suerte" – y por última vez ambos me dieron un abrazo

A continuación salí hacia la calle, y mi viaje por fin dio inicio.

El plan de mi viaje sería llegar a Sandgem Town, un pueblo ubicado al sur de Sinnoh, donde el profesor Rowan, uno de los investigadores pokemons más conocidos vivía ahí, él me daría el Pokemon inicial y me registraría como un entrenador oficial. Debido a que no tenía bicicleta tenía que descartar la idea de viajar por el camino más corto hacia el pueblo. El camino de bicis haría que llegara mucho más rápido, pero al no tener bicicleta, o mejor dicho el no querer tener bicicleta me obligó a tener que elegir otro camino más largo. De haber tenido bicicleta el recorrido desde casa hasta Sandgem Town habría sido simplemente ir hacia la salida sur de la ciudad, el camino de bicis, Oreburgh City, ruta 203, Jubilife City, ruta 202 y Sandgem Town. Este viaje, más por el hecho de tener bicicleta, sería un viaje donde no tendría que tardar demasiado tiempo. Al no tener bicicleta el recorrido sería tomar la salida oeste de la ciudad, la ruta 205, el Bosque Eterna, Floaroma Town, ruta 204, Jubilife City, ruta 202 y por fin llegaría a Sandgem Town, tardaría más del doble que la primera alternativa, incluso si caminaba en línea recta y sin detenerme más que a dormir. Marie caminaba con tranquilidad junto a mí, solo sostenía la nueva flor que había conseguido hacía un par de días entre sus dientes, mientras que Lyo lucía algo más atemorizado, y con frecuencia se acercaba a Marie para caminar tomados de la mano. Sonreía al ver cómo es que Lyo reconocía a Marie como su hermana mayor.

\- Haremos un pequeño desvío antes de salir – les anuncié a mis pokemons

\- ¿Tree…? – Marie me miró con extrañeza ante eso

\- ¿No te olvidas despedirnos de alguien? – le pregunté con un guiño

No me respondió de inmediato, ni yo parecía interesado en un comienzo decirle de quien estaba hablando, pero cuando ingresamos a la calle que se dirigía al gimnasio de la ciudad entonces comprendió, de la misma manera que Lyo acababa de comprender al llegar.

\- ¡Treeeee…! – exclamó ella, entendiendo a que me refería

\- Exacto – y nos acercamos a la pequeña casa junto al gimnasio

(...continuará)


	13. El Pokemon inicial Parte 2

Ésa era una pequeña casa, ya habiéndola descrito antes, era una casa más pequeña que la mía, pintada de los mismos colores que la mía, blanca en las paredes y un techo de tejas rojas, pero sólo de un piso, junto a esta casa se encontraba un enorme jardín, y el gimnasio se encontraba junto a él. Golpeé la puerta unas cuantas veces, pero al parecer estaba esperando que lo hiciera, porque no pasó ni un segundo luego de haber golpeado por tercera vez, y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Gardenia no me dio ni un momento para reaccionar, apenas apareció junto a la puerta se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un enorme abrazo, en su cara lucía algo emocionada, pero alcancé a ver también algo de tristeza.

\- "Esperaba que llegaras" – me dijo con una voz que denotaba ambas emociones – "pasa"

Gardenia era la mejor amiga que tenía, éramos amigos desde hace casi tres años, y ella siempre había sido como una hermana mayor para mí, desde que nos conocimos luego de haber encontrado y regresado a su Budew perdido siempre me invitaba a alguna actividad, o a jugar con sus pokemons de hierba, o a presenciar sus batallas pokemon como la líder de gimnasio que era. Amaba a los pokemons de hierba y era por eso que todos sus pokemons lo eran, ella quería a todos y a cada uno de ellos y todos vivían en el jardín junto a su casa, un jardín lleno de árboles, arbustos con bayas y un césped muy verde. Ella había sido la gran ausente en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, la había invitado, pero a último minuto se había excusado al decirme que había llegado un retador a último momento y que por esa razón no pudo asistir, me había pedido que fuera a la mañana siguiente a su casa.

\- "Lamento no haber podido ir anoche" – me dijo con algo de tristeza – "yo quería realmente ir a tu cumpleaños, pero ser la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad me trae estos inconvenientes"

\- "No te preocupes" – le respondí – "eso lo puedo comprender"

La miré con una sonrisa, esperando que ella también lo hiciera, pero notaba que estaba algo triste. Intentó cambiar la vista hacia mis pokemons, quienes estaban mirando la escena que ocurría.

\- "Marie" – le dijo a mi Treecko – "¿Quieres ir a jugar con alguno de mis pokemons mientras tanto?"

\- "¡Tree…cko!" – asintió ella

Gardenia se acercó a la ventana sobre el fregadero y la abrió, esa ventana daba al jardín, y por ahí Marie saltó y salió al patio rápidamente. Entonces miró a Lyo, aún junto a mí.

\- "¿Quieres un trozo de pastel?" – le preguntó a él

Mi Riolu asintió inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

\- "Entonces ve a sentarte a la mesa" – dijo, yo vi como es que él rápidamente fue a sentarse y ella sacó del refrigerador un trozo de pastel de bayas con merengue y desde un mueble sacó un tenedor, ella le dejó todo en un plato y lo colocó frente a él – "disfrútalo"

Él tomó el tenedor y comenzó rápidamente a devorar ese trozo de pastel con mucha satisfacción. Entonces Gardenia me intentó mirar a mí, pero mientras acercaba su vista hacia mis ojos, podía notar cómo es que sus ojos se parecían humedecer.

\- "Tu viaje comienza hoy" – comenzó diciéndome – "por mucho tiempo sabía que este día ya llegaría, pero sabía que era algo natural y no había forma de impedir que llegara"

Colocó sus dos manos sobre mis hombros.

\- "No puedo decir que no te extrañaré, porque te extrañaré mucho… todo este tiempo desde que nos conocemos has sido como un hermano pequeño para mí, y el que te vayas es algo que me entristece mucho" – a cada palabra que decía, notaba como es que salían más y más lágrimas de sus ojos, y eso causaba que también a mí me salieran lágrimas desde mis ojos

Fue ahí que me dio un nuevo abrazo, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior.

\- "Y como te prometí hace mucho tiempo, tengo algo muy especial para ti ahora que comienzas tu viaje… espera un momento" – y se fue caminando a otra habitación, sollozando silenciosamente

Me quedé unos momentos más ahí, Lyo estaba aún sentado a la mesa, sin inmutarse por lo que estaba pasando, sólo disfrutaba con mucha satisfacción el trozo de pastel que estaba comiendo y parecía no importarle nada más. Por la ventana logré ver cómo es que Marie estaba junto a la Roserade de Gardenia, en la zona donde estaban las flores del jardín.

\- "Esto es para ti" - interrumpió de pronto Gardenia

Volteé hacia ella, y vi que en sus manos tenía una caja envuelta en un papel de regalo.

\- "Esto te lo prometí desde hace mucho tiempo, solo espero que lo disfrutes."

\- "Muchas gracias" – le respondí recibiendo el regalo

Tomé esa caja que mi amiga me entregaba con una sonrisa. Desaté el lazo que cerraba toda la caja y ésta se abrió.

\- "Espero que te gusten y te sean útiles" – me dijo, intentando esbozar una nueva sonrisa

Miré dentro de la caja y sentí como es que una gran sonrisa se me dibujaba en mi cara. Dentro había tres cosas que encontré tremendamente geniales y útiles. Primero tomé la cámara fotográfica.

\- "Ésta es para que tengas recuerdos de todos los lugares a los que vayas" – explicó – "y para que me envíes fotos de los lugares que hayas ido y de los pokemons que hayas visto"

Era una cámara fotográfica digital, con capacidad para muchas fotos, y con un zoom lo bastante poderoso para poder captar imágenes a mucha distancia de mí.

A continuación tomé el libro. Era un libro con una encuadernación de color verde, con el dibujo de una pokeball en la portada, no era muy grande, y tenía miles de ilustraciones de pokemons, imágenes de lugares y muchas otras.

\- "Este libro lo encontrarás muy útil, es una enciclopedia sobre cada uno de los pokemons conocidos y ciudades que hay en Sinnoh. Encontrarás información de todo tipo sobre los pokemons, en que zona viven, que ataques pueden hacer, en que pokemon evolucionan y muchas cosas más"

Y finalmente tomé el tercer objeto, éste era un pequeño estuche metálico, de color verde y naranjo, de la misma tonalidad del atuendo y el cabello de Gardenia respectivamente, que se mantenía cerrado con un seguro que había en uno de sus lados, al abrirlo parecía un libro abierto, solo que por dentro estaba cubierto por tela, con ocho distintas ranuras al lado derecho, siete de ellas sin color, pero una de esas ranuras tenía un color naranjo.

\- "Y éste es un estuche para portar medallas, cada vez que ganes una la podrás poner aquí para evitar que las pierdas."

\- "Y… ¿Por qué esa ranura es naranja y todas las demás son negras?"

\- "¿No es obvio?" – me preguntó riendo – "ése es el espacio donde irá la medalla que te daré yo… ¡Si es que me derrotas algún día!"

Ambos reímos por ese comentario.

\- "Recuerda que cuando llegue ese día no podré dejarte ganar solo porque seas mi amigo" – me aclaró ella

\- "Lo sé" – le dije asintiendo. Tomé los tres regalos y los guardé en mi mochila – "Muchas gracias, Gardenia"

Me acerqué a ella y le di un nuevo abrazo.

\- "Y ahora es tiempo de que comience mi viaje" – le dije. Sentía que de a poco me empezaba a emocionar más y más

\- "Lo sé" – me dijo ella con mucha emoción – "nos veremos pronto. Te extrañaré mucho"

Y me dio un nuevo abrazo.

\- "Y como último dato" – me dijo casi al oído mientras me abrazaba – "en Sandgem Town recibirás un nuevo pokemon. Elige bien… míralo a los ojos antes de decidirte por quien te acompañará en tu viaje"

\- "¿Ah…? ¿Y por qué es que…?"

\- "En el momento lo entenderás" – respondió interrumpiéndome, y me soltó del abrazo – "ahora ve a llamar a Marie"

Me acerqué con mucha emoción a la ventana, y en voz alta llamé a Marie. Ella estaba junto a las flores del jardín, y al parecer entendió que nos íbamos porque antes de volver le dio un abrazo a Roserade, luego de eso volvió rápidamente y, como siempre lo hacía, saltó en el momento preciso y logró pasar por la ventana sin tocar el marco, cayendo de pie perfectamente en el piso de la cocina. Gardenia de inmediato se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un gran abrazo, como siempre lo hacía cuando Marie hacía eso.

\- "¡ERES ADORABLE, MARIE…! ¡ADORABLE!" - exclamó mi amiga mientras cargaba a mi pokemon y le acariciaba su cabeza

\- "Marie, Lyo, nos vamos" – les dije a mis pokemons – "díganle adiós a Gardenia"

Marie, aún en los brazos de ella, le dio un abrazo, mientras que Lyo, que ya había terminado su trozo de pastel, se levantó y le dio un abrazo a ella también, aunque solo le llegaba a la altura de su cintura. Ella acarició la cabeza a mis dos pokemons y los besó a ambos en la frente.

\- "Adiós" – les dijo ella, y dejó a Marie en el suelo – "los extrañaré mucho"

Y entonces se acercó de nuevo a mí y me dio un abrazo y un beso en mi frente.

\- "Cuídate mucho" – me dijo

\- "Tú también"

Tomé mi mochila y nos acercamos a la puerta, Gardenia nos acompañó hasta afuera

\- "Cuídense mucho, cuídense mutuamente" – nos dijo Gardenia – "los extrañaré mucho"

\- "Nosotros también" – le dije

Nos alejamos por la calle, y tanto yo, como Marie y como Lyo nos alejábamos despidiéndonos con la mano de ella, mientras ella también se despedía con su mano de nosotros desde la puerta de su casa, de esa manera seguimos hasta que tuvimos que virar en una de las calles para dirigirnos a la salida oeste de la ciudad. Sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver como mi mejor amiga se alejaba cada vez más y más de nosotros, sabiendo que no la volvería a ver a menos que estuviera luego de paso por la ciudad para retarla a una batalla pokemon para intentar obtener la medalla del gimnasio.

Por alguna razón, a cada paso que daba saliendo de la ciudad me sentía mucho más tranquilo, los nervios que tenía comenzaban a desaparecer a cada paso que dábamos, y el nudo en la garganta desaparecía, y a cada paso que me hacía acercar a la ruta me sentía más emocionado. Mi viaje estaba comenzando y debía disfrutarlo, debía disfrutar lo que estaba a punto de iniciar, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento todo dependía de mí, al cuidar y entrenar a mis pokemons, y siendo yo quien tomaba las decisiones a elegir.

No sé que más podría decir sobre el viaje hacia Sandgem Town, como había dicho, había mucho que viajar, tenía que viajar por la ruta 205, cruzar el Bosque Eterna, Floaroma Town, la ruta 204, Jubilife City, la ruta 202 y luego, después de todo ese viaje, llegaría a Sandgem Town. Lo bueno era que mis pokemons no parecían cansarse a pesar de todo lo que había que caminar. Marie caminaba junto a mí, de vez en cuando saltaba detrás de mí y con sus brazos rodeaba mi cuello, y de esa forma se aferraba a mí y la cargaba algunos momentos.

Marie tenía una personalidad muy alegre, a pesar de la manera agresiva y violenta que creí que tenía como su personalidad al momento de haberla conocido, luego de eso supe que solo hizo eso como un instinto de supervivencia al querer salvar su vida, luego que su vida dejó de correr peligro es que conocí su verdadera personalidad, era una Treecko muy dulce y siempre buscaba alguna manera de hacerme sonreír, me acompañaba siempre que salía de casa. Nunca supe cómo es que su nombre se me ocurrió, solo apareció en mi mente de la nada, no conocía a ninguna persona con ese nombre y no recordaba haberlo leído en algún lado, pero sentí que Marie era el nombre perfecto para quien fue mi primer pokemon.

Con Lyo fue algo diferente, él tenía apenas una semana de vida, había nacido de un huevo que parecía que me había estado llamando para evitar que fuera la comida de un aterrador Rampardos en la cueva Wayward, obviamente era mucho menor que Marie, y por tanto siempre parecía estar junto a ella en muchos de los momentos del día, como queriendo saber que debía hacer en algunos casos. A diferencia de otros pokemons, los Riolus no se comunicaban diciendo su nombre con diferentes tonalidades, y eso era algo que yo encontraba algo asombroso de Lyo, había momentos en los que parecía que oía palabras de él, pero sin siquiera mover los labios, y sin oírlas a través de mis oídos, los únicos sonidos que se oían cuando abría la boca eran para suspirar, bostezar o cuando comía alguna golosina. Marie también parecía que sentía lo que Lyo quería decir. Era una cualidad muy sorprendente de mi pokemon.

Ya habíamos caminado un buen tramo desde Eterna City y logramos pasar sin problemas la Ruta 205, frente a nosotros se dibujaba el inmenso Bosque Eterna, apenas lo lográramos cruzar llegaríamos a Floaroma Town, que es donde esperaba llegar a pasar la noche, aunque sentía que eso sería cada vez más difícil, ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde y tardaría al menos 8 en poder cruzar el bosque, si es que iba a gran velocidad. Habíamos visto a un grupo de pokemons en la Ruta 205, algunos Starlys volando en el cielo despejado, un grupo de Bidoofs viéndonos pasar, y un pequeño Pachirisu escapando frenéticamente al vernos acercar, pero esa cantidad de pokemons se multiplicó por mucho al momento de entrar al bosque, los enormes árboles, cuyas copas rebosaban de hojas e impedían que entrara mucha luz al camino, eran el hogar de muchos pokemons que vivían ahí con calma y tranquilidad, nosotros no queríamos batallar aún; Marie y Lyo aún eran pokemons que había intentado siempre mantener lejos de las batallas, no porque no quisiera, porque francamente desde que Marie era mi pokemon es que quise verla batallar, pero mis padres no me dejaban, y mucho menos podía entrenar junto a ellos, me decían que no podía hacerlo al hasta que comenzara mi viaje, y ni siquiera podría intentarlo en secreto; el Shinx de mi madre, al menos hasta que decidió hacer las paces conmigo y Marie, sabía encontrarme siempre que iba a algún lugar y de alguna manera lograba acusarme a mi madre. La única vez que vi un ataque de Marie fue cuando hubo esa pelea entre ella y Shinx luego que él arruinara la fiesta de aniversario que le había preparado a ella, donde ella logró darle un golpe con su cola en la cabeza, justo antes que mi mamá entrara y alejara a Shinx y yo cargara y alejara a Marie, y no tenía idea de que ataque podía realizar Lyo, por tanto debíamos comenzar el entrenamiento desde cero.

La primera noche del viaje la tuve que pasar en el bosque, evidentemente no alcancé a llegar a Floaroma Town, por lo que debí armar un campamento ahí. Me ubiqué en un claro, desde donde podía ver el cielo estrellado sin el bloqueo de ningún árbol. Me senté en el piso, me saqué la mochila de mi espalda y la abrí para comenzar a preparar el campamento en el que pasaríamos esa noche, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de mis pokemons.

\- "Marie" – le dije a mi Treecko – "¿Puedes recorrer el lugar y traer todas las ramas sueltas que encuentres, por favor?"

\- "¡Treee…!" – asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, y se fue a recorrer las cercanías para buscar lo que pedí

Cerca de nosotros había una cantidad de rocas, no muy grandes, pero que también podían servir.

\- "Lyo" – le dije a Riolu – "¿Quieres ayudarme a cargar esas rocas y traerlas más para acá?"

Asintió con la cabeza también, y fuimos juntos a buscarlas. Me pude llevar tres en el primer viaje, Lyo también. Volvimos con las piedras a donde había dejado la mochila y comencé a formar un pequeño círculo en el suelo con ellas. Casi cuando colocaba la última piedra en el círculo regresó Marie, en sus brazos cargaba una cantidad considerable de ramas.

\- Muchas gracias, Marie – le dije, acariciándola en su cara, mientras dejaba las ramas dentro del círculo

Abrí la mochila para intentar buscar el pedernal que uno de mis amigos me había dado, para entonces lo único que había sacado de la mochila había sido la brújula, para evitar caminar en círculos por el bosque y la botella de agua, la que compartía con mis pokemons, pero era el momento de sacar varias cosas más para poder preparar bien el primer campamento que haría en mi vida. Saqué todo lo que había en la mochila, el pedernal lo había dejado casi en el fondo. Arranqué una hoja de mi bloc de notas y lo coloqué bajo las ramas. Acerqué el pedernal al papel y comencé a lanzarle chispas esperando a que se encendiera, vimos los tres como es que las chispas caían sobre el papel pero solo unas pocas parecían quedarse adheridas a él, luego de un momento éste comenzó a encenderse, y por consiguiente las ramas también comenzaron a encenderse. Lyo miraba fascinado como es que la fogata se iniciaba, Marie se comenzaba a alejar de la recién iniciada fogata, algo más temerosa de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. Tardó un rato en que la fogata se mantuviera, pero finalmente lo logré, dándonos calor y luz a mí y a mis pokemons. Guardé el pedernal en la mochila otra vez, Lyo se sentó cerca de la fogata, Marie volvió lentamente hacia nosotros pero su vista se volvió hacia las cosas que había sacado de la mochila, tomó uno de los objetos que tenía que le había llamado la atención. Para ese momento yo me encontraba acercándome a Lyo y le había dado un chocolate, él prácticamente me lo arrebató de las manos cuando se lo acerqué. Sonreía al ver que le gustaban las golosinas de esa manera.

\- "¿Tree…?" – sentí de pronto que Marie me tocaba la espalda, volteé al ver que le ocurría a mi Treecko

\- "¿Qué ocurre, Marie?" – le pregunto

\- "¡Treecko tree…!" – y me extiende la cámara que le había llamado la atención – "¿Treecko?"

Tomé la cámara que me estaba mostrando y le comencé a explicar.

\- "Ésta es una cámara fotográfica. Regalo de Gardenia" – le expliqué – "sirve para poder tener recuerdos de los lugares que hemos visitado, capta imágenes para poder verlas después. Observa"

Encendí la cámara, y apunté a Marie con ella, Marie pareció asustarse al ver eso, y dio un salto enorme hacia el lado cuando la accioné y el flash de la cámara iluminó todo el lugar.

\- "Tranquila Marie, mira esto" – y le acerqué la cámara a ella, respondió algo tímida y se acercó con timidez a la cámara que le estaba mostrando.

En la pantalla de la cámara estaba la fotografía de ella, justo en el momento en que saltaba al lado, Marie miró con sorpresa la foto que le había tomado.

\- "Y eso es lo que hace una cámara fotográfica" – concluí con una sonrisa – "¿Qué opinas?"

Marie tomó la cámara de mis manos y miró la fotografía de ella durante un instante, entonces comenzó a saltar con mucha emoción cargando la cámara, casi al instante la sostuvo mejor y enfocó a Lyo, quien estaba comiendo su chocolate con mucho deleite junto a la fogata, y le tomó una foto, Lyo no reaccionó siquiera con el flash de la cámara, sino que siguió mirando al frente al comer su chocolate, en cambio Marie miraba con emoción en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara la fotografía que había acabado de tomar. Nunca creí que a partir de ese momento Marie convertiría a la cámara de fotos en el objeto con el que más se divertiría; luego la utilizaría para fotografiar desde la punta de los árboles, fotografiar desde perspectivas difíciles para mí, fotografiar pokemons que viven en las ramas de los árboles, pero por sobre todo, la cámara la utilizaría para tomarse fotografías de ella misma, con diferentes perspectivas y pokemons en los diferentes lugares que visitaríamos. Hasta donde sabía no había ningún otro pokemon conocido que fuera fotógrafo, Marie sería la primera.

(... continuará)


	14. El Pokemon inicial Parte 3

El resto de los días de viaje fueron prácticamente una rutina, mis pokemons debían caminar conmigo todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando uno se cansaba y debía cargarlo, yo también me cansaba en algunos momentos, lo que causaba que tuviéramos que detenernos. Había elegido el par de zapatillas más cómodas que tenía antes de salir de casa, pero eso no evitó que mis pies llegaran a doler por todo lo que caminaba, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que los entrenadores podían hacer esto durante tanto tiempo, pero luego pensé que debía ser porque uno luego se acostumbraba simplemente. Llegamos a Floaroma Town algunos pocos días después de salir de Eterna City. Era un hermoso y simpático pueblito, miles de flores se veían junto a las calles, en las colinas y en los parques, algunas casas estaban junto a la calle principal, todas ellas con sus propios jardines, y miles de flores en cada uno de ellos, se veía a no mucha gente caminando por las calles, y por la cantidad de casas que alcancé a contar al momento de llegar podía afirmar que no vivía mucha gente, pero si vi que había una tienda y un Centro Pokemon. Un dulce aroma se sentía en todo el pueblo, producto de la esencia de las flores de miles de colores distintos. Marie juntó sus manos y miró con asombro todas las flores que había, se sacó la flor que tenía sujeta con sus dientes y la miró, pero casi al momento volvió a colocársela. A ella siempre le gustaba tener una flor fresca en su boca, y cuando la que tenía se marchitaba es que la reemplazaba con una nueva, pero la que en ese momento tenía la había tomado hacía unos pocos días atrás desde el jardín de Gardenia, así que aún no marchitaba.

Mi plan era poder comprar algún bocadillo en la tienda y continuar rápidamente el viaje, pero no quise ser cruel con mis pokemons, cuando pasamos junto al Centro Pokemon les pregunté si es que querían descansar y pasar un rato en la sala de observación luego de un día entero de caminar. Aún no estaba inscrito como un entrenador pokemon oficial, por lo que aún no podía pasar la noche en un Centro Pokemon ni comer ahí, pero podía pedir atención para mis pokemons. Mis pokemons no lucían cansados, pero hacía esa pregunta por si acaso. Ellos miraron el centro pokemon pero me negaron con la cabeza. Podíamos seguir.

\- Entonces sigamos – les dije – pero antes vamos a la tienda

Asintieron, así que fuimos a la tienda los tres juntos.

\- "Bienvenido, joven" – exclamó el dependiente al vernos entrar. Tenía un delantal y una gorra de color verde, probablemente el uniforme de los empleados de la tienda

\- "Hola" – exclamé de inmediato – "buenas tardes"

No había más empleados dentro de la tienda, era un lugar no muy grande, solo con tres pasillos hasta el final de la tienda. El dependiente que estaba ahí era el único empleado que había, y al parecer tenía que hacer todos los trabajos del lugar, incluyendo el tener que barrer, el ordenar los estantes y atender en la caja de la tienda, y eso último estaba haciendo en el momento que entré, estaba junto a la caja registradora, y tenía un pequeño televisor encendido junto a él.

\- "Vean si hay alguna cosa que les guste" – les dije a mis pokemons, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron a recorrer la tienda

Yo me acerqué a la zona de las bebidas, debía llenar mi termo con agua, ya me quedaba muy poca y debía tener lo suficiente para poder llegar al menos a Jubilife City. Tomé una botella de jugo de naranja, otra de piña y una botella de agua. En mi mochila aún quedaban suficientes barras de cereal para los tres, así que no era necesario comprar comida.

Fui a la fila de la caja, delante de mí había 4 personas más, solo uno de ellos, el segundo en la fila, parecía un entrenador, los otros tres parecían ser habitantes del pueblo. De reojo vi que mis pokemons seguían viendo en los estantes de la tienda. Por un momento solo podía oír al cajero pasando los productos por el lector de códigos y el sonido de la televisión encendida, desde mi perspectiva en la fila no podía ver la pantalla, pero podía oír lo que estaba ahí, oía una voz femenina y monótona, podía suponer que era una reportera y era un despacho en vivo de un noticiero, no podía oírlo todo porque me encontraba lejos del televisor, pero a cada cliente que se retiraba podía oír mejor.

"cazadoras… quinto ataque en menos de una semana… un desdichado entrenador… sus cuatro jóvenes pokemons… testimonio abrumador… recibirá toda la ayuda posible… extremar precaución con sus pokemons… evitar ir por lugares alejados sin compañía… ante cualquier información concurrir a cualquier Estación de Policía, estaremos atentas a cualquier información junto al resto de las oficiales Jenny de la zona"

Llegué al frente de la fila justo en el momento que el despacho estaba terminando y mis pokemons volvieron con lo que eligieron de la tienda, Marie volvió con una bolsa que tenía unas pocas bayas Leppa, mientras que Lyo volvió con una barra de chocolate blanco.

"El clima para el resto del día estará despejado, con una fresca temperatura en Jubilife City y sus alrededores, para mañana se espera un día nublado pero con agradable temperatura. Con eso terminamos nuestra entrega de noticias. Regresaremos esta noche con más información."

\- "Muchas gracias por tu compra" – exclamó el dependiente antes que saliéramos

\- "Ten un buen día, adiós"

Con esas compras nos sentimos más listos para salir del pueblo, así que rápidamente enfilamos hacia la salida sur que nos dirigiría a la Ruta 204.

Después de esa parada que hicimos en la Floaroma Town continuamos caminando de manera constante con la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible a Jubilife City, pero pensaba que tardaría al menos un par de días en llegar, aunque eso no era un problema para mí ni mis pokemons.

Ocurrió que cuando ya sentía que quedaba poco para poder llegar a Jubilife City decidí detenerme, pensé que no podría dormir en la misma ciudad, aún no podía pasar la noche en el Centro Pokemon si no era registrado antes, y siempre había oído el concepto de que Jubilife City era una ciudad sumamente visitada, por lo que sus hoteles estarían repletos, y aunque no lo estuvieran sabía que los precios serían muy altos para un entrenador, así que decidí pasar la noche acampando una noche extra junto a mis pokemons.

Luego de haber encendido la fogata y sacar más barras de cereal para mí y mis pokemons decidí tomar la cámara para recordar otro momento más, Marie estaba cerca de la fogata, comiendo una de las pocas bayas Leppa que le quedaba, mientras que Lyo acababa de comerse otro trozo más de chocolate y sus labios estaban manchados con algo de ese chocolate derretido. Al encender la cámara vi que Marie realmente se había divertido usando la cámara; había muchas fotos de ella misma en la memoria. Preparé la cámara y les tomé una fotografía a ambos. A Gardenia le encantarían esas fotos.

Muy temprano en la mañana llegamos a Jubilife City, apenas amaneció me levanté junto a mis pokemons y nos dirigimos a la entrada a la ciudad. Al ser temprano no había mucha gente en las calles, pero todos ellos iban de prisa, suponía que nadie me iba a responder al decir que todos irían muy apurados a donde tenían que ir. Jubilife City estaba considerada como la ciudad más grande de Sinnoh, y al momento de llegar lo pude confirmar; había muchos edificios muy altos, y mucho más altos que los que había en Eterna City, mi ciudad. Muchos de esos edificios eran tiendas donde vendían cantidades enormes de aparatos tecnológicos, siendo el más cotizado por todos el Poke-Watch, un reloj de pulsera que tenía muchas distintas características y cualidades. Era un aparato que era bastante querido por los entrenadores, aunque aún a mí no me llamaba la atención tener uno.

No había mucho que hacer en esa ciudad, así que rápidamente nos dirigimos a la salida sur de la ciudad, luego de eso solo quedaría la Ruta 202 y después llegaría a Sandgem Town. Era algo extraño, pero mientras sentía que más cerca estábamos de Sandgem Town más rápido quería llegar.

Tardamos una hora o una hora y media en llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad, me sentía tranquilo caminando por esas calles, aunque caminaba de manera veloz junto a Marie y Lyo, pero de repente:

\- "¡DETENTE AHÍ!"

Sentí una mano tocando mi hombro que me erizó los cabellos y me dio una inmediata sensación de miedo. Volteé lentamente, Marie y Lyo dieron un salto hacia atrás y los vi ponerse en posición de ataque, en ese momento oí un gruñido a mis espaldas.

Al momento de voltear completamente respiré algo más aliviado, pero sólo un poco, no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero no podía evitar sentirme nervioso. Detrás de mí había una Oficial Jenny, junto a ella había un Growlithe, él estaba gruñendo en dirección a mis pokemons.

\- "Buenos días" – le dije a la Oficial con algo de timidez

\- "Buenos días, niño" – me dijo sacando la mano de mi hombro

\- "¿Ocurre algo?" – le pregunté – "Voy en dirección a Sandgem Town para obtener a mi pokemon inicial y ser registrado como un entrenador pokemon nuevo"

\- "¿Ah, sí?" – con la mano le hizo un gesto a su Growlithe para que dejara de estar en posición de ataque y se sentara sobre sus patas traseras junto a ella. Entonces señaló a mis pokemons, yo también debí hacerles un gesto para que se tranquilizaran – "Y si vas a buscar a tu primer pokemon ¿De quién son estos pokemons?"

Obviamente era más alta que yo, era una chica que debía tener entre 20 a 25 años, su cabello azul estaba cubierto por una gorra de un azul más oscuro, su uniforme era del mismo color que la gorra, y a la altura de su cintura tenía un pequeño bolso oscuro sujeto a su hombro. Se encontraba mirando a mis dos pokemons.

\- "Son míos" – le respondí rápidamente – "acabo de decir pokemon inicial, no dije primer pokemon"

Me miró con algo de extrañeza, así que continué.

\- "Sé que es raro que alguien como yo, recién habiendo cumplido 10 años hace pocos días, tenga ya dos pokemons antes de su pokemon inicial, pero así es"

Oyó todo eso con esa extrañeza, entonces miró a mis pokemons.

\- "¿Lo que dice este niño es verdad?" – les preguntó

Ambos inmediatamente se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron con algo de susto, entonces ambos asintieron. La Oficial Jenny rió al ver esa escena.

\- "Está bien, niño, te creo" – me dijo –" pero ten cuidado en tu viaje a Sandgem Town, ha habido robos de pokemons a varios entrenadores en estos días"

Eso me hizo acordar a la noticia que escuché en la tienda a la que pasé en Floaroma Town, había escuchado algunas palabras pero no había logrado entender la noticia completa porque me encontraba lejos en la fila.

\- "Creo haber oído algo de eso el otro día que estuve en Floaroma Town, pero no oí mucho"

\- "Ten cuidado" – respondió – "en este último tiempo se ha reportado un considerable aumento de robos de pokemons a los entrenadores, al parecer hay dos cazadoras por el lugar, hemos estado intentando dar con el paradero de ellas, pero aún sin éxito"

Sentí que mis pokemons se aferraron más fuerte de mí al momento que oyeron eso, pero Jenny siguió hablando.

\- "Ante cualquier cosa recuerda enviarnos una llamada, estaremos alerta ante cualquier avance"

\- "De acuerdo… muchas gracias" – nos estrechamos la mano y ella se retiró por la calle en dirección opuesta junto a su Growlithe

Continuamos caminando en dirección a la salida de la ciudad, mis pokemons lucían algo más temerosos que antes, pero continuaron caminando junto a mí, aunque con franqueza, yo también acababa de atemorizarme un poco; no me imaginaba viviendo sin mis dos queridos pokemons por culpa de dos malvadas cazadoras.

La ruta 202 era el último tramo que había antes de llegar a Sandgem Town, y como era el último tramo sentí que se convirtió en el más largo de todos a pesar de ser éste el que lucía como el más sencillo, simplemente era una caminata de entre medio día a un día, incluyendo de nuevo pasar la noche acampando junto a mis pokemons. En esta ruta nuevamente se veía la abundancia de Starlys volando en los aires o posados en las ramas, o alguno que otro Bidoof en la lejanía. De vez en cuando veíamos algún Shinx en la lejanía, indirectamente recordaba al Shinx de mi madre. Me preguntaba si es que convirtió mi habitación en su habitación, quizás estaría durmiendo sobre mi cama o sobre la de Marie.

Nos detuvimos en el momento que el sol se escondió completamente detrás de una de las colinas al oeste y la visibilidad se había reducido completamente, era el momento de preparar el campamento para esa noche.

Las barras de cereal ya se estaban acabando, solo quedaban tres, por lo que solo pude dejar una para cada uno, a Marie solo le quedaban dos de sus bayas Leppa, y a Lyo solo le quedaban cuatro cuadros de su chocolate blanco. Esa noche fue especialmente fría, así que tuvimos que colocarnos los tres cubiertos con mi bolsa de dormir abierta a modo de manta. Yo me quedé en el medio, Marie se quedó bajo la bolsa de dormir sobre mi brazo izquierdo, Lyo sobre el derecho. Mis pokemons estaban tiritando. Lamenté no tener ropas abrigadoras para ellos, así que simplemente intenté mantenerlos cerca de mí para que nos mantuviéramos con una temperatura cálida bajo la bolsa de dormir, ahora convertida en manta. La fogata también nos lograba calentar nuestros rostros, así que lográbamos tener una temperatura decente entre los tres. De vez en cuando mis pokemons apoyaban sus cabezas contra mi pecho e intentaban dormir, pero ninguno de los tres tenía sueño. Recordé entonces otro de los regalos de Gardenia, así que lo tomé de la mochila. Quizás mostrándole las imágenes del libro podría lograr que conciliáramos el sueño.

\- "Miren" – les mostré a ambos el libro – "éste también es un regalo de Gardenia. Es un libro con mucha información sobre algunos pokemons, regiones y más datos."

Ellos miraron con interés el libro, sobre todo las ilustraciones que salían, así que continué hojeándolo para mostrarles algunos datos más. Busqué primero la información de los Riolus, Lyo miraba atentamente lo que iba a mostrar, tardé un rato para encontrar la página que buscaba, pero logré encontrarla. Sobre todo Lyo miró con interés la página que acababa de encontrar. En la parte superior de la página decía Riolu en letras grandes, y bajo eso salía la imagen a color de uno, donde estaba en una posición en la que parecía que estaba dando un golpe hacia delante, era idéntico a Lyo, aún no había cosas que los diferenciara.

\- "Riolu, el Pokémon de emanación" – comencé a leer – "Riolu tiene el poder de ver y entender emociones como felicidad, ira y las ondas del aura."

Miré a Lyo, quien estaba sonriendo con esa descripción que acababa de leer.

\- "¿Es eso cierto?" – le pregunté con una sonrisa

Él levantó sus manos y las movió ligeramente, igual que su cabeza, como queriendo decir "Puede ser"

\- "Y eso no es todo" – le dije – "si es que entrenas y te conviertes en un pokemon fuerte podrás evolucionar a este pokemon"

Volteé la página que estábamos viendo, y arriba, con letras grandes decía "Lucario", y bajo el nombre salía la imagen de este pokemon, en la imagen se encontraba de pie, mirando ligeramente hacia el lado. Obviamente era más alto que Riolu, y en vez de dos sensores de auras había 4 en su cabeza, Lyo miraba feliz la imagen, parecía que quería convertirse en un Lucario. Me alegraba que se viera tan feliz al mostrarle esa imagen.

Entonces sentí que Marie me comenzaba a tocar mi hombro.

\- "¡Treeeecko!" – exclamó, y cuando volteé a verla ella se estaba apuntando a si misma

\- "Está bien, veremos información de ti" – le dije riendo – "pero ten paciencia"

Entonces me puse a hojear el libro hasta lograr encontrar la información de los Treeckos. En la parte superior de la página decía Treecko en letras grandes, y bajo eso un Treecko de pie y junto a un árbol, era muy parecido a Marie, solo que el de la foto no tenía una flor sujeta con su boca.

\- "Treecko, el Pokémon gecko" – comencé leyendo lo que decía bajo la foto – "Treecko es capaz de trepar paredes verticales lisas y usar su gruesa cola para atacar a sus oponentes. Como Treecko construye sus nidos en grandes árboles, se dice que esos árboles tendrán una vida muy larga."

\- "¡Treeeee…!" – Marie lucía muy impresionada ante esa descripción que acababa de hacer, la vi sonreír mientras decía esta descripción

\- "Y eso no es todo" – le dije – "al igual que Lyo, si es que entrenas mucho evolucionarás en un pokemon más grande y más fuerte"

Le señalé a la página de la derecha de la que estábamos viendo, donde decía con letras grandes "Grovyle", y bajo el nombre salía la imagen de este pokemon, se encontraba en el momento que parecía dar un salto, obviamente éste lucía más alto que Marie, y el verde de su cuerpo era más oscuro, y tres hojas salían de cada una de sus muñecas, dos más de su espalda, que reemplazaban su cola, y una hoja mucho más grande que salía de la parte superior de la cabeza. Fue ahí que Marie cambió su cara y dejó de sonreír, solo miró con algo de seriedad esa imagen, sólo que no logré advertirlo en el momento.

\- "Y si entrenas mucho más y te haces muy fuerte te convertirás en ésta…"

Volteé la página para ver a la tercera evolución de un Treecko. Sobre la página decía con grandes letras "Sceptile", y abajo salía la imagen de este pokemon, aún más grande que un Treecko, solo que no pude leer el resto de la descripción, pues Marie cerró el libro con mucha fuerza en mis manos y se escondió bajo la manta. Miré con mucha sorpresa la reacción que Marie acababa de tener, levanté la bolsa de dormir para descubrir a Marie, ella estaba en una posición fetal contra el suelo, y la veía temblar muy asustada.

\- "¡Treeeeee… tree…cko!" – por como decía eso parecía que estaba muy asustada y casi parecía sollozar, si habría habido más luz quizás habría visto si sus ojos tenían lágrimas, y me pareció algo poco pertinente sacar la linterna de mi mochila para revisar

Me levanté del piso y me coloqué frente a ella y la levanté

\- "Marie… Marie… Tranquila, tranquila por favor" – le dije mientras se encontraba con los ojos cubiertos con sus manos – "Por favor, tranquila, verás que habrá una solución para esto… Solo mantente tranquila"

Marie permaneció en ese estado unos minutos, yo intentaba hablarle con calma, pero me preocupaba verla con esa extraña reacción, Lyo también se había levantado y se encontraba junto a nosotros, él estaba acariciando la espalda de Marie con su palma, yo la acerqué más a mí y la abracé. Los sollozos continuaron unos momentos, pero comenzaron a disminuir luego de un par de minutos. Fue recién ahí que se quitó las manos de sus ojos y nos miró a ambos. La notaba igual algo triste pero se encontraba mejor que antes. La dejé junto al fuego para que se tranquilizara, justo después de haberle dado un besito en su cara al ver que estaba mejor y haberle devuelto su flor, que se cayó de su boca y estaba junto a la bolsa de dormir. Lyo se acercó a la mochila y tomó los últimos cuadritos de chocolate blanco que le quedaban y se los ofreció a Marie, ella los aceptó con una sonrisa, yo también sonreí al ver esa acción de mi pokemon menor; realmente veía a Marie como a su hermana. Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros. Lyo se había vuelto a cubrir con la bolsa de dormir, Marie permaneció un momento mirando la fogata, yo volví a tomar el libro, tenía que encontrar algo de información que a Marie podría interesarle en caso que no quisiera evolucionar.

Este libro tenía información de casi todo, parecía difícil pensar en alguna información que no apareciera, incluso había visto que había una sección que hablaba de los líderes de gimnasio de Sinnoh. Reí suavemente al encontrar la página que hablaba de Gardenia, aparecía un poco de información de ella, la edad que tenía y los pokemons que tenía, me reí al darme cuenta que yo sabía mucho más de ella que lo que salía en este libro, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando, sino que seguí buscando la información que le necesitaba mostrar a Marie.

\- "Aquí está" – murmuré, dando un golpe a la página con el dedo, y con esa información a mano es que me acerqué a mi Treecko

Marie parecía que estaba meditando junto al fuego, miraba la flama atentamente con sus ojos amarillos completamente abiertos.

\- "Marie" – le dije

Ella levantó la vista de la fogata y me miró.

\- "¿Tree…?"

\- "Necesito saber esto con franqueza… ¿No quieres evolucionar, verdad?"

Miró nuevamente al fuego, con algo de vergüenza, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

\- "No pienses que eso me enoja" – le dije esbozando una sonrisa – "tú sabes que yo te querré de cualquier manera. Si no quieres evolucionar lo podré entender muy bien. La evolución es algo natural en el mundo pokemon, pero hay una manera de evitar que evoluciones si es que no quieres"

Acerqué el libro hacia ella y le mostré la página que acababa de encontrar, en la página predominaba la imagen de una piedra, de color grisáceo y no demasiado grande.

\- "Esta piedra, si es que la mantienes siempre contigo, evitará que evoluciones" – le aclaré – "ésta es una piedraeterna"

Marie miró con atención esa página que le estaba mostrando, sus ojos estaban muy enfocados en la imagen de esa piedra.

\- "¿Te interesa que consiga una piedra eterna para ti?" – le pregunté directamente – "recuerda que no me molestaré ante lo que decidas"

Marie dudó un momento, durante unos momentos me miraba a mí, luego a la página del libro y luego a la fogata, pero finalmente me miró con firmeza a mí y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

\- "Está bien, Marie, conseguiré una piedra eterna para ti si eso es lo que deseas, te lo prometo"

Y le acaricié la cabeza nuevamente.

Volví a donde estaba Lyo, él estaba cómodamente sentado, cubierto por la bolsa de dormir, él la levantó un poco para dejar que me cubriera también.

\- "Gracias" – le dije, y me senté para cubrirme también con la bolsa de dormir

De pronto sentimos un ruido proveniente desde lejos, Marie fue la primera en percibirlo, pues giró la cabeza directamente al camino de dónde veníamos, luego de eso fue Lyo, quien giró la cabeza hacia allá, estiró una de sus palmas, al mismo tiempo que los sensores de auras que tenía en los lados de su cabeza se levantaron. Marie se acercó a nosotros y se puso en posición de ataque en dirección hacia donde se oía ese sonido, que cada vez se oía más fuerte, Lyo también se quitó la bolsa de dormir con la que estaba cubierto y se puso de pie, también en posición de ataque.

Lentamente vimos como es que también comenzó a aparecer una luz desde el camino, después de eso el sonido aumentaba, me sentía algo atemorizado, sobre todo si es que recordaba la historia que la oficial Jenny me había contado esa misma mañana. ¿Serían esas las cazadoras de las que había hablado ella? Fue lentamente que logré identificar el sonido como un motor que se acercaba a nosotros, y la luz como la del vehículo que se acercaba a nosotros. Respiré con mucha más calma cuando vimos que una Oficial Jenny se acercaba conduciendo una motocicleta hacia nosotros. Mis pokemons también se calmaron y se acercaron a mí, al mismo tiempo que la oficial detenía su motocicleta y se bajaba, acercándose a nosotros. Todas las oficiales eran iguales, salvo por alguna diferencia minúscula, por lo que no pude afirmar bien si es que esta oficial era la misma con la que había hablado en la mañana

\- "¡Vaya, pero si es el mismo niño de esta mañana!" – fue lo primero que dijo al acercarse a nosotros, confirmando de esa forma que si era la misma – "aún no llegas a Sandgem Town"

\- "¿Eso cree?" – respondí con una sonrisa

\- "Recuerda que no estás en un lugar seguro por ahora, esta tarde recibimos un reporte de otro ataque de las dos cazadoras a otro entrenador en las cercanías y hemos estado patrullando de manera constante estos lugares. ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta Sandgem Town? Ahí podrías sentirte más seguro"

\- "Está bien" – respondí de inmediato, francamente cada vez que recordaba eso me sentía más atemorizado, lo mismo que mis pokemons

\- "Muy bien" – respondió ella – "entonces vamos a la motocicleta, pero apaga la fogata primero"

Asentí con la cabeza, así que tomé mi mochila y saqué mi termo, aún estaba medio lleno, y vertí el contenido sobre el fuego, el cual se extinguió rápidamente. Al voltear vi que Jenny ya se había vuelto a subir a la moto.

\- "Súbete detrás de mí" – indicó – "tus pokemons pueden ir en el sidecar"

El sidecar era el pequeño vehículo acoplado al lado derecho de la motocicleta, donde podía ir otro pasajero más, pero mis pokemons, al ser más pequeños que yo, podían ir juntos ahí, y como los tres no cabríamos juntos es que Jenny me indicó que fuera con ella.

\- "¿Y cómo es que están ocurriendo estos ataques?" – le pregunté en un momento del viaje a la Oficial Jenny

\- "Es ya un problema" – me dijo – "éste siempre había sido considerado un sector tranquilo, pero de pronto comenzaron a oírse reportes de ataques de dos cazadoras pokemons. Para que quede claro, un cazador no es alguien que ocupa algún arma letal contra algún pokemon, sino que un cazador es un sujeto contratado por alguien para que capture de cualquier manera a un pokemon. Por lo general siempre son atacados entrenadores con pokemons poco usuales."

Volteó para ver a mis pokemons, y se cercioró que estaban durmiendo en el sidecar para continuar explicando.

\- "Y debes tener cuidado con tus dos pokemons. Los Treeckos no son de Sinnoh, por lo que sería un buen botín para un cazador, en cuanto a tu Riolu, mucho más cuidado aún, los Riolus son extremadamente raros y algunos cazadores podrían obtener una enorme ganancia si es que logran capturar alguno"

Para ese momento nos encontrábamos viajando a una velocidad considerable, Jenny manejaba la motocicleta con mucha seguridad, mis dos pokemons iban durmiendo, mientras que yo me mantenía firme a Jenny para evitar caerme.

\- "Nos encontramos bajo la pista de alguna posible guarida o escondite de estas cazadoras, sabemos ya que solamente son dos, así que afortunadamente no es un grupo grande el que está dedicado a esto, en las declaraciones de las víctimas de estos ataques siempre describían a dos mujeres jóvenes, vestidas con un tipo de abrigo color gris y con varios pokemons, lamentablemente aún no las logramos identificar ni hemos podido encontrar el escondite donde tendrán cautivos a los pokemons capturados"

\- "¿Hace cuanto tiempo que esto comenzó?" – fue que le pregunté

\- "Creo que el primer reporte fue emitido hace más o menos un mes" – respondió – "pero desde hace unas dos semanas es que los casos aumentaron demasiado, las medidas que hemos tenido que tomar fueron patrullar con más frecuencia por Jubilife City y las rutas que están alrededor de la ciudad. Lamento si te sentiste incómodo esta mañana luego de haberte detenido, pero es parte del procedimiento que tenemos que hacer ahora. Personalmente es un patrullaje agotador, en la mañana podrías verme en la estación de policía de Jubilife City y esa misma noche en la de Sandgem Town, o viceversa"

De pronto la motocicleta se detuvo.

\- "Muy bien, hemos llegado" – dijo

Miré algo confundido alrededor, no me había dado cuenta que ya nos encontrábamos dentro de Sandgem Town y que Jenny había detenido la moto junto al lado del Centro Pokemon de la ciudad.

(... continuará)


	15. El Pokemon inicial Parte 4

\- "Lo mejor será que pases la noche en el Centro Pokemon" – aclaró

\- "Pero no puedo, aún no estoy registrado como entrenador así que no puedo dormir aquí" – protesté con algo de tristeza

\- "No te preocupes" – guiñó un ojo – "le pediré a la enfermera Joy que haga una excepción en tu caso. Mañana en el laboratorio del profesor Rowan quedarás registrado como entrenador, así que no será grave. Despierta a tus pokemons, yo entraré para pedirle a la enfermera que te deje pasar la noche aquí"

\- "De acuerdo" – dije sonriendo – "muchas gracias"

Jenny ingresó al centro pokemon, yo miré un momento hacia el fondo de la calle en la que estaba, no podía ver mucho, aunque la calle estaba iluminada completamente con los faroles junto a ella y algunas casas se veían hasta allá, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna se asomaba tímidamente desde una colina justo frente a nosotros. Me sentía emocionado al ver que ya habíamos llegado a Sandgem Town, y este aventón que me hizo la oficial Jenny me ahorró algo de tiempo, pero quedé algo preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- "Marie, Lyo… despierten" – susurré mientras zarandeaba suavemente a mis pokemons, que dormían plácidamente en el sidecar –" ya llegamos"

Lentamente abrieron los ojos, pero se notaban cansados aún.

\- "Vamos, ya llegamos, podrán dormir con más tranquilidad y comodidad ahora"

Ambos lograron incorporarse y se bajaron del sidecar, mirando algo confundidos alrededor.

\- "Esto es Sandgem Town, acabamos de llegar" – les dije – "ahora vengan"

Se restregaron sus ojos con sus manos y bostezaban pesadamente, pero entraron conmigo al Centro Pokemon. Noté como es que Marie ya no tenía su flor en su boca, pensé que pudo habérsele caído mientras dormía.

\- "Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon" – fue lo primero que oímos, la enfermera me hizo una reverencia desde detrás del mesón de atención, junto a ella estaba la oficial Jenny

Este centro Pokemon era mucho más pequeño que el que había en Eterna City, tenía muchas menos mesas y al parecer muchas menos habitaciones, pero cumplía el mismo objetivo, y eso era lo importante.

\- "Hola, buenas noches" – le dije

\- "La Oficial Jenny me pidió que te dejara pasar la noche aquí a pesar que aún no eres un entrenador"

\- "Mañana lo seré" – dije rápidamente

\- "Lo sé" – respondió – "eso también me dijo. Pero en vista de lo que está ocurriendo ahora, más el hecho de que mañana te registrarás como entrenador, haré una excepción contigo"

\- "¿De veras?" – pregunté feliz –" Muchas gracias"

Se volteó para tomar un llavero que colgaba de la pared opuesta al mesón y me lo entregó.

\- "Dormirás en la habitación 4" – y me lo entregó

\- "Muchas gracias" – le dije con una gran sonrisa

\- "Bueno, es hora de que yo me vaya" – dijo de pronto la oficial Jenny – "debo continuar con el patrullaje. Adiós enfermera, adiós niño"

\- "Adiós" – respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo

\- "Muchas gracias" – le dije antes que saliera, mis pokemons también la saludaron con la mano antes que saliera del lugar

No había nadie más ahí, el reloj ya casi marcaba medianoche y parecía que todos estaban ya durmiendo.

\- "¿Te gustaría que tus pokemons pasaran la noche en la sala de observación? Ahí podrán cenar y dormir con comodidad"

\- "¡Seguro! "– respondí, y les pregunté a ambos si querían, ambos me asintieron con la cabeza

\- "Entonces síganme" – les dijo a mis pokemons

\- "Tengan buenas noches" – les dije a ambos con un abrazo – "nos veremos en la mañana de nuevo"

La enfermera caminó por una puerta y mis pokemons la siguieron, ella volvió un par de minutos después.

\- "Muy bien, tus pokemons quedaron muy cómodos dentro, ambos recibieron comida y están en un buen sitio para dormir"

\- "Muchas gracias" - respondí

\- "¿Y te gustaría cenar?" – me preguntó con amabilidad la enfermera

\- "Claro" – respondí – "si es que no genero ningún inconveniente"

\- "Claro que no, llegaste un poco tarde, pero aún queda un poco, solo espera un momento"

Me fui a sentar a una mesa con vista a la calle, me sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que había llegado al objetivo, pero aún no había hablado con nadie de mi familia ni con mis amigos o Gardenia. Ya era tarde para llamarlos, a pesar que vi que al lado opuesto del lugar había un videoteléfono.

Recuerdo también que apenas entré a la habitación luego de haber cenado y cepillarme los dientes me lancé casi de inmediato a la cama y me quedé dormido casi al instante, no había notado lo cansado que estaba. Podían decirme que ya había algo de inseguridad afuera, pero podía sentirme tranquilo al pensar que estaba pasando la noche en un Centro Pokemon y mis pokemons estaban a salvo en la sala de observación, y ya estando durmiendo luego de haber cenado. Ellos y yo.

Mi sueño de pronto se interrumpió, de buena gana habría podido dormir más tiempo, me sentía bastante cómodo durmiendo en una cama, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir sobre el suelo. Al abrir los ojos tardé un poco en recordar donde estaba, pude perfectamente haber pensado que me encontraba en mi cama aún, allá lejos, en Eterna City, pero estaba en otro lado, me encontraba en Sandgem Town, durmiendo en una cama del Centro Pokemon del pueblo. Unos incesantes golpeteos se sintieron de la puerta y me hicieron despertar. Los golpes continuaron incesantemente hasta que me levanté pesadamente y caminé para abrir la puerta.

\- "Buenos días" – exclamó alegremente la Enfermera Joy – "Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche"

\- "Buenos días" – repetí adormilado mientras me frotaba los ojos con la palma de mi mano – "supongo que si"

\- "Quise venir a despertarte para que fueras pronto al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan, es más fácil encontrarlo en la mañana, por lo general en la tarde es más difícil encontrarlo ahí ya que se dedica a hacer mucho trabajo de campo."

\- "Y… ¿Qué hora es?" – le pregunté, mientras me arreglaba mi cabello con mis manos

\- "Son las…" – miró hacia el pasillo para luego volver a mirarme a mí y responderme – "9:14 de la mañana. Prepárate, toma un baño y vístete, el desayuno para todos estará listo en unos 15 minutos más" – y caminó de vuelta a la recepción y cerró la puerta detrás de ella

\- "… gracias" – le respondí a la puerta cerrada

Me sentía demasiado cansado y tenía unas enormes ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero me forcé a mí mismo a caminar al cuarto de baño que había junto a la habitación, y sin siquiera volver a pensar en regresar a la cama, entré a la ducha y me comencé a dar un baño. De haber estado en casa ya me habría levantado hace mucho rato, pero el cansancio de la caminata de tantos días me causó esa sensación de pereza.

"Turtwig: el Pokémon hojita. Su concha está hecha de tierra y cuando absorbe el agua se hace más dura."

La ilustración que había bajo esta descripción era de este pokemon, caminando hacia uno de sus lados.

"La fortaleza de este pokemon depende de la relación que haya con su entrenador. Entre los coordinadores es común dar cuidadosos cortes en las horas de la cabeza de Turtwig, y con respecto a esto hay que tener cuidado para no perjudicar el correcto desarrollo de sus ataques tipo hierba."

Volteé algunas páginas más para ver la información del siguiente pokemon.

"Chimchar, el Pokémon mono. Chimchar se considera un pokemon bastante cariñoso con su entrenador. Tiene distintas capacidades físicas y puede trepar grandes paredes."

Según la imagen Chimchar lucía algo más alegre y simpático que Turtwig.

"Chimchar se considera un pokemon muy activo, siempre buscando algo nuevo que hacer, su personalidad dependerá de la forma que su entrenador lo trate, es bastante leal a su entrenador y siempre intentará cumplir lo que éste le pida con respecto a los retos que le imponga."

Avancé algunas páginas más, hasta ver al pokemon que era la tercera elección.

"Piplup, el Pokémon pingüino. Es muy orgulloso y su gruesa piel lo protege del frio."

El Piplup que salía en esta imagen ilustraba lo que decía arriba, aparecía mirando de frente con sus brazos, o pequeñas alitas, a la altura de su cintura.

"La actitud orgullosa de Piplup causa que mantenga una lealtad absoluta a su entrenador, pues se negará a recibir órdenes de alguien más, pero esta actitud también causa que siempre busque algo nuevo que hacer para recibir el halago o la aprobación de su entrenador o de sus compañeros."

El libro que me obsequió Gardenia lo había colocado sobre la mesa para poder pensar en la decisión que debía tomar ese mismo día. Me encontraba desayunando en el Centro Pokemon, el resto de los entrenadores que estaba pasando la noche en el centro también estaban desayunando en las otras mesas. Sobre mi mesa había un tazón de cereal con yogurt y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Junto al tazón estaba el libro y me encontraba leyendo y releyendo la descripción de esos tres pokemons, uno de ellos sería mi pokemon. Tenía que pensar sabiamente y con madurez.

Sentía que Turtwig era el que corría con menor ventaja; Era de tipo hierba, y Marie también lo era, tener dos tipos hierbas podría causarme alguna desventaja próximamente. Piplup me parecía agradable, pero por alguna razón no me gustaba el que dijera que era un pokemon orgulloso, nunca me agradó la gente orgullosa de todo lo que hace y que solo hacía cosas para solo sentirse superior que alguien más. Sentía que Chimchar corría con más ventaja en esta decisión.

Terminé de desayunar luego de un rato, me comí todo el cereal con el yogurt y el vaso de jugo de naranjas me lo bebí de un sorbo. La Chansey del Centro Pokemon parecía estar atenta a cuando terminé, porque de inmediato llegó junto a mi mesa y se llevó el tazón con el vaso.

\- "Gracias, Chansey" – le dije con una sonrisa

\- "¡Chansey!" – respondió alegremente y se fue por una de las puertas

Cerré el libro y me puse de pie, volví a mi habitación para cepillarme los dientes, tomar mi mochila y el resto de mis cosas antes de salir. Luego volví al mesón de la recepción y esperé a que la enfermera Joy volviera de la sala de observación.

\- "Aquí está la llave de la habitación" – le dije, regresándole el llavero – "muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí"

\- "No hay problema" – dijo ella – "solo quiero pedirte que cuando quedes registrado como entrenador que vuelvas para dejar registro que dormiste aquí"

\- "Está bien, lo haré, ahora iré al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan"

\- "¿Quieres que vaya por tus pokemons?"

\- "¡Claro que…!" – me detuve un momento, naturalmente quería responder que sí, pero se me había ocurrido una idea mejor – "Volveré más rato por ellos"

Me miró con algo de extrañeza.

\- "Luego explicaré por qué" – dije guiñándole un ojo – "volveré en un rato. Muchas gracias por todo"

No era una razón cruel por la que había dejado a mis pokemons un rato más en el Centro pokemon, sino que se me había ocurrido una forma divertida para que mis pokemons pudieran ver por primera vez al tercer pokemon del equipo.

Del bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila saqué un sobre, no lo había sacado en todo el viaje porque no lo necesitaría hasta que llegara a Sandgem Town, y ya que había llegado lo necesitaba. Este sobre blanco tenía estampada la imagen de una pokeball, y en el reverso del sobre estaba la dirección del laboratorio. Solo esperaba no perderme.

Sandgem Town era un pequeño pueblo de no muchos habitantes, una característica de este pueblo es que se encontraba cerca del mar, apenas salí del Centro Pokemon sentí una fresca brisa de mar que se cernía por todo el pueblo. El mar no podía verlo; había árboles en dirección al sur, donde se suponía que estaba el mar, y bloqueaban la vista. Además del Centro Pokemon logré ver un restaurant, una tienda y una cantidad considerable de pequeñas casas donde los habitantes tenían una apacible vida. Lo que caracterizaba a este pueblo era el laboratorio pokemon que se ubicaba ahí, dirigido por el ya mencionado Profesor Rowan. Tardé más o menos media hora desde que salí del Centro Pokemon en encontrarlo, se encontraba en un sector algo alejado del centro del pueblo, lo había podido localizar desde hacía varias cuadras atrás, y quedé sorprendido al ver que era el edificio más grande de todo el pueblo. Era un edificio enorme que parecía ser una mezcla de tres diferentes edificios, la parte más cercana a la calle parecía la parte más moderna de las tres; era una enorme construcción de varios pisos, una imponente fachada que parecía ser una construcción de metal, algunos ventanales en los pisos superiores y una antena en el techo. La segunda parte era más pequeña que la primera y la tercera, parecía un pasillo entre la primera y la tercera sección, era una construcción de piedra marrón, simplemente parecía un pasillo. La tercera parte era la más alta de las tres, ésta se encontraba construida con ladrillo rojo, pero lo más destacable de ésta era el enorme molino que se movía lentamente en uno de los costados en la parte superior de esta sección. Un pequeño muro de piedra separaba la propiedad de la calle, un muro que me llegaba a la altura de mis hombros, bastante fácil de poder saltarlo, había en el centro del muro una pequeña reja metálica por donde se entraba. Había un timbre con un comunicador junto a esa reja. Presioné el botón y permanecí un momento mirando el sobre que tenía en mi mano. Mis padres me entregaron ese sobre y yo debía entregarlo al Profesor Rowan, lo habían conseguido algunos días antes, pero no me lo entregaron hasta que me puse a ordenar la mochila y lo guardaron en el interior del bolsillo, me advirtieron que por ningún motivo lo perdiera, sino tardaríamos mucho tiempo en poder obtener otro más.

\- "¿Sí?" – una joven voz femenina se oyó del comunicador – "¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

\- "Hola" – respondí, algo sorprendido al haber escuchado esa voz tan repentinamente. Y por alguna razón, en ese momento me puse tremendamente nervioso – "vengo… vengo a ver al Profesor Rowan… vengo de Eterna City… mi registro y mi Pokemon Inicial"

\- "Creo que estás algo nervioso, muchacho" – respondió riendo esa voz femenina desde el interior – "pero está bien, pasa"

Oí el clic desde el comunicador, dándome a entender que ya había cortado la llamada desde dentro. La reja ni siquiera tenía un seguro, sólo tuve que empujar para que se abriera, y de esa manera caminé directamente a la primera sección del edificio a donde estaba la puerta de entrada, ésta era eléctrica y se abrió en el momento que me acerqué. De la puerta salió una muchacha joven, parecía tener la edad de Gardenia o similar, vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca.

\- "Hola" – dijo con una sonrisa, reconocí esa voz como la chica que me había hablado por el intercomunicador – "bienvenido a nuestro laboratorio pokemon. ¿Puedo ver el sobre que te entregaron en tu ciudad, por favor?"

Lo tenía en mi mano desde que salí del Centro Pokemon, por lo que estaba ligeramente arrugado, pero se lo entregué sin percatarme de ello. Caminó hacia un escritorio junto a la puerta, había un computador sobre él, junto a un montón de papeles apilados y el intercomunicador por el que me había hablado. Tomó la postal del interior del sobre y comenzó a ingresar los datos en su computador. Mientras hacía eso yo me puse a mirar alrededor. Éste era el recibidor del lugar, al fondo había una puerta grande y una más pequeña a la izquierda, al lado había una escalera que iba hacia un piso superior y otra al lado que llevaba a un sótano. El resto del lugar aún era un misterio para mí, deseaba recorrer todo el lugar, quizás podría ver algún pokemon que nunca había visto antes.

\- "Muy bien" – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie – "todo parece estar en orden. Ahora sígueme"

Me entregó el sobre de nuevo y caminó en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Me llamó la atención que estas escaleras no eran rectas, sino que era una escalera espiral, e iba empotrada a las paredes del edificio. Lo bueno es que no subimos tantas escaleras, al final de éstas llegamos hasta un piso donde había solamente una puerta de madera con un vidrio opaco, ella tocó la puerta.

\- "Profesor" – anunció – "acaba de llegar el nuevo entrenador"

\- "¡Que pase!" – exclamó una fuerte voz desde el interior

Ella giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

\- "Pasa" – ordenó ella – "yo volveré abajo. Felicidades"

\- "Gracias" – alcancé a decirle antes que volviera a bajar por las escaleras raudamente

Abrí más la puerta para poder pasar. Frente a mí se dibujó una oficina con paredes de madera, un librero a cada lado del lugar y un enorme escritorio frente a mí. Sentado junto a él se encontraba el profesor pokemon más conocido de todo Sinnoh, su rostro mostraba seriedad y firmeza, su cabello, junto a su bigote y barba, eran de un color blanco, también vestía una bata blanca. Pensé de inmediato que no se reía mucho. Frente a mí estaba el Profesor Rowan.

\- "Bienvenido, muchacho" – dijo con firmeza poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí – "bienvenido a mi laboratorio"

Estrechó con firmeza y fuerza mi mano, dejándomela algo adolorida.

\- "Es un gusto que hayas llegado aquí, aquí es donde oficialmente comenzará tu viaje pokemon. Vamos de inmediato a ver a los tres pokemons"

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y salimos, volvimos a bajar la escalera en espiral.

\- "¿Me dejas ver el sobre con el que vienes de ahí?" – preguntó de repente

Aún lo tenía en mi mano, así que se lo entregué.

\- "Muy bien, veamos lo que dice sobre ti" – tomó la postal del interior del sobre y comenzó a leerla, ahí había algo de información sobre mí, y comenzó a murmurar lo que decía ahí – "… vienes de Eterna City… cumpliste 10 años hace poco… y también…"

Vi que abrió más sus ojos al leer algo que estaba escrito ahí.

\- "¿Y ya tienes dos pokemons?" – bajó la postal y me miró a mí – "¿Y vienes a buscar otro pokemon más?"

\- "¿Es… eso algún problema?" – le pregunté, sentí que algunas alarmas en mi cabeza se encendían

\- "Cuando alguien viene a registrarse como un entrenador aquí y no tiene pokemons tiene que irse con uno, pero es diferente a cuando ya tiene pokemons desde antes"

Llegamos al final de las escaleras cuando mencionó esa última parte, y continuamos caminando en dirección a la puerta grande que había en la recepción.

\- "¿Significa que no podré tener uno de los tres pokemons iniciales de Sinnoh?" – pregunté alarmado

\- "No" – respondió igual de serio que siempre – "sólo significa que puedes decidir si es que quieres o no tener uno. Así que no te preocupes"

Suspiré aliviado al oír eso, me habría sentido triste si es que no habría podido obtener uno de los pokemons iniciales.

\- "Y por lo visto si quieres obtener este pokemon" – dijo él

\- "Claro que si" – le respondí

\- "Entonces vamos, ven por aquí" – y llegamos a la puerta grande que había ahí

Detrás de esa puerta estaba la parte central del laboratorio, éste era un enorme espacio, con muchas máquinas a cada lugar, enormes libreros repletos de libros y enciclopedias, cuyos colores variaban considerablemente. El piso estaba completamente cubierto con cerámicas de un intenso azul, todas perfectamente pulidas y brillantes, había también una percha en uno de los extremos, asocié a que era donde se posaba algún pokemon volador que era estudiado. Dentro, casi en las paredes más lejanas a la puerta se encontraban otros investigadores, todos mucho más jóvenes que el profesor, parecían tener una edad cercana a la chica que me abrió la puerta. Debí contar unos 5 en el lugar, todos con bata blanca y cada uno haciendo alguna cosa diferente.

En el centro exacto de ese sitio se encontraba una enorme máquina, también de color blanco, cuya parte superior estaba coronada por una cúpula de cristal, y dentro había tres ranuras perfectamente redondas, en un costado había varios botones brillantes y de distinto color. Caminamos hasta esa máquina.

El profesor Rowan se colocó en el costado donde estaban los botones, con la misma seriedad y firmeza de siempre me dijo que me colocara al frente de esa máquina, yo obedecí tímidamente, resultaba algo aterrador pensar la forma en que reaccionaría si es que alguien le contradecía sus órdenes. A continuación oprimió alguno de los botones y de inmediato la cúpula de cristal se separó y comenzó a desaparecer por dos distintas ranuras a los costados de la superficie, al mismo tiempo que de las ranuras de la misma superficie se elevaban tres distintas pokeballs. Sabía muy bien que en cada una de ellas se encontraban los pokemons que serían mis tres alternativas a escoger.

\- "De acuerdo, muchacho" – dijo de pronto el profesor – "como bien sabrás, en estas tres pokeballs se encuentran los tres pokemons iniciales de nuestra región de Sinnoh y uno de ellos será tu primer pokemon…" - se detuvo, aparentemente había olvidado lo que habíamos hablado antes de entrar al laboratorio, o quizás era ya una costumbre – "… o en tu caso tu Pokemon Inicial"

Presionó un botón más, y en orden las pokeballs se comenzaron a abrir de izquierda a derecha.

\- "El pokemon tipo hierba…" - el destello desapareció rápidamente y el pokemon, con tranquilidad apareció, me lanzaba una sonrisa apenas me vio –" … ¡Turtwig!"

\- "¡Twiiig!"

\- "El pokemon tipo fuego…" - el destello desapareció rápidamente y este pokemon, sólo sostenido en su pie izquierdo y haciendo una pose donde se encontraba con sus brazos levantados, apareció sobre la máquina, me lanzaba una sonrisa – "… ¡Chimchar!"

\- "¡Chim… char!"

\- "Y el pokemon tipo agua…" - desapareció el destello y el pequeño pokemon apareció, parecía mostrar confianza y firmeza, con sus alas junto a su cintura – "… ¡Piplup!"

\- "¡Piiiip!"

\- "Date un tiempo para pensar y dime a cual eliges"

Fueron unos cinco segundos de silencio, donde pude observar a esos tres pokemons, uno de ellos sería mi tercer pokemon y viajaría conmigo junto a Marie y a Lyo. Recordaba también lo que había leído en el libro. Físicamente Turtwig era más grande que los dos, y Chimchar era más alto que Piplup, los tres parecían estar mirándome con expectación ante la respuesta que diría pronto.

"Elige bien… míralo a los ojos antes de decidirte por quien te acompañará en tu viaje"

En ese momento preciso recordé las palabras que Gardenia me había dicho antes de despedirme de ella. No sabía a qué se refería con eso y me dijo que en el momento lo entendería. Era el momento de comprobar si lo que decía era verdad.

Me acerqué a Turtwig y lo miré directamente a sus ojos. Sus ojos eran color amarillo. No sabía que tenía que ver en los ojos de los pokemons que tenía que escoger, pero simplemente recordé esa frase de Gardenia, pero no sentí que ocurriera algo en el momento que miré a los ojos de este pokemon.

Volteé mi vista a Piplup, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, más pequeños que los de Turtwig, y los miré fijamente, pero sentí que él se estaba comenzando a molestar por hacer eso, se molestó de tal manera que se volteó y me dio la espalda.

Miré entonces a Chimchar, él estaba mirando con extrañeza lo que estaba haciendo, pero se mantuvo firme frente a mí. Los ojos de él eran más grandes que los de Turtwig, eran blancos y sus párpados morados, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelaje, su pelaje era color naranjo en casi todo su cuerpo, excepto en su cara, su pecho, manos y pies donde tenía un pelaje color crema. "Elige bien… míralo a los ojos" esa frase de Gardenia aún me retumbaba en la cabeza, y no podía saber por qué realmente lo estaba haciendo.

Fue entonces que sin saber cómo, algo extraño ocurrió; esa escena me pareció haberla visto en cámara lenta, vi como es que Chimchar se ponía de pie sobre la máquina, se impulsaba para saltar y se aferraba a mi cuello en un gran salto, yo lo sostuve firmemente en mis brazos para evitar que cayera.

Parpadeé un par de veces en ese momento y me enderecé. Chimchar estaba en la máquina aún, mirándome igual que yo lo miraba a él. Chimchar nunca había saltado y yo nunca lo había sujetado, sólo fue una visión que acababa de pasar en mi mente, pero acababa de darme cuenta porque es que Gardenia me había dicho eso. Miré al profesor Rowan, quien miraba seriamente hacia mí.

\- "Elijo a Chimchar" – dije decididamente

(... continuará)


	16. El Pokemon inicial Parte 5

Chimchar saltó sobre la máquina y aterrizó en un pie nuevamente con mucha alegría.

\- "Muy bien" – respondió el profesor, sin siquiera mostrar un atisbo de emoción o alegría, tomó la pokeball de la que había salido Chimchar de la máquina y me la colocó en mis manos –" aquí tienes la pokeball de Chimchar, ahora ven conmigo, lleva a Chimchar contigo"

Presionó unos botones del costado de la máquina y Piplup y Turtwig volvieron a sus pokeballs y se volvió a cerrar la cúpula de la parte superior de la máquina, mientras que Chimchar de inmediato saltó con alegría y aterrizó junto a mi hombro y fue así mientras íbamos. Sentía su peso como el de Marie, solo que Chimchar era más bajo que ella, Marie era más alta pero también más delgada.

Fuimos a una máquina que estaba en el costado del laboratorio. Ésta era más pequeña que la máquina de donde salieron las pokeballs, había una pequeña silla junto a ella, en un sector donde había una pantalla y algunos botones. El profesor se sentó ahí, la pantalla se encendió y comenzó a presionar algunas teclas en los costados de ella, luego volvió a sacar mi postal y la puso junto al teclado debajo de la pantalla, y basándose en los datos escritos ahí comenzó a escribir.

\- "Ponte de pie ahí" – me dijo, indicando una cerámica de color rojo, la única de ese color en todo el piso

Me coloqué sobre esa pequeña cerámica.

\- "Ahora mira al frente" – ordenó

Miré al frente y alcancé a notar que entre todo el blanco de la máquina había un pequeñísimo rectángulo color negro. Hasta que no oí el "clic" de ese rectángulo no me había dado cuenta que era el lente de alguna cámara interna de la máquina.

\- "Muy bien, ya sal de ahí, ahora espera un rato" – dijo y siguió anotando cosas en la máquina

Volví a acercarme a Chimchar, quien había permanecido en el mismo lugar.

\- "¡Chaaaaar…!" – Chimchar estaba aún feliz de haber sido el elegido, y mientras esperábamos, mi nuevo pokemon se puso de pie en mis hombros y luego se subió a mi cabeza, y con un gran impulso dio un salto hacia arriba, dio dos vueltas en el aire y aterrizó de pie frente a mí.

Sonreí al ver a Chimchar tan feliz.

\- "Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien" – le dije acariciando su cabeza.

\- "¡Chim…char!" – asintió con la cabeza y levantó su pulgar

Cuando levantaba mi brazo para enderezarme él inmediatamente se sujetó de él con sus manos y quedó colgado de él cuando lo levanté, como si mi brazo fuera la rama de un árbol.

\- "Muy bien" – exclamó de pronto el profesor, poniéndose de pie y apagando la pantalla que estaba usando – "acabo de ingresar tus datos a la base de datos, a partir de este momento ya eres un nuevo entrenador pokemon"

Ésa era una frase que yo había querido escuchar hace mucho tiempo atrás, sólo que por la voz algo seria del profesor la emoción pareció disminuir mucho. Una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al repetir mentalmente esa frase. Por fin podía decir que era un entrenador pokemon, pasar la noche en Centros Pokemons, poder comprar pokeballs y todo lo que podía hacer al haber por fin recibido el título de entrenador pokemon.

Uno de los otros investigadores que estaba ahí apareció en la escena, no había visto de donde venía, pero se acercó a nosotros, en sus manos cargaba una bandeja y la acercó a nosotros. Sobre ella había cinco pequeñas pokeballs en fila colocadas en distintas ranuras, éstas del tamaño de canicas grandes, y a la izquierda había un pequeño artefacto rectangular de color rojo con negro. Por su lado izquierdo tenía forma de un semicírculo, a su derecha tenía un botón verde que sobresalía.

\- "Aquí está tu Pokedex y tus pokeballs" – dijo, con una voz mucho más alegre que la del profesor

Éste último tomó el objeto junto a las pokeballs y me lo mostró.

\- "Éste es un Pokedex" – dijo – "es un artefacto que te servirá para saber información sobre cualquier pokemon que encuentres"

Presionó el botón verde que había a la derecha y el aparato se abrió, me mostró que había dos pantallas, cuatro flechas a la izquierda y un par de botones a la derecha de la pantalla inferior.

\- "Para que funcione tienes que apuntar hacia el pokemon del que quieras saber la información y presionar el botón verde"

Hizo el ejemplo con Chimchar, apuntó con el pokedex y presionó el botón, lo siguiente que pasó fue que oímos una aguda voz femenina junto a nosotros, apenas se comenzó a escuchar el profesor Rowan me mostró el pokedex, en una de las pantallas salía una imagen de Chimchar.

\- "Chimchar, el Pokemon mono" – oí que dijo esa voz proveniente del pokedex – "Chimchar trepa fácilmente las paredes más altas y vive en las montañas. Cuando duerme su llama se apaga."

\- "¡Qué genial!" – opiné yo

\- "Pero eso no es todo" – interrumpió con la misma frialdad, y presionó alguna de las flechas a la izquierda del pokedex, al hacer eso apareció la foto mía que me había tomado hacía un rato en la pantalla superior, más algunos datos míos, como mi nombre y mis pokemons actuales, en la pantalla inferior – "este pokedex también te servirá como identificación para cuando te la pidan, por lo general te la piden cuando quieres pasar la noche en algún Centro Pokemon o cuando solicitas enfrentarte a un líder de gimnasio o cuando alguna Oficial Jenny pide tu identificación"

Cerró el pokedex y me lo dejó en mis manos, yo me lo dejé en mi bolsillo, donde mismo tenía la pokeball de Chimchar.

\- "Ahora toma tus pokeballs" – ordenó él apenas terminé de hacer eso

Me acerqué a la bandeja que aún sostenía estoicamente el asistente del profesor y saqué las 5 pokeballs, el profesor me arrebató una de las manos y me empezó a explicar cómo funcionaba.

\- "El objetivo de una pokeball es una forma de transporte y almacenaje de pokemons" – presionó el botón blanco en el centro y se hizo más grande, quedando del tamaño de una naranja – "cuando hayas capturado a un pokemon la pokeball siempre será la misma para ese pokemon, en caso de que se dañe tendrás que llevarla a reparar, pero no podrás reemplazarla por otra, y si es que una pokeball ya ha capturado a un pokemon, entonces este pokemon no podrá ser recapturado por otra pokeball" – presionó la pokeball con su palma y ésta volvió a quedar del tamaño de una canica grande

Me entregó esa pokeball y me la guardé en el bolsillo.

\- "Y con esto supongo que ya estamos listos" – dijo él – "a menos que tengas alguna pregunta"

Intenté recordar alguna, pero en ese mismo momento no recordé ninguna.

\- "No" – le dije – "no tengo preguntas por ahora"

El ayudante del profesor se alejó de nosotros.

\- "Muchas gracias" – alcancé a decirle antes que se alejara mucho

\- "Mucha suerte" – me respondió sin voltearse

El profesor Rowan se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al recibidor.

\- "Entonces ya es momento de salir de aquí"

Asentí.

\- "Vamos, Chimchar" – le dije a mi nuevo pokemon

\- "¡Chaar!" – y fue caminando junto a mí

El reloj que estaba en el recibidor ya estaba mostrando que era casi mediodía.

\- "Mucho gusto" – me dijo con la misma seriedad de todo el rato – "yo ahora me prepararé para salir a continuar con algunas investigaciones. Si tienes alguna duda me puedes llamar desde cualquier videoteléfono que encuentres. Adiós y mucha suerte"

Me estrechó fuertemente la mano de nuevo y regresó hacia las escaleras para regresar a su oficina. Ya sin nada más que hacer cargué a Chimchar en mi brazo derecho y me dirigí a la puerta. La chica que me abrió la puerta antes volvió a hacerlo, la vi atareada revisando algunos papeles pero tuvo la amabilidad de despedirse de mí.

\- "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes" – me dijo cuando pasé junto a ella

\- "Muchas gracias" – le respondí – "espero que todo esto resulte bien"

Caminé un par de pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a empujarla me detuve, y me golpeé en la cabeza con mi mano.

\- "¿Ocurre algo?" – me preguntó ella

\- "¡Olvidé preguntarle algo al profesor Rowan!" – exclamé con frustración

Había olvidado lo de la promesa que le dije a Marie, le prometí que le conseguiría una piedraeterna si eso es lo que quería, y pensé que quizás el profesor Rowan podía decirme donde conseguir una pero se me había olvidado completamente, y eso es lo que le dije a esa chica, también le dije la parte donde Marie se espantó al ver cómo sería si evolucionaba hasta una Sceptile.

\- "Mmm… ése es un comportamiento poco común de algunos pokemons, pero había oído casos así" – respondió ella – "creo que alguno de mis colegas tiene una piedraeterna ¿Te gustaría que le preguntara?"

\- "¡Claro!" – respondí casi de inmediato

\- "Está bien – me dijo – "espera un momento."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el laboratorio, Chimchar y yo nos quedamos esperando en ese recibidor. Volvió en un rato después con otro de sus colegas, no era el mismo que me entregó el Pokedex con las pokeballs, él cargaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico negra en una de sus manos.

\- "Hola" – me dijo él – "mi compañera me acaba de decir que necesitas una piedraeterna, ¿verdad?"

Asentí.

\- "Me mencionó que uno de tus pokemons no quiere evolucionar" – continuó él – "yo ahora me dedico a investigar a los pokemons voladores de la zona, nunca pude hacer la investigación de la evolución porque nunca se pudieron dar las condiciones para poder realizarlo, pero ahora me encuentro bastante emocionado haciendo esta otra investigación, así que esta piedraeterna no la necesito más"

Me entregó la bolsa negra, yo de inmediato la abrí y saqué lo que contenía. Era una pequeña piedra, de un color entre gris y celeste, tenía el mismo tamaño de una pokeball cuando está pequeña. No era muy pesada.

\- "Esta piedraeterna la tendrá que portar tu pokemon en todo momento si es que no quiere evolucionar, así que intenta hacer algo para evitar que la suelte, como un collar, un arete o una cinta. Este es el obsequio que nosotros te damos antes que comiences tu viaje"

\- "Muchas gracias" – les dije a ambos – "mi Treecko se los agradecerá mucho"

\- "De nada, ahora mucha suerte con tu viaje" – me dijeron – "y disfruta cada momento de él, porque aprenderás mucho"

\- "Muchas gracias" – repetí, sin saber que más decir – "en serio muchas gracias"

Volví a guardar la piedraeterna en la bolsa negra y la guardé en la mochila antes de salir del laboratorio.

Chimchar iba caminando junto a mí en el tramo desde la puerta del laboratorio hasta el muro que nos separaba.

\- "Chimchar" – le comencé diciendo – "en primer lugar quiero que sepas que tú no eres mi primer pokemon, como otros entrenadores que vienen hasta aquí, yo ya tengo dos pokemons, tú eres el tercero, pero no por eso tendremos una mala relación, yo sé que tú y yo haremos un gran equipo y te llevarás muy bien con Marie y Lyo"

Le dirigí una sonrisa a mi pokemon.

\- "¿Quieres conocerlos?"

\- "¡Chim…char!" – y asintió con una gran sonrisa

\- Tengo una idea para que sea más divertido – le dije - ¿Quieres que te la diga?

Asintió una vez más con mucho interés.

\- "Éste es el plan" – le respondí – "te esconderé en tu pokeball en algún lugar seguro, y les diré a mis pokemons que intenten buscarte. Y cuando veas que sales de la pokeball quiero que hagas una pose graciosa al frente de mis pokemons ¿Qué opinas?"

\- "¡Chimchar char!" – asintió nuevamente

\- "¡Qué bien!" – le respondí – "Entonces iré a esconderte en algún lugar. Luego nos vemos"

Asintió una vez más, entonces saqué la pokeball de Chimchar del bolsillo y la apunté hacia él.

\- "¡Regresa, Chimchar!" – y el rayo rojo de la pokeball lo rodeó y él desapareció. Presioné la pokeball con mi mano y se redujo de tamaño

Volvía a estar solo, y mi pokemon ya estaba dentro de la pokeball, ahora solo debía encontrar un lugar donde pudiera guardar la pokeball.

Al Centro Pokemon volví como a las 2 de la tarde, había solo dos entrenadores dentro, uno estaba comiendo, el otro estaba hablando con el videoteléfono, la enfermera no estaba en el mesón, pero si había una campanilla ahí, así que la presioné un par de veces, la enfermera Joy volvió un rato después.

\- "Volviste" – fue lo primero que exclamó al verme – "¿Ahora quieres de vuelta a tus pokemons?"

\- "Sí, ahora sí, ya los extraño" – les respondí riendo

\- "Claro que si" – respondió ella – "iré por ellos"

Y fue al interior de la sala de observación, dejándome nuevamente solo esperándola, mientras estaba atrás saqué de mi bolsillo dos pokeballs vacías, una sería la de Marie y la otra sería de Lyo. Sabía que Chimchar se encontraba seguro en su pokeball en el lugar que la dejé, así que eso no me preocupaba.

\- "Muy bien" – exclamó la enfermera apenas volvió – "aquí están tus pokemons, completamente sanos, ya cenaron, durmieron bien y desayunaron"

Detrás de ella salió Marie, quien corrió hacia mí apenas me vio y saltó hacia mí con un abrazo. Lyo corrió detrás de ella y saltó hacia mi otro brazo.

\- "Muchas gracias, enfermera" – le dije, mientras mis dos pokemons la saludaban con la mano

\- "Vuelve cuando quieras" – exclamó ella, pero entonces recordó – "¿Puedes prestarme el pokedex que te entregaron en el laboratorio, por favor? Es para registrar que anoche dormiste aquí"

\- "Está bien" –tuve que dejar a Marie en el suelo, ya que necesitaba usar el brazo con el que la sujetaba para poder sacarlo del bolsillo – "aquí está"

\- "Muchas gracias" – dijo recibiéndolo

Mientras anotaba los datos que salían en la pantalla volví a dejar a Lyo en el suelo.

\- "Muy bien, ahora es momento de que ustedes tengan una pokeball propia" – les dije y les mostré las pokeballs a ambos – "en estas pokeballs es donde viajarán cuando viaje mucha distancia o simplemente cuando se sientan cansados"

Ambos estaban muy cerca de mí y parecían expectantes ante lo que pasaría, así que a cada uno de ellos los toqué en la cabeza con una pokeball, de inmediato se vieron rodeados por una luz roja, las pokeballs se abrieron y ambos ingresaron a ellas. Las pokeballs solo se movieron un momento en mis manos con la luz del centro encendida, pero al instante no se movieron más.

Marie y Lyo ya tenían pokeballs propias.

Lancé las pokeballs al frente de inmediato, mis pokemons aparecieron rápidamente.

\- "Ahora oficialmente éstas son sus pokeballs" – les dije mostrándoselas – "pero ahora no quería ver eso, ahora quería que conocieran al nuevo pokemon del equipo, está en su pokeball y está jugando a las escondidas, deberán encontrarlo"

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo del Centro Pokemon.

\- "¡Pero aún no, esperen!" – iba a salir detrás de ellos, pero al darme cuenta que con mochila quizás correría más lento me detuve y me dirigí a la enfermera Joy – "¿Puedo dejar mi mochila aquí un rato?"

\- "Seguro" – me respondió – "la dejaré dentro del mesón, pero intenta volver pronto"

Guardé todas las cosas que tenía en mis bolsillos dentro de la mochila y se la entregué.

\- "Lo haré" – le exclamé mientras corría hacia la puerta – "gracias"

Salí corriendo del Centro Pokemon, Marie y Lyo corrían en direcciones distintas, y ninguno acertó el camino que había que tomar. Me puse a correr en la dirección correcta, rápidamente mis pokemons me vieron y me dieron alcance. Los Treeckos y los Riolus eran pokemons muy rápidos, o yo era muy lento… No lo sé.

Me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad, ya no había casas construidas ahí, estábamos junto al bosque, junto a una pequeña laguna, junto a ella había un banco de madera, todo estaba rodeado de césped y algunos árboles. La pokeball de Chimchar se encontraba por ahí.

\- "Muy bien" – les dije a mis pokemons cuando llegamos a la banca, ellos estaban expectantes y parecía que ambos querían divertirse encontrando a Chimchar – "en uno de estos lugares se encuentra la pokeball donde está nuestro nuevo amigo. Encuéntrenlo. Quien lo encuentre primero ganará un premio"

Ellos de inmediato se pusieron a correr por el lugar, intentando encontrar la pokeball. Marie se puso de inmediato a trepar los árboles intentando buscar en alguna rama de por ahí, mientras que Lyo intentó detectar alguna presencia, con sus ojos cerrados y los dos sensores de auras levantados en su cabeza con una de sus palmas extendidas. Éste era el primer juego que hacíamos de este tipo los tres juntos; Marie y yo ya habíamos jugado muchas veces, incluyendo a encontrar cosas como estaba pasando en ese momento, o como cuando jugábamos a las escondidas con mis amigos, pero con Lyo nunca habíamos jugado; al vivir solamente una semana en casa entre que nació hasta que salimos del viaje no pudimos hacer juegos por falta de tiempo, o simplemente porque Lyo recién estaba adaptándose a la vida, aunque me sorprendía que desde ya Lyo se ponía a buscar de esa forma, era todo lo opuesto a Marie, ella corría por el lugar y se trepaba a los árboles, en cambio él permanecía en silencio, intentando detectar el aura de Chimchar.

De pronto Lyo abrió los ojos, pero no porque haya detectado a donde estaba Chimchar, lo noté en el segundo que abrió los ojos, porque no estaba mirando hacia el lugar donde la pokeball se encontraba, en cambio dio un enorme salto hacia el lado, justo antes que una enorme explosión ocurriera donde estaba de pie.

Me levanté alarmadísimo de la banca al ver esa explosión que causó una gran polvareda alrededor nuestro, Marie y Lyo se acercaron alarmados hacia donde estaba yo. El polvo tardó en disiparse, pero antes que se disipara oí un chillido de parte de mis pokemons.

\- "¡Treeeeeeeeee…ckoooooo!" – alcancé a ver de reojo como es que se levantaba del piso y era llevada hacia el interior del polvo aún sin disiparse

\- "¡Aaaaaahhhhh!" – fue el grito de Lyo, pasando exactamente lo mismo que acababa de pasar con Marie

Intenté correr en dirección hacia donde vi que se habían ido, pero me di fuertemente detenido en el lugar. Sentí una gran presión en mis costados, intenté darme vuelta, pero la fuerza ejercida en mis costados no me permitía mover. Tuve que esperar impotente a que la polvareda se disipara completamente para al menos ver lo que estaba pasando al frente. Los chillidos de Marie y Lyo los seguía oyendo desde ahí, pero no podía verlos por tanto polvo que impedía la visión.

\- "Hemos capturado un buen botín hoy" – fueron las primeras palabras que me erizaron la piel

No hubo que esperar a que se disipara el polvo para darme cuenta que estaba siendo una víctima más de las dos cazadoras de las que tanto me habían advertido

Finalmente la polvareda se disipó frente a mí: La escena que había en frente me horrorizó: Marie y Lyo se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, sus cinturas estaban siendo comprimidas por látigos cepas y chillaban de dolor ante eso. En el suelo, debajo de ellos, se encontraba un Carnivine y un Tangrowth, cada uno de ellos mantenían fuertemente a mis pokemons con sus látigos cepas. Yo aún me mantenía sin poder moverme pero logré girar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Lo primero que alcancé a ver fue que había una frondosa cabellera rubia, pero me di un enorme susto al ver un par de enormes ojos justo detrás de mi cabeza, todos estos en una enorme cara morada. Era un pokemon, no había dudas, pero no tenía idea quien era, no parecía ser de Sinnoh, así que no podía identificar quien era.

\- "Esta captura fue muy simple" – oí que dijo la misma voz femenina de antes – "no hubo nada de resistencia"

\- "Así es" – respondió otra voz femenina – "son pokemons muy raros y no nos costó ningún trabajo obtenerlos. Obtendremos una buena ganancia por ellos"

Con mucho esfuerzo logré mirar hacia la izquierda, inmediatamente recordé la descripción que la Oficial Jenny me había dicho el día anterior "dos mujeres jóvenes, ambas de cabello rojo, vestidas con un tipo de abrigo color gris y con varios pokemons". Las dos chicas que estaban ahí coincidían con esa escueta pero precisa descripción. No había duda que ellas eran las dos cazadoras que habían estado aterrorizando la zona. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté zafarme de los brazos de ese pokemon que me sujetaba tan firmemente, pero no era ningún tipo de adversario para este pokemon que a cada intento de zafarme me apretaba más fuerte mis costillas.

\- "Jynx" – oí que dijo una de ellas – "trae a ese niño para acá"

El pokemon que me estaba sosteniendo, recién sabiendo que su nombre era Jynx, rodeó mi pecho con su brazo y de esa forma me llevó casi arrastrando hacia esas dos cazadoras, pero aun en frente de ellas esa Jynx no me soltó.

\- "Tienes pokemons increíbles" – dijo ella con una voz que parecía querer emular un tono de dulzura – "pero a partir de ahora dejarán de ser tuyos"

\- "¡NO SE LOS LLEVEN, POR FAVOR!" – chillé casi llorando – "¡SON MIS AMIGOS!"

\- "Un mocoso de tu edad con un pokemon de Hoenn y uno de los más difíciles de encontrar en Sinnoh resulta algo increíble… haremos que partas de cero"

Sentía que lágrimas de impotencia humedecían mi cara al oír lo que esas dos crueles cazadoras me estaban diciendo.

\- "¡NO SE LOS LLEVEN! ¡NO SE LOS LLEVEN! ¡NO SEAN TAN CRUELES!" – exclamé con mi voz distorsionada por el llanto que me brotaba incontrolablemente

\- "Nos esperará una gran recompensa por tus pokemons, creo que ya lo dijimos" – dijo suavemente la otra, quien se acercó a mí – "tendremos una gran pila de dinero gracias a ti"

En ese momento, como cosa extraña, sentí que la tristeza e impotencia se silenció dentro de mí, en cambio sentí como es que un sentimiento de furia me invadió al oír esa última frase.

\- "¡MIS POKEMONS NO SON OBJETOS! ¿CÓMO PUEDEN QUITÁRMELOS POR ALGO COMO EL DINERO? ¡DEJEN A MIS POKEMONS!"

Fue tanta esa sensación de furia que me estaba invadiendo que intenté mover cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que pudiera, pero no podía mover mis brazos, los cuales estaban aún firmemente sujetados por Jynx, pero si logré mover mi pierna, pero por querer moverla ocurrió algo que no esperaba que pasara, ni menos en esa situación donde no tenía nada que ganar: En un intento de mover mi pierna, logré moverla con mucha fuerza y rapidez, y al hacer eso accidentalmente pateé fuertemente en la pantorrilla a la cazadora que justo estaba frente a mí con la punta de mi zapatilla. Ella retrocedió un paso y se llevó sus manos a la zona pateada, gimiendo de dolor, entonces levantó la cabeza y me miró con furia. Vi que levantó su mano y lo siguiente fue la fuerte y dolorosa bofetada que me dio en plena cara. El sonido de esa bofetada fue muy sonoro, fue tanto que causó que mis pokemons se pusieran a gritar aún más fuerte que antes, sentía que ambos estaban furiosos al ver cómo es que me había golpeado esa cazadora. Mi cara ardía de dolor y más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde mis ojos.

\- "Ahora es momento de irnos" – dijo la otra cazadora – "muchas gracias por tus pokemons"

La otra cazadora se fue caminando junto a ella, cojeando ligeramente por la patada que le acababa de dar.

\- "Jynx" – ordenó la primera – "duerme a ese mocoso"

Jynx me soltó ligeramente y me volteó, quedando justo en frente de ella, al sentirme más libre intenté forcejear para intentar escapar, pero sus brazos igual mantenían inmóvil mi torso, entonces vi como es que acercó su cara hacia mí. No sabía que quería hacer, pero intentaba alejar mi cabeza de su cara. Habría sido algo patético el ver como intentaba evitar que acercara su cara a la mía, pero no pude soportar mucho tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo de eso fue haber sentido los labios de ese pokemon besando mi mejilla izquierda. En ese momento sentí un mareo, debilidad, y luego se me fue todo a negro. Caí dormido a partir de aquél instante.

(... continuará)


	17. El Pokemon inicial Parte 6

No sé cuánto tiempo había caído dormido, pero de haber sido solo por mí habría tardado mucho más en levantarme. De no haber sido por un Pachirisu curioso que estaba golpeando mi cabeza suavemente con su brazo no sabría cuando me habría despertado. Esos golpes causaron que me despertara. Me levanté de golpe, el Pachirisu que me despertó se alejó aterrado al ver que me levantaba de pronto. La temperatura había disminuido considerablemente y el cielo se encontraba pintado de un fuerte color naranjo, ya estaba a punto de que anocheciera. Me levanté pesadamente del suelo, vi como me encontraba completamente solo ya, estaba justo al lado de la banca de madera. Solo quedaba el agujero en el césped causado por el ataque que comenzó la emboscada. Sentí impotencia y tristeza al ver que Marie y Lyo ya no estaban ahí y que no tenía la menor idea donde podían estar. Me entraron ganas de llorar al pensar en eso, pero ahogué las ganas de querer llorar y me puse en acción. Corrí hacia la orilla de la laguna y metí mi brazo izquierdo en ella, con mi brazo podía tocar el fondo, sentía el lodo que había ahí. En un momento sentí algo, pero fue grande mi decepción al darme cuenta que en realidad era solo una piedra, la cual lancé hacia el interior de la laguna. La pokeball la encontré luego de la cuarta piedra.

La pokeball la había colocado junto a la orilla, y fue un alivio enorme darme cuenta que no la descubrieron, sabía que para Marie sería difícil encontrarla si no estaba en los árboles y esconderla bajo el agua me pareció una buena idea. La pokeball estaba seca; estaba cubierta por la bolsa plástica negra en la que venía la piedraeterna. Abrí rápidamente la bolsa y tomé la pokeball en mis manos, presioné el botón para que se hiciera más grande y la lancé en dirección al pasto. Chimchar apareció luego que el destello rojo que lo rodeaba desapareció y la pokeball volvía a mi mano, la cual guardé de inmediato en mi bolsillo.

\- "¡Chim… chaaaaaar!" – e hizo una pose en la que estaba sujeto solo de una mano contra el suelo, la pose graciosa que le había pedido

Él se encontraba sonriendo en el momento que hacía la pose, pero esta sonrisa y la pose desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba ninguno de mis pokemons, solo estaba yo. Volvió a ponerse de pie normalmente y levantó sus manos hacia mí, como si me estuviera preguntando qué está pasando.

\- "Ha ocurrido algo grave" – le dije acercándome a él – "Marie y Lyo han sido secuestrados, tenemos que avisar y decirle a la Oficial Jenny"

\- "¡Chaaaaar!" – él abrió su boca, como tampoco queriendo creer lo que le acababa de decir

Me puse a correr en dirección al pueblo, Chimchar fue junto a mí, caminando con sus pies y manos para mayor velocidad.

Fui directamente al Centro Pokemon de Sandgem Town, no había visto donde estaba la estación de policía del pueblo, ni siquiera sabía si había una, por lo que preferí asegurar y llamar desde el Centro Pokemon. Al momento de entrar se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad, el candelabro sobre mí le daba una tenue iluminación al lugar, solo había un par de entrenadores sentados en las mesas. Mi entrada frenética junto a Chimchar alteró un poco la paz, los dos entrenadores levantaron la vista al verme correr así, y sin tiempo que perder llamé a la oficial Jenny. El número de la estación de policía estaba anotado en un costado del videoteléfono. Presioné las teclas con mucha fuerza, solo esperaba que conectara rápido. En la pantalla aparecía la imagen que indicaba que aún no contestaban. Miraba de reojo a los lados, la enfermera Joy no se encontraba en el mesón y los entrenadores habían vuelto bajar la vista, Chimchar estaba de pie junto a la silla en la que yo estaba sentado, estiré mi brazo en dirección a él, comprendió que quería que se sentara junto a mí, así que se sentó en una de mis piernas. Con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de Chimchar, con la otra golpeaba incesantemente con los dedos junto a las teclas del aparato.

\- "Estación de Policía de Sandgem Town" – interrumpió de pronto la pantalla de espera, y una oficial Jenny, idéntica a la del día anterior apareció, aún no podía determinar si es que era la misma – "¿Cuál es su…?"

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que era yo.

\- "Ah, eres tú" – dijo con una sonrisa, confirmando de nuevo que si era la misma – "¿Tienes alguna información sobre lo que hablamos estos días?"

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, sentía que un nudo se comenzaba a formar en mi garganta al momento de recordar por que es que estaba llamando.

\- "… ¿Ocurre algo?"

Asentí nuevamente, igual de lento que antes, luchaba por tener mis labios juntos, pero también sentía que mis ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse. Jenny pareció de inmediato comprender que estaba pasando.

\- "… ¿Te atacaron a ti?"

Por tercera vez asentí, mucho más lento de antes. No quería que los entrenadores que estaban ahí me vieran llorar, intentaba mantener mi boca cerrada con la mayor fuerza que podía, porque sabía que si la abría podría ponerme a llorar. La sonrisa de la oficial se desvaneció completamente al ver mi rostro desencajado y derrotado

\- "Iré a verte de inmediato, te veré afuera del Centro Pokemon en 5 minutos… Y tranquilo"

La pantalla se fue a negro luego de eso, haciéndome entender que había cortado la llamada desde ahí. Ahí recién pude llevarme las manos a mi rostro, secando las lágrimas que cubrían mi rostro. Chimchar estiró una de sus manos y la apoyó en mi cara, su cara también mostraba mucha tristeza, pero veía que intentaba consolarme. Lo cargué con mis dos manos y lo abracé, intentando sollozar de la manera más silenciosa posible.

\- "Chiiiiimchar" – susurró mi pokemon, acariciando mi cabeza

Me parecía también un lindo gesto que Chimchar me estuviera abrazando y consolando, a pesar que ni siquiera conocía a ninguno de mis pokemons.

\- "Gracias, Chimchar" – fue lo que le alcancé a decir antes de ponerme de pie

Caminé hacia una de las mesas, desde tomé un par de servilletas y me sequé las lágrimas. Mientras hacía eso comencé a ver por las ventanas unas luces rojas que parpadeaban y que a cada momento se hacían más grandes y brillantes. La oficial Jenny venía llegando, así que Chimchar y yo salimos y nos reunimos con ella.

Ya era de noche, pero de todos modos me pidió que la guiara hasta donde ocurrieron los hechos, estaba usando la misma motocicleta con sidecar que tenía el día anterior, así que me fui en él, con Chimchar sentado en mis hombros. Durante el siguiente instante, con ayuda de linternas, le pasé explicando todo lo que había ocurrido, desde el primer ataque que llegó, el pokemon que no dejó moverme y que luego me hizo dormir con un beso, los dos que tenían sujetos a mis pokemons y las dos cazadoras, incluí también la parte donde pateé a una de ellas sin querer y donde me abofeteó por haberlo hecho. La oficial Jenny anotó todo lo que le iba diciendo en una libreta y fotografió el lugar, frecuentemente interrumpía mis declaraciones cuando sentía que empezaría a llorar por recordar eso. Ella era muy paciente cuando eso me pasaba, pensaba que ella debía ya estar acostumbrada. Luego de todo eso me llevó de vuelta al Centro Pokemon.

\- "Cuando sepamos algo de Marie o de Lyo te lo haré saber" – me dijo al dejarme junto a la entrada – "intenta quedarte aquí por un par de días para ver si logramos algún avance en la investigación. Gracias por tu ayuda"

Y se alejó rápidamente por la calle.

En la vuelta al Centro Pokemon me volvía a encontrar solo, los entrenadores que estaban ahí ya no estaban, pero en cambio la enfermera Joy había vuelto al mesón de la recepción.

\- "Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon" – repitió de nuevo, a pesar que ya me conocía – "creí que volverías pronto a buscar tu mochila" – y rió mientras la sacaba del interior del mesón

\- "Tendré que pasar la noche aquí de nuevo, aún no me podré ir" – le dije con la voz muy apagada

\- "¿Ocurrió algo?" – ella aún no tenía la menor idea de lo que me había pasado

\- "¿Recuerdas las cazadoras de las que habló ayer la oficial Jenny?" – le pregunté con la misma voz apagada

Abrió sus ojos y luego se llevó las manos a su boca.

\- "¿Te atacaron también?" – me preguntó impactada

Asentí.

\- "¿Y cómo fue que pasó?"

\- "¡Porque fui un tonto y olvidé las advertencias que me dijeron!" – exclamé con impotencia

Intenté respirar de manera más pausada, no quise gritarle a la enfermera.

\- "Lo… lo siento" – le dije intentando calmarme – "solo que ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto por ahora… solo quiero ir a la habitación"

Ella se volteó y sacó la misma llave que me entregó la noche anterior.

\- "Yo lo siento… "– me dijo mientras me pasaba la llave – "no quise hacerte recordar eso"

\- "No importa" – le dije mientras intentaba respirar con dificultad – "si quieres puedes preguntarle a la Oficial Jenny lo que ocurrió; ella ya está al tanto"

\- "¿Y… no quieres cenar antes de dormir?"

\- "No, gracias… no tengo hambre" – dije mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones – "… gracias"

\- "Espera un momento" – me dijo

Volteé para verla, salió del mesón y se acercó a mí, y también me dio un abrazo, sin poder controlar mis brazos, yo también la abracé. Sentía que realmente necesitaba algo de consuelo de parte de quien fuera.

\- "Tranquilo… verás que todo estará bien" – dijo suavemente – "verás que si… te lo prometo"

\- "… gracias" – le dije mientras sentía sus brazos y sus palabras de consuelo alrededor mío – "de verdad muchas gracias"

Ella me soltó del abrazo y caminé de vuelta hacia las habitaciones con Chimchar junto a mí, solo que esta vez caminando junto a mí, en mi hombro cargaba mi mochila.

De vuelta en la habitación me recosté en mi cama, completamente abatido y triste, Chimchar se sentó junto a mí y me comenzó a acariciar nuevamente la cabeza. Tomé mi mochila y la abrí.

\- "¿Quieres ver a mis pokemons?"

\- "¡Chimchar!" – asintió

Tomé la cámara fotográfica, no había borrado ninguna sola foto aún y por lo tanto las grandes cantidades de fotos que Marie tomó de los lugares por los que pasamos y de ella misma aún estaban ahí. Coloqué la cámara encendida en el regazo de Chimchar, con la pantalla mostrando las fotos que habíamos tomado, busqué la foto que tomé de Marie y Lyo mientras ella comía bayas y él un chocolate junto a la fogata.

\- "Mira… esa Treecko que está comiendo esas bayas Leppa es Marie, y el Riolu que está comiendo chocolate es Lyo. Esperaba presentártelos hoy pero… creo que tendremos que esperar. Ojalá que sea así"

\- "Chim… chaaar" – lucía algo triste por no haberlos podido ver, pero esperaba que algún día pudiera verlos, no solo en foto

\- "Solo habrá que esperar a que la oficial Jenny llegue con noticias, creo que nada más podré hacer"

No hacía tanto frío como para querer cubrirme con las mantas de la cama, así que intenté dormirme sobre ella, Chimchar se acurrucó al lado mío boca abajo; viendo que su cola era de fuego parecía que estaba acostumbrado a dormirse en esa posición, al menos hasta que se dormía, ya que según el Pokedex su cola se apagaba cuando se dormía. Había bebido un poco de agua para intentar calmarme, el vaso medio vacío permanecía en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Intenté cerrar los ojos pero no podía dormir, Chimchar tampoco podía dormir, yo tenía mi vista dirigida hacia el techo, iluminado solamente por la tenue cola de Chimchar que aún permanecía encendida junto a mí, aunque un poco menos que antes. La siesta involuntaria a la que fui sometido logró que me sintiera muy descansado, siendo ésa la principal razón por la que no podía dormir, pero no solo era por eso, no podía sentirme tranquilo sabiendo que mis pokemons habían sido secuestrados y yo permanecía acostado en esa cama. La oficial Jenny dijo que haría lo que pudiera, pero sentía que no podía solo conformarme por eso. Debía encontrar una forma de poder encontrar a mis pokemons, aún sabiendo que ya contaba con el apoyo de la oficial Jenny y de la estación de policía que investigaba el caso.

\- "Debo intentar hacer algo" – le dije a Chimchar, mientras me ponía de pie y me colocaba mis zapatillas de nuevo

\- "¿Chaaaar?" – su flama se encendió un poco más y levantó su cabeza del colchón

\- "No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada" – le dije mientras me ataba los cordones – "sé que mis pokemons harían cualquier cosa si es que a mí me llegara a pasar algo. Debo hacer algo"

Tomé mi mochila y salí junto a Chimchar de la habitación, la enfermera Joy no estaba en la recepción así que aproveché de salir rápidamente para evitar alguna pregunta.

Sabía muy bien que nos estábamos acercando a la medianoche, comenzaba a hacer frío y no había nadie más en la calle. Debía ir de una manera muy discreta, tenía que evitar de cualquier modo que me viera alguna de las cazadoras de nuevo, porque serían capaces de ver que no se llevaron a uno de mis pokemons y volverían para terminar el trabajo, así que tenía pensado regresar a Chimchar a su pokeball si es que llegábamos al punto donde solo su cola iluminara el lugar. Caminamos directamente hacia el sector del ataque nuevamente, ahí es donde perdí el rastro de mis pokemons y de las cazadoras, debía partir por ahí para intentar averiguar por donde se fueron.

Chimchar fue siempre junto a mí, me sorprendía como es que apenas era mi pokemon hacía menos de un día pero parecía estar dispuesto a todo para intentar ayudarme, como si hubiéramos estado juntos desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Sabía que por esa actitud se habría llevado muy bien con Marie y con Lyo.

Cuando fui con la oficial Jenny en su moto debí tardar unos 10 minutos en llegar al sector del ataque, pero al ir a pie debimos haber tardado al menos una media hora. La luna se reflejaba en la laguna, algún pokemon hacía algún sonido por ahí cerca, la cola de Chimchar nos iluminaba tenuemente.

\- "Ya sabes lo que pasó" – le dije a él – "lo oíste cuando le conté a la Oficial Jenny lo que había ocurrido, pero necesito ver si hay alguna forma de poder saber para donde se fueron"

Miré a Chimchar al decir esa frase.

\- "¿Tienes buen olfato?" – le pregunté torpemente

\- "¡Chaaa… chaa… chaaaaa!" – exclamó Chimchar, riendo casi a carcajadas

\- "Bueno, al menos lo intenté… Debe entonces haber otra forma de poder seguir el rastro de mis pokemons o de las cazadoras, quizás botaron algo, algún papel… algún cabello… lo que sea"

Ante esa frase ambos comenzamos a buscar alrededor del lugar intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera servir para encontrarlas, pero pensaba que eso sería algo completamente inútil, lo cual fue confirmado un rato después; no había absolutamente nada en el suelo que pudiese ser útil. No quería usar la linterna en mi mochila para no llamar la atención si es que había alguien, sobre todo las cazadoras, cerca de nosotros.

Nos sentamos un momento en la banca, con vista a la laguna iluminada por la luna y nos sentamos un momento, quizás podríamos pensar en algún plan. Pero por alguna razón le comencé a contar a Chimchar otra historia.

\- "Tú acabas de convertirte en mi pokemon este día" – le comencé a decir a él – "así que aún no te he contado la historia de cómo es que Marie y Lyo se convirtieron en mis pokemons ¿Quieres oírlas?"

\- "¡Chaar!" – asintió mientras me miraba fijamente

Sentía que a cada pokemon nuevo que tendría le contaría la historia de cómo es que atrapé a los pokemons anteriores a él, la historia de Marie sería la más contada en ese caso, y ésa empecé a contarle a Chimchar, él oía con atención como es que a mis 8 años ella llegó a mi vida y me la cambió completamente, luego le comencé a contar la historia de cómo es llegó Lyo, hacía tan poco tiempo atrás, esa historia parecía más fantástica que la de Marie, pero era completamente cierta, él pareció sentirse muy interesado por lo que le contaba, y no me interrumpió en ningún momento cuando le contaba la historia lo más resumidamente posible.

\- "… pero lo que aún no puedo explicarme es como que sentí ese llamado de Lyo si es que ni siquiera había nacido" – fue como concluí la historia

Chimchar había estado en silencio mirándome fijamente mientras le contaba la historia, pero al mencionar esa frase vi como abrió sus ojos al límite y se puso de pie junto a la banca.

\- "¡Chimchar! ¡Chaaar! ¡Chimchar! ¡Chimchar!" – y me apuntaba frenéticamente con el dedo

\- "¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?" – le pregunté bastante sorprendido ante esa reacción

\- "¡Chim… chaaar! ¡Chaaaaar!"

\- "¿Algo de lo que dije?"

Asintió frenéticamente.

\- "¡Chaaaaaaa!" – y se colocó derecho, cerró sus ojos y estiró su palma hacia delante

Lo miré con mucha extrañeza ante eso, le había explicado que esa misma tarde Lyo lo había intentado buscar haciendo esa misma pose. Él había intentado detectar el aura de Chimchar.

\- … ¿Aura? – pregunté dudoso

\- "¡Chaaaar!" – asintió nuevamente, después de eso comenzó a mover sus manos, y con ellas formó un óvalo, y luego de eso separó una de sus manos y con ella señaló con el dedo a ese óvalo imaginario

Ante eso tuve que pensar un poco más, pero logré comprender que Chimchar estaba haciendo referencia a un huevo, cuando vio que comprendí puso sus manos separadas y luego las juntó, supuse que quería que juntara ambos conceptos que había supuesto.

\- "Aura… huevo…" -parecía que estábamos jugando a la mímica, pero al decir esas dos palabras juntas comprendí a lo que se refería –"El aura del huevo… ¡El aura de Lyo!"

Chimchar sonrió y asintió.

\- "¿Estás diciendo que podríamos sentir el aura de Lyo?"

\- "¡Chaaar!" – volvió a asentir

Me llevé las manos a mi cabeza. ¡Esa era una buenísima idea! Podríamos intentar localizar a Lyo de esa manera pero…

\- "No sé cómo hacer eso. Lyo debiera saber hacerlo, pero yo no… era vez sentí que fue él quien me llamaba"

Chimchar asintió una vez más, juntando sus manos y luego separándolas lentamente a una corta distancia, así como si quisiera decirme "A eso me refería". Esa idea resultaba algo prometedora pero no una segura, quizás sería difícil poder lograrlo, y estaría agradecido por siempre con Chimchar si es que lográbamos encontrar a mis pokemons de esa manera.

\- "Ya comprendo que intentas decirme, Chimchar" – le dije acariciando su cabeza – "muchas gracias"

Quizás no podría detectar auras, Lyo sabía hacer eso de manera natural, pero yo no podía, pero quizás podría, de alguna manera, sentir de la misma manera el llamado de Lyo, si es que lo estaba haciendo, solo debía concentrarme y esperar que resultara.

Me senté sobre el césped y me comencé a concentrar, intenté despejar mi mente de cualquier distracción y me puse a pensar en mi pokemon. No sabía si es que tendría éxito, ni siquiera sabía si es que era algo remotamente posible, aunque intenté ser optimista, si es que hacía menos de un mes en la cueva Wayward había logrado encontrar el huevo de Lyo solamente sintiendo su llamado sin siquiera habérmelo propuesto entonces podría hacer esto.

\- "Lyo… por favor" – pensaba desesperadamente – "dime dónde estás… si sientes que te llamo por favor respóndeme de cualquier manera"

No ocurrió nada esa primera vez, pero tenía esperanzas de que podría servir.

\- "Chimchar" – le dije a él – "necesito que te sientes junto a mí y lo intentes también, intenta llamar a Lyo con tu aura"

Él asintió y se sentó junto a mí, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedí. Yo continué repitiendo lo mismo, sintiendo de cualquier manera el aura de Lyo, o bien que él sintiera la mía.

\- "Por favor, Lyo… por favor… si estás ahí por favor dime algo" – pensaba – "dos auras podrías detectar ahora… la mía y la del Chimchar junto a mí, si detectas una de las dos intenta de alguna manera decir que las sientes… dinos dónde estás"

Un viento frío comenzaba a soplar en el lugar, causándome entumecimiento, pero ni aun con eso me desconcentraba en mi objetivo, de cualquier manera debía intentar encontrar a mis pokemons, aunque fuera una idea extraña podría resultar si es que lo intentaba

\- "Lyo… Lyo… Lyo" – continuaba pensando

Mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un agudo chillido de Chimchar, quien chilló casi junto a mi oído.

\- "Chimchar" – le dije al haber salido del casi estado de trance en el que intentaba quedar – "en silencio"

Aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero de inmediato sentí como es que Chimchar me jalaba de mis pantalones con la intención de llamar la atención, abrí los ojos al sentir eso.

\- "Chimchar" – le pregunté saliendo definitivamente del casi trance en el que estaba – "¿Qué estás…?"

\- "¡Char… chaaaaa… chim… char!" – exclamaba mientras con una mano seguía jalando mis pantalones y con la otra señalaba hacia un sector donde se dibujaba una colina, al otro lado de la laguna

\- "¿Te… te lo ha dicho Lyo?"

\- "¡Chaaar!" – asintió con la cabeza

\- "Entonces vamos" – le dije poniéndome de pie – "te seguiré"

(... continuará)


	18. El Pokemon inicial Parte 7

Chimchar se puso a correr delante de mí rápidamente, pero no tanto para que me perdiera. Durante el primer tramo, mientras rodeábamos la laguna, caminábamos iluminados por la cola de Chimchar y el reflejo de la luna en la laguna, ya no parecía haber ningún otro pokemon despierto en el lugar, no se oía ningún ruido, salvo nuestros pasos en el césped alrededor de la laguna. Era increíble que lo que había pensado había resultado; Lyo logró decirle algo a Chimchar, solo esperaba que Chimchar no perdiera el rastro y pudiésemos llegar directamente a donde es que él y Marie estaban cautivos. Sentí un enorme alivio al pensar que Lyo no estaba tan lejos como creí y que aún estaba consciente, solo esperaba que Marie también lo estuviera.

Llevábamos un largo rato caminando, trotando y corriendo en algunos tramos, definitivamente no había ningún sendero por dónde íbamos caminando y pensaba que podríamos habernos perdido, pero Chimchar corría delante de mí con gran seguridad, debía confiar plenamente en él si es que quería volver a encontrar a mis pokemons. Hacía un rato ya nos habíamos alejado de la laguna y habíamos entrado a un bosque, ya completamente desviados de cualquier ruta y parecía que a cada momento la oscuridad aumentaba mucho más, tan solo la cola de Chimchar iluminaba nuestros pasos, la luna ya había desaparecido sobre las copas de los árboles y parecía que a cada paso dado nos perdíamos cada vez más, inmersos en ese enorme bosque en el que nos encontrábamos.

Al momento de notar que los árboles comenzaban finalmente a decaer en cantidad Chimchar se detuvo, Me miró y señaló al frente.

\- "¡Chim…!" – exclamó, mientras tomaba aire por todo lo que corrió

Yo me detuve exhausto junto a él, respirando pesadamente, pero al mirar al frente vi que habíamos llegado a un lugar bastante particular, parecía que nadie había estado ahí hace mucho tiempo y que había sido abandonado. Frente a nosotros había un edificio que parecía ser un tipo de un gimnasio abandonado, pero no un gimnasio pokemon, sino que un gimnasio deportivo, con paredes metálicas, algunos vidrios rotos y la puerta frontal entreabierta. Quizás este sería el escondite de las dos cazadoras, solo había una forma de poder estar completamente seguro.

\- "¿Lyo está aquí?" – le pregunté

\- "¡Chaar!" – asintió

\- "Tendremos que entrar" – respondí – "pero hay que entrar desapercibidos, y tu cola no nos sirve para eso. Tendrás que estar dentro de tu pokeball por ahora"

\- "Chaaaaaar…" - susurró algo desanimado

\- "Pero no te desanimes, fuiste de gran ayuda y te lo agradezco mucho, sin ti no habría podido llegar aquí. Me doy cuenta que tú y yo seremos amigos por siempre"

\- "Chaaaaaaaaar" – me miró halagado y me lanzó una gran sonrisa

\- "Así es" – le respondí riendo, y saqué de mi bolsillo su pokeball y apunté con ella a mi Chimchar, pero entonces la bajé y le pregunté – "… Chimchar… en caso que tengamos que enfrentarnos a un pokemon si es que me descubren… ¿Qué ataques sabes hacer?"

Era la primera vez que me refería a los ataques que él, o alguno de mis pokemons, podría saber, pero Chimchar parecía estar ansioso de querer mostrar que cosa podía hacer. Rápidamente se acercó a un árbol y dio dos rápidos golpes con las yemas de sus dedos a él, luego iluminó el tronco con su cola para poder ver que dejó varias hendiduras ahí.

\- "Bien… sabes hacer rasguño" – dije – "¿Algún otro que sepas hacer por ahora?"

Levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo y abrió su boca, al instante vi como comenzó a arrojar ascuas por ella, Un ataque bastante útil si es que pasaba algo malo.

\- "Y también sabes arrojar ascuas" – dije – "¿Sólo esos?"

Asintió nuevamente, quizás algo triste, pero yo lo cargué y le acaricié la cabeza.

\- "Con el tiempo verás que podrás aprender más ataques, de eso estoy completamente seguro" – volví a tomar la pokeball – "en caso de que ocurra algo malo te llamaré sin ninguna duda. Regresa"

\- "Chaaaaar" – susurró mientras asentía

Toqué su cabeza con la pokeball e ingresó a ella rápidamente, volviéndome a dejar en la oscuridad de la noche, solo la luna en el cielo lograba dibujar la silueta de este gimnasio. Por alguna razón me sentía bastante aterrado en esa situación. Frente a mí estaba ese gimnasio abandonado, la puerta entreabierta, el viento que silbaba silenciosamente y la posibilidad de encontrarme cara a cara con las mismas cazadoras que había visto antes y me habían robado a mis pokemons. Sentía que dentro estaba Marie y Lyo sufriendo, quizás encerrados en jaulas o con una cadena en sus cuellos y atados a una cuerda, me aterraba pensar cualquiera de esas situaciones, y fue ese pensamiento el que me hizo caminar directamente hacia esa puerta entreabierta e ingresar al gimnasio.

Noté que dentro estaba todo iluminado por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por las ventanas, dando a todo lo que ahí habría un aspecto sombrío y tenebroso. En los costados del lugar, específicamente justo a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada y a la pared perpendicular a ella, había graderías de madera, también todas cubiertas de polvo, donde los espectadores podrían sentarse para presenciar cualquier competencia que ahí habría ocurrido, también había varios colchones, anillas de gimnasia, barras paralelas y un caballete. Parecía como que algún grupo de gimnastas salió a descansar al pueblo y no volvió jamás, todo estaba colocado, listo para ser usado, solo que las barras tenían sectores de óxido y todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, pero de las cazadoras y de mis pokemons nada.

Este gimnasio era edificio de unos 50x30 metros, solo veía un piso y el techo tenía mayor altura en el centro, algunas ventanas estaban rotas, y algunos pokemons voladores habían estado usando las graderías de madera como nidos, podía notar eso porque se podía ver muchas ramitas en algunos sectores de ella, pero ya ni siquiera parecía haber pokemon anidando ni viviendo ahí, parecía como si habrían todos desaparecido.

Miré atentamente por si es que había alguien más ahí, y al mismo tiempo evitaba caminar al centro del lugar, que era el foco donde la mayor cantidad de luz de luna estaba presente, intenté caminar por los costados del lugar, quizás podría encontrar alguna puerta, me encontraba aterrado al pensar que estaba en casi oscuridad completa, sentía como que esto era una película de terror, creía que en cualquier momento sentiría una mano posada en mi hombro o algo así. Tenía mucho miedo pasando por ahí, pero caminaba intentando encontrar alguna puerta en las paredes, quizás podría encontrar alguna que me llevara hasta algún otro lugar del edificio, al ser éste un gimnasio quizás encontraría una puerta que me llevara a los vestidores o al baño del lugar. Al llegar a la pared al lado opuesto del edificio me di cuenta que tuve razón con ese pensamiento; había dos puertas al final, sobre ellas estaba escrita la palabra "Ves id res" La letra "t" y la "o" estaban en el suelo junto a las puertas. No sabía cuál era el de los hombres y cuál el de las mujeres ya que el cartel que indicaba eso había sido sacado de la puerta, solo quedando un agujero donde alguien puso un clavo para colgarlos. Entré primero al de la izquierda pero me aterré apenas entré ahí, solo se lograba ver una pequeña ventana al fondo y poca luz entraba desde ella, estaba mucho más oscuro que la parte principal del edificio, pensé en sacar a Chimchar de su pokeball para que iluminara el lugar, pero en vez de eso decidí aventurarme y sacar la linterna de mi mochila. Era la primera vez que la utilizaba desde que la probé cuando me la obsequiaron en mi cumpleaños, era bastante poderosa y además, girando una rueda en ella se podía enfocar la luz en algún punto específico a una gran distancia. Me encandilé en el momento que la encendí pero logré acostumbrarme en pocos minutos. El vestidor estaba todo cubierto, paredes, techo y suelo, con cerámica color blanco, un par de bancas de madera y ganchos en la pared para colgar ropa, al fondo estaban las duchas, las cuales, cuando revisé, estaban completamente secas. Apagué la linterna y salí del primer vestidor, volví a encenderla cuando ingresé al segundo. Éste era exactamente igual al primero, igual de oscuro hasta que encendí la linterna, el mismo color de cerámicas, las mismas bancas de madera y las duchas completamente secas. No había nada más ahí.

Apagué la linterna y salí de nuevo a la parte principal del gimnasio. No había nada ahí que estuviera relacionado a mis pokemons ni a las cazadoras. ¿Chimchar decía la verdad? No podía desconfiar en su palabra, ya notaba que tenía una gran lealtad hacia mí y sabía perfectamente que no me mentiría ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además no podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que Chimchar me trajo hasta este lugar sin siquiera conocer el camino. Definitivamente confiaba en Chimchar, así que seguiría revisando.

"Aquí"

Me detuve de golpe al haber oído esa palabra, la había oído de la misma manera que pasó en la cueva Wayward cuando parecía que Riolu, aún sin nacer, me estaba llamando, guiándome para que lo encontrara. ¿Es que acaso estaba pasando lo mismo? Podía pensar que ésa era la voz de Lyo al comunicarse de esa manera, una voz similar a la voz de un niño, y la sentía aunque me cubriera los oídos.

"Por… debajo de… por debajo de… los… asientos"

¿Asientos? ¿Sería que estaba refiriéndose a las graderías? ¿Había alguna puerta bajo las graderías? Apenas oí eso corrí lo más silenciosamente posible hacia el lado izquierdo de ellas. A diferencia de muchas otras graderías, estas no eran solamente estructuras de madera con solo una o dos tablas por piso, sino que estas parecían graderías cerradas, no se podía ver que había debajo de ellas, parecía como que un cajón grande fuera la base, luego había uno más pequeño, y otro más pequeño sobre esto, de esta forma creando la forma escalonada que tenían. Había una pequeña reja en un lado que servía como único acceso, detrás de ella había oscuridad absoluta, no entraba nada de luz así que no podía avanzar mucho, pero si es que Lyo me había comunicado eso entonces debía ser cierto. Moví la reja para poder entrar debajo de las graderías. Debí colocar la linterna entre mis dedos para que se redujera la emisión de luz desde ella. Lo primero que vi es que dentro había muchas sillas apiladas y vallas de atletismo guardadas, me di cuenta que en ese lugar se guardaban las cosas mientras no eran usadas, pero no estaba buscando eso, sino que estaba buscando alguna puerta oculta que podría haber ahí, tenía también que tener extremo cuidado y caminar en silencio, si las cazadoras estaban ahí era posible que tuvieran algún pokemon guardián cerca. A mi izquierda había miles de sillas apiladas, a la derecha había algunas otras sillas u objetos utilizados en competencias deportivas, por el centro estaba despejado y por ahí avanzaba silenciosamente. De pronto me detuve, había llegado a la esquina, donde las dos paredes se cruzaban y la gradería giraba, paralela a la pared a la cual se apoyaba. Ahí ya no había ninguna silla ni ningún otro elemento para competir. Donde debía haber sillas, justo donde las paredes se encontraban, había una puerta corrediza que dirigía a algún tipo de sótano en el lugar. ¡La había encontrado! Respiré aliviado al darme cuenta que había una posibilidad más de encontrar a mis pokemons ahí, tan solo tenía que intentar abrir la puerta y comprobar si es que había algo ahí.

Dejé la linterna en el suelo y acerqué mis manos a esa puerta. En realidad no era una puerta, sino que era un tipo de tapa de madera no muy grande que se descorría para poder tener acceso abajo, la moví lo más silenciosamente que pude para evitar que alguien me sintiera si es que estaba abajo, miré un poco atemorizado que abajo había un túnel vertical con una escalera de mano sujetada en uno de los extremos de él. Sentía un miedo enorme entrar, quizás sería algo muy peligroso si es que lo hacía, existía el riesgo de encontrar a las dos cazadoras con sus temibles pokemons, solo esperaba que estuvieran durmiendo si es que estaban abajo, pero sabía que lo haría igual; por Marie y Lyo sería capaz de cualquier cosa, así que me sostuve de esa escalera, apagué la linterna y comencé a bajar.

Por cada centímetro que bajaba me sentía cada vez más aterrado, la fría escalera parecía querer conducirme a algún lugar en las entrañas de la tierra, no quise saber a cuanta distancia estaba del fondo porque podría alertar a quien sea que estuviera abajo, también hacía un frío cada vez más gélido pero me obligaba a continuar, a pesar de todos los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente y parecían decirme que algo malo pasaría.

Al poder finalmente pisar tierra no pude ver absolutamente nada porque estaba todo muy oscuro, pero mis oídos detectaron algo, algo que me causó escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Me acababa de dar cuenta que no estaba solo ahí. Debí arriesgarme y saqué mi linterna del bolsillo pero la encendí con la palma de mi otra mano cubriendo el frente de ella, y lentamente la comencé a descorrer, tan solo para poder tener un grado mínimo de iluminación en el lugar, para evitar ser descubierto. Sabía que no estaba solo dentro, sentía la presencia de alguien ahí, pero no sabía quién.

Con la mínima iluminación que decidí tener alcancé a notar que estaba en un piso de madera, igual que las paredes y el techo, al ver que no había nadie frente a mí decidí dar un paso hacia el frente, pero me detuve cuando sentí que hice ruido en las tablas que estaba pisando, eso causó que aumentaran los ruidos. Cubrí mi linterna completamente, pensando que pude haber sido descubierto. Sentía ruidos que asemejaban murmullos, uñas golpeando paredes y tiritones. Pasó un momento, un momento bastante largo donde permanecí completamente inmóvil ahí, no sé cuanto pasó para volver a aventurarme y descorrer mi mano para dejar una pequeña fracción de la linterna al descubierto. La linterna iluminaba bastante, una gran ventaja en lugares abiertos, pero una gran desventaja si es que quería pasar desapercibido. El frío causaba que mi cuerpo tiritara ligeramente pero intenté mantener mi linterna lo más derecha posible para evitar que iluminara más, debía mantener una iluminación lo más tenue posible, debía evitar que me descubrieran pero al mismo tiempo debía iluminar algo para ver donde estaba, si es que consideraba que estaba en un lugar seguro podría revelar un poco más la luz.

Mis ojos, recién estando acostumbrándose a la luz, alcanzaron a visualizar que estaba en un lugar relativamente espacioso, quizás 10x10 metros, pero no era un espacio vacío, con la poca iluminación noté que había muchos bultos junto a las paredes, repartidos en todo el lugar, sabía que no eran bultos pero no podía estar tan seguro de lo que realmente eran con tan baja iluminación. Decidí entonces revelar un poco más de luz, quizás 1/8 de la luz total, y con esa cantidad de iluminación logré distinguir un poco más, los bultos ya no eran bultos, sino que comenzaron a tomar formas rectangulares entre todas, parecían cajas pero no estaba seguro si realmente lo eran. Decidí entonces hacer una jugada bastante arriesgada: Primero me cercioré de que no hubiera nadie cerca de mí, de paso vi que había una puerta que llevaba hacia otro lugar en una de las paredes, pero me cercioré de que no hubiera nadie más ahí, entonces ahí decidí hacer la jugada más arriesgada de todas… Saqué mi palma completa de la luz medio segundo después la apagué.

Me llevé mi mano libre a mi boca al ver el horrible escenario que se había dibujado frente a mis ojos: No eran cajas… eran jaulas, jaulas con barrotes donde permanecían encerrados cientos de pokemons. Había llegado al escondite de las cazadoras, no había dudas. En ese medio segundo también logré confirmar que no había nadie cerca de mí, ninguna cazadora ni ninguno de sus pokemons fuera de las jaulas, así que decidí volver a encender la linterna, esta vez sin cubrir la luz con mi mano, ya con más confianza que antes.

La gran mayoría de los pokemons dormía dentro de las jaulas a las que habían sido confinados, otros tiritaban de frío y se frotaban sus cuerpos con sus manos o patas, algunos se despertaron por la luz de mi linterna. Me dio mucha tristeza ver cómo es que algunos de ellos se veían muy delgados, ya casi desnutridos o con pinta de enfermos. Vi como es que muchos de los pokemons que estaban dentro de las jaulas eran pokemons que nunca había visto antes, probablemente eran de entrenadores que venían a Sinnoh de visita y terminaron siendo atacados por estas cazadoras.

En un comienzo fue un sonido bastante leve, uno de los pokemons comenzó suavemente a golpear los barrotes de su jaula con sus dedos, pero luego el que estaba al lado de él también, y luego el que estaba en la jaula bajo la suya, y de esa manera, mediante un efecto dominó llegó un momento en el que empezaron a golpear sus jaulas con más fuerzas que antes, haciendo mucho ruido, me aterré al darme cuenta de eso.

\- "Tranquilos, tranquilos" – susurré lo más bajo que pude mientras intentaba calmarlos haciendo gestos con mis brazos – "tranquilos… dejen de hacer ruido, nos descubrirán si es que siguen haciendo ruido así. Silencio."

Todos comprendieron que estaba tratando de decir y se callaron, pero sentí que pudieron haber alertado a alguien.

\- "Treecko…" - oí en mis oídos

Mi corazón pareció saltar de emoción en el momento que oí esa voz, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras me volteaba hacia el lugar donde es que había oído aquel llamado.

Había sido capturada aquél mismo día, por lo que su jaula estaba justo al frente, no había ninguna jaula sobre la de ella pero estaba sobre la jaula de un pokemon que nunca había visto pero parecía tener una boina en su cabeza y su cola manchada con pintura verde. La jaula de Lyo estaba junto a la de ella, la suya estaba sobre otro pokemon que tampoco había visto antes, éste parecía ser un tipo de ave roja con blanca que parecía tener una bolsa junto a su ala izquierda. Marie estaba ya despierta, con sus manos sujetando los barrotes de la jaula mirándome intensamente, Lyo parecía que cayó dormido pero se despertó cuando me acerqué a sus jaulas. Todo el miedo que tenía había desaparecido por completo, al ver a mis queridos pokemons de nuevo me había sentido mejor que nunca, ambos estaban bien y esperaba salir con ellos de ahí pronto.

\- "¡Ssshhhh!" – le susurré a Marie – "saldremos de aquí, pero debemos guardar silencio"

Vi que todas las jaulas tenían un candado y me resultaba imposible abrirlas si es que no tenía la llave. Mientras intentaba ver si podía abrirlas algunos pokemons volvieron a hacer ruido en sus jaulas golpeando sus barrotes, podía comprenderlos pero estaban comenzando a hacer demasiado ruido y podrían descubrirme si es que seguían haciendo ruido.

\- "Nos descubrirán si es que siguen haciendo todo ese ruido" – le susurré a Marie

\- "¡Treecko! ¡Tree…! ¡Tree….cko!" – comenzó a exclamar ella a los pokemons, intentando calmarlos, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía querer callarse

Finalmente me rendí con el tema de abrir las jaulas, no podría abrirlas, debía buscar alguna otra forma para intentar sacar a mis pokemons de ellas, pero tenía también que encontrar una forma de poder hacer callar a los pokemons que exigían ser liberados.

\- "Silencio" – susurré – "no podremos salir de aquí si es que no se callan"

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Todos quienes estábamos ahí oímos como es que desde la puerta de la que no venía se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, todos los pokemons enjaulados guardaron silencio, dándose cuenta que es lo que habían causado. Debía huir si es que quería evitar ser descubierto, pero no quería irme sin mis pokemons, pero no podía abrir los candados. La única opción sería hacer que pudieran pasar a… través… de… los… barrotes.

Me golpeé en la cabeza con mi puño un par de veces.

\- "Tonto, tonto, tonto" – saqué del bolsillo las pokeballs de Marie y Lyo y las apunté hacia ellos mientras seguía diciéndome tonto por no haber recordado eso

Si es que me atrapaban por no haber recordado esto me diría tonto por el resto de mi vida.

\- "Regresen" – susurré, y mis dos pokemons comenzaron a ser rodeados con esas luces rojas que emanaban de las pokeballs para luego desaparecer de la jaula y entrar a ellas

La sensación de alegría que tuve al volver a recuperar a Marie y a Lyo fue algo indescriptible, mi corazón volvió a alegrarse y mi consciencia se calmó, fue tanta la sensación de paz que me acababa de invadir que había olvidado que debía huir de ahí, pero por el tiempo que me quedé ahí ya no podría escapar con seguridad hacia la escalera, debía esconderme ahí. Apenas tuve tiempo de ocultarme detrás de un montón de jaulas junto a la esquina del lugar cuando se abrió la puerta y una figura salió de ellas cargando una linterna más grande que la mía, grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que quien cargaba la linterna era la misma Jynx que me había hecho dormir esa tarde. Al ver que era ella todos los pokemons que aún hacían ruido en la jaula se callaron, parece que muchos de ellos ya sabían que ella era capaz de hacer dormir a cualquiera de ellos. Ella se puso a recorrer el lugar con su lámpara mientras caminaba lentamente, intenté quedarme en silencio, refugiándome detrás de un grupo de jaulas apiladas ahí, junto a mí había un Pachirisu, un Staravia y un Cherrim, uno sobre el otro en el interior de sus respectivas jaulas, me dolía mucho ver que los tres lucían bastante desnutridos, parecía que sabían que yo no era alguien malo, pues se mantenían en silencio aunque pudieran verme. Un Cherrim era la evolución de un Cherubi, Gardenia estaría furiosa si hubiera visto a este pequeño Cherrim que lucía tan hambriento y triste encerrado en esta pequeña jaula.

Desde mi perspectiva podía ver a Jynx revisando las jaulas, pero ella no parecía verme a mí. Habrá estado revisando por uno o dos minutos que a mí me parecieron eternos, me quedé quieto ahí, sin mover ningún solo músculo y sin emitir ningún ruido, solo esperaba que se fuera para poder salir y darle aviso a la Oficial Jenny para que supiera donde estaba el escondite y de esa forma poder notificar a los entrenadores que habían sido víctimas de estas cazadoras.

Por fin vi como es que Jynx pareció terminar su ronda y se dirigió a la puerta por la que vino, la abrió y pasó por ella. Al momento de cerrar la puerta volví a caer en la oscuridad así que tuve que sacar de nuevo mi linterna y dirigirme rápidamente a la salida, pero antes de eso me coloqué al medio del lugar y le hablé a todos los pokemons que estaban ahí. Calculaba al menos unos 70 pokemons.

\- "Iré por ayuda" – susurré lo más fuerte que pude – "prometo que si"

Y corrí nuevamente hacia la escalera.

¡CRAC!

Mi corazón casi se detiene al oír ese ruido, había pisado una tabla y ésta se había roto bajo mi pie, causando un ruido espantoso en todo el lugar, eso me hizo que corriera más rápido y llegara a la escalera que me llevaría de vuelta arriba, pero justo en el momento que había tocado la escalera con mis manos y me disponía a subir, la puerta que justo estaba detrás de mí había vuelto abrirse, y la luz de la linterna me dio de lleno. ¡Había sido descubierto!

(... continuará)


	19. El Pokemon inicial Parte 8

\- "¡Jyyyynx!" – oí a mis espaldas

Volteé horrorizado, Jynx estaba frente a mí, nos encontrábamos separados por unos 10 metros de distancia, me había paralizado al ver que había sido descubierto. De improviso vi que ella dejó la lámpara suya en el suelo y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre mí. Horrorizado intenté volver a subir las escaleras, pero por la sensación que había causado el ser descubierto, donde mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente había logrado subir apenas un metro y medio o dos metros, y cuando intenté seguir subiendo sentí como es ya no podía moverme; al mirar hacia abajo vi como es que ella había logrado sujetar mi tobillo con gran fuerza y no me dejaría ir tan fácil. Recordé como esa tarde me había sujetado bastante fuerte y no me dejó moverme, sabía que ella tenía mucha fuerza y no me soltaría el tobillo. Ella intentó que soltara las escaleras tirando fuertemente de mi pie, yo casi caigo de inmediato, sabía que si eso pasaba entonces ya sería el fin, no sabría qué pasaría si es que caía, pero sabía que sería peor que solo dormirme, pero logré sostenerme usando mis dos brazos contra esa escalera, pero por cada tirón que ella hacía me dejaba cada vez más inestable y con menos fuerza. Decidí en ese momento cumplir la promesa, ya no había nada más que perder y sabía que me ayudaría si es que me veía en esta dificultad. Aferrándome con mi brazo derecho, no solo con la mano, a la escalera, solté la izquierda y con ella busqué en mi bolsillo hasta encontrar la pokeball de Chimchar, la lancé rápidamente junto a ella. Chimchar apareció de inmediato a un metro de distancia de ella y la pokeball volvió a mi mano.

\- "Chimchar" – ordené – "¡Usa ascuas contra Jynx!"

Vi como Chimchar de inmediato tomó aire y cuando exhaló, de su boca salieron muchas ascuas que cayeron de lleno sobre ella. Al momento de recibir esas ascuas debió usar sus dos manos para intentar apagarlas, cosa que aproveché para volver a estabilizarme y seguir subiendo.

\- "¡Chimchar! – exclamé – "¡Sube! ¡Vamos, arriba, sígueme! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

Ya no me importaba si me habían oído las cazadoras si es que estaban dentro, solo quería salir de ahí y llegar de vuelta a Sandgem Town lo más pronto posible para que se supiera de este lugar. Yo subí lo más rápido que pude, como si, en este caso era real, mi vida dependiera de ello, Chimchar iba detrás de mí subiendo rápidamente. Llegamos arriba unos 10 segundos después.

\- "¡JYNNNNNNNNX! ¡JYYYNNNNNNX!" – se puso a chillar Jynx desde abajo, era sin dudas la alarma que tanto temía, pronto nos veríamos atacados por las cazadoras y sus temibles pokemons

\- "Vámonos, vámonos" – le exclamé a Chimchar con desesperación mientras se aferraba a mis manos al llegar arriba

Corrimos por debajo de las graderías en dirección a la salida, intenté, como medida desesperada, derribar algunas pilas de sillas para entorpecerles un poco la persecución y darnos unos segundos más de ventaja.

Sentí un enorme alivio haber llegado a la salida y haber salido de ese gimnasio junto con Chimchar y mis dos pokemons, los cuales prefería que descansaran dentro de sus pokeballs, pero el triunfo aún no estaba asegurado, primero debía escapar limpiamente y poder notificar el escondite a la oficial Jenny; debíamos volver a Sandgem Town sin perder tiempo.

El viaje desde la laguna fue sencillo, solo tuve que seguir a Chimchar mientras era guiado por Lyo, pero no me había fijado bien por donde fuimos, corrimos hacia donde creíamos que estaba el pueblo, internándonos de nuevo en el bosque.

Volteé un segundo para ver si éramos perseguidos, pero el gimnasio permanecía en silencio y con todas sus luces apagadas. Jynx ya había dado la alarma, así que ambas cazadoras ya debían estar al tanto de la presencia de un extraño ahí. Corrimos por todo el bosque en dirección a la laguna, sabía que si llegábamos a ella ya estaríamos casi a salvo. Chimchar corría frente a mí, aunque debía ser yo quien iluminaba el lugar esta vez, al ir corriendo más rápido que cuando llegamos al gimnasio la flama de Chimchar no iluminaba tan bien, así que debía ir con mi linterna en mi mano todo el rato guiando el viaje, pero me sentía incómodo al mover tanto la linterna a cada paso que daba ¡Como extrañaba la linterna que usé en la cueva Wayward!

En el momento que mi linterna iluminó la laguna a unos 50 metros de nosotros, detrás de los últimos árboles que quedaban, sentí que lo lograríamos, solo había que rodear la laguna hasta llegar a la banca y el agujero dejado en el suelo por el ataque y sabríamos exactamente a donde ir, esos dos puntos quedaron definitivamente registrados como mis puntos de referencia, con ellos sabría bien a donde es que estaba Sandgem Town y podría caminar directamente hacia allá. Ya me sentía completamente cansado cuando llegamos a la laguna pero aún no se acababa, quería sentarme a descansar, pero no podíamos hacerlo, sabía que debía llegar hasta allá sin problemas, solo pude contentarme con ralentizar la marcha y seguir avanzando con un trote rápido, Chimchar también parecía cansado al lado mío pero parecía soportar mucho mejor que yo todo lo que íbamos corriendo.

Rodear la laguna hasta que encontramos la banca y el agujero del ataque inicial fue una carrera que sentí que nos llevó demasiado tiempo pero sentí un enorme alivio al llegar ahí. Volví a voltear para ver si nos perseguían, respiré aliviado al darme cuenta que no era así, solo nos encontrábamos Chimchar y yo, ambos respirábamos pesadamente, necesitábamos descansar un momento, pero no podíamos sentirnos aún seguros, pero lo que si pudimos hacer fue seguir avanzando con un trote mucho más relajado, pero justo cuando es que ambos parecíamos sentirnos seguros, de pronto vi como es que Chimchar volteó, y en acto seguido saltó sobre mí y me empujó, haciéndome caer al suelo , menos de un segundo después sentí como es que algo pasaba volando por encima de mí.

\- "¡Chim…char!" – al mirar hacia allá vi como es que Chimchar se había detenido y se había puesto de pie junto a mí, dándome la espalda, como queriendo protegerme

Apunté frenéticamente la linterna hacia ese pokemon que acababa de lanzarse en picada contra nosotros pero que gracias a Chimchar no me llegó, pero no lo pude encontrar mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo.

\- "Gracias, Chimchar" – le dije, agradeciéndole por haberme salvado de ese ataque

\- "¡Chaaar…!" – asintió mirando hacia mí, pero a continuación volvió a mirar al frente, esperando el próximo ataque

Yo me puse de pie con la intención de seguir corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

\- "Vamos, Chimchar, continuemos hacia…" - pero tampoco pude terminar esa oración

De reojo miré hacia la laguna, y vi como un destello apareció desde el otro lado, el cual vi que pasaba por sobre el agua y se dirigía hacia nosotros. Esta vez tuve que ser yo quien se abalanzaba sobre Chimchar y con mi brazo lo derribé, colocando su cabeza contra el suelo mientras yo hacía lo mismo para esquivar aquél rayo blanco que acababa de pasar sobre nosotros e impactó un árbol detrás de nosotros, congelándolo. Estábamos siendo seriamente atacados ya por dos pokemons, un volador que se escondía en la noche y algún desconocido que nos acababa de lanzar un ataque de hielo desde donde veníamos, quizás vendría un tercero, pero debíamos huir rápidamente de ahí, sabía que no tendría posibilidades si es que solo contaba con Chimchar para poder luchar, aún debíamos entrenar mucho para poder combatir en esta situación.

\- "¡...crooooowww!" – ese sonido lo oí desde atrás de nosotros, no tuve que adivinar que era el mismo pokemon volador que se lanzó sobre nosotros en primer lugar

Tomé la linterna y apunté directamente hacia donde había oído ese sonido, fallé por un par de metros, pero al siguiente momento logré apuntarle bien. Se acercaba a nosotros un enorme Honchkrow a toda velocidad. Algo que no había tomado en cuenta era que con la linterna acababa de encandilarlo y ya no se dirigía directamente a nosotros, sino que iba a toda velocidad a uno de los árboles atrás nuestro, y con uno de ellos se terminó estrellando. Chimchar y yo reímos un poco al ver esa escena, pero también sabíamos que era nuestra posibilidad de escapar así que corrimos de vuelta en dirección al pueblo.

\- "¡Vamos!" – exclamé, y me puse a correr en dirección al pueblo, pero solo di un par de pasos, pues de pronto sentí que di un mal paso y tropecé, lo mismo ocurrió con Chimchar, quien cayó junto a mí

Casi al mismo momento que pasó eso nos dimos cuenta que eso no había sido nuestra culpa, sino que fue porque nuestros tobillos habían sido atrapados, me di cuenta aterrado que había aparecido el mismo Tangrowth que había atrapado con su látigo Cepa a Lyo, ahora nos acababa de atrapar a nosotros con el mismo ataque a la altura de nuestros tobillos.

\- "Chimchar" – exclamé – "¡Ascuas contra Tangrowth!"

Pero justo cuando estaba poniéndose a tomar aire para lanzar su ataque vi como un nuevo látigo cepa, esta vez verde, comenzaba a envolver el pecho de Chimchar, evitando que pudiera respirar bien y sin poder realizar su ataque, en cambio vi como empezó a toser secamente. También vi como es que junto a Tangrowth apareció Carnivine, el mismo que había atrapado a Marie en la tarde. Como manera desesperada intenté usar mis manos para soltar el Látigo Cepa que envolvía mi tobillo, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos y sentí un nuevo látigo cepa que me dio a la altura de mi pecho, causando que soltara ese látigo y me causara un gran dolor ahí, justo antes de reaccionar siquiera sentí que otro látigo envolvió mi mano derecha, dejándome inmovilizado definitivamente. Habíamos sido atrapados definitivamente.

Viendo que Chimchar había sido inmovilizado de cualquier ataque y yo había sido inmovilizado en el suelo ya no teníamos posibilidades de escapar. Sentimos cómo es que las cazadoras llegarían pronto para volver a llevarse a mis pokemons otra vez, solo que esta vez se llevarían a Chimchar también con ella. Volvió a llegarme esa sensación de derrota que sentía cuando Jynx me había inmovilizado, Tangrowth me tenía firmemente sujetado esta vez, me presionaba mucho mi tobillo izquierdo y mi mano derecha causándome gran dolor.

Un enorme grito salió de mi garganta en ese momento, me sentía muy impotente y derrotado, y mediante ese enorme grito que había dado era la manera de expresar toda aquella sensación.

\- "Buen intento" – oímos de pronto

Mi linterna había caído al suelo y estaba fuera de mi alcance, apuntaba en dirección a la laguna, y por el lado de ella se acercaban ambas figuras que me habían causado tanto sufrimiento a mí y a otros entrenadores, la linterna no las alumbraba de lleno pero podía ver cómo es que llegaban con sus abrigos, algunos botones desabrochados y el cabello de ambas lucía algo desordenado, se notaba que estaban durmiendo y que se habían vestido rápidamente para intentar atraparme. Una cojeaba ligeramente, con toda seguridad aún le dolía la patada accidental de la tarde.

\- "Eres un muchacho más listo de lo que pensé" – dijo una de ellas – "sólo que tu intento llegó hasta aquí"

Mi espalda tocaba el piso forzadamente, mi tobillo y mi muñeca me dolían mucho, sentía como ambos latían con fuerza, mi pecho también me dolía mucho, podía ver impotente cómo es que se acercaban lentamente a mí y se detenían justo a mi lado.

\- "Ahora por culpa tuya tendremos que buscar un escondite nuevo" – exclamó una de ellas pisándome un poco mi estómago, causándome más dolor todavía – "donde nos llevaremos a todos tus pokemons con nosotras…"

Se acercó a mí y metió una de sus manos a mi bolsillo, sacando las tres pokeballs que tenía y se las guardó en propio bolsillo. Miró a Chimchar, quien forcejeaba inútilmente mientras mostraba sus dientes y gemía de dolor.

\- "… incluyendo a este Chimchar que antes no nos presentaste"

\- "Ya tenemos un cliente que aceptó pagarnos mucho por tu Riolu" – dijo la otra – "sería una lástima que el negocio se eche a perder por tu intromisión"

\- "¡DEJEN A MIS POKEMONS EN PAZ!" – exclamé de nuevo – "¡NO SEAN TAN MALVADAS!"

\- "¡Tú no nos dirás que hacer!" – respondió una bastante molesta – "por poco nos echaste a perder nuestro negocio, y no podemos permitir que se repita. En la tarde fuimos demasiado buenas contigo solo haciéndote dormir, ahora tendremos que evitar siquiera que te despiertes"

Se hicieron a un lado, revelando que atrás de ellas estaba nuevamente Jynx, la misma que me había hecho dormir, la que había intentado evitar que escapara del escondite y la que había lanzado ese rayo de hielo desde el otro lado de la laguna. Su vestimenta lucía un poco chamuscada, debido al ataque que Chimchar le lanzó cuando escapamos, nos miraba muy molesta, sobre todo a mí.

\- "Nos aseguraremos de que no nos vuelvas a seguir de nuevo" – exclamó una de ellas hacia mí

\- "¡Jynx!… ¡RAYO DE HIELO!"

\- "¡CHIMCHAAAAAR!" – mi pokemon gritó horrorizado

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Jynx juntando sus manos, formando un círculo con ellas. De este círculo comenzó a aparecer un pequeño círculo blanco. Fue ahí que un gran rayo de hielo se comenzó a dirigir hacia mí. El frío me recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me hacía tiritar descontroladamente, podía ver como una capa de escarcha comenzaba a cubrirme toda mi ropa y el peso de esa capa me presionaba todo mi cuerpo, dificultándome mucho la respiración e inmovilizando mis músculos, sentía de esa manera que mi cuerpo ya me estaba dejando de responder. Intentaba de alguna manera concentrar el calor de mi cuerpo donde ya comenzaba a sentir que perdía la sensibilidad, que primero comenzó siendo en mis pies, pero luego fue en el resto de mis piernas, mi torso y finalmente mis brazos, no pude concentrar mi calor en todo mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza entonces comenzó a dolerme como nunca me había dolido, un terrible dolor que me hacía querer frotarme toda mi cabeza con mis manos, pero no podía ya siquiera sentir mis manos. Ese dolor me hacía querer gritar pero sentía que mi boca no la podía abrir, sentía mis labios completamente paralizados. Sentí entonces que mi cuerpo dejaba de tiritar, la capa de escarcha comenzaba a convertirse en una capa de hielo la cual me cubría casi por completo, no podía ya pensar ni menos podía moverme, sentí que de a poco comenzaba a caer inconsciente. Incluso las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos se comenzaban a congelar. No podía concebir que mi vida terminara recién en ese momento, apenas habiendo cumplido 10 años, recién comenzando mi viaje pokemon, creía que aún tenía mucho que ver, pokemons que ver y aventuras que tener, todo eso se acababa en ese momento, mi vida estaba ya llegando a su fin de esa manera tan dolorosa, mis pokemons no me verían más, yo tampoco a ellos. El frío me había paralizado completamente y ya sentía como es que comenzaba a marearme y a perder el conocimiento.

\- "¡EMBESTIDA!" – me pareció haber oído

Cerré mis ojos, ya completamente debilitado e impotente, pero cuando hice eso dejé de sentir como es que el rayo de hielo caía sobre mí, en cambio, después de eso me pareció oír el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo y a continuación unos fuertes rugidos junto a mí.

\- "¡QUIETAS AHÍ!" – fue lo siguiente que me pareció escuchar

Intentaba mantenerme consciente, pero el mareo que estaba invadiéndome impedía que pudiera estar así. Debía cerrar mis ojos para evitar el mareo pero si lo hacía corría el riesgo de perder la consciencia, tenía que evitar que eso pasara.

\- "¡CONTRA TANGROWTH Y CARNIVINE!" – oí entonces

Un par de segundos después sentí que la presión de mi mano y mi tobillo cedía, pero nada más cambió, al menos hasta un par de segundos después, cuando sentí que mi cuerpo era zarandeado fuertemente desde mi hombro izquierdo.

\- "¡Chimchaar! ¡Chaaar! ¡Chimm… Chaaaar!" – sentí en mi oído mientras era zarandeado

Sentí de pronto que me dejaban de zarandear.

\- "¡Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar…!" – oí de pronto, mucho más fuerte que los de antes

Entonces una sensación extraña comencé a percibir: Sentía que de a poco el peso que había causado el hielo sobre mí comenzaba a aligerarse, y en cambio pude sentir como es que mi cuerpo, por debajo de mi ropa, comenzaba a mojarse. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y miré hacia mi torso, vi como es que al hielo sobre mí le caían ascuas y el hielo comenzaba lentamente a derretirse. Giré los ojos hacia el lado y vi como es que Chimchar lanzaba su ataque sobre mi cuerpo congelado. Creo que eso fue lo último que recordé en el momento, porque creo que ahí es donde definitivamente el mareo me derrotó y cerré mis ojos.

(... continuará)


	20. El Pokemon inicial Parte 9

Mi día había sido un día de grandes contrastes, desperté de buen humor sabiendo que me convertiría oficialmente en un entrenador pokemon, recibí un Pokedex, mi tercer pokemon y tenía planeado un divertido juego que quería probar con mis pokemons hasta que dos de ellos habían sido secuestrados, luego logramos encontrar a donde estaban ocultos y finalmente intenté huir de ellos pero sin éxito, no esperaba que ese día pudiera terminar de buena forma, sobre todo cuando directamente trataron de matarme al intentar congelarme. El frío me hizo perder la consciencia y no sabía si podría volver a abrir los ojos.

\- "¡Despierta, vamos despierta!"

Esa voz la sentía entrando por mis oídos pero no sabía bien de donde, mi cabeza pareció haberse desconectado por algún momento e intentaba de cualquier manera regresar en sí. Esa voz me logró enfocar solo un poco pero era lo suficiente para intentar volver a recuperar la conciencia.

\- "¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!"

\- "¡Treecko tree…! "

"Despierta, por favor"

\- "¡Chimchar chaaaaar!"

Esas cuatro voces me sonaban en mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sentía cuatro diferentes manos tocando mi cabeza o mi torso.

Fue entonces que abrí recién los ojos. Mi alegría pareció recomponerse de a poco al ver esa escena; me vi rodeado por mis cuatro amigos. Me vi cubierto con una manta. Sosteniendo mi cabeza se encontraba la Oficial Jenny y Marie, quienes estaban con sus manos en mi torso eran Lyo y Chimchar. Los cuatro sonrieron al verme abrir los ojos.

\- "¡Estás bien!" – exclamó la oficial

\- "¿Qué… que o… ocu… rrió?" – fue lo primero que pregunté. De inmediato me di cuenta que no podía hablar bien; mi cuerpo volvía a temblar descontroladamente y no podía decir una palabra de corrido sin detenerme o tartamudear

\- "Parece que perdiste la conciencia unos minutos" – respondió ella – "de no ser por tu Chimchar que derritió el hielo con el que te intentaron cubrir quizás no habrías podido despertar nunca"

Le lancé una sonrisa a Chimchar, quien me devolvió una a mí.

\- "Gra… gracc… cias" – dije sacando mi mano, aún sin sensibilidad en mis dedos y tiritando descontroladamente, de debajo de la manta y le acaricié su cabeza

\- "¡Chaa…aaar!" – respondió halagado

\- "Cuando te sientas mejor tendrás que decirnos que ocurrió" – dijo ella – "Acabamos de atrapar a esas dos malvadas cazadoras, pero ahora es momento de que vuelvas al Centro Pokemon. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?"

\- "Lo… lo inten… taré" – respondí

Intenté ponerme de pie pero mis articulaciones no parecían responderme, estaba entumido aún y mis rodillas no parecían mantenerse firme.

\- "Te ayudaré entonces" – dijo ella ayudándome a ponerme de pie

Pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me ayudó a caminar un poco.

\- "Vamos hasta la motocicleta"

La motocicleta estaba en el camino, a unos 10 metros de donde estábamos, sus luces estaban encendidas. Me di cuenta también que no estábamos solos; había otras tres oficiales Jenny ahí, todas iguales entre sí, junto a cada una había un Arcanine, había un cuarto Arcanine junto a la motocicleta, debía ser el de la oficial que me ayudaba a avanzar. Junto a la motocicleta había una igual pero sin sidecar y detrás de ella había un vehículo más grande, debía ser ése el que usaban cuando arrestaban a alguien. Sentía golpes viniendo desde el interior de ese vehículo. Sin duda eran las dos cazadoras quienes estaban ahí.

El camino se me hizo eterno desde el sitio donde me puse de pie hasta que llegué al sidecar de la moto, y para ayudarme a subir todos mis pokemons me ayudaron, permanecí cubierto con la manta para entonces. Al lograr sentarme la oficial me entregó algunas pertenencias mías, en su mano derecha tenía mi mochila, se encontraba húmeda y me la colocó junto a mis piernas, en su mano izquierda tenía las tres pokeballs de mis pokemons, las iba a recibir pero mis dedos entumidos no me dejaron tomarlas, así que tuvo que ser ella quien regresó a mis pokemons a ellas, se las guardó en su propio bolsillo mientras tanto. Tomó también una pokeball propia e ingresó a su Arcanine a ella. Se devolvió hacia sus colegas unos momentos para ver qué es lo que iban a hacer, por la distancia no alcancé a escuchar que decían pero seguramente era para avisar que me llevaría de vuelta al pueblo.

\- "Ahora al Centro Pokemon" – me dijo al volver, luego de subirse a la motocicleta

Encendió el motor y nos comenzamos a ir en dirección a Sandgem Town. Por dentro ya me sentía mucho más tranquilo, pero también sentía una euforia que no podía describir, me sentía demasiado emocionado al darme cuenta que había logrado salir vivo y que las cazadoras habían sido capturadas.

\- "Supe que habías ido a buscar a tus pokemons" – dijo de pronto Jenny – "Casi a medianoche fui al Centro Pokemon porque tenía que hacerte un par de preguntas más y descubrí que no estabas, así que supuse que irías de vuelta hacia el sector donde ocurrió todo, al llegar perdí tu rastro pero permanecí por el sector esperando encontrarte. Debí llamar refuerzos cuando vi que eras perseguido"

\- "Y… y… y…" - sentía que aún no podía hablar bien, me costaba mucho poder decir alguna palabra, mis dientes seguían castañeando y no me permitían decir una oración completa de corrido – "¿que… ocu…rrió cuan…?"

\- "… lo mejor es que lleguemos al Centro Pokemon" – interrumpió ella –no te ves nada bien. Luces bastante pálido y tus labios están morados, necesitas urgentemente recuperar tu temperatura. Cúbrete bien con la manta, conduciré más rápido

Intenté cubrirme lo más que pude con la manta, se sentía bastante cálida pero no lograba recuperar mi temperatura completamente, sentía como tiritaba sin parar, me cubría lo más que podía, me cubría también la cara para evitar el viento que llegaba de frente. Podía pensar fluidamente pero mi cuerpo estaba muy debilitado, esperaba poder recuperarme pronto.

El reloj del Centro Pokemon indicaba las 4:12 am. La Enfermera Joy no se encontraba en la recepción. La Oficial Jenny me ayudó a llegar al baño de mi habitación y me ayudó a llenar la bañera.

\- "Iré a hablar con la enfermera Joy" – anunció ella al salir – "les dejaré tus pokemons y le explicaré la situación, quizás le quede algo de la cena de anoche"

\- "Gra…graaa…cias" – exclamé, aún tiritando

El haber ingresado a la bañera repleta con agua caliente la sentí como la mejor sensación que había tenido en mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo estaba completamente pálido antes de ingresar pero pasado algunos minutos sentía que volvía a recuperar mi tonalidad, los tiritones comenzaron a disminuir y yo me alegré. Mi vida se había salvado, y lo que era mejor, logré recuperar a mis pokemons de aquél inminente destino que tenían. También debía agradecerles a todos quienes salvaron mi vida. A la oficial Jenny la conocía desde hacía solo dos días, mientras que a Chimchar lo conocía hace menos de uno, pero ambos fueron muy leales conmigo y ambos salvaron mi vida en los dos momentos en que parecía que no saldría vivo. Fue cierto, estuve a punto de morir, pero al sentir que mi cuerpo recuperaba su temperatura dentro de esa bañera sentí y sabía que estaría mucho mejor apenas saliera y que aún tendría mucha vida por delante.

Salí de la bañera un largo rato después, cuando vi que mi piel había recuperado su color habitual, ya no tiritaba más y ya no tartamudeaba. Mis rodillas aún me dolían un poco pero podía volver a mantenerme de pie. Me vestí con la ropa seca que me dejó la oficial y salí a la recepción del Centro Pokemon. Caminaba algo adolorido aún pero logré llegar hasta allá. La oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joy conversaban sobre el tema. Había una mesa con un mantel colocado y un plato de sopa sobre él. La enfermera Joy salió corriendo del mesón para darme un abrazo.

\- "¿Ves? Te lo dije" – exclamaba ella llena de júbilo – "Te dije que todo saldría bien. Eres un héroe. Ahora ve a tomar un poco de sopa, creo que la necesitas"

\- "Muchas gracias" – dije

Al igual que había pasado con el baño caliente, la sopa también me reconfortó mucho, el delicioso sabor relajaba mi garganta, y me llenaba mi estómago vacío. Pasamos un momento los tres en silencio, mientras yo comía la sopa con bastante rapidez, pero en un momento la Oficial Jenny se sentó frente a mí.

\- "Ahora que te sientes mejor ¿Crees poder explicar lo que ocurrió hoy?"

\- "Sí" – respondí, tomando el último trago de la sopa

Jenny volvió a sacar su libreta de notas y comenzó a anotar alguna de las cosas que le narré, la enfermera Joy se acercó a nosotros para poder oír mi declaración.

Le pasé explicando lo que me ocurrió desde que ella me había dejado después de haber sido atacado por ellas por primera vez. Le conté el plan que se me había ocurrido, de cómo logramos que Lyo detectara nuestras auras y nos dijera donde se encontraba, le dije también sobre el gimnasio abandonado al que llegué y las paupérrimas condiciones en las que encontré a todos los pokemons que habían sido robados, algunos de ellos con grave desnutrición, luego cómo logré recuperar a mis pokemons y mi intento de escape para avisar lo que estaba ocurriendo y el intento de las cazadoras de querer matarme tratando de congelarme con la ayuda de su Jynx.

\- "¡Qué horrible!" – exclamó Joy cuando mencioné la parte de los pobres pokemons encerrados – "¡Pobres pokemons!"

\- "Tendremos que hacer un procedimiento importante para poder salvarlos a todos" – y miró a Joy – "no creo que este Centro Pokemon pueda dar abasto a todos ellos, algunos tendrán que ser trasladados al de Jubilife City" – luego me miró a mí – "¿Te sientes mejor para mostrarme a donde queda ese gimnasio?"

\- "Claro que si" – respondí – "pero creí que las cazadoras ya les habían dicho"

\- "Me comuniqué con las otras oficiales mientras tomabas tu baño" – dijo – "las cazadoras están usando su derecho a guardar silencio, así que sería de gran ayuda si me llevas ya, no podremos esperar a mañana si hay pokemons en riesgo"

\- "Está bien" – respondí, poniéndome de pie – ¿Debo llevar a mis pokemons?"

\- "No te preocupes" – respondió ella – "en caso que algo ocurra tengo un Growlithe y un Arcanine conmigo"

\- "Y tus pokemons deben descansar" – explicó la enfermera – "tu Chimchar llegó agotadísimo, y tu Treecko y tu Riolu presentaban algunas lesiones. Pero estarán bien para la mañana"

\- "Está bien" – exclamé volviendo a la calle con Jenny – "gracias por la sopa"

No hubo nada más que decir con respecto a lo que esa noche ocurrió. Guié a la Oficial Jenny y la llevé hasta el gimnasio abandonado y le mostré cual era el lugar secreto donde se escondían. Ella se vio muy impactada al ver a todos los pokemons encerrados en esas jaulas, aún permanecían ahí todos. Avanzamos también a la siguiente habitación, donde yo no había estado la primera vez que entré, Jenny me indicó que no tocara nada o podría arruinar alguna evidencia, vi dos camas más una más pequeña donde tenía que dormir Jynx, había una carpeta con algunos nombres y una mesa llena de las fotos de los pokemons que estaban encerrados ahí. Sacó una cámara fotográfica de su bolso negro y comenzó a fotografiar todo el lugar, luego de eso volvimos a salir y me llevó de vuelta al Centro Pokemon.

Al volver ya vimos como es que la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a disiparse, ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera y aún no había dormido nada.

\- "Muchas gracias por tu colaboración" – exclamó Jenny al dejarme en la entrada – "has hecho un enorme favor a todos los entrenadores y a esta comunidad, espero que con esto vuelva el ambiente tranquilo que acostumbrábamos tener. En caso que necesite alguna declaración tuya te llamaré. Del resto nos encargaremos en la estación. Hay ahora que coordinar la devolución de los pokemons robados a sus dueños y el tratamiento de cada uno en los Centros Pokemons, y gracias a tu declaración y a la evidencia encontrada en el gimnasio tenemos suficiente para que esas dos malvadas cazadoras paguen todo lo que han hecho. Muchas gracias por todo, ten buenas noches"

Me dio un abrazo y un saludo, no sabía cómo se llamaban, pero era el saludo donde colocaba su mano estirada en su frente, después se fue rápidamente en su moto.

\- "¡Duerme bien!" – me dijo la enfermera Joy al verme entrar de nuevo en dirección a mi habitación

\- "Muchas gracias" – le respondí

El cansancio acumulado lo sentí apenas me lancé a la cama, creo que no tardé más de un minuto después de haberme lanzado a la cama en quedarme profundamente dormido. Realmente necesitaba descansar. Con toda seguridad ese se había convertido en el día más intenso de mi vida, pero ya había acabado.

Todo había resultado bien.

Para los siguientes días hubo un caos completo en el Centro Pokemon, en éste y en el de Jubilife City, ambos estaban abarrotados de los pokemons que habían sido robados, muchos de ellos efectivamente presentaban desnutrición y agotamiento. Por lo general los que estaban en condiciones más leves fueron dados de alta el mismo día, pero hubo casos de algunos pokemons a punto de morir que debieron permanecer internados un par de semanas. La pobre Enfermera Joy no se detuvo en todo ese día, socorrida por las dos Chansey que había debió enfrentarse a una locura viendo que había tantos pokemons que atender, una gran cantidad de entrenadores parecían esperar sentados en las mesas. Sin embargo, a pesar lo atareada que estaba igual se detuvo al verme llegar a la recepción, ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde y me había despertado hacía poco tiempo.

\- "Buenos días… buenas tardes quiero decir" – exclamó, bastante agotada – "tus pokemons están listos ¿Quieres que vaya por ellos?"

\- "¡Claro que sí!" – exclamé yo

Ella entró corriendo por ellos, volviendo casi medio minuto después, portaba una bandeja con mis pokeballs. En cambio yo le dejé la llave de la habitación sobre el mesón, si todo resultaba bien comenzaría mi viaje ese mismo día.

\- "Tus pokemons están ya completamente sanos, bien alimentados y completamente felices."

\- "Muchas gracias… de verdad muchas gracias" – le dije con mucha felicidad

\- "No es nada" – exclamó – "vuelve cuando quieras"

\- "Lo haré, lo prometo"

Tomé las pokeballs y me las guardé en mi bolsillo, ya listo para salir del Centro Pokemon. Antes de salir a la calle vi un cartel colgado en la puerta. Era una lista de los pokemons que habían sido traídos desde el gimnasio hasta este Centro Pokemon, había una lista de unos 25 o 30 pokemons, más alguna descripción particular de cada uno al lado, abajo decía "Si su pokemon no está en esta lista entonces verifique en el Centro Pokemon de Jubilife City"

El día estaba hermoso, un par de nubes se veían en el cielo, pero el cielo azul parecía saludarme luego de aquella larga y terrible noche, ya nada parecía poder salir mal. Me comencé a dirigir nuevamente a donde empezó todo, pero ya no para continuar, sino para terminar definitivamente con esta historia, para poder dejar esta horrible experiencia atrás.

Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la batalla ocurrida en la noche, aún permanecía el mismo agujero que se formó cuando empezó todo, pero el lugar aún conservaba su belleza, la laguna aún estaba con el agua cristalina y tranquila, no se podía negar eso en ningún momento. Debía regresar ahí para terminar la historia. Me coloqué junto a la banca y lancé las tres pokeballs sobre el césped.

\- "Salgan"

Mis tres pokemons aparecieron de inmediato sobre el verde césped, al principio miraron alrededor a ver donde se encontraban, pero al ver que yo estaba ahí, tanto Marie, como Lyo y como Chimchar saltaron de alegría al verme de nuevo. Los tres saltaron sobre mí y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, logrando derribarme, pero aun desde el suelo los abracé también, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que los cuatro estábamos con lágrimas de emoción en nuestros ojos. Habíamos logrado triunfar y mis pokemons me agradecían el esfuerzo de haberlo podido lograr.

\- "Por fin estamos los cuatro reunidos" - exclamé mientras me secaba las lágrimas de mis ojos – "ahora veamos el tema que dejamos pendiente"

Reí al oírme a mí mismo diciendo eso.

\- "Marie, Lyo" – comencé diciendo – "les quiero presentar a nuestro nuevo compañero y mi tercer pokemon… ¡Chimchar!"

\- "¡Chim… chaaaaaar!" – e hizo la misma pose que había hecho antes que le avisara que ellos habían sido secuestrados, donde se paró de cabeza y se sostuvo con una sola mano

Tanto Marie como Lyo habían reído al ver esa pose, lo mismo que yo.

\- "Chimchar" – dije a continuación – "Te presento a mis dos pokemons, quienes espero que puedan ser buenos amigos tuyos y nos pueda convertir en un gran equipo. Ella es Marie, él es Lyo. Salúdalos"

El saludo de Marie y de Lyo fue más formal, ya que se estrecharon la mano y le dieron un fuerte abrazo cada uno.

\- "Ya se conocieron anoche pero quise hacerlo más formal" – dije con una sonrisa – "ahora vamos a lo otro… Marie"

\- "¿Tree…?" – mi pokemon se acercó a mí mirándome con curiosidad

Tomé mi mochila, la abrí y comencé a buscar mientras le hablaba.

\- "Dije que yo te querría siempre, aunque no quieras evolucionar, y te prometí que intentaría conseguirte una" – encontré la piedraeterna que buscaba y se la mostré – "si es que llevas esta piedraeterna contigo entonces no evolucionarás."

\- "¡Treeee….!" – exclamó muy emocionada tomando la piedra entre sus manos

\- "Supongo que tendremos que hacerte un collar con ella para que sea más fácil llevarla"

\- "¡Treecko tree…!" – se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla

\- Pero eso no es todo – y de mi mochila saqué una pequeña bolsa llena con bayas Leppa y se la entregué – y también éstas son para ti

\- ¡Treeee… cko! – estaba muy feliz, me agradeció con otro beso más en mi otra mejilla, justo luego de tomar la bolsa entre sus manos

Sonreí al ver que Marie había quedado tan contenta. Ahora tenía que hablarle a Lyo.

\- "Lyo, es gracias a ti que pudimos encontrarlos. Aunque parece que a veces no sabes o no lo puedes controlar, sé que hay un gran poder dentro de ti, y es gracias a eso que logramos encontrarte, y es gracias a ti que ahora estemos nosotros cuatro aquí, en este hermoso día sin más problemas" – encontré la gran barra de chocolate que estaba buscando – "y ésta es para ti"

Lyo sonrió mucho más que Marie, el chocolate era algo que le fascinaba y el que le haya obsequiado una barra de chocolate gigante lo alegró en demasía. A continuación era el turno de Chimchar.

\- "Chimchar, a pesar de que nos conocemos hace solo un día he sentido como es que has sido un compañero mío desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Me salvaste la vida, de no ser por ti habría muerto congelado. Sin embargo, aún me falta ponerte un nombre, ya lo había pensado desde que salimos del laboratorio, pero nunca encontré el momento propicio para eso… Ahora lo es"

\- "¿Chaaaar…?"

\- "… Miiko… Te llamarás Miiko"

Él sonrió de la misma manera que cuando le coloqué el nombre a Marie hacía más de un año atrás, primero una mueca de sorpresa, para luego asentir con la cabeza y sonreír. La única diferencia es que Miiko saltó y se lanzó a mis brazos. Y al igual que Marie y Lyo, éste nombre me llegó de la nada a mi mente, pero al darme cuenta que sería perfecto para él es que decidí nombrarlo así.

Antes de dejar el lugar mire una última vez al agujero que estaba ahí, aún permanecía ahí, no era un agujero muy grande ni muy profundo, pero era una marca significativa de lo que había ocurrido. Pensaba en cubrirlo porque no se veía muy bien estéticamente, pero finalmente decidí algo mejor.

\- "Marie" – le dije – "¿Me puedes dar una de tus bayas por favor?"

Ella se acercó a mí y puso su bolsa a mi alcance.

\- "Muchas gracias" – le respondí luego de sacar una y colocarla en el agujero

Mis pokemons miraron con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo. Permanecí un momento cubriendo la baya con tierra hasta que se emparejó con el resto del césped. Marie, Lyo y Miiko se acercaron a la orilla de la laguna mientras compactaba la tierra con mis manos, justo cuando terminaba vi como caía agua sobre el lugar, al levantar la vista sonreí; mis tres pokemons habían usado sus manos para acarrear agua y usarla para regar este recién sembrado arbusto.

\- "Gracias a los tres" – dije, poniéndome de pie – "Que este arbusto quede como la señal de nuestro viaje, del inicio de nuestro viaje. Fue sembrado el mismo día que comenzamos el viaje. Sé que cuando volvamos veremos un arbusto enorme, rebosante de bayas"

Permanecimos junto al lugar un par de minutos más, observando el sitio de donde esperábamos que apareciera un gran arbusto, no podía saber qué pensaban mis pokemons en ese momento, pero los tres lucían bastante pensativos observando, igual que yo.

Diría que ahora esta historia terminó con un final feliz, que Marie, Lyo, Miiko y yo vivimos felices para siempre. Aún no podía decir eso, esta historia aún no termina; mi viaje acababa de empezar, pero esa parte si terminó. Recordé como es que la oficial Jenny me obsequió una medalla, pero no una medalla pokemon, sino una medalla de oro de parte de la fuerza policial, agradeciéndome por el servicio hecho. Me la entregó cuando me encontró caminando por el pueblo en dirección a la estación de policía para despedirme de ella. Me dijo que era una medalla de parte de todas las oficiales Jenny de la zona que agradecían el haber ayudado a atrapar a las cazadoras, y que recordara que esa medalla era también para recordar la amistad que se había formado entre ambos. La guardé de inmediato en el estuche de medallas que Gardenia me obsequió, todas ellas se colocaban en la parte derecha del estuche, así que en la parte izquierda coloqué esa medalla. La enfermera Joy me ayudó a hacerle un collar a Marie con la piedraeterna más una cuerdita color verde, mi pokemon quedó bastante alegre cuando se la colocó alrededor de su cuello, la enfermera me dijo que volviera a visitarla algún día y que no olvidara a las amistades que había hecho en esos días, eso en clara referencia a la que también se formó entre ambos. Afortunadamente ninguno de los pokemons secuestrados murió por los daños recibidos en el cautiverio y todos volvieron a reunirse con sus entrenadores luego de sus respectivas rehabilitaciones. Las cazadoras pagaron un precio muy alto por lo que habían intentado hacer. Aceptaron que eran las únicas cazadoras de la zona y trabajaban de manera independiente. En el juicio fueron declaradas culpables, la evidencia encontrada más las declaraciones de los testigos, incluyendo la mía, resultaron irrefutables. Nunca estuve seguro a cuantos años de prisión fueron condenadas, pero sabía que pasarían un largo tiempo tras las rejas. En cuanto a Marie, Lyo, Miiko y yo, dejamos Sandgem Town atrás, para de esta manera comenzar definitivamente nuestro viaje pokemon hacia una historia aún no escrita y llena de posibilidades y nuevas aventuras.

Y ésta es una parte de toda la historia, una historia que aún no llega al final, eso ya estaba claro, y que con el tiempo sabría que llegaría a seguir ampliando.

(... continuará)


	21. El Pokemon inicial Parte 10

Ambos permanecieron un momento mirándome en silencio.

\- "Es la historia más larga que he escuchado" – dijo él

\- "Resulta increíble que la recuerdes con tanto detalle" – apoyó ella

\- "Fue una de las aventuras más intensas de mi vida, esas cosas no se olvidan" – respondí

Nos encontrábamos en la terraza del Centro Pokemon en el que estábamos, frente a mí estaban los mismos entrenadores que conocí la noche anterior cuando llegué al Centro Pokemon, ahí les conté como es que había capturado a Lyo, y ahora pasé gran parte de la mañana contándoles cómo es que Miiko llegó a mi vida y que es lo que pasó entonces. Ambos lucían impresionados al oír la historia. En el césped se encontraban todos nuestros pokemons, Miiko jugaba con la Bayleef de él y Lyo lanzaba un balón hacia la Eevee de ella.

\- "Y a pesar de que pasaste toda la mañana contando la historia quería pedirte una historia más" – pidió ella

\- "¿Cuál?" – respondí bebiendo un sorbo de jugo del vaso que había junto a mí, el cual permanecía medio lleno sobre la mesa

\- "La de ella" – señaló hacia donde estaba Marie, ella se encontraba bajo la sombra que dejaba un árbol, pero no la señalaba a ella, sino que a quien estaba junto a ella – "la de tu Kirlia"

Reí un momento antes de responderle pero antes terminé de beberme el jugo que me quedaba, tenía que darle descanso a mi voz luego de una historia tan larga. Tosí un poco antes de contestarle.

\- "Ésa… será para otra ocasión" – y sonreí

(... fin del capítulo 3)

(Próximo capítulo: Entrenamiento en Monte Coronet)


	22. 4) Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 1

\- "¿De veras?" – le pregunté – "¿Realmente crees que es un buen lugar para entrenar?"

\- "¡Claro que sí!" – respondió – "sentí que me ayudó mucho haber estado ahí durante esa prueba de la Academia"

El monte Coronet era parte de un cordón montañoso que iba de norte a sur y dividía Sinnoh en dos partes, se encontraba al este de Oreburgh City, y de acuerdo a la mitología de Sinnoh, ahí era donde se originó toda la región, y en la cumbre, en una parte desconocida y aparentemente inaccesible, se decía que estaba Spear Pillar, una zona donde se decía que se podía llegar a ver a los legendarios Dialga y Palkia.

\- "¿Y acaso viste a Dialga o a Palkia?" – le pregunté bromeando

\- "¡Claro que no!" – me respondió riendo – "Me habría gustado ver a alguno de ellos, pero debía cumplir la misión que me asignaron. Mi misión consistía en ir a la zona montañosa de Monte Coronet, encontrar un objeto que habían dejado oculto en una de las cuevas del monte y entregarlo en la Estación de Policía de Oreburgh City, todo lo que tenía a mi disposición era una linterna, a mi Growlithe, comida para tres días y un mapa con instrucciones para encontrar el objeto. Tenía que valerme por mí misma para encontrar agua, saber hacia dónde estaban los puntos cardinales, cruzar algún lugar peligroso y protegerme del frío. Me dejaron en la entrada este del monte y me dijeron que tenía un límite de cuatro días para llegar a la Estación de Policía de Oreburgh City con el objeto encontrado. En resumen, tenía cuatro días para trepar partes del monte, cruzar algunos túneles, encontrar el objeto, el cual resultó ser una placa policial, llegar al otro lado del monte y llegar a Oreburgh City. Fue algo exigente pero lo logré, fui una de las pocas de mi grupo de cadetes que logró aprobar al primer intento, pero a pesar de sentir que fue algo bastante agotador para mí y mi Growlithe, sentí que esa experiencia fue algo que me sirvió hasta el día de hoy, y siento que tú deberías intentar entrenar ahí si es que quieres que tú y tus pokemon se fortalezcan"

Me quedé un momento en silencio, ambos nos estábamos comiendo los últimos bocados de nuestros platos para entonces. Había pensado que algún entrenador me iba a dar alguna idea, pero la sugerencia de Jenny me resultó bastante útil, parecía una buena idea, me imaginaba entrenando a los pies del monte con mis pokemons, o quizás escalando de vez en cuando para poder encontrar algún pokemon nuevo o entrenar por ahí.

\- "Creo que podría considerar eso" – le dije con una sonrisa – "de hecho, creo que lo haré. Muchas gracias por la idea"

\- "Me alegra haberte dado esa idea" – respondió sonriente

Mientras yo permanecí un rato pensando si partiría ese mismo día o esperaría para el día siguiente, Jenny pagó la cuenta, luego nos pusimos de pie y abandonamos el restaurante, ya en la calle ella se ofreció a llevarme hasta la salida este de la ciudad, que era la salida que se conectaba con la ruta 203, y al final de esa ruta se encontraba el acceso a Oreburgh City, pero pensé que era mejor ir a la Tienda de la ciudad, para poder tener todo en caso de algún imprevisto.

\- "Bueno" – dijo caminando a la motocicleta – "entonces te dejaré allá"

\- "Gracias" – le respondí mientras me acercaba a la motocicleta junto a ella

Jenny avanzaba con relativa calma en la motocicleta, yo seguía contemplando la ciudad con mucha atención, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero esta vez estaba poniendo mucha más atención que la vez que caminaba con prisa para llegar a Sandgem Town para ser registrado como un entrenador. Era una ciudad mucho más ruidosa y grande que mi ciudad, pero no por eso era una mala ciudad, era una ciudad propicia para quien prefiriera un ambiente mucho más urbano y moderno. Yo no era de ese tipo en realidad, Eterna City era una ciudad perfecta para vivir según yo, una ciudad tranquila, mucho menos habitada y mucho menos ruidosa que lo que era esta ciudad. Miré entonces a Jenny, ella conducía a velocidad moderada mientras recorríamos las calles de la ciudad, tenía la vista al frente y lucía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- "Hay algo que he querido saber hace mucho" – le dije de pronto

\- "¿Y qué es?" – me preguntó ella sin quitar la vista del camino

\- "Yo sé que casi todas las Oficiales tienen un Growlithe" – le dije – "¿El Growlithe es uno con el que llegan a la Academia o se lo asignan a cada una mientras están ahí?"

\- "Bueno, es un poco de lo segundo" – respondió – "pero no es que nos asignen un Growlithe en sí. Lo que nos asignan en uno de nuestros cursos intermedios es un huevo de Growlithe, cada una de las cadetes debe cuidarlo para que nazca sin problemas, y luego cada una debe criarlo personalmente. Es uno de los tantos cursos que debemos tomar en la Academia. Lo que hacen en la Academia es enseñarles a seguir órdenes estándar que cualquier Growlithe policial debe saber, y por sobre todo, está completamente prohibido que una oficial haga evolucionar a un Growlithe en un Arcanine de manera particular con una Piedra Fuego."

\- "¿Y cómo es que tú tienes uno?" – le pregunté al oír eso

\- "Cuando una Oficial y su Growlithe han entrenado lo suficiente y han superado algunos requisitos impuestos por las superiores consiguen la autorización para hacerlo, solo que hay que hacerlo a la vista de las oficiales superiores y debe quedar registrado. El mismo Growlithe con el que fui al Monte Coronet en mi prueba final es el Arcanine que actualmente está conmigo. El Growlithe que estaba conmigo el día que nos conocimos fue uno que me entregaron luego que mi primer Growlithe evolucionara, pero lo recibí siendo un huevo aún, y eso fue porque no era muy cómodo hacer rondas en la ciudad con un Arcanine, ya que son demasiado grandes, y a veces podían causar algo de temor entre la gente, principalmente en algunos niños pequeños. Es por eso que tengo un Growlithe y un Arcanine conmigo. Ambos son pokemons bastante fieles y cariñosos conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo son muy fuertes y muy bien entrenados, Growlithe está conmigo cuando debo hacer rondas en la ciudad, mientras que Arcanine está en caso que haya algún operativo y haya que enfrentarse al pokemon de un ladrón"

Ralentizó entonces la marcha y detuvo la motocicleta junto a un edificio de dos pisos.

\- "Llegamos" – dijo – "esta es la tienda de la ciudad"

\- "Muchas gracias" – le dije mientras me bajaba del sidecar

\- "Yo ahora debo volver a la estación de policía, mi tiempo de descanso ya está terminándose"

Detuvo la motocicleta y se bajó de ella.

\- "Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda" – dijo, haciéndome ese saludo que jamás supe cómo se llamaba donde se colocaba su mano en su frente

\- "No es nada" – le dije, algo halagado de que me saludara así – "y muchas gracias a ti, por haber salvado mi vida, por la medalla que me obsequiaste, por la comida…"

Bajó su mano y se acercó a mí, y ahí me dio un gran abrazo, interrumpiendo lo último que iba a decir.

\- "… y por ser tan buena amiga conmigo" – le dije, abrazándola también

\- "Te extrañaré" – me dijo luego del abrazo – "tú también eres un gran amigo y espero que vuelvas a visitarme cuando pases de nuevo por aquí"

\- "Lo haré" – le respondí con algo de emoción – "espero que para entonces veas que mis pokemons y yo nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes"

\- "Esperaré ese día con ansias, pero hasta entonces…" – vi que entonces abrió su bolso y sacó un lápiz y una libreta, y comenzó a anotar en él. Luego arrancó la hoja y me la entregó – "… te dejo mi teléfono para que me llames cuando lo desees"

\- "Muchas gracias" – le dije recibiendo esa hoja – "te llamaré cuando pueda"

Me lanzó una sonrisa más mientras volvía a subirse a su motocicleta y encendía el motor.

\- "Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte… Adiós"

Y comenzó a acelerar y a alejarse de mí por esa calle que la debía dirigir de vuelta hacia la Estación de Policía.

\- "¡Adiós!" – le dije agitando mi brazo durante un rato, ella volteó y me saludó con su mano también, pero durante menos tiempo que yo, porque ella se enderezó y continuó conduciendo hasta que giró hacia la derecha y se perdió de vista, avanzando ya por alguna calle aún inexplorada para mí

La Tienda de Jubilife City era más grande que la que había en Eterna City, y obviamente mucho más grande que la de Floaroma Town, la otra tienda que conocí mientras me dirigía a Sandgem Town. Esta tienda tenía más pasillos que ambas tiendas y por tanto había mucho más productos en sus estantes. Revisé las provisiones de mi mochila para ver que aún tenía la suficiente comida para mí y mis pokemons al menos para el viaje a Oreburgh City, me sentí tranquilo al darme cuenta de eso, pero debía comprar pociones y antídotos en caso que algo ocurriera mal en el entrenamiento, así que me acerqué al estante donde se ofrecían ambos productos y tomé una cantidad suficiente en caso de que algo saliera mal. El cajero del lugar se encontraba jugando con el Poke-Watch que tenía en su muñeca al momento que me acerqué a pagar los productos, el resto de los clientes caminaba en silencio por los pasillos, quizás solo había uno o dos entrenadores además de mí en toda la tienda, el resto parecía ser habitantes de la ciudad, quienes llenaban sus canastos solo con comestibles frescos, de esa forma un podía darse cuenta quién era entrenador y quien no; los habitantes de la ciudad nunca parecían detenerse en el estante que tenía pociones, antídotos y demás remedios para pokemons.

Al momento de abandonar la tienda ya noté que la temperatura estaba comenzando a descender, le había preguntado antes al cajero hacia donde se encontraba la salida este de la ciudad, así que seguí su instrucción y me dirigí por la calle hacia la izquierda, que era hacia donde dijo, durante un momento me pregunté si es que era mejor pasar la noche en el Centro Pokemon de la ciudad, ya que sabía que oscurecería en poco rato, pero descarté esa idea en el momento que casualmente pasé junto a él, no tuve que entrar para ver que estaba repleto, este Centro Pokemon se parecía un poco al de Eterna City con respecto a que había enormes ventanales junto a la puerta principal, y por ellos podía verse una enorme cantidad de entrenadores, con toda seguridad aún los mismos que esperaban a sus pokemons luego del robo de las cazadoras, y seguramente todas las habitaciones del Centro ya estaban ocupadas. Por eso que decidí de inmediato partir en dirección hacia Monte Coronet, por la hora que era sentía que ya no alcanzaría a entrenar durante ese día con mis pokemons, decidí que lo mejor sería caminar hasta donde me alcanzaran las energías y acampar ahí.

Fue así como comencé a caminar un nuevo tramo en mi viaje, esta vez en dirección a Monte Coronet, donde podría entrenar con mis pokemons, el consejo de la Oficial Jenny había resultado bastante útil y si no lo hubiera dicho quizás nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, debía llegar hasta allá a ver si es que era un buen lugar de entrenamiento. Jubilife City ya estaba comenzando a quedar a mis espaldas, ya estaba definitivamente en la Ruta 203, la cual me conectaría con Oreburgh City, luego de esa ciudad me encontraría definitivamente en el cordón montañoso al que esperaba llegar. El cielo comenzaba lentamente a cambiar de color, aún faltaba un tanto para que oscureciera, pero el ocaso comenzaba a imponerse sobre mí. Me encontraba caminando en constante dirección este, y lograba visualizar, allá al fondo, bastante lejos de mí, las cumbres nevadas del cordón montañoso, entre los cuales estaba Monte Coronet, tardaría quizás uno o dos días en llegar, pero no me encontraba apurado, pero además de eso me encontraba tremendamente tranquilo, el saber que las cazadoras, que a pesar de que atacaban solamente entre Jubilife City y Sandgem Town, estaban bajo arresto me sentía tremendamente seguro a pesar de ir caminando solo, no veía a ningún otro entrenador caminando por la ruta, tan solo me encontraba yo, caminando sin parar por aquella ruta que jamás había tomado, pero que ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

El anochecer ya me alcanzó cuando ya llevaba quizás una hora caminando, pero a pesar de ello seguí caminando. Al no ser un ambiente urbano no había faroles en la ruta, sino que sólo me iluminaba tenuemente con el cielo despejado y estrellado. Sentía que caminaría hasta que ya me sintiera lo suficientemente cansado. Decidí sacar a Miiko de su pokeball, me sentiría un poco más acompañado, y de paso podría iluminar un poco nuestro camino, así que me llevé la mano a mi bolsillo hasta tantear las tres pokeballs. Una cosa que yo no tenía muy claro era como un entrenador podía reconocer las pokeballs de cada uno de sus pokemons cuando las sacaba aleatoriamente de su bolsillo, algunos entrenadores les colocaban calcomanías o les colocaban algún dibujo o firma con un marcador permanente para poder diferenciarlas entre un montón de pokeballs. Sentía que yo debía hacer eso, pero no tenía ningún marcador o calcomanía aún, así que lo dejaría para después, para cuando me consiguiera o calcomanías o un marcador permanente, pero no tuve ninguna duda cuando saqué una de las pokeballs, ésa definitivamente era la de mi Chimchar.

\- "Miiko, sal" – dije, al momento de lanzar su pokeball hacia el frente

Un brillo proveniente de la pokeball iluminó efímeramente el lugar, encandilándome un momento, pero este brillo desapareció rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que mi Chimchar apareció frente a mí. Su cola aumento notablemente la visibilidad, y él me lanzó una sonrisa al aparecer frente a mí.

\- "¡Chaaaar!" – exclamó feliz

\- "¿Quieres acompañarme un rato mientras caminamos?"

\- "¡Chim…chaaaaar!" – exclamó asintiendo con su cabeza

Comenzamos entonces a caminar juntos por el camino. Se había convertido en mi pokemon hacía ya pocos días, pero de no ser por él quizás yo ya no estaría vivo, sentía que no había manera de poder compensar todo lo que hizo por mí, lo menos que podía hacer era convertirnos en un equipo fuerte y él en un pokemon que pudiera desarrollar todo su potencial. De mis tres pokemons, él era con el que menos tiempo había convivido para entonces, así que sentía que tendríamos que pasar más tiempo juntos, ésta era una buena oportunidad.

Lo divertido era que Miiko era un Chimchar bastante enérgico y amistoso, eso lo noté desde el momento que se convirtió en mi pokemon, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba se convertía en un pokemon completamente valiente y capaz de arriesgar su propia integridad con tal de protegerme. Como en ese momento estábamos fuera de cualquier peligro mientras caminábamos, él se comportaba de manera bastante alegre y quería mostrarme su afecto; saltó sobre mí y se sentó sobre mis hombros, estando ahí comenzó a golpearme con sus talones en mi pecho y tirarme suavemente de mis orejas con sus manos durante un rato, luego pareció aburrirse de bromear así y solamente permaneció sobre mis hombros, y la verdad que a mí no me molestaba, yo no tenía bufanda ni nada que cubriera mi cuello, y el pelaje de Miiko me causaba una sensación de calidez similar a la que me daría una bufanda.

Fue luego de un rato caminando con Miiko en mis hombros que finalmente decidí que debíamos detenernos, sentía que ya estaba demasiado frío para poder seguir caminando y para el día siguiente necesitaríamos mucha energía, así que me desvié ligeramente de la ruta y caminé un poco por el bosque junto a nosotros, pasé junto a algunos árboles hasta que llegué a un pequeño sector sin árboles y bastante tranquilo donde podíamos pasar la noche, solo tenía que ir a buscar algunas ramas y rocas para encender una fogata. Hasta entonces siempre eran Marie y Lyo quienes me ayudaban a hacer eso cuando pasábamos la noche acampando, pero esta vez se me ocurrió otra idea. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde pasaríamos la noche le dije a Miiko:

\- "¿Qué tal si le hacemos una sorpresa a Marie y a Lyo?"

\- "¿Chaaaaar?" – preguntó con extrañeza, sin poder entender lo que le decía

\- "Entre tú y yo hagamos el campamento, y cuando salgan de sus pokeballs verán que ya todo está listo. ¿Qué tal?"

\- "¡Chim… Chaaar!" – respondió, asintiendo con una sonrisa

\- "Entonces trae algunas ramas sueltas que encuentres" – le respondí – "yo haré el resto"

Quizás tardamos unos 15 minutos, en los cuales Miiko fue y volvió con muchas ramas para la fogata, yo coloqué algunas rocas formando un círculo para poder encender la fogata ahí dentro y saqué de mi mochila la cena para cada uno de mis pokemons más un postre, los cuales eran bayas y chocolates, coloqué la comida de cada uno en un plato individual. La comida de cada uno de ellos era comida pokemon enlatada, pero sentía que se veía algo feo que comieran directamente desde las latas, por lo que prefería servirlas en platos, aunque sentía que era algo innecesario, eso era más común para los pokemons que eran cuadrúpedos, pero mis tres pokemons eran bípedos, así que podían simplemente sentarse junto a sus platos y tomar los bocados con sus manos. Gracias a que Miiko era un pokemon de fuego se nos hizo mucho más sencillo tener una fogata junto a nosotros. Simplemente se acercó a las ramas y lanzó un ligero ataque de Ascuas a ellas. La fogata tardó muy poco en encenderse.

\- "Gracias, Miiko" – y acaricié su cabeza – "fue mucho más sencillo que usar el pedernal de mi mochila"

\- "Chaaaaaaaaar…" - susurró, disfrutando la caricia sobre su cabeza

\- "Muy bien… ahora llamemos al resto de nuestro equipo"

Tomé entonces las pokeballs de Marie y Lyo y las lancé, ambos aparecieron junto a nosotros de inmediato, Marie aún tenía su flor en la boca, ambos miraban alrededor para saber donde nos encontrábamos, la vista de ambos se enfocó pronto en la fogata y en los platos con comida cerca de ella.

\- "¡Sorpreeeeesa!" – exclamé

\- "¡Chim… chaaaaaar!" – exclamó Miiko, ambos estábamos son nuestros brazos estirados para darles la sorpresa a mis pokemons

Vi cómo en sus rostros es dibujaba una gran sonrisa, tanto mi Treecko como mi Riolu.

\- "Esta sorpresa nuestra es para ustedes" – les dije a mis pokemons, que miraban felices el campamento ya formado por nosotros – "Miiko hizo la fogata"

Ante esa frase ambos de inmediato se acercaron y abrazaron con una sonrisa a Miiko. Él lucía muy contento al verse abrazado por ambos, y también los abrazó.

\- "Ahora será el momento para poder descansar, pasaremos la noche aquí" – continué explicando – "Ahí está la cena de los tres… Disfruten"

Marie, Lyo y Miiko se acercaron a los tres platos de comida y cada uno tomó uno, se sentaron cerca de la fogata y se pusieron a comer. En ese momento aproveché de tomar mi cámara del bolsillo de mi mochila y sin que se dieran cuenta les tomé una foto, fue recién cuando el flash de la cámara iluminó momentáneamente el lugar que los tres se dieron cuenta que les tomé la foto, para mí era raro poder lograr una foto casual que incluyera a Marie; por lo general ella siempre intentaba hacer alguna pose o alguna mueca cuando iba a fotografiar, en la memoria de la cámara había muchas de esas fotos, todas tomadas en el tramo entre Eterna City y Sandgem Town, que fue donde Marie descubrió el encanto de la fotografía cuando descubrió la cámara dentro de la mochila, y el lograr tomar esa foto, sin que Marie mirara a la cámara y sin hacer gestos o poses, resultaba algo ya muy poco común para cuando ella aparecía en la imagen. De mi mochila saqué un par de barras de cereal para mí y mi enciclopedia pokemon. Me acerqué a la fogata y me senté junto a mis pokemons que seguían conversando entre sí para leer algo de lo que ahí aparecía, comencé a iluminar las páginas de la enciclopedia con el fuego y me puse a leer información sobre el lugar al que íbamos. Hubiera podido haberlo hecho mientras caminaba, pero la verdad era que no se me había ocurrido. Monte Coronet era el punto más alto de todo Sinnoh, yo sabía que no llegaría hasta la cima, eso debido a que estaba nevada, por lo que sería peligroso intentarlo, mi plan en realidad era hacer un entrenamiento en la falda del monte, pensaba en alguna zona que estuviera junto al sendero donde hubiera algunos árboles y césped, la zona rocosa e incluso en el interior del monte, donde abundaban mucho los túneles.

Con respecto al monte había mucha información, pero solo me enfoqué en algunas pocas líneas.

"El Monte Coronet está en el medio de Sinnoh, dividiéndola en dos partes. Es mejor definida como una cordillera. Con un enorme laberinto en su interior, le permite habitar a una inmensa cantidad de especies de Pokémon, haciendo que cada paso sea una posible batalla contra un Pokémon salvaje."

Esas palabras escritas me hacían notar cómo es que Monte Coronet realmente era un lugar bastante propicio para tener un primer entrenamiento con mis pokemons. Levanté la vista de la enciclopedia y miré a mis pokemons, ambos seguían conversando animadamente entre sí. Lyo estaba a la izquierda, Marie estaba al medio y Miiko a la derecha. Evitaba de cualquier manera pensar en presumir debido a mis pokemons, pero sentía un orgullo gigantesco que esos tres pokemons fueran míos, un Riolu, una Treecko y un Chimchar, tres pokemons bastante inusuales, pero también bastante amigables entre sí, solo esperaba que siempre siguiera siendo así. Fue ahí que se me ocurrió volver a bajar la vista a la enciclopedia y mis manos cambiaron las páginas hasta regresar a la sección donde se veía la información de los pokemons. Recordé como es que hacía algunos días Marie se había espantado terriblemente cuando vio una imagen de Sceptile en esta misma enciclopedia, y ahí fue cuando supe que ella no quería evolucionar, fue esa la razón por la que ella se encontraba luciendo un collar hecho con un cordel y una piedraeterna alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo no quería volver a mostrarle la imagen de Sceptile a Marie, sino que quería ver lo que salía en la parte inferior de la página, la parte de los ataques que cada uno de mis pokemons podría llegar a hacer. La primera página que logré encontrar fue la de Chimchar, la última vez que había visto esa página fue cuando estaba en el Centro Pokemon la misma mañana que lo elegí como mi pokemon inicial, sólo que esa vez no me había fijado en los ataques que podía hacer. Aparecía una lista enorme de los ataques que un Chimchar podía hacer, incluyendo Rueda de Fuego, Lanzallamas, Doble Equipo, Excavar, Corte, Golpe roca, entre una gran cantidad de otros ataques que podía hacer. Mi Miiko sólo sabía hacer Rasguño y Ascuas, pero sabía que con un buen entrenamiento podría convertirse en un Chimchar muy poderoso. Busqué entonces la página de información de Riolu, la mayoría de sus ataques eran más de tipo físico, como Ataque Rápido, Contraataque, Inversión, Golpe Centrado, entre otros más. Hasta ese momento no sabía para nada sobre qué ataque podía hacer mi Lyo, haciendo nacido hace tan poco me resultaba algo extraño preguntarle de inmediato sobre los ataques que sabía hacer. Para terminar con esa rápida investigación busqué la página de los Treeckos, según este libro podía hacer ataques como Coletazo, Absorción, Bola de Energía, Bala Semilla, entre otros. Hasta el momento solo podía estar seguro que Marie solo sabía hacer coletazo, y de eso estaba seguro porque con ese ataque ella me golpeó cuando nos vimos por primera vez, y era la manera con la que intentaba golpear al Shinx de mi madre cuando ambos se pusieron a pelear.

Cerré entonces el libro y miré con una sonrisa a mis pokemons, era muy emocionante saber que mis tres pokemons podían convertirse en tres pokemons tan fuertes y que podían hacer esos ataques, me sentía bastante ansioso que comenzáramos el entrenamiento,pero una cosa que yo quería hacer con ellos era que yo también quería participar en los entrenamientos con ellos, o sea, correría igual que ellos, intentaría esquivar sus ataques y que ellos esquivaran los míos, yo no quería ser un entrenador que le exigiera a sus pokemons pero que no hiciera nada, yo quería participar con ellos, sentía que era algo bastante emocionante y que me gustaría empezarlo lo más pronto posible.

La noche no estaba tan fría como otras noches, así que decidí que mis pokemons durmieran al aire libre sobre una manta. La saqué de mi mochila y la estiré sobre el césped, cerca de la fogata. Por mi parte estiré mi bolsa de dormir y la coloqué junto a la manta, pero antes de entrar a ella se me ocurrió decirles el plan que tenía a mis pokemons, hasta el momento no lo había hecho, desde que Jenny me dijo la idea no se la había comentado a ninguno de mis pokemons, primero tomé la enciclopedia y busqué donde había una imagen del Monte Coronet. La imagen era una gran fotografía que cubría dos planas. Se veía la cima nevada y una gran vista de la falda del monte, a los pies se veía un bosque que rodeaba todo el monte, era un lugar hermoso al que podría ir, sabía que para nosotros sería una experiencia muy enriquecedora.

\- "Miren" – dije de pronto – "aquí es donde iremos"

Mis pokemons levantaron la vista y dejaron de lado por un momento sus platos, ya con poca comida en cada uno de ellos, y vieron como es que me acercaba a ellos con el libro en mis manos.

\- "Éste se llama Monte Coronet" – les dije, los tres estaban con sus ojos mirando con interés a la imagen – "aquí es donde iremos para entrenar por primera vez. Será divertido, además es uno de los lugares más hermosos de Sinnoh" – y a Marie le dije con una sonrisa – "podremos tomar muchas fotos"

Ella rió suavemente.

\- "Creo que llegaremos en dos días más" – les dije – "mañana llegaríamos a Oreburgh City, que es la ciudad que está casi a los pies del monte, y al día siguiente llegaríamos al monte"

Mis tres pokemons asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- "Muy bien" – exclamé – "entonces ahí comenzaremos a entrenar…"

Cerré el libro y lo volví a dejar dentro de mi mochila, pero entonces fue que decidí adelantar un poquito el plan de entrenamiento, así que volví a acercarme a mis pokemons, que habían vuelto a comer lo que les quedaba en sus platos acercándose a la fogata.

\- "Marie" – le dije a mi Treecko, ella volvió a dejar el plato junto a ella y se puso de pie

\- "¿Tree…?" –preguntó con un tono de curiosidad. Lyo y Miiko nos miraban sentados

\- "Marie… esto nunca te lo he preguntado" – le comencé diciendo – "ya sabes que no podíamos siquiera pensar en esto mientras aún estábamos en casa porque mamá no nos dejaba, así que recién ahora te lo preguntaré… ¿Qué ataque sabes hacer tú?"

Hasta ese momento Marie había sido siempre mi pokemon y mi mejor amiga, pero debido a las advertencias y amenazas de mamá nunca le pregunté nada sobre sus ataques. Me di cuenta que ella en un comienzo me miró con mucha sorpresa, pero luego me lanzó una gran sonrisa, corrió rápidamente hacia mí y con un gran salto se aferró a mí en un abrazo, un abrazo tan repentino y rápido que yo ni siquiera alcancé a abrazarla tampoco, porque antes que yo intentara abrazarla ella se soltó, dio un salto con voltereta hacia atrás incluida, cayendo perfectamente de pie un par de metros alejada de mí. A continuación ella levantó sus tres dedos de la mano derecha, interpreté ese gesto como queriendo decirme "Espera un momento" Ella se alejó un poco más de nosotros. Lyo y Miiko se pusieron de pie y miraron para ver lo que Marie iba a hacer. Ella ya se encontraba a unos 10 metros alejada de nosotros, de pronto vi como es que se acercó corriendo hacia mí a una enorme velocidad, cuando ya estaba a unos 4 metros dio un salto hacia arriba, y mientras estaba en el aire giró y me comenzó a dar la espalda, mientras lo hacía levantó su enorme cola y dio una gran abanicada con ella, a poco menos de un metro de mí. Luego volvió a quedar frente a mí y entonces aterrizó de nuevo a solo un par de pasos. Y, al igual que lo hacía cuando hacía una pirueta en casa de Gardenia, terminó haciendo una reverencia hacia mí. Miré orgulloso a mi Treecko, la cargué y la abracé:

\- "¡Eres genial, Marie! ¡Eso fue genial!" – exclamé muy emocionado.

\- "¡Tree… cko!" – exclamó con un tono bastante alegre

Miiko y Lyo aplaudían junto a la fogata.

\- "El ataque que hiciste fue Coletazo" – le dije a mi Treecko en mis brazos – "y recuerdo que sabías usarlo. Aún recuerdo como intentabas golpear con tu cola al Shinx de mamá… aunque no con tanto estilo como lo que mostraste recién"

\- "¡Treeeeeeeecko!" – asintió con su cabeza

\- "¿Algún otro ataque que puedas hacer?" – le pregunté

Me asintió también con su cabeza, entonces se bajó al suelo de nuevo y giró su cuerpo hacia el lado donde no había nadie más y no había ningún árbol. Lyo, Miiko y yo miramos con atención lo que iba a ocurrir. Vimos como es que ella abrió su boca, sostuvo la flor entre sus dedos, y lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que nunca esperé de ella. Había sido mi pokemon hacía casi dos años y nunca creí que podía hacer eso: De su boca comenzó a salir una lluvia de semillas brillantes siendo lanzadas a gran velocidad hacia el frente. Lyo y Miiko se acercaron a Marie y se pusieron a su derecha, yo me encontraba a su izquierda, aún viendo con sorpresa como es que mirábamos como es que ella podía hacer Bala Semilla. Tal vez esos fueron unos diez segundos consecutivos, donde miraba las semillas que salían de su boca. Cuando cerró su boca y volvió a colocarse la flor de vuelta en su boca nos miró a todos con una sonrisa. Entre Lyo, Miiko y yo aplaudimos a Marie.

\- "Eso fue genial, Marie – dije – la verdad que me dejaste demasiado sorprendido, no sabía que supieras hacer Bala Semilla. Te felicito"

Y acaricié su cabeza.

Tanto Lyo como Miiko abrazaron ahí a Marie. Ella lucía bastante halagada.

\- "Entonces sabes hacer Coletazo y Bala Semilla" – le dije – "¿Conoces otro ataque?"

Ella me negó con la cabeza, mientras se le borraba un poco la sonrisa de su rostro, quizás un poco más decepcionada, pero le acaricié su cabeza de nuevo.

\- "Pero no te preocupes, verás que entre todos nosotros entrenaremos mucho y verás que te convertirás en una Treecko muy fuerte y que sepa muchos ataques muy fuertes" – entonces miré a Lyo y a Miiko – "¿No es cierto?"

Ambos asintieron cuando les pregunté. Entonces volteé la cabeza hacia Lyo.

\- "Y tú, Lyo ¿Tienes algún ataque que quieras mostrarnos?" – le pregunté esbozando una sonrisa

Sabía que Lyo, siendo un Riolu, era un pokemon que podía detectar las auras, y que de alguna manera nos podíamos comunicar con él de manera telepática, eso ya lo tenía claro, a veces sentía como me dirigía algunas pocas palabras, pero sin siquiera mover sus labios, y parecía pasar lo mismo cuando se comunicaba con Marie o con Lyo, pero además de eso no creía que conociera otro ataque aún, y francamente no me esperaba para nada que Lyo me respondiera afirmativamente, ya que hasta ese momento solo tenía casi un mes de vida y suponía que no conocía ningún ataque, pero quedé enormemente sorprendido cuando vi que asintió, y antes siquiera que le preguntara, vi como es que corrió a un árbol cerca de nosotros, levantó su pierna derecha y le dio una gran patada al tronco con el empeine de su pie. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el árbol temblara y algunas hojas cayeran de él. A continuación retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a correr hacia el árbol, esta vez se impulsó y dio un salto, y mientas estaba en el aire le atestó una nueva patada, esta vez con la planta de su pie. Más hojas cayeron al suelo. Entonces Lyo se enderezó y nos miró de nuevo a nosotros. Creo que en ese momento yo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca también. Y creo que Marie y Lyo también lo estaban, la verdad que no vi como estaban ellos ahí. Yo estaba asombradísimo, no creí que mi pequeño Riolu, de menos de un mes de vida, ya supiera hacer Patada Baja y Patada Salto Alto, además de poder comunicarse telepáticamente y captar auras. Creo que tardé un momento en volver a reaccionar. Lyo sabía ataques bastante poderosos, los cuales no creí que él pudiera hacer hasta un tiempo después de comenzar a entrenar.

\- "… vaya" – fue lo primero que alcancé a decir – "realmente esto fue algo inesperado. Me dejaste verdaderamente sorprendido"

Lyo estaba sonriendo, tomando algo de aire con un poco de prisa frente a nosotros. Se acercó a nosotros, yo le acaricié su cabeza, y Marie y Miiko lo abrazaron. Los tres estaban frente a mí, estando los tres de pie se veía que Miiko era el más bajo de los tres, aunque eso se debía principalmente a que sus piernas estaban siempre flexionadas y su espalda ligeramente arqueada, característica común de todos los Chimchar, si estuviera completamente erguido sería del mismo tamaño de Marie, quien era la segunda en estatura, mientras que Lyo era el más alto de los tres. Entonces cargué a Lyo y lo abracé:

\- "¡ERES GENIAL!" – le decía emocionado, luego que se acabó la etapa de asombro que pasaba por mi cabeza – "¡ERES EL MEJOR RIOLU QUE HAY!"

Él estaba bastante contento mientras estaba en mis brazos por las palabras que le decía, pero entonces sentí que era momento de dormir.

\- "Creo que ahora tenemos que ir a dormir" – les dije a mis pokemons – "hace rato que pensé que iríamos a dormir, pero se me ocurrió preguntarles sobre sus ataques"

Mis tres pokemons asintieron, así que todos nos fuimos de vuelta hacia la manta y la bolsa de dormir. La noche no estaba nada fría, así que los tres pokemons dormirían sobre la manta.

Creo que en menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos los tres durmiendo.

(... continuará)


	23. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 2

\- "¿De veras?" – le pregunté – "¿Realmente crees que es un buen lugar para entrenar?"

\- "¡Claro que sí!" – respondió – "sentí que me ayudó mucho haber estado ahí durante esa prueba de la Academia"

El monte Coronet era parte de un cordón montañoso que iba de norte a sur y dividía Sinnoh en dos partes, se encontraba al este de Oreburgh City, y de acuerdo a la mitología de Sinnoh, ahí era donde se originó toda la región, y en la cumbre, en una parte desconocida y aparentemente inaccesible, se decía que estaba Spear Pillar, una zona donde se decía que se podía llegar a ver a los legendarios Dialga y Palkia.

\- "¿Y acaso viste a Dialga o a Palkia?" – le pregunté bromeando

\- "¡Claro que no!" – me respondió riendo – "Me habría gustado ver a alguno de ellos, pero debía cumplir la misión que me asignaron. Mi misión consistía en ir a la zona montañosa de Monte Coronet, encontrar un objeto que habían dejado oculto en una de las cuevas del monte y entregarlo en la Estación de Policía de Oreburgh City, todo lo que tenía a mi disposición era una linterna, a mi Growlithe, comida para tres días y un mapa con instrucciones para encontrar el objeto. Tenía que valerme por mí misma para encontrar agua, saber hacia dónde estaban los puntos cardinales, cruzar algún lugar peligroso y protegerme del frío. Me dejaron en la entrada este del monte y me dijeron que tenía un límite de cuatro días para llegar a la Estación de Policía de Oreburgh City con el objeto encontrado. En resumen, tenía cuatro días para trepar partes del monte, cruzar algunos túneles, encontrar el objeto, el cual resultó ser una placa policial, llegar al otro lado del monte y llegar a Oreburgh City. Fue algo exigente pero lo logré, fui una de las pocas de mi grupo de cadetes que logró aprobar al primer intento, pero a pesar de sentir que fue algo bastante agotador para mí y mi Growlithe, sentí que esa experiencia fue algo que me sirvió hasta el día de hoy, y siento que tú deberías intentar entrenar ahí si es que quieres que tú y tus pokemon se fortalezcan"

Me quedé un momento en silencio, ambos nos estábamos comiendo los últimos bocados de nuestros platos para entonces. Había pensado que algún entrenador me iba a dar alguna idea, pero la sugerencia de Jenny me resultó bastante útil, parecía una buena idea, me imaginaba entrenando a los pies del monte con mis pokemons, o quizás escalando de vez en cuando para poder encontrar algún pokemon nuevo o entrenar por ahí.

\- "Creo que podría considerar eso" – le dije con una sonrisa – "de hecho, creo que lo haré. Muchas gracias por la idea"

\- "Me alegra haberte dado esa idea" – respondió sonriente

Mientras yo permanecí un rato pensando si partiría ese mismo día o esperaría para el día siguiente, Jenny pagó la cuenta, luego nos pusimos de pie y abandonamos el restaurante, ya en la calle ella se ofreció a llevarme hasta la salida este de la ciudad, que era la salida que se conectaba con la ruta 203, y al final de esa ruta se encontraba el acceso a Oreburgh City, pero pensé que era mejor ir a la Tienda de la ciudad, para poder tener todo en caso de algún imprevisto.

\- "Bueno" – dijo caminando a la motocicleta – "entonces te dejaré allá"

\- "Gracias" – le respondí mientras me acercaba a la motocicleta junto a ella

Jenny avanzaba con relativa calma en la motocicleta, yo seguía contemplando la ciudad con mucha atención, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero esta vez estaba poniendo mucha más atención que la vez que caminaba con prisa para llegar a Sandgem Town para ser registrado como un entrenador. Era una ciudad mucho más ruidosa y grande que mi ciudad, pero no por eso era una mala ciudad, era una ciudad propicia para quien prefiriera un ambiente mucho más urbano y moderno. Yo no era de ese tipo en realidad, Eterna City era una ciudad perfecta para vivir según yo, una ciudad tranquila, mucho menos habitada y mucho menos ruidosa que lo que era esta ciudad. Miré entonces a Jenny, ella conducía a velocidad moderada mientras recorríamos las calles de la ciudad, tenía la vista al frente y lucía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- "Hay algo que he querido saber hace mucho" – le dije de pronto

\- "¿Y qué es?" – me preguntó ella sin quitar la vista del camino

\- "Yo sé que casi todas las Oficiales tienen un Growlithe" – le dije – "¿El Growlithe es uno con el que llegan a la Academia o se lo asignan a cada una mientras están ahí?"

\- "Bueno, es un poco de lo segundo" – respondió – "pero no es que nos asignen un Growlithe en sí. Lo que nos asignan en uno de nuestros cursos intermedios es un huevo de Growlithe, cada una de las cadetes debe cuidarlo para que nazca sin problemas, y luego cada una debe criarlo personalmente. Es uno de los tantos cursos que debemos tomar en la Academia. Lo que hacen en la Academia es enseñarles a seguir órdenes estándar que cualquier Growlithe policial debe saber, y por sobre todo, está completamente prohibido que una oficial haga evolucionar a un Growlithe en un Arcanine de manera particular con una Piedra Fuego."

\- "¿Y cómo es que tú tienes uno?" – le pregunté al oír eso

\- "Cuando una Oficial y su Growlithe han entrenado lo suficiente y han superado algunos requisitos impuestos por las superiores consiguen la autorización para hacerlo, solo que hay que hacerlo a la vista de las oficiales superiores y debe quedar registrado. El mismo Growlithe con el que fui al Monte Coronet en mi prueba final es el Arcanine que actualmente está conmigo. El Growlithe que estaba conmigo el día que nos conocimos fue uno que me entregaron luego que mi primer Growlithe evolucionara, pero lo recibí siendo un huevo aún, y eso fue porque no era muy cómodo hacer rondas en la ciudad con un Arcanine, ya que son demasiado grandes, y a veces podían causar algo de temor entre la gente, principalmente en algunos niños pequeños. Es por eso que tengo un Growlithe y un Arcanine conmigo. Ambos son pokemons bastante fieles y cariñosos conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo son muy fuertes y muy bien entrenados, Growlithe está conmigo cuando debo hacer rondas en la ciudad, mientras que Arcanine está en caso que haya algún operativo y haya que enfrentarse al pokemon de un ladrón"

Ralentizó entonces la marcha y detuvo la motocicleta junto a un edificio de dos pisos.

\- "Llegamos" – dijo – "esta es la tienda de la ciudad"

\- "Muchas gracias" – le dije mientras me bajaba del sidecar

\- "Yo ahora debo volver a la estación de policía, mi tiempo de descanso ya está terminándose"

Detuvo la motocicleta y se bajó de ella.

\- "Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda" – dijo, haciéndome ese saludo que jamás supe cómo se llamaba donde se colocaba su mano en su frente

\- "No es nada" – le dije, algo halagado de que me saludara así – "y muchas gracias a ti, por haber salvado mi vida, por la medalla que me obsequiaste, por la comida…"

Bajó su mano y se acercó a mí, y ahí me dio un gran abrazo, interrumpiendo lo último que iba a decir.

\- "… y por ser tan buena amiga conmigo" – le dije, abrazándola también

\- "Te extrañaré" – me dijo luego del abrazo – "tú también eres un gran amigo y espero que vuelvas a visitarme cuando pases de nuevo por aquí"

\- "Lo haré" – le respondí con algo de emoción – "espero que para entonces veas que mis pokemons y yo nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes"

\- "Esperaré ese día con ansias, pero hasta entonces…" – vi que entonces abrió su bolso y sacó un lápiz y una libreta, y comenzó a anotar en él. Luego arrancó la hoja y me la entregó – "… te dejo mi teléfono para que me llames cuando lo desees"

\- "Muchas gracias" – le dije recibiendo esa hoja – "te llamaré cuando pueda"

Me lanzó una sonrisa más mientras volvía a subirse a su motocicleta y encendía el motor.

\- "Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte… Adiós"

Y comenzó a acelerar y a alejarse de mí por esa calle que la debía dirigir de vuelta hacia la Estación de Policía.

\- "¡Adiós!" – le dije agitando mi brazo durante un rato, ella volteó y me saludó con su mano también, pero durante menos tiempo que yo, porque ella se enderezó y continuó conduciendo hasta que giró hacia la derecha y se perdió de vista, avanzando ya por alguna calle aún inexplorada para mí

La Tienda de Jubilife City era más grande que la que había en Eterna City, y obviamente mucho más grande que la de Floaroma Town, la otra tienda que conocí mientras me dirigía a Sandgem Town. Esta tienda tenía más pasillos que ambas tiendas y por tanto había mucho más productos en sus estantes. Revisé las provisiones de mi mochila para ver que aún tenía la suficiente comida para mí y mis pokemons al menos para el viaje a Oreburgh City, me sentí tranquilo al darme cuenta de eso, pero debía comprar pociones y antídotos en caso que algo ocurriera mal en el entrenamiento, así que me acerqué al estante donde se ofrecían ambos productos y tomé una cantidad suficiente en caso de que algo saliera mal. El cajero del lugar se encontraba jugando con el Poke-Watch que tenía en su muñeca al momento que me acerqué a pagar los productos, el resto de los clientes caminaba en silencio por los pasillos, quizás solo había uno o dos entrenadores además de mí en toda la tienda, el resto parecía ser habitantes de la ciudad, quienes llenaban sus canastos solo con comestibles frescos, de esa forma un podía darse cuenta quién era entrenador y quien no; los habitantes de la ciudad nunca parecían detenerse en el estante que tenía pociones, antídotos y demás remedios para pokemons.

Al momento de abandonar la tienda ya noté que la temperatura estaba comenzando a descender, le había preguntado antes al cajero hacia donde se encontraba la salida este de la ciudad, así que seguí su instrucción y me dirigí por la calle hacia la izquierda, que era hacia donde dijo, durante un momento me pregunté si es que era mejor pasar la noche en el Centro Pokemon de la ciudad, ya que sabía que oscurecería en poco rato, pero descarté esa idea en el momento que casualmente pasé junto a él, no tuve que entrar para ver que estaba repleto, este Centro Pokemon se parecía un poco al de Eterna City con respecto a que había enormes ventanales junto a la puerta principal, y por ellos podía verse una enorme cantidad de entrenadores, con toda seguridad aún los mismos que esperaban a sus pokemons luego del robo de las cazadoras, y seguramente todas las habitaciones del Centro ya estaban ocupadas. Por eso que decidí de inmediato partir en dirección hacia Monte Coronet, por la hora que era sentía que ya no alcanzaría a entrenar durante ese día con mis pokemons, decidí que lo mejor sería caminar hasta donde me alcanzaran las energías y acampar ahí.

Fue así como comencé a caminar un nuevo tramo en mi viaje, esta vez en dirección a Monte Coronet, donde podría entrenar con mis pokemons, el consejo de la Oficial Jenny había resultado bastante útil y si no lo hubiera dicho quizás nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, debía llegar hasta allá a ver si es que era un buen lugar de entrenamiento. Jubilife City ya estaba comenzando a quedar a mis espaldas, ya estaba definitivamente en la Ruta 203, la cual me conectaría con Oreburgh City, luego de esa ciudad me encontraría definitivamente en el cordón montañoso al que esperaba llegar. El cielo comenzaba lentamente a cambiar de color, aún faltaba un tanto para que oscureciera, pero el ocaso comenzaba a imponerse sobre mí. Me encontraba caminando en constante dirección este, y lograba visualizar, allá al fondo, bastante lejos de mí, las cumbres nevadas del cordón montañoso, entre los cuales estaba Monte Coronet, tardaría quizás uno o dos días en llegar, pero no me encontraba apurado, pero además de eso me encontraba tremendamente tranquilo, el saber que las cazadoras, que a pesar de que atacaban solamente entre Jubilife City y Sandgem Town, estaban bajo arresto me sentía tremendamente seguro a pesar de ir caminando solo, no veía a ningún otro entrenador caminando por la ruta, tan solo me encontraba yo, caminando sin parar por aquella ruta que jamás había tomado, pero que ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

El anochecer ya me alcanzó cuando ya llevaba quizás una hora caminando, pero a pesar de ello seguí caminando. Al no ser un ambiente urbano no había faroles en la ruta, sino que sólo me iluminaba tenuemente con el cielo despejado y estrellado. Sentía que caminaría hasta que ya me sintiera lo suficientemente cansado. Decidí sacar a Miiko de su pokeball, me sentiría un poco más acompañado, y de paso podría iluminar un poco nuestro camino, así que me llevé la mano a mi bolsillo hasta tantear las tres pokeballs. Una cosa que yo no tenía muy claro era como un entrenador podía reconocer las pokeballs de cada uno de sus pokemons cuando las sacaba aleatoriamente de su bolsillo, algunos entrenadores les colocaban calcomanías o les colocaban algún dibujo o firma con un marcador permanente para poder diferenciarlas entre un montón de pokeballs. Sentía que yo debía hacer eso, pero no tenía ningún marcador o calcomanía aún, así que lo dejaría para después, para cuando me consiguiera o calcomanías o un marcador permanente, pero no tuve ninguna duda cuando saqué una de las pokeballs, ésa definitivamente era la de mi Chimchar.

\- "Miiko, sal" – dije, al momento de lanzar su pokeball hacia el frente

Un brillo proveniente de la pokeball iluminó efímeramente el lugar, encandilándome un momento, pero este brillo desapareció rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que mi Chimchar apareció frente a mí. Su cola aumento notablemente la visibilidad, y él me lanzó una sonrisa al aparecer frente a mí.

\- "¡Chaaaar!" – exclamó feliz

\- "¿Quieres acompañarme un rato mientras caminamos?"

\- "¡Chim…chaaaaar!" – exclamó asintiendo con su cabeza

Comenzamos entonces a caminar juntos por el camino. Se había convertido en mi pokemon hacía ya pocos días, pero de no ser por él quizás yo ya no estaría vivo, sentía que no había manera de poder compensar todo lo que hizo por mí, lo menos que podía hacer era convertirnos en un equipo fuerte y él en un pokemon que pudiera desarrollar todo su potencial. De mis tres pokemons, él era con el que menos tiempo había convivido para entonces, así que sentía que tendríamos que pasar más tiempo juntos, ésta era una buena oportunidad.

Lo divertido era que Miiko era un Chimchar bastante enérgico y amistoso, eso lo noté desde el momento que se convirtió en mi pokemon, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba se convertía en un pokemon completamente valiente y capaz de arriesgar su propia integridad con tal de protegerme. Como en ese momento estábamos fuera de cualquier peligro mientras caminábamos, él se comportaba de manera bastante alegre y quería mostrarme su afecto; saltó sobre mí y se sentó sobre mis hombros, estando ahí comenzó a golpearme con sus talones en mi pecho y tirarme suavemente de mis orejas con sus manos durante un rato, luego pareció aburrirse de bromear así y solamente permaneció sobre mis hombros, y la verdad que a mí no me molestaba, yo no tenía bufanda ni nada que cubriera mi cuello, y el pelaje de Miiko me causaba una sensación de calidez similar a la que me daría una bufanda.

Fue luego de un rato caminando con Miiko en mis hombros que finalmente decidí que debíamos detenernos, sentía que ya estaba demasiado frío para poder seguir caminando y para el día siguiente necesitaríamos mucha energía, así que me desvié ligeramente de la ruta y caminé un poco por el bosque junto a nosotros, pasé junto a algunos árboles hasta que llegué a un pequeño sector sin árboles y bastante tranquilo donde podíamos pasar la noche, solo tenía que ir a buscar algunas ramas y rocas para encender una fogata. Hasta entonces siempre eran Marie y Lyo quienes me ayudaban a hacer eso cuando pasábamos la noche acampando, pero esta vez se me ocurrió otra idea. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde pasaríamos la noche le dije a Miiko:

\- "¿Qué tal si le hacemos una sorpresa a Marie y a Lyo?"

\- "¿Chaaaaar?" – preguntó con extrañeza, sin poder entender lo que le decía

\- "Entre tú y yo hagamos el campamento, y cuando salgan de sus pokeballs verán que ya todo está listo. ¿Qué tal?"

\- "¡Chim… Chaaar!" – respondió, asintiendo con una sonrisa

\- "Entonces trae algunas ramas sueltas que encuentres" – le respondí – "yo haré el resto"

Quizás tardamos unos 15 minutos, en los cuales Miiko fue y volvió con muchas ramas para la fogata, yo coloqué algunas rocas formando un círculo para poder encender la fogata ahí dentro y saqué de mi mochila la cena para cada uno de mis pokemons más un postre, los cuales eran bayas y chocolates, coloqué la comida de cada uno en un plato individual. La comida de cada uno de ellos era comida pokemon enlatada, pero sentía que se veía algo feo que comieran directamente desde las latas, por lo que prefería servirlas en platos, aunque sentía que era algo innecesario, eso era más común para los pokemons que eran cuadrúpedos, pero mis tres pokemons eran bípedos, así que podían simplemente sentarse junto a sus platos y tomar los bocados con sus manos. Gracias a que Miiko era un pokemon de fuego se nos hizo mucho más sencillo tener una fogata junto a nosotros. Simplemente se acercó a las ramas y lanzó un ligero ataque de Ascuas a ellas. La fogata tardó muy poco en encenderse.

\- "Gracias, Miiko" – y acaricié su cabeza – "fue mucho más sencillo que usar el pedernal de mi mochila"

\- "Chaaaaaaaaar…" - susurró, disfrutando la caricia sobre su cabeza

\- "Muy bien… ahora llamemos al resto de nuestro equipo"

Tomé entonces las pokeballs de Marie y Lyo y las lancé, ambos aparecieron junto a nosotros de inmediato, Marie aún tenía su flor en la boca, ambos miraban alrededor para saber donde nos encontrábamos, la vista de ambos se enfocó pronto en la fogata y en los platos con comida cerca de ella.

\- "¡Sorpreeeeesa!" – exclamé

\- "¡Chim… chaaaaaar!" – exclamó Miiko, ambos estábamos son nuestros brazos estirados para darles la sorpresa a mis pokemons

Vi cómo en sus rostros es dibujaba una gran sonrisa, tanto mi Treecko como mi Riolu.

\- "Esta sorpresa nuestra es para ustedes" – les dije a mis pokemons, que miraban felices el campamento ya formado por nosotros – "Miiko hizo la fogata"

Ante esa frase ambos de inmediato se acercaron y abrazaron con una sonrisa a Miiko. Él lucía muy contento al verse abrazado por ambos, y también los abrazó.

\- "Ahora será el momento para poder descansar, pasaremos la noche aquí" – continué explicando – "Ahí está la cena de los tres… Disfruten"

Marie, Lyo y Miiko se acercaron a los tres platos de comida y cada uno tomó uno, se sentaron cerca de la fogata y se pusieron a comer. En ese momento aproveché de tomar mi cámara del bolsillo de mi mochila y sin que se dieran cuenta les tomé una foto, fue recién cuando el flash de la cámara iluminó momentáneamente el lugar que los tres se dieron cuenta que les tomé la foto, para mí era raro poder lograr una foto casual que incluyera a Marie; por lo general ella siempre intentaba hacer alguna pose o alguna mueca cuando iba a fotografiar, en la memoria de la cámara había muchas de esas fotos, todas tomadas en el tramo entre Eterna City y Sandgem Town, que fue donde Marie descubrió el encanto de la fotografía cuando descubrió la cámara dentro de la mochila, y el lograr tomar esa foto, sin que Marie mirara a la cámara y sin hacer gestos o poses, resultaba algo ya muy poco común para cuando ella aparecía en la imagen. De mi mochila saqué un par de barras de cereal para mí y mi enciclopedia pokemon. Me acerqué a la fogata y me senté junto a mis pokemons que seguían conversando entre sí para leer algo de lo que ahí aparecía, comencé a iluminar las páginas de la enciclopedia con el fuego y me puse a leer información sobre el lugar al que íbamos. Hubiera podido haberlo hecho mientras caminaba, pero la verdad era que no se me había ocurrido. Monte Coronet era el punto más alto de todo Sinnoh, yo sabía que no llegaría hasta la cima, eso debido a que estaba nevada, por lo que sería peligroso intentarlo, mi plan en realidad era hacer un entrenamiento en la falda del monte, pensaba en alguna zona que estuviera junto al sendero donde hubiera algunos árboles y césped, la zona rocosa e incluso en el interior del monte, donde abundaban mucho los túneles.

Con respecto al monte había mucha información, pero solo me enfoqué en algunas pocas líneas.

"El Monte Coronet está en el medio de Sinnoh, dividiéndola en dos partes. Es mejor definida como una cordillera. Con un enorme laberinto en su interior, le permite habitar a una inmensa cantidad de especies de Pokémon, haciendo que cada paso sea una posible batalla contra un Pokémon salvaje."

Esas palabras escritas me hacían notar cómo es que Monte Coronet realmente era un lugar bastante propicio para tener un primer entrenamiento con mis pokemons. Levanté la vista de la enciclopedia y miré a mis pokemons, ambos seguían conversando animadamente entre sí. Lyo estaba a la izquierda, Marie estaba al medio y Miiko a la derecha. Evitaba de cualquier manera pensar en presumir debido a mis pokemons, pero sentía un orgullo gigantesco que esos tres pokemons fueran míos, un Riolu, una Treecko y un Chimchar, tres pokemons bastante inusuales, pero también bastante amigables entre sí, solo esperaba que siempre siguiera siendo así. Fue ahí que se me ocurrió volver a bajar la vista a la enciclopedia y mis manos cambiaron las páginas hasta regresar a la sección donde se veía la información de los pokemons. Recordé como es que hacía algunos días Marie se había espantado terriblemente cuando vio una imagen de Sceptile en esta misma enciclopedia, y ahí fue cuando supe que ella no quería evolucionar, fue esa la razón por la que ella se encontraba luciendo un collar hecho con un cordel y una piedraeterna alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo no quería volver a mostrarle la imagen de Sceptile a Marie, sino que quería ver lo que salía en la parte inferior de la página, la parte de los ataques que cada uno de mis pokemons podría llegar a hacer. La primera página que logré encontrar fue la de Chimchar, la última vez que había visto esa página fue cuando estaba en el Centro Pokemon la misma mañana que lo elegí como mi pokemon inicial, sólo que esa vez no me había fijado en los ataques que podía hacer. Aparecía una lista enorme de los ataques que un Chimchar podía hacer, incluyendo Rueda de Fuego, Lanzallamas, Doble Equipo, Excavar, Corte, Golpe roca, entre una gran cantidad de otros ataques que podía hacer. Mi Miiko sólo sabía hacer Rasguño y Ascuas, pero sabía que con un buen entrenamiento podría convertirse en un Chimchar muy poderoso. Busqué entonces la página de información de Riolu, la mayoría de sus ataques eran más de tipo físico, como Ataque Rápido, Contraataque, Inversión, Golpe Centrado, entre otros más. Hasta ese momento no sabía para nada sobre qué ataque podía hacer mi Lyo, haciendo nacido hace tan poco me resultaba algo extraño preguntarle de inmediato sobre los ataques que sabía hacer. Para terminar con esa rápida investigación busqué la página de los Treeckos, según este libro podía hacer ataques como Coletazo, Absorción, Bola de Energía, Bala Semilla, entre otros. Hasta el momento solo podía estar seguro que Marie solo sabía hacer coletazo, y de eso estaba seguro porque con ese ataque ella me golpeó cuando nos vimos por primera vez, y era la manera con la que intentaba golpear al Shinx de mi madre cuando ambos se pusieron a pelear.

Cerré entonces el libro y miré con una sonrisa a mis pokemons, era muy emocionante saber que mis tres pokemons podían convertirse en tres pokemons tan fuertes y que podían hacer esos ataques, me sentía bastante ansioso que comenzáramos el entrenamiento,pero una cosa que yo quería hacer con ellos era que yo también quería participar en los entrenamientos con ellos, o sea, correría igual que ellos, intentaría esquivar sus ataques y que ellos esquivaran los míos, yo no quería ser un entrenador que le exigiera a sus pokemons pero que no hiciera nada, yo quería participar con ellos, sentía que era algo bastante emocionante y que me gustaría empezarlo lo más pronto posible.

La noche no estaba tan fría como otras noches, así que decidí que mis pokemons durmieran al aire libre sobre una manta. La saqué de mi mochila y la estiré sobre el césped, cerca de la fogata. Por mi parte estiré mi bolsa de dormir y la coloqué junto a la manta, pero antes de entrar a ella se me ocurrió decirles el plan que tenía a mis pokemons, hasta el momento no lo había hecho, desde que Jenny me dijo la idea no se la había comentado a ninguno de mis pokemons, primero tomé la enciclopedia y busqué donde había una imagen del Monte Coronet. La imagen era una gran fotografía que cubría dos planas. Se veía la cima nevada y una gran vista de la falda del monte, a los pies se veía un bosque que rodeaba todo el monte, era un lugar hermoso al que podría ir, sabía que para nosotros sería una experiencia muy enriquecedora.

\- "Miren" – dije de pronto – "aquí es donde iremos"

Mis pokemons levantaron la vista y dejaron de lado por un momento sus platos, ya con poca comida en cada uno de ellos, y vieron como es que me acercaba a ellos con el libro en mis manos.

\- "Éste se llama Monte Coronet" – les dije, los tres estaban con sus ojos mirando con interés a la imagen – "aquí es donde iremos para entrenar por primera vez. Será divertido, además es uno de los lugares más hermosos de Sinnoh" – y a Marie le dije con una sonrisa – "podremos tomar muchas fotos"

Ella rió suavemente.

\- "Creo que llegaremos en dos días más" – les dije – "mañana llegaríamos a Oreburgh City, que es la ciudad que está casi a los pies del monte, y al día siguiente llegaríamos al monte"

Mis tres pokemons asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- "Muy bien" – exclamé – "entonces ahí comenzaremos a entrenar…"

Cerré el libro y lo volví a dejar dentro de mi mochila, pero entonces fue que decidí adelantar un poquito el plan de entrenamiento, así que volví a acercarme a mis pokemons, que habían vuelto a comer lo que les quedaba en sus platos acercándose a la fogata.

\- "Marie" – le dije a mi Treecko, ella volvió a dejar el plato junto a ella y se puso de pie

\- "¿Tree…?" –preguntó con un tono de curiosidad. Lyo y Miiko nos miraban sentados

\- "Marie… esto nunca te lo he preguntado" – le comencé diciendo – "ya sabes que no podíamos siquiera pensar en esto mientras aún estábamos en casa porque mamá no nos dejaba, así que recién ahora te lo preguntaré… ¿Qué ataque sabes hacer tú?"

Hasta ese momento Marie había sido siempre mi pokemon y mi mejor amiga, pero debido a las advertencias y amenazas de mamá nunca le pregunté nada sobre sus ataques. Me di cuenta que ella en un comienzo me miró con mucha sorpresa, pero luego me lanzó una gran sonrisa, corrió rápidamente hacia mí y con un gran salto se aferró a mí en un abrazo, un abrazo tan repentino y rápido que yo ni siquiera alcancé a abrazarla tampoco, porque antes que yo intentara abrazarla ella se soltó, dio un salto con voltereta hacia atrás incluida, cayendo perfectamente de pie un par de metros alejada de mí. A continuación ella levantó sus tres dedos de la mano derecha, interpreté ese gesto como queriendo decirme "Espera un momento" Ella se alejó un poco más de nosotros. Lyo y Miiko se pusieron de pie y miraron para ver lo que Marie iba a hacer. Ella ya se encontraba a unos 10 metros alejada de nosotros, de pronto vi como es que se acercó corriendo hacia mí a una enorme velocidad, cuando ya estaba a unos 4 metros dio un salto hacia arriba, y mientras estaba en el aire giró y me comenzó a dar la espalda, mientras lo hacía levantó su enorme cola y dio una gran abanicada con ella, a poco menos de un metro de mí. Luego volvió a quedar frente a mí y entonces aterrizó de nuevo a solo un par de pasos. Y, al igual que lo hacía cuando hacía una pirueta en casa de Gardenia, terminó haciendo una reverencia hacia mí. Miré orgulloso a mi Treecko, la cargué y la abracé:

\- "¡Eres genial, Marie! ¡Eso fue genial!" – exclamé muy emocionado.

\- "¡Tree… cko!" – exclamó con un tono bastante alegre

Miiko y Lyo aplaudían junto a la fogata.

\- "El ataque que hiciste fue Coletazo" – le dije a mi Treecko en mis brazos – "y recuerdo que sabías usarlo. Aún recuerdo como intentabas golpear con tu cola al Shinx de mamá… aunque no con tanto estilo como lo que mostraste recién"

\- "¡Treeeeeeeecko!" – asintió con su cabeza

\- "¿Algún otro ataque que puedas hacer?" – le pregunté

Me asintió también con su cabeza, entonces se bajó al suelo de nuevo y giró su cuerpo hacia el lado donde no había nadie más y no había ningún árbol. Lyo, Miiko y yo miramos con atención lo que iba a ocurrir. Vimos como es que ella abrió su boca, sostuvo la flor entre sus dedos, y lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que nunca esperé de ella. Había sido mi pokemon hacía casi dos años y nunca creí que podía hacer eso: De su boca comenzó a salir una lluvia de semillas brillantes siendo lanzadas a gran velocidad hacia el frente. Lyo y Miiko se acercaron a Marie y se pusieron a su derecha, yo me encontraba a su izquierda, aún viendo con sorpresa como es que mirábamos como es que ella podía hacer Bala Semilla. Tal vez esos fueron unos diez segundos consecutivos, donde miraba las semillas que salían de su boca. Cuando cerró su boca y volvió a colocarse la flor de vuelta en su boca nos miró a todos con una sonrisa. Entre Lyo, Miiko y yo aplaudimos a Marie.

\- "Eso fue genial, Marie – dije – la verdad que me dejaste demasiado sorprendido, no sabía que supieras hacer Bala Semilla. Te felicito"

Y acaricié su cabeza.

Tanto Lyo como Miiko abrazaron ahí a Marie. Ella lucía bastante halagada.

\- "Entonces sabes hacer Coletazo y Bala Semilla" – le dije – "¿Conoces otro ataque?"

Ella me negó con la cabeza, mientras se le borraba un poco la sonrisa de su rostro, quizás un poco más decepcionada, pero le acaricié su cabeza de nuevo.

\- "Pero no te preocupes, verás que entre todos nosotros entrenaremos mucho y verás que te convertirás en una Treecko muy fuerte y que sepa muchos ataques muy fuertes" – entonces miré a Lyo y a Miiko – "¿No es cierto?"

Ambos asintieron cuando les pregunté. Entonces volteé la cabeza hacia Lyo.

\- "Y tú, Lyo ¿Tienes algún ataque que quieras mostrarnos?" – le pregunté esbozando una sonrisa

Sabía que Lyo, siendo un Riolu, era un pokemon que podía detectar las auras, y que de alguna manera nos podíamos comunicar con él de manera telepática, eso ya lo tenía claro, a veces sentía como me dirigía algunas pocas palabras, pero sin siquiera mover sus labios, y parecía pasar lo mismo cuando se comunicaba con Marie o con Lyo, pero además de eso no creía que conociera otro ataque aún, y francamente no me esperaba para nada que Lyo me respondiera afirmativamente, ya que hasta ese momento solo tenía casi un mes de vida y suponía que no conocía ningún ataque, pero quedé enormemente sorprendido cuando vi que asintió, y antes siquiera que le preguntara, vi como es que corrió a un árbol cerca de nosotros, levantó su pierna derecha y le dio una gran patada al tronco con el empeine de su pie. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el árbol temblara y algunas hojas cayeran de él. A continuación retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a correr hacia el árbol, esta vez se impulsó y dio un salto, y mientas estaba en el aire le atestó una nueva patada, esta vez con la planta de su pie. Más hojas cayeron al suelo. Entonces Lyo se enderezó y nos miró de nuevo a nosotros. Creo que en ese momento yo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca también. Y creo que Marie y Lyo también lo estaban, la verdad que no vi como estaban ellos ahí. Yo estaba asombradísimo, no creí que mi pequeño Riolu, de menos de un mes de vida, ya supiera hacer Patada Baja y Patada Salto Alto, además de poder comunicarse telepáticamente y captar auras. Creo que tardé un momento en volver a reaccionar. Lyo sabía ataques bastante poderosos, los cuales no creí que él pudiera hacer hasta un tiempo después de comenzar a entrenar.

\- "… vaya" – fue lo primero que alcancé a decir – "realmente esto fue algo inesperado. Me dejaste verdaderamente sorprendido"

Lyo estaba sonriendo, tomando algo de aire con un poco de prisa frente a nosotros. Se acercó a nosotros, yo le acaricié su cabeza, y Marie y Miiko lo abrazaron. Los tres estaban frente a mí, estando los tres de pie se veía que Miiko era el más bajo de los tres, aunque eso se debía principalmente a que sus piernas estaban siempre flexionadas y su espalda ligeramente arqueada, característica común de todos los Chimchar, si estuviera completamente erguido sería del mismo tamaño de Marie, quien era la segunda en estatura, mientras que Lyo era el más alto de los tres. Entonces cargué a Lyo y lo abracé:

\- "¡ERES GENIAL!" – le decía emocionado, luego que se acabó la etapa de asombro que pasaba por mi cabeza – "¡ERES EL MEJOR RIOLU QUE HAY!"

Él estaba bastante contento mientras estaba en mis brazos por las palabras que le decía, pero entonces sentí que era momento de dormir.

\- "Creo que ahora tenemos que ir a dormir" – les dije a mis pokemons – "hace rato que pensé que iríamos a dormir, pero se me ocurrió preguntarles sobre sus ataques"

Mis tres pokemons asintieron, así que todos nos fuimos de vuelta hacia la manta y la bolsa de dormir. La noche no estaba nada fría, así que los tres pokemons dormirían sobre la manta.

Creo que en menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos los tres durmiendo.

(... continuará)


	24. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 3

El sueño de esa noche ya ni lo recuerdo, lo que sí recuerdo fue el zarandeo con el que me despertaron a la mañana siguiente. En un comienzo sentí que era parte del sueño, pero luego las imágenes del sueño desaparecían, al mismo tiempo soñé que me movían la cabeza y me movían por los hombros.

\- "¡CHIMCHAAAAR! ¡CHIIIMMM…..! ¡CHAAAAR CHIMCHAAAAR!" – fue la voz que oí fuertemente entrando a mis oídos

Esos gritos me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de Miiko sobre la mía, pero no alcancé siquiera preguntar qué pasaba, porque de pronto sentí un súbito y fuerte dolor en mi pierna derecha, sentí también cómo es que mi espalda se movía del suelo, entonces también sentí algo me empujaba hacia el lado con gran fuerza. El dolor de mi pierna aumentó enormemente. Sentí como hubiera recibido una enorme patada ahí, o quizás un golpe con un mazo, porque ese golpe me dejó bastante adolorido. El estar dentro de la bolsa de dormir causaba que no pudiera moverme, así que solo intenté girar la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría: Vi entonces la causa que causó ese golpe en mi pierna: Junto a mí, empujándome como si fuera un vehículo quita nieves, un Hippopotas me estaba empujando la pierna con gran fuerza. Un Hippopotas era un pokemon pequeño, pero su cabeza era enorme, casi del mismo tamaño que el resto de su cuerpo, esa cabeza además era bastante desproporcionada, su hocico era enorme mientras que sus ojos eran más pequeños, pero a pesar de eso podía ser un pokemon con gran fuerza, pero no intenté pensar mucho en eso, simplemente forcejeé por salirme de la bolsa de dormir mientras vi como es que Miiko se acercaba al Hippopotas e intentaba sostenerlo con sus manos para que dejara de empujarme. Eso me alcanzó a dar un tiempo para poder por fin salirme de la bolsa de dormir, mis zapatillas estaban junto a mí pero no me di tiempo de ponérmelas, debía pensar rápido y ver de qué manera podíamos detener el ataque de este Hippopotas. El ponerme de pie me causó mucho dolor, la pierna me dolía mucho pero logré hacerlo. Miiko forcejeaba con ese Hippopotas, mi Chimchar le mostraba sus dientes, mientras que el Hippopotas bufaba y expulsaba polvo de sus fosas nasales, me pregunté donde estaban Marie y Lyo, pero no tuve que seguir preguntándolo por casi nada más de tiempo, porque vi horrorizado como es que ellos yacían inconscientes un par de metros más allá. Logré tomar mi mochila y saqué las pokeballs de ambos y de inmediato los regresé a ellas. En esos momentos vi como por fin el Hippopotas logró sacarse del camino a Miiko y lo hizo hacia un lado, entonces volvió a enfocarse en mí, sus ojos me miraban con enojo y parecía querer desafiarme. El pokemon era más o menos de un tercio de mi estatura, vi entonces como es que comenzó a correr hacia mí con la intención de embestirme. De nada servía correr porque con mi pierna recientemente lesionada sentía que no podría correr, Hippopotas no tendría problemas en alcanzarme en ese estado, lo primero que pude hacer fue saltar sobre él justo cuando me iba a embestir, aunque el haber aterrizado sobre mi pierna golpeada me causó mucho más dolor, causando que me llevara mis manos hacia la zona golpeada, pero afortunadamente logré esquivarlo. Miiko se acercó a mí, mientras que el Hippopotas se detenía un par de metros más allá y se volteaba, frustrado por haber fallado su ataque hacia mí.

\- "Miiko" – le dije a mi pokemon, quién ya estaba al lado mío – "tendremos que batallar contra él. Espero que resulte ¿Estás listo?"

\- "¡Chaaar!" – él asintió, lucía bastante decidido

Desde ya sabía que lanzarle ascuas a Hippopotas no serviría mucho; él era un pokemon de tipo tierra, y los ataques de fuego no servirían mucho. Marie era la mejor opción para enfrentarse a él, pero no podía sacarla de su pokeball si es que estaba inconsciente. Debía intentar pensar en cómo derrotarlo solo con Miiko. En un primer momento, tanto Miiko como yo podíamos esquivar sus embestidas, tan solo debíamos saltar sobre él cuando se nos abalanzaba en un ataque. Entonces le dije en voz no tan alta para que Hippopotas escuchara:

\- "Cuando Hippopotas llegue hacia ti y tu saltes sobre él, dale un rasguño en el hocico o en el lomo"

Él asintió.

A continuación vimos como es que volteó para atacarnos de nuevo con una embestida, esta vez en dirección a mí, pero logré saltar sobre él de nuevo. Miiko estaba atento a cuando Hippopotas decidiera atacarlo a él, para poder de esta manera intentar atacarlo como le dije. Tardó unas cuantas veces más en darse por vencido conmigo. Mi pierna me dolía por cada salto mucho más, y ya me estaba empezando a cansar. Llegué a pensar que ése era el plan que tenía este pokemon, cansarme lo suficiente para que ya no pudiera saltar más, ya que sabía que por velocidad en ese momento él me ganaría. Miiko parecía que ya me estaba viendo cansado, así que de pronto vi como es que de su boca se lanzaron ascuas directamente hacia Hippopotas, con la intención de llamar su atención. Y vi que si resultó, porque Hippopotas giró nuevamente en dirección hacia él, y corrió nuevamente hacia él con la intención de embestirlo. Cuando llegó donde Miiko estaba, él saltó a tiempo, y la escena que ocurrió a continuación me pareció haberla visto muy lentamente, porque Miiko, además de saltar sobre él, también dio un giro en el aire, y cuando su cuerpo quedó de cabeza, suspendido en el aire, vi como es que llevó sus manos sobre el hocico de Hippopotas e intentó rasguñarlo. Al siguiente instante vi como es que Miiko ya había terminado de dar su giro en el aire cayendo de pie perfectamente, mientras que Hippopotas siguió corriendo, pero cuando se volteó vi como es que en su enorme hocico había tres nuevas marcas rojas. Miiko me miró de reojo y levantó su pulgar. Hippopotas se detuvo un momento y nos miró, vio como es no logró esquivar el golpe, y nos miró bastante molestos. Lo que hizo a continuación fue ponerse a excavar rápidamente la tierra bajo sus pies, y antes siquiera de decir que este pokemon sabía excavar, él desapareció por el agujero que acababa de hacer.

Miiko y yo miramos asustados, ahora Hippopotas podía estar en cualquier lugar debajo de la tierra. Corrimos rápidamente en dirección a uno de los árboles, lo mejor que podíamos hacer era al menos intentar sujetarnos de una de las ramas, yo corría torpemente, con un dolor que parecía causar que me partía la pierna, y por eso no podía ir tan rápido cómo lo hacía normalmente, y justo antes de llegar al árbol más cercano sentí que la tierra bajo mis pies cedía y mi pie derecho cayó bruscamente en un agujero recién formado. Lo siguiente fue el fuerte grito de dolor que salió de mi garganta; apenas miré vi que del agujero se asomaba solo la cabeza de Hippopotas, y había atrapado mi pie en su boca, la cual estaba usando para presionar fuertemente mi pie. Miiko vio eso y corrió en mi auxilio, donde le lanzó ascuas a la cabeza. Para esquivar las ascuas debió soltar mi pie y volver al agujero. Yo volví a enderezarme, pero ya casi toda mi pierna me dolía, en una rápida inspección vi que no tenía heridas, tan solo me había apretado el pie, pero no podía pisar muy bien. Tuve entonces otra idea.

\- "Miiko, lanza ascuas contra el agujero. La mayor cantidad que puedas"

Inmediatamente mi Chimchar se acercó al agujero, puso su cabeza sobre él y comenzó a lanzar muchísimas ascuas, las cuales comenzaron a ingresar y recorrer el túnel, esperaba que de esa manera Hippopotas no tuviera más opción que salir de vuelta a la superficie, sabía que los ataques de fuego no lo afectaban mucho, pero sabía que igual debía salir porque de todos modos podía llegar a sufrir quemaduras si se quedaba mucho tiempo rodeado por ascuas. Miiko estuvo un largo rato lanzando ascuas, pero se detuvo cuando sentimos nuevamente que la tierra temblaba bajo nosotros, fue entonces que Hippopotas emergió nuevamente. Estaba cubierto con cenizas y lo primero que hizo fue sacudir su cuerpo para intentar quitarse algo de esas cenizas, del agujero empezó a salir un poco de humo también. Volvimos a estar atentos a lo que el Hippopotas haría, de haber sabido con certeza que yo no podía seguir saltando por todo lo que mi pierna me dolía sin dudas que se hubiera lanzado de nuevo contra mí con una embestida, pero en vez de eso nuevamente volvió a correr hacia Miiko para intentar embestirlo. Sentí que debíamos acabar pronto con esto.

\- "Miiko…" - exclamé mientras me sobaba la pierna – "¡Junto al árbol!"

Ante esa orden es que él corrió hacia el árbol que más cerca estaba de él, Hippopotas lo seguía.

\- "¡Quédate quieto ahí! ¡Junto al tronco!" – exclamé

Él me miró con bastantes dudas.

\- "¡Confía en mí!" – exclamé al ver la cara de preocupación que me puso

Asintió entonces, un poco temeroso, justo cuando Hippopotas comenzó a correr a alta velocidad en dirección a él con la intención de embestirlo. Lucía bastante molesto, a cada paso que daba más cenizas se soltaban de su cuerpo. Ya se encontraba a menos de dos metros de mi pokemon, y sabía que en menos de un segundo embestiría a Miiko, así que era el momento de darle la orden.

\- "¡Salta!"

Miiko reaccionó de inmediato. Con un impulso de sus piernas saltó quizás dos metros y se sostuvo de la rama que estaba sobre él. Hippopotas no se dio cuenta de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo no alcanzó a detenerse, causando que chocara directamente con el tronco del árbol. Justamente como lo había pensado. El golpe que Hippopotas se dio con el árbol fue bastante fuerte. La rama en la que Miiko se había sostenido con sus dos manos había temblado, causando que él se moviera bruscamente, pero sin caerse. Muchas hojas cayeron al suelo y quedó una marca donde golpeó el árbol, pero Hippopotas también sufrió daños; quedó algo atontado por el golpe, dio unos pasos tambaleantes, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otros, su cabeza se movía en círculos y parecía que ya no podía atacarnos de nuevo. Finalmente vimos como cayó al piso, ya completamente derrotado. Sin esperar más tiempo tomé la mochila y saqué una pokeball nueva, estando originalmente del tamaño de una canica grande, presioné el botón del centro y se agrandó al tamaño de una naranja. Sería primera vez que haría esto, pero sentía que este Hippopotas sería un pokemon bastante fuerte para mi equipo. Lancé la pokeball directamente hacia él.

Hippopotas estaba quieto ahí, así que no esquivó la pokeball que le dio en su lomo, la pokeball rebotó y se abrió, vi entonces como es que Hippopotas comenzó a ser rodeado por una luz roja, luego vi como es que la luz parecía encogerse e ingresar a la pokeball, ésta se cerró y cayó al césped. Miiko y yo mirábamos con atención lo que ocurría, él aún estaba colgado de la rama mientras que yo estaba acercándome lentamente por el dolor en mi pierna. La pokeball se movía ligeramente en el suelo mientras que el botón del medio brillaba con un color rojo, esos parecieron unos segundos eternos, sentí que en esos momentos mi respiración se cortaba y mi corazón latía con bastante prisa. Vi entonces que la luz roja dejó de brillar y la pokeball se quedó quieta. Respiré aliviado y me tumbé en el suelo.

¡Por primera vez había capturado un pokemon!

Físicamente me sentía bastante adolorido, pero internamente me sentía completamente emocionado. Era oficialmente la primera batalla pokemon de mi viaje, pero también porque fue la primera vez que capturaba un pokemon salvaje de esta manera. Le lancé una sonrisa a Miiko y levanté mis brazos en señal de triunfo, él se bajó del árbol y se acercó a mí, yo había logrado incorporarme un poco, estaba aún en el suelo, pero logré sentarme.

\- "Lo logramos, Miiko" – le dije acariciando su cabeza – "¿Ves que somos un gran equipo?"

\- "¡Chiiim Chaaar!" – exclamó bastante halagado, mientras asentía

\- "Y ahora tenemos un nuevo compañero para nuestro viaje"

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero mi pierna derecha me dolía mucho, de no ser por Miiko, quién me ayudó a ponerme de pie, quizás me habría tenido que arrastrar hasta alguno de los árboles para sujetarme a él. Caminé intentando apoyarme en mi pie izquierdo e intentando pisar solamente un poco con mi pie derecho, lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a acostumbrarme de a poco al dolor, si hacía eso podía volver a caminar normalmente ignorando el dolor. Me acerqué a la pokeball de Hippopotas y la tomé. Había sido un oponente bastante fuerte, pero a pesar de habernos atacado repentinamente, y aún sin experiencia en batallas, logramos vencerlo con lo poco que podíamos hacer.

Fue entonces recién ahí que me percaté que aún era muy temprano, el sol apenas había salido hacía ya un rato y el aire se sentía bastante fresco. Mi cabello estaba desordenado y estaba aún sin mis zapatillas puestas. La manta donde habían dormido mis pokemons lucía doblada de manera desordenada junto a la fogata ya completamente apagada, mi bolsa de dormir estaba desordenada también, sólo que estaba más lejos. Sentía que lo mejor recoger todas las cosas y continuar de inmediato hacia Oreburgh City, pero antes quería ver el estado de mis pokemons, Marie y Lyo parecía que estaban inconscientes antes de regresarlos a sus pokeballs. Saqué entonces un par de pociones de mi mochila y las pokeballs de ambos.

\- "Salgan"

Ambos pokemons aparecieron frente a Miiko y a mí, ya no estaban inconscientes, pero si se notaban algo lesionados, Marie apareció sentada en el suelo, mientras que Lyo estaba de pie, aunque sus piernas temblaban.

\- "¿Se encuentran bien?" – les pregunté – "la verdad no sé qué es lo que pasó, pero lo que puedo hacer por ahora es aplicarles algo de poción donde les duele"

Le pregunté entonces a Marie donde es que le dolía, así que le comencé a aplicar un poco de poción sobre su cabeza, debajo de su brazo izquierdo, en su pie derecho y en su cola. A continuación le comencé a aplicar la poción a Lyo, a él le dolía brazo derecho, su pecho, junto a su oreja derecha y su mano izquierda. Le pregunté a Miiko si es que le dolía algún lugar a él, pero él me negó con la cabeza. Lamentablemente esas pociones no servían con seres humanos, así que conmigo no funcionaría. Cuando llegáramos a Oreburgh City me compraría una de esas cremas para las lesiones musculares, sentía que eso era lo que más necesitaba en el momento. Lo bueno es que Hippopotas, cuando me atrapó mi pie con su boca solamente lo apretó, así que igual debía considerar que no estaba tan mal y podía estar seguro de que no sufrí ninguna fractura. Dejé un momento que hiciera efecto la poción antes de preguntarles cómo se sentían.

\- "¿Se encuentran mejor?" – les pregunté luego de algunos minutos

\- "¡Tree…!" – asintió ella con una sonrisa

Lyo también asintió, oyendo un "si" en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo.

\- "Muy bien" – les dije a mis dos pokemons – "de todos modos es mejor que vayamos al Centro Pokemon de Oreburgh City, quizás lleguemos esta tarde si partimos ahora, no hay tiempo que perder"

Me disponía a regresar a sus pokemons a sus pokeballs, cuando recordé:

\- "Tenemos ahora un nuevo compañero en nuestro viaje" – les anuncié – "¿Quieren conocerlo?"

Vi como ambos se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a Miiko, vi que él les asintió, lo que causó que ambos reaccionaran con timidez y me dijeran que no con sus cabezas. Era esperable la respuesta de ambos, por lo que preferí respetar eso, así que preferí dejar la pokeball de Hippopotas en mi bolsillo.

\- "Y díganme ¿Tienen hambre?"

Los tres negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

\- "De acuerdo, entonces vayamos a Oreburgh City"

Regresé a mis tres pokemons de vuelta a sus pokeballs, ya era el momento de continuar a Oreburgh City. Recogí todas las cosas y las guardé de vuelta en mi mochila, volví a la ruta y me dirigí hacia el este. Tardé un rato en acostumbrarme al dolor en mi pierna, en un comienzo me dolía a cada paso que daba una gran cantidad y podía caminar lentamente, pero mientras más pasos daba más parecía acostumbrarme al dolor o bien éste simplemente se reducía, causando que pudiera caminar más rápido. Aún era bastante temprano, no hacía mucho calor, sólo podía visualizar a algunos pocos pokemons en el lugar, vi una bandada de Starlys volando sobre mí en un momento, me pareció haber visto a uno que otro Shinx corriendo, pero mi plan para el resto del día era simplemente llegar lo más pronto posible a Oreburgh City.

Mientras caminaba pensaba sobre lo que ocurrió hacía un rato, fue algo sorprendente haber atrapado a un pokemon aun con un nulo entrenamiento con mis pokemons y haber sido de una manera tan inesperada. Se me ocurrió entonces sacar a Hippopotas de su pokeball, prefería de alguna manera conocer un poco más al nuevo integrante del equipo, así que tomé su pokeball y la lancé junto a mí, aún caminando. Él estaba aún cubierto con cenizas, pero ya no estaba atontado, simplemente me miró con un tipo de incredulidad.

\- "Hola, Hippopotas" – le dije, aún con un poco de precaución en caso que intentara atacarme – "espero que ahora nos podamos llevar bien. Ahora seremos compañeros"

Él ya no lucía molesto, pero quizás lo noté algo frustrado por lo que le dije.

\- "Los tres pokemons que viste antes que me atacaras eran mis otros tres pokemons, tú ahora eres el cuarto. Por ahora los tres pokemons te tienen algo de miedo por la forma en que los atacaste, pero sé que si tú eres bueno con ellos pronto te querrán mucho"

Asintió, con mucha resignación.

\- "Pero no pienses que por ir ahora con nosotros serás infeliz, verás que viajaremos a muchos lugares y te convertirás en un pokemon fuerte ¿Está bien?"

Volvió a asentir, quizás no convencido de lo que dije.

\- "Por ahora creo que lo primero es limpiar la ceniza con la que estás cubierto"

Me detuve un momento y me senté junto al camino, Hippopotas se acercó a mí con curiosidad, de mi mochila saqué la botella de agua y una toalla, pero él reaccionó con temor al ver la botella y dio unos pasos para atrás. Recordé en ese momento que éste era un pokemon roca y el agua le podía llegar a causar gran daño.

\- "Lo siento" – exclamé rápidamente – "olvidé que no te gusta mucho el agua. En ese caso te tendré que limpiar solo con la toalla. Acércate a mí"

No volvió a acercarse a mí hasta que guardé la botella de vuelta en la mochila, y cuando lo hizo se acercó tímidamente. Al llegar lo cubrí con la toalla y comencé a frotar en primer lugar su cabeza. Como había dicho anteriormente, su cabeza era enorme, casi del mismo tamaño que el resto de su cuerpo, así que estuve un rato tratando de quitar las cenizas de ella. Cuando le removí la toalla su cabeza ya estaba limpia, en cambio la toalla quedó bastante manchada de cenizas. Sobre su hocico había tres marcas rojas paralelas, las marcas que Miiko le dejó hacía un rato. Luego comencé a limpiar el resto de su cuerpo con la toalla, tardé un rato, pero por primera vez, luego de quitarle toda la ceniza que tenía su cuerpo, vi que me sonrió agradecido y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra mi torso.

\- "¿Tienes hambre?" – le pregunté luego de haberlo limpiado – "¿Te gustaría comer algo?"

\- "¡Hippo…!" – y me asintió, fue esa la primera vez que oí su voz, una voz bastante suave

\- "Está bien" – le dije – "espera un momento"

Abrí nuevamente mi mochila para sacar una lata de comida pokemon y saqué un plato, pero cuando abrí la lata y me disponía a servirla en un plato, vi al frente que Hippopotas tenía su enorme boca abierta frente a mí, haciéndome notar que prefería que le sirviera la comida en su propia boca. Lo miré algo sorprendido.

\- "… de acuerdo" – le dije, y le comencé a verter la comida sobre su lengua

Mientras lo hacía notaba como es que en su boca solamente había seis dientes, pero eran bastante grandes, tenía cuatro en la mandíbula de arriba y dos en la de abajo. Cuando el contenido de la lata se vació retiré mi mano y él cerró su boca, comenzando a masticar todo lo que había dentro. A continuación exhaló aire y me miró bastante agradecido.

\- "¿Te sientes mejor?" – le pregunté

\- "¡Hippo hii!" – exclamó moviendo su cola hacia mí

\- "Está bien" – le dije poniéndome de pie, con menos dolor que antes – "entonces continuemos hasta nuestro destino ¿Quieres acompañarme mientras camino?"

\- "¡Hippo hii!" – repitió, asintiendo esta vez

\- "Muy bien, entonces vamos" – y me puse a caminar nuevamente hasta Oreburgh City

Este Hippopotas era macho, lo tenía claro desde el principio, ya que su color lo hacía notar. Los Hippopotas eran tenían color crema y café, los Hippopotas machos tenían mayor predominancia del color crema, con algunas partes de color café, en las Hippopotas hembras era al revés; el color predominante era el café, con algunas partes de color crema. Pero de ellos no sabía más, saqué entonces mi Pokedex de la mochila, no lo había usado desde Sandgem Town, y no se me había ocurrido usarlo con ninguno de los pokemons que había visto en el recorrido, con él apunté a Hippopotas y presioné le botón que estaba a la derecha, entonces el Pokedex se abrió y salió una imagen de él y la voz robótica comenzó a oírse.

\- "Hippopotas" – dijo – "el Pokémon hipo. Vive en lugares secos y se cubre de arena para protegerse contra los gérmenes. No le gusta mojarse"

Guardé el Pokedex, de esa manera confirmaba el por qué se asustó al ver mi botella de agua, pero me preguntaba por qué era que un pokemon que vivía en lugares secos estaba en una zona tan fértil y alejada del desierto. Pensé que era un pokemon que le gustaba recorrer la región, o quizás me encontraba cerca de una zona desértica y no lo sabía. La cosa es que ya podía asegurarme que no le pertenecía a otro entrenador, porque entró a la pokeball que le lancé. Con respecto a cómo debería nombrarlo, la verdad que aún no lo sabía, no se me ocurría ningún nombre para él, por lo que hasta entonces seguiría diciéndole Hippopotas a secas.

Durante un tramo del viaje se me ocurrió comenzar a hablarle sobre mis pokemons y sobre cuál era el plan que tenía de ir a Monte Coronet para entrenar con ellos. Hubo un momento donde le pregunté cuales ataques sabía, notaba que podía hacer embestida y excavar, pero negó con su cabeza cuando le pregunté si sabía otro ataque. Significa que era también un pokemon algo principiante, pero bastante fuerte.

El día ya estaba en su segunda parte, cuando noté que había un pequeño monte interponiéndose en la ruta, en un principio creí que era un camino sin salida y que tenía que escalarlo para poder llegar a Oreburgh City, pero luego noté que al final del camino había un túnel. Estaba algo sorprendido en realidad porque no sabía que había que cruzar un túnel para poder llegar a Oreburgh City. Me detuve en el momento que vi un cartel que decía "Puerta Oreburgh". Ese debía ser el nombre del túnel, y si ése era su nombre entonces era una señal para decirme que Oreburgh City estaba justo detrás de ese túnel.

(... continuará)


	25. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 4

Al momento de entrar al túnel noté que el otro extremo podía verse, así que vi que no era tan largo, la luz que entró desde ambas entradas iluminaba parcialmente el camino, pero en cualquier caso saqué la linterna de la mochila para iluminarme mejor. El suelo dentro del túnel parecía estar húmedo, ya que sentía cómo salpicaba agua a cada momento que daba un paso, por lo que notaba que Hippopotas parecía incomodarse, así que lo regresé a su pokeball. A continuación intenté caminar más a prisa, era bastante probable que algún pokemon se me cruzara o quisiera atacarme, en cualquier caso la pokeball de Miiko la tenía a mano, y con la linterna miraba a todos lados, en ese camino vi a algunos cuantos pokemons, pero huían cuando los iluminaba con la linterna, principalmente Geodudes que parecían querer camuflarse con las otras rocas que estaban ahí. Sentía también algunos chillidos que provenían de la parte superior del túnel, pero evitaba por cualquier motivo iluminar hacia arriba, suponía que eran Zubats, y si los iluminaba podía suponer que todos ellos se lanzarían en picada contra mí. Me percaté también que había algún túnel a la izquierda que debía llevar a algún sector más interior de esta cueva, pero quería llegar pronto al otro lado para poder llegar pronto a Oreburgh City. Salí del túnel algo aliviado, la temperatura volvía a elevarse, aunque me di cuenta que era menor que la que estaba en la otra entrada del túnel; la misma colina que había acabado de cruzar estaba bloqueando al sol, pero no me fijé en eso cuando salí, sino que me fijé en lo que había frente a mí. Había una hermosa ciudad, construida casi a los pies de una montaña. Podía ver que lucía como una ciudad tranquila, muchas construcciones de ella hechas de piedra u otras de madera. Notaba como esta ciudad era más pequeña que la mía, aunque lucía mucho más tranquila, la mía lo era, aunque veía como es que esta ciudad se veía mucho más silenciosa que la mía. Por fin había llegado a Oreburgh City. Una diferencia es que en esta ciudad no parecía haber tantos árboles adornando la ciudad, pero a cambio se veían muchas rocas o estatuas, de distintas formas y colores adornando algunas calles o algunos patios de casas. Sin perder tiempo fui directamente al Centro Pokemon de la ciudad, al de esta ciudad no habían llegado pokemons que fueron rescatados del escondite de las cazadoras así que suponía que no iba a estar tan repleto como el de Jubilife City. La ciudad no era tan pequeña como pensé, así que debí pedir indicaciones a algunos habitantes que encontré en el camino. La gente de la ciudad parecía ser mucho más amable que la de Jubilife City, ya que se detenían cuando les preguntaba, y fueron por esas indicaciones que me encontré en la puerta del Centro Pokemon.

El Centro Pokemon de la ciudad era distinto al de Jubilife City o al de Eterna City, éste lucía mucho más simple, era un edificio de tres pisos, pintado de un color celeste, la P gigante sobre el edificio que indicaba que era un Centro Pokemon era de color naranjo. La entrada estaba a la izquierda del edificio. Ingresé por esa puerta y me acerqué a la recepción rápidamente. La enfermera Joy no estaba en el interior así que toqué la campanilla que estaba sobre el mesón. Mientras tanto miraba al resto del piso en el que estaba, había algunas mesas ahí, se encontraban dos entrenadores en una de ellas, estaban jugando algún juego con cartas, al otro lado había una entrenadora sentada en un sillón leyendo una revista, más allá había un entrenador hablando con un videoteléfono. El lugar era bastante tranquilo, a lo más se oían algunas palabras de parte de los que estaban jugando con cartas y el que hablaba con el videoteléfono parecía querer hablar en voz baja para que no lo escucháramos.

\- "¿Sí?" – preguntó de pronto la enfermera Joy – "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Me volteé hacia ella de nuevo, lucía exactamente igual a todas las otras enfermeras Joy que había conocido, aunque la verdad eso no me sorprendía.

\- "Sí" – dije – "hola, venía a curar a mis pokemons, y quería pasar la noche aquí"

\- "Claro" – dijo con una sonrisa, de la parte inferior del mesón sacó una bandeja con seis ranuras del tamaño de las pokeballs – "deposita las pokeballs de tus pokemons aquí por favor, y saca tu Pokedex"

Mientras yo sacaba las pokeballs de mis bolsillos y las colocaba dentro de las ranuras, la enfermera tomaba mi Pokedex que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa y anotaba mis datos en la computadora que estaba sobre el mesón. A continuación me regresó mi Pokedex y me entregó una llave que sacó bajo el mesón.

\- "Tendrás la habitación 24" – me dijo – "La cena será servida cuando sean las 9, mientras tanto ve a descansar a tu habitación o da un paseo por la ciudad"

\- "Muchas gracias" – le dije, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, tomé la llave y me la guardé en el bolsillo

Fue ahí que me quedé completamente libre. El dolor de mi pierna aún persistía, pero por el hecho de haberlo ignorado durante gran parte del día es que había logrado caminar sin muchas dificultades. A la mañana siguiente partiría en dirección a Monte Coronet, mientras tanto tenía tiempo para recorrer la ciudad, quedaban dos horas para que fuera la hora de cenar, así que decidí salir y dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

La ciudad en sí no tenía demasiado que ofrecer con respecto a atractivos para visitar, aunque sí vi que era una ciudad que se enfocaba en la minería para subsistir, en la parte más al sur de la ciudad vi que se extendía un largo camino y al fondo alcanzaba a ver algunas maquinarias junto a la ladera excavada de una montaña. No sabía la verdad cual era el mineral que podrían encontrar aquí, aunque la verdad no sentía que fuera algo tan necesario que supiera. Pasé también por fuera del gimnasio de la ciudad. Me sorprendí al ver que este gimnasio estaba construido en la ladera de una montaña, lo único que sobresalía era la puerta metálica que estaba por fuera, pero el gimnasio estaba construido dentro de la misma montaña. Podía pensar que podría batallar lo más pronto posible aquí, pero sentía que aún no estaba listo para entrenar, con mis cuatro pokemons con baja experiencia de batalla no tendría oportunidad contra un líder de gimnasio, por lo que debía entrenar mucho para poder intentarlo siquiera. Tomé mi cámara y le tomé una fotografía al gimnasio. Noté entonces que comenzó a hacer frío, esta ciudad estaba rodeada por montañas, y el sol, al ocultarse por los montes que estaban al oeste, desaparecía mucho más temprano que en otras ciudades, las calles ya comenzaban a iluminarse con los faroles. Decidí entonces ir a la Tienda de la ciudad, se encontraba cerca del Centro Pokemon, quizás a dos cuadras, llegué justo cuando las luces del interior se encendían, indicando que la noche se aproximaba. Al ingresar a la tienda de inmediato fui saludado por el dependiente que se encontraba en la caja.

\- "Buenas tardes, bienvenido" – dijo levantando la vista de su revista.

\- "Hola" – le respondí – "buenas tardes"

Volvió entonces a enfocarse en su revista, mientras yo entraba a ver las cosas que necesitaba. En esa tienda se encontraban varios entrenadores en los cuatro pasillos que componían la tienda. Me dirigí al pasillo donde se encontraba la comida pokemon, las había en bolsas, en latas o en pequeñas cajas, yo prefería comprarla en latas, porque sentía que eran más resistentes y la comida siempre se mantenía fresca, tomé la cantidad que creí necesaria para al menos una semana para mis cuatro pokemons. Caminando por ese mismo pasillo encontré el estante de las pociones, repuse las pociones que usé en la mañana con Marie y con Lyo y tomé un par más por si acaso. En el pasillo del lado encontré una crema para los dolores musculares, casi por instinto tomé una, sabía que la usaría en un rato más porque el dolor ya me molestaba mucho, solo lo ignoraba para evitar que me detuviera. También tomé unas vendas por si acaso, unas banditas y algo de gasa. Me dirigí al último pasillo, que era el de la comida para humanos, pero antes de salir del pasillo en el que estaba me detuve al ver que vendían de esas linternas que se colocaban en la cabeza, de las mismas que me dio Gardenia el día que entramos a la Cueva Wayward, tomé una porque sentía que me sería tremendamente útil y la encontraba más cómoda que la linterna de mano que tenía, ya que me dejaba ir con mis manos libres en caso de cualquier cosa, pero regresé al pasillo y tomé cuatro más, también para mis pokemons en caso que las necesitaran mientras estuviéramos en los túneles de Monte Coronet. Del pasillo de la comida tomé algunas bayas Leppa para Marie y algo de chocolate para Lyo, aún no sabía que dulce le gustaba a Miiko o a Hippopotas, tomé también más comida para mí que pudiera durarme una semana al menos. Compré también un par más de mantas en caso que las noches en el monte fueran demasiado frías

Al Centro Pokemon volví quizás cuando quedaba una media hora antes de la hora de cenar. Vi el videoteléfono ahí. Me di cuenta que desde que salí de casa no había hecho algo que debí hacer hace ya mucho: Llamar a mis padres. La emoción que tuve en convertirme en un entrenador pokemon, y más el hecho de que no había podido pensar demasiado en ello luego del incidente de las cazadoras es que lo olvidé completamente. Me senté frente al videoteléfono y marqué el número de casa. Mientras en la pantalla se veía y se oía la imagen y el tono de espera respectivamente miraba algo distraído las teclas y ranuras del aparato. Éste era un videoteléfono público, y era más sofisticado que los videoteléfonos domésticos, los domésticos no tenían tantos botones como éste y no eran tan grandes. El que había en casa era mucho más pequeño que éste, pero servía del mismo modo. Tenía altavoz, o se podía sostener el auricular para que quienes estuvieran alrededor no escucharan la conversación si es que era privada.

\- "¿Hola?" – oí de pronto

En la pantalla estaba mi padre, habiendo recién contestado el teléfono de casa.

\- "Hola, papá" – le dije a la pantalla, la verdad no me importaba si quienes estaban conmigo en el Centro Pokemon me oyeran, así que no tomé el auricular

\- "¡Pero miren quien se acordó de sus padres!" - respondió irónicamente – "Apenas comienza tu viaje ya te olvidas de tu familia"

\- "Lo siento" – exclamé de inmediato – "han pasado tantas cosas estos días que… bueno, lo pasé por alto"

\- "¿De quién es esa voz que estoy oyendo?" – oí como dijo una voz que se acercaba a cada momento desde el otro lado

En ese momento me sobresalté un poco, porque de pronto, en vez el rostro de mi padre, en la pantalla se vio un enorme ojo amarillo, pero me calmé al darme cuenta que en realidad se trataba de Shinx, quién se acercó demasiado a la pantalla, luego vi un acercamiento de su nariz, supuse que estaba olfateando la pantalla desde allá un par de veces, pero de pronto vi que fue alejado. Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi madre que acababa de tomar a Shinx en sus brazos.

\- "¡Pero si es mi hijo!" – me dijo ella con una sonrisa – "¡Creí que ya no nos recordabas!"

\- "Lo siento" – exclamé repentinamente – "fue tanta la emoción de estos días que olvidé llamarlos"

\- "¿Y has estado bien en estos días?" – me preguntó mi padre – "Pasó casi un mes y no sabíamos nada de ti. Ya nos estabas preocupando mucho ¿Dónde estás ahora?"

\- "La verdad que ahora me encuentro bastante cerca de ustedes" – respondí – "estoy en Oreburgh City"

\- "¿Y te enfrentarás contra el líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad?" – me preguntó – "¡Vaya que sí entrenaste rápido!"

\- "Aún no, sólo estoy de paso en esta ciudad" – dije – "mañana iré a Monte Coronet"

\- "¡¿Monte Coronet?!" – mi madre repentinamente interrumpió, hizo a un lado a mi padre y me miró con algo de preocupación, sostenía a Shinx con sus brazos, pero la mitad de su cuerpo colgaba bajo ellos, lucía algo incómodo ahí - #¿Qué irás a hacer a Monte Coronet?"

Me di cuenta que se iba a aproximar una discusión, así que intenté cambiar el tema sutilmente, siempre me resultaba en casa cuando lo intentaba, y esperaba que por teléfono siguiera funcionando.

\- "Una oficial Jenny que conocí en Jubilife City me dijo que era un buen lugar para entrenar, así que tomé ese consejo y decidí ir para allá. Iré con mis cuatro pokemons… Tengo cuatro pokemons ahora ¿Saben ahora que tengo cuatro pokemons?"

\- "¡Cuatro pokemons!" – exclamó sorprendido papá – "¡Vaya! Eso es sorprendente ¿Están contigo ahora?"

\- "Ahora están en la sala de observación del Centro Pokemon de la ciudad" – respondí, sintiéndome satisfecho al darme cuenta que logré cambiar el tema – "Pero aquí tengo fotografías de ellos ¿Las quieren ver?"

\- "¡Sí!" – exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Saqué la cámara de mi mochila, extraje la tarjeta de memoria y la coloqué en una de las ranuras del videoteléfono, en la pantalla se veían las fotos que había tomado. Miré sorprendido al ver que había 54 fotos, y de esas todas ésas yo solamente había tomado menos de 10, Marie tomó todas las demás. Sin embargo no las iba a enviar todas, sino que solo envié la foto que tomé el día anterior, la foto de Marie, Lyo y Miiko que tomé en el campamento. Me di cuenta que no había tomado ninguna foto de Hippopotas aún.

\- "¡Así que elegiste al Chimchar!" – exclamó él luego de que les llegara la imagen

\- "¡Está muy lindo!" – exclamó mamá

\- "Y es bastante simpático y leal" – respondí mientras volvía a guardar la tarjeta de memoria dentro de la cámara – "Se llama Miiko, y se lleva muy bien con Marie y con Lyo"

\- "Es un nombre bastante extraño" – opinó mamá – "pero creo que se oye bien en él"

\- "Gracias" – les respondí – "aún no le tomo una foto a mi cuarto pokemon y ahora no se los puedo mostrar porque está en la sala de observación, pero es un Hippopotas"

\- "¿Hippopotas? ¿Cuál es ese?"

\- "Esa tarea se las dejaré a ustedes, investiguen quien es, pero ahora yo me iré a descansar un rato ¿Está bien?"

\- "Bueno hijo, que bueno que te hayas acordado de nosotros" – dijo papá – "espero que estés bien y te vuelvas a acordar de nosotros muy pronto"

\- "Así será" – dije – "buenas noches papá, buenas noches mamá. Los quiero mucho"

\- "Adiós, hijo" – exclamaron ambos, y mamá le susurró a Shinx, aún en sus brazos – "dile adiós tú también"

\- "¡Shiiinx!"– exclamó el pequeño pokemon en sus brazos dirigiéndome una sonrisa y mientras mamá le movía una de sus patas

\- "Adiós Shinx, cuida a mamá y a papá"

\- "¡Shinx Shiiinx!" – él asintió

La pantalla cambió de color y luego se apagó, dando así fin a la llamada. Me sentía algo extraño, no había sentido melancolía por mi casa durante todo el viaje, pero haber vuelto a ver a mis padres me hizo tener esa extraña sensación, intenté evitar sentirme triste porque sabía que si mantenía esa sensación quizás luego querría renunciar a mi viaje pokemon.

Me puse de pie y miré alrededor mío, había más entrenadores que antes, los dos entrenadores que estaban jugando cartas cuando llegué aún estaban ahí, algunas mesas más estaban siendo ya ocupadas por otros entrenadores que conversaban en voz baja, había dos entrenadores esperando atención en el mesón de la recepción, la enfermera hablaba con el primero, el sillón estaba siendo ocupado por un entrenador distinto, éste jugaba con su poke-watch, y el reloj indicaba que aún faltaba un rato para la hora de la cena. Volteé a ver el videoteléfono, junto a este había dos más, pero no había nadie en ellos. Había llamado a mis padres, pero me sentía un pésimo amigo al no recordar tampoco que quería llamar a Gardenia. A ella la iba a llamar apenas recibiera a mi Pokemon Inicial, pero por lo de las cazadoras lo había olvidado completamente. Gardenia era la mejor amiga que tuve y de todos mis amigos fue la que más triste se vio el día que me fui de Eterna City. Me senté entonces frente al videoteléfono, lo encendí y marqué el teléfono de la casa de Gardenia, solo esperaba que estuviera y que no hubiera llegado un retador a esa hora. Esta vez la pantalla y el tono de espera se mantuvieron ahí durante mucho más rato, así que supuse que ella si estaba batallando en el gimnasio, o bien estaba en su jardín y no oía la el teléfono sonando, así que me dispuse a cancelar la llamada, pero justo en el momento que presioné el botón alcanzó, en una cortísima fracción de segundo, a verse un rostro en la pantalla. Bufé con un poco de frustración, era algo latoso que eso pasara, así que volví a marcar el número de Gardenia, esta vez la pantalla de espera desapareció casi apenas comenzó a oírse el tono. Ella estaba usando una bata blanca, su cabello naranja estaba suelto y en una de sus manos tenía una taza con leche caliente.

\- "¡Hola Gardenia!" – exclamé bastante emocionado al verla de nuevo, al menos por pantalla

\- "Disculpa" – dijo ella con una cara bastante seria – "¿Quién eres tú?"

La miré con algo de extrañeza.

\- "Gardenia" – le dije – "soy yo ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste?"

\- "Lo siento" – respondió ella – "creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más. No te he visto en toda mi vida"

Quedé un rato en silencio, la miraba algo confundido, aunque de pronto ella cambió su rostro y comenzó a reírse.

\- "Jajajaja, eres un pequeño ingenuo ¿Cómo crees que me he olvidado de ti?" – dijo mientras se reía

\- "Rayos, me llegaste a asustar" – le dije – "lamento no haberte llamado antes. Es solo que… "

No estaba seguro si le decía lo de las cazadoras, podría llegar a preocuparse y pensar que estaría mal de algún modo.

\- "… es solo que han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos días y olvidé por completo llamar, mis padres también me querían regañar por no haberlos llamado en todos estos días"

\- "Si, sé cómo te sientes" – me respondió ella – "yo estaba igual de emocionada cuando comencé mi viaje hacía varios años atrás, y también olvidaba llamar a casa, y por lo que veo te has divertido mucho, por lo general uno llama a su familia o amigos a diario cuando no lo está pasando bien, así que supongo que has tenido una magnífica experiencia"

\- "He estado muy acompañado por mis pokemons" – le respondí – "pero la verdad te he extrañado mucho… ¿Tú me has extrañado?"

\- "¡Claro que no! en estos días he estado haciendo muchísimas cosas yo sola, desde estar un día entero sin decir una palabra hasta hacer un concurso de miradas con mi espejo… ¡Claro que te he extrañado!" – exclamó con algo de tristeza

Tomó un sorbo más de leche antes de seguir hablando.

\- "La verdad que te he extrañado mucho y me sentí muy triste los primeros días después de que te fuiste, anímicamente me sentía mal, pero luego pensé que esto era algo esperable, y que tú irías a tu viaje tarde o temprano. No sabes lo contenta que me pones al acordarte nuevamente de mí"

Me lanzó una sonrisa hacia la pantalla, una sonrisa que me llegó a sentir algo emocionado, esto debido a la cara que tenía ella, más las palabras que estaba diciendo y más la tristeza que reflejaba en sus palabras.

\- "Pero no hablemos más de eso. Yo ahora pensaba ir a comer algo y luego ir a dormir, pero creo que será más divertido que hablemos" – volvió a hacer una sonrisa como las que hacía siempre, una sonrisa más alegre

Gardenia realmente estaba alegre de que yo le volviera a hablar, así que ahí ella comenzó a hacerme una gran cantidad de preguntas con respecto a lo que pasó en el último tiempo, que es lo que había hecho, que pokemon había elegido, si usé el consejo que me dio cuando elegí a Chimchar, dónde es que me encontraba en ese momento, y cuál era el plan que tenía. Lo único que no le dije fue sobre lo de las cazadoras y lo que pasó con respecto a ellas. No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero se me interrumpió la llamada cuando de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho. Interrumpí lo que le decía a Gardenia para voltearme, y vi que era la enfermera Joy.

\- "Disculpa que te interrumpa" – me dijo – "pero ya es hora de cenar ¿Aún quieres comer, verdad?"

\- "Sí" – le respondí – "iré a sentarme en un minuto"

\- "De acuerdo" – respondió ella antes de volver a encaminarse a una de las puertas junto a la recepción

\- "Luego podemos seguir hablando" – le dije a Gardenia – "¿Me esperarás un rato?"

Para ese momento ya le conté lo que ocurrió con Hippopotas en la mañana, el que me golpeó y mordió la pierna, y le dije que me dolía, así que su respuesta fue distinta a la que esperaba.

\- "Creo que mejor deberías ir a descansar" – me dijo – "si la pierna te duele deberías aplicarte esa crema que compraste y deberías dejarla descansar si es que mañana quieres subir al Monte Coronet. Podremos volver a hablar a tu regreso. Cuídate mucho… Y envíale saludos a Roark"

\- "¿A quién? "

\- "Al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad en la que estás"

\- "¡Jajaja! De acuerdo, si lo veo lo haré. Cuídate mucho, Gardenia, te llamaré apenas vuelta. Te quiero mucho"

\- "Yo también te quiero mucho" – me respondió, e iba a terminar la llamada, pero antes – "¡Ah! y a la vuelta quiero que me expliques una cosa más"

\- "¿Qué cosa?" – le pregunté cuando ya estaba a punto de ponerme de pie de la silla

\- "Que me cuentes de las cazadoras… ¡Jajaja!" – y colgó la llamada

Ante eso yo me quedé de piedra ¿Cómo supo Gardenia sobre ellas si es que no les había dicho nunca? Aunque no pensé en eso en el momento, lo recordaría luego, ya que olvide de inmediato ese pensamiento al ver como todos los demás ya estaban sentados comiendo su cena. Yo me fui a sentar a una mesa vacía, y en poco rato llegó Chansey, quien me colocó un plato con arroz, otro con ensalada y un vaso de jugo de manzana sobre la mesa. No alcancé ni a darle las gracias porque apenas me dejó los platos se fue rápidamente empujando el carrito hacia el interior.

Al terminar de cenar subí por fin a mi habitación, estaba en el segundo piso y era la cuarta del pasillo. Tenía una cama, un escritorio y un armario, al lado había un baño, la ventana que estaba ahí tenía vista a la ladera de la montaña que estaba atrás, pero como ya estaba de noche no se alcanzaba a ver. Me debía levantar temprano a la mañana siguiente, así que me fui a dar un baño y antes de dormir me apliqué la crema para los dolores musculares. Mi pierna derecha tenía un moretón bastante grande, del tamaño de mi puño, recuerdo de la embestida de Hippopotas, sobre mi tobillo tenía una marca roja, recuerdo de su mordida. Me apliqué la crema sobre ambos lugares, sabía que no era alivio instantáneo pero esperaba que al amanecer ya estuviera mejor. Concilié el sueño mientras recordaba todo lo que pasé ese día.

(... continuará)


	26. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 5

\- "Salgan" – lancé las pokeballs al frente mío

Marie, Lyo y Miiko aparecieron frente a mí, yo me encontraba sentado sobre una roca. Mis tres pokemons miraron alrededor para ver donde nos encontrábamos.

\- "Miren donde estamos ahora" – exclamé – "miren para allá"

Ellos miraron fascinados el mirador en donde nos encontrábamos. En la mañana había salido del Centro Pokemon apenas salió el sol, y comencé a dirigirme hacia donde estaba la subida a Monte Coronet, para ello dejé Oreburgh City por la salida noreste, para poder subir tenía que llegar a un túnel que estaba a nivel del suelo, y pasando por túneles por dentro del monte llegaría hasta arriba. Ahí fue donde usé por primera vez una de las linternas que compré en la tienda el día anterior, la cual me la coloqué en mi cabeza, era idéntica a ésa que usé el día que entramos a la Cueva Wayward. Mi pierna se sentía mucho mejor, aún me dolía y el moretón aún lo conservaba pero el dolor era mucho menor que el día anterior. No había forma de perderse ahí, porque en los primeros túneles el camino era bastante lineal. Tardé algunas horas en poder pasar completamente un túnel que llevaba al exterior del monte, y luego caminaba por un sendero que subía la ladera del monte, ahí es donde me detuve un rato para descansar y mostrarle a mis pokemons todo lo que llevaba caminando. Desde donde estábamos podíamos contemplar una vista espectacular, el túnel que atravesaba Monte Coronet y que dirigía a Hearthome City no lo había tomado, a cambio tomé uno que llevaba hacia arriba por los túneles. Me encontraba en la ladera en el lado oeste del monte, por lo que tenía una vista completa en dirección al camino que había tomado en los últimos días, creo que me encontraba en un tercio del monte, aún me faltaba mucho para llegar a la cima, mi intención era entrenar con mis pokemons por ahí. Sabía que la leyenda decía que en la cima de esta montaña se encontraba Spear Pillar, el lugar donde se supone que Dialga y Palkia fueron creados por Arceus. Llegar a la cima de la montaña era posible, pero había que encontrar el camino por medio de todos los túneles del interior del monte, y como ésa no era mi intención no busqué información de cómo llegar arriba.

El mirador no era un mirador en sí, en realidad solo era parte del sendero que llevaba a las partes superiores del monte, nos encontrábamos a bastante altura de la entrada pero sentía que era un lugar seguro, este sendero tenía una anchura considerable, quizás de unos 15 metros, por lo que era poco probable que alguien cayera. Mi plan era pasar la noche en algún sector de la montaña que fuera alguna planicie, que fuera algún sector con césped y quizás algunos árboles, según la enciclopedia había sectores así en el ascenso, y esperaba dar con uno pronto. Sin embargo en ese momento decidí sacar a tres de mis pokemons de sus pokeballs para comenzar a hablarles sobre Hippopotas.

\- "Amigos" – comencé diciéndoles, y saqué la pokeball de Hippopotas de mi bolsillo, los tres parecieron intimidarse – "ustedes ya saben quien está dentro de esta pokeball, sé que les hizo daño y que le tienen miedo, pero me gustaría que intentaran conocerlo mejor"

Ninguno dijo algo, comencé a caminar y ellos caminaron junto a mí.

\- "No quiero obligarlos a que lo quieran ni se lleven bien con él de inmediato" – dije mientras mis pokemons oían un poco asustados – "yo lo capturé porque pensé que podría llegar a convertirse en un integrante importante para nuestro equipo, además de ser el primer pokemon salvaje que capturo con una pokeball. Por ahora, y hasta que se sientan cómodos, lo mantendré en la pokeball, pero recuerden que debieran darle una oportunidad. Luego de haberlo capturado me di cuenta que internamente era un pokemon bastante amigable, y sé que les agradará mucho cuando lo conozcan mejor. Prométanme que lo pensarán ¿De acuerdo?"

Se miraron con algo de timidez, y con la misma timidez, y con algún tiempo de separación, me asintieron, así que volvimos a caminar juntos por ese sendero. Notaba la preocupación en sus rostros, pero confiaba en que lo pensarían realmente.

La enciclopedia mostraba lugares como los que pensaba, comencé a dudar que realmente estábamos por buen camino porque pasaba el tiempo, seguíamos subiendo y no encontrábamos ninguno. En las fotos se veían lugares que era como una planicie junto a un sendero, un lugar donde había algo de césped, algunos árboles y era lo suficientemente grande como para que mis pokemons pudiesen correr y saltar. No encontré un lugar como ése hasta que ya estaba comenzando a anochecer; mientras caminábamos por ese sendero vimos que había una pequeña planicie a la izquierda de él, mientras que el sendero seguía subiendo, vi que era un lugar como el que mostraba la enciclopedia, tenía árboles, mucho césped y era un lugar muy propicio para entrenar y acampar sin problemas. Sentía la presencia de algunos pokemons cuando dejamos el sendero y entramos a esa planicie, pero no me sentía intranquilo, mucho menos que estaba con cuatro pokemons en mi equipo.

Mis pokemons me ayudaron a armar el campamento para esa noche. Nuevamente fue Marie quien buscó ramas sueltas alrededor, Lyo ayudó a buscar rocas y Miiko encendió el fuego. Yo me encargué de servirles la cena a mis pokemons, puse los platos de los tres pokemons que estaban ahí y a cada uno le coloqué la comida de una lata, luego coloqué una de las mantas sobre el césped para que cada uno pudiera dormir ahí, aunque comenzaba a dudar, ya que sentía que a la altura que estábamos se sentía una menor temperatura y pensaba que el que durmieran sobre una manta cubiertos por otra no sería suficiente, creía que fuera mejor que durmieran en sus pokeballs. Yo dormiría con mi bolsa de dormir, cerca de la fogata cubierto con una de las mantas nuevas que compré en la Tienda.

Cuando Marie, Treecko y Lyo se sentaron sobre la manta cerca de la fogata tomaron sus platos, y cada uno comenzó a comer.

\- "Amigos" – comencé diciendo, justo mientras yo estaba comiendo una barra de cereal – "mañana comenzaremos definitivamente a entrenar. Llegamos a un lugar muy ideal para entrenar, tenemos espacio, tenemos diferentes retos que podremos encontrar en este lugar y sé que todos nos encontramos ansiosos ¿Verdad?"

Los tres asintieron.

\- "Si nos esforzamos mucho, les aseguro que cuando bajemos de este monte seremos mucho más fuertes que cuando subimos. Les prometo que yo también entrenaré con ustedes, porque no quiero ser alguien que les exige hacer cosas y luego no hace nada. Incluso estaré listo para aguantar algunos ataques que me lancen"

Ahí los tres reímos.

\- "Así que espero que puedan descansar ahora, mañana comenzaremos"

Ellos dejaron de mirar hacia donde estaba yo y volvieron a enfocarse en sus platos. Yo terminé de comerme mi barra de cereal y me alejé un poco de mis pokemons, ellos se quedaron cerca de la fogata mientras conversaban y comían, me alejé quizás unos 20 metros, alcanzaba a estar en un lugar donde la fogata alumbraba aún, pero no tanto como para que mis tres pokemons vieran. En una de mis manos tenía una lata de comida, y en la otra tenía la pokeball de Hippopotas, que acababa de sacar de mi bolsillo y la lancé junto a mí. El destello iluminó un poco, pero ninguno de mis tres pokemons se percató, quizás si se percataron los pokemons que estaban y vivían por ahí, pero sabía que no harían nada que nos dañara, pues no los estábamos molestando.

\- "¿Hippo?"

\- "Hola, Hippopotas" – le dije en voz baja – "ya estamos en Monte Coronet y ya estamos en un lugar donde pasaremos la noche. Te traje comida para esta noche"

Me lanzó una sonrisa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo alejado que estábamos de los otros pokemons.

\- "¿Hippo hi?" – y con su cabeza me apuntó hacia donde estaban

\- "Ellos están comiendo lo mismo que tú… y lamento si es que te sientes algo apartado" – los miré de reojo – "… es solo que aún te tienen algo de miedo"

Bajó su cabeza ante esas palabras, en sus ojos alcancé a ver una gran sensación de tristeza.

\- "Pero tranquilo" – le dije acariciando su cabeza – "me prometieron que intentarían conocerte, pero por favor, solo dales tiempo. Yo ya confío en ti y puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites o quieras"

Tomé la lata de comida y la destapé frente a él.

\- "Pero por ahora deberías comer un poco" – le mostré la lata y la coloqué frente a su hocico – "¿Quieres comer?"

No me respondió afirmativamente, sino que volvió a abrir su hocico frente a mí, y yo le volví a verter el contenido directamente sobre su lengua. Cuando la lata se vació retiré mi mano y él comenzó a masticar lo que había colocado ahí.

\- "Tengo una idea" – le dije mientras masticaba toda su comida – "yo volveré junto a la fogata, y cuando me veas ahí acércate a mí y posa tu cabeza en mi regazo, y de esa forma, al ver que no me haces nada, los tres pokemons podrán comenzar a confiar más en ti. Quizás tardemos un tanto en que ellos confíen en ti, pero sé que con paciencia ellos se sentirán bien contigo y ya no te tendrán más miedo ¿De acuerdo?"

Vi que comenzó a masticar más pausado, sabía que era porque se sentía mal por lo que dije, debía ser triste para un pokemon no ser querido por el resto de sus compañeros, pero lo noté decidido, porque de inmediato me asintió.

\- "Muy bien" – le dije acariciando su cabeza – "entonces espérame a que me siente y acércate a mí"

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se aclaró un poco su garganta antes de responderme.

\- "¡Hippo hi!" – y me asintió nuevamente

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la fogata me sentía algo triste por sentir que Hippopotas era rechazado por mis otros pokemons, solo esperaba que este pequeño plan funcionara.

Marie, Lyo y Miiko ya habían terminado de comer, sus platos vacíos ya estaban al lado de cada uno, yo me senté un junto al fuego también, notaba como la temperatura se sentía mucho más baja en ese lugar que en Oreburgh City, al exhalar por la boca podía ver el vaho de mi respiración, la señal más clara de que estaba frío, ninguno de mis pokemons parecía quejarse aún por el frío, así que eso no me preocupaba. Mirando hacia mi derecha se encontraba la ladera de la montaña con el sendero que conducía hacia más arriba en la montaña, a mi izquierda se encontraba una pequeña elevación. El espacio en el que estábamos era el único lugar donde había árboles y césped en esta zona. Me sentía ansioso por comenzar el entrenamiento, ya tenía un plan más o menos pensado: Durante todo el día siguiente y quizás parte del día después de ese tendríamos un entrenamiento donde fortaleceríamos los ataques ya conocidos por mis pokemons, durante los siguientes dos intentaría que aprendieran al menos algún ataque nuevo, y durante los próximos dos días tenía planeado cambiar de espacio e ir a entrenar con todos al interior del monte, donde podríamos poner a prueba los ataques aprendidos en un escenario distinto, y estar listos en caso que algún pokemon se nos cruzara e intentara atacarnos.

Mientras pensaba en eso veía como es que Marie y Miiko conversaban entre sí, mientras que Lyo se había detenido un momento para comer un trozo de chocolate, ninguno de ellos se percató que Hippopotas ya estaba cerca de ellos y que se acercaba a mí, cuando lo hicieron fue recién cuando ya estaba junto a mí. Interrumpieron la conversación y parecieron querer ponerse en guardia para intentar defenderme, los tres de inmediato se pusieron de pie cuando se recostó junto a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo, pero se pudieron calmar un poco cuando él bostezó y yo le acaricié su cabeza.

\- "¿Ocurre algo?" –pregunté bastante calmado a mis tres pokemons

Quizás ellos se avergonzaron un poco al ver que habían exagerado un poco, porque relajaron sus manos, que hasta ese momento estaban empuñadas, y volvieron a sentarse, sólo que ya no hablaban entre sí, a cambio me miraron durante un rato en el cual permanecí sentado con la cabeza de Hippopotas sobre mi regazo, la cual acariciaba lentamente, quizás tardaron un momento en convencerse de que él no me atacaría ni a mí ni a ninguno de ellos, tan sólo se había recostado y no estaba molestando a nadie, así que volvieron a relajarse y a hablar entre ellos, sólo que en voz más baja, para evitar de esa manera despertar a Hippopotas, suponiendo que se estaba comenzando a quedar dormido. Fue ésa la primera señal de que realmente intentarían darle una oportunidad.

Mis pokemons no se acercaron hasta que corroboraron que Hippopotas ya se había quedado dormido, cuando eso ocurrió quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose tímidamente entre ellos, hasta que por fin Lyo fue el primero que se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros, parecía muy preocupado y se acercaba muy lentamente, cuando llegó junto a nosotros, en primer lugar lo miró un momento a él y luego me miró a mí, yo sabía que estaba intentando darle una oportunidad a Hippopotas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería apurarlo ni obligarlo, así que no le dije nada. Vi entonces que lentamente comenzó a acercar su brazo derecho a donde estaba su cabeza, en su rostro se veía mucho temor, pero me sentía feliz de que al menos lo intentara, cuando por fin su mano tocó la cabeza de Hippopotas vi como se calmó, Lyo vio como es que no le ocurrió nada al tocar a Hippopotas, fue de esa manera que decidió pasar su mano por su cabeza y lo acarició brevemente, entonces se dio cuenta que nada ocurrió y finalmente se relajó definitivamente. Yo lo miré con una sonrisa.

\- "¿Fue tan difícil?" – le pregunté muy contento – "Te felicito, Lyo"

Él me dirigió una sonrisa también al darse cuenta que nada le ocurrió y que había logrado superar el miedo de acercarse a Hippopotas. Hasta ese momento tanto Marie como Miiko aún se encontraban sentados, pero apenas vieron que Lyo estaba completamente ileso es que ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a nosotros, y ambos pusieron sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hippopotas y lo acariciaron también.

\- "No fue nada difícil" – les dije con una sonrisa también – "espero que cuando esté despierto sean igual con él. Los felicito a los tres porque están comenzando a superar el miedo que significaba estar cerca de Hippopotas, verán que pronto todos serán amigos, solo tienen que darle una oportunidad, verán que él ya se arrepintió de haberlos atacado, ahora querrá ser uno más del grupo. ¿Prometen que mañana no se escaparán de él?"

Los tres asintieron y me respondieron al mismo tiempo.

\- "¡Tree…!"

\- "¡Chim…char!"

\- "¡Mmhmm!"

Nuevamente sonreí al verlos así.

\- "De acuerdo" – les dije – "confío en ustedes completamente"

Y para cambiar el tema miré hacia el lado, me estaba dando cuenta que el vaho que salía de nuestras bocas era mucho más notorio, haciéndome notar que el frío estaba aumentando mucho, así que decidí regresar a sus pokemons a sus pokeballs para que pasaran la noche ahí. Tomé las pokeballs y las apunté hacia ellos.

\- "Ahora tenemos que dormir todos, y como hace frío tendrán que dormir dentro de sus pokeballs" – les dije a todos – "nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches… Regresen"

Los cuatro pokemons fueron rodeados por las luces de las pokeballs e ingresaron a ellas dejándome sólo de nuevo. Por mi parte yo tuve que dormir esa noche bastante cerca de la fogata, pero no tanto como para quemarme en caso que me volteara mucho mientras dormía, me metí dentro de la bolsa de dormir y me cubrí con las tres mantas. Cubierto con eso no sentía frío, sólo esperaba que fuera así durante toda la noche, y que los pokemons que habitaban ahí supieran que yo no era una amenaza para ellos y que no quisieran atacarme. Confiaba en que eso no pasaría porque sentía que todos los pokemons de ahí eran completamente pacíficos.

Fue de esa manera que a la mañana siguiente comenzó el entrenamiento con mis pokemons. Fue un amanecer tremendamente emocionante, saqué a todos mis pokemons de sus pokeballs, los cuatro lucían bastante emocionados apenas salieron de ellas, y a pesar que la temperatura era bastante fría igual no pareció importarles, cada uno de ellos desayunó con bastante emoción también, se notaba que los cuatro querían entrenar y convertirse en pokemons fuertes, aquella mañana sería el inicio oficial de nuestro entrenamiento.

Como había planeado, los primeros dos días de entrenamiento consistieron en fortalecer los ataques ya conocidos por ellos. Para que esto resultara yo entrenaría con un pokemon a la vez con el objetivo de fortalecer los ataques de ellos de manera individual, mientras que los otros tres pokemons estarían practicando los ataques y buscando maneras de que fueran más fuertes, y si es que se podía podrían intentar enseñarse algún ataque entre ellos.

Sin embargo, antes de eso había algunas cosas que quería saber bien, como la velocidad y la altura que podían alcanzar con un salto. Para saber cual de mis pokemons era más veloz se me ocurrió hacer una carrera de velocidad entre los cuatro; Las líneas de partida y meta las dejé marcadas con los platos de comida. El primero que pasara por entre los dos platos de comida ubicados a unos 50 metros de distancia de nosotros sería el más veloz, les aclaré a mis pokemons que no era una competencia, era sólo una medición para saber quién era el más rápido. Internamente asumía que Marie y Lyo llegarían primero, ya que ambos eran pokemons que podían hacer Ataque Rápido, y por esa razón es que era más probable que tuvieran una velocidad considerablemente mayor a la de Miiko e Hippopotas, eso lo comprobaría ahí. Me coloqué en la línea de meta, les dije que cuando bajara el brazo es cuando debían partir. Desde ahí vi como es que los cuatro pokemons se ponían en la línea de partida, uno junto al otro, ambos bastante ansiosos para la partida.

\- "¡En sus marcas!" – levanté mi brazo junto a la línea de meta – "… ¡Listos!... ¡YA!"

Bajé bruscamente el brazo y, como si hubieran estado sido disparados desde un arco, corrieron a una enorme velocidad hasta alcanzar la línea de meta. Desde ya podía notar que Lyo y Marie iban cabeza a cabeza en el primer lugar, corriendo mucho más rápido que lo que yo podía correr, mucho más atrás iba Miiko, corría usando sus manos y pies, mientras que Hippopotas sólo iba un poco atrás de él, sentía que yo corría a la misma velocidad que Miiko, pero era imposible que yo fuera más veloz que Marie o que Lyo.

En mis manos tenía la cámara, mi intención era tomar una fotografía en el momento que el primero cruzara la meta, pero en el momento que tomé esa fotografía me di cuenta que también serviría para poder determinar al ganador de la carrera, pues vi que habían cruzado la meta prácticamente juntos. Miiko llegó finalmente tercero e Hippopotas cuarto. Todos se acercaron a mí luego de cruzar la meta, yo estaba contemplando la foto para determinar al ganador, pero aunque amplificaba la imagen no podía ver quien llegó primero; tanto Marie como Lyo habían llegado al mismo tiempo, además debido a la velocidad a la que iban la foto quedó bastante borrosa. Ni Hippopotas ni Miiko llegaron frustrados por no ganar, sabían bien que la velocidad no era el fuerte de ambos, pero ellos, juntos con Marie y Lyo, se acercaron para saber al ganador, pero habría necesitado una cámara mucho más poderosa para poder saber quien ganó, así que definitivamente no pude anunciar un ganador.

\- "Es un empate" – declaré finalmente con una sonrisa a todos – "ambos son igualmente veloces"

Marie y Lyo chocaron sus manos con una sonrisa, mientras que Hippopotas y Miiko se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos. Una cosa que noté ahí es que Marie, Lyo y Miiko igual se veían un poco precavidos cuando Hippopotas se acercaba un poco a ellos, pero al menos ya no se escapaban ni intentaban alejarse de él, solamente esperaba que en el transcurso del día mejorara la relación.

Como había dicho antes, el plan era que yo entrenara con uno de los pokemons mientras los otros tres entrenaban entre ellos, y para ver con quien comenzaba había decidido que sería el ganador de la carrera que acabábamos de tener, pero como Marie y Lyo empataron lo decidí finalmente con el concepto de "Las damas primero", así que él entrenamiento comenzaría con ella.

\- "Muy bien, Marie" – le dije mientras nos encontrábamos en el lugar de entrenamiento, el cual en realidad era el mismo lugar donde dormimos, cerca del sendero entrenaban Miiko, Lyo e Hippopotas, mientras que Marie y yo nos encontrábamos del otro lado, quizás a unos 40 o 50 metros de distancia del resto – "ahora intentemos mejorar los ataques que sabes, comencemos por tu ataque de coletazo"

\- "¡Treecko…!" – asintió ella, quien movió su cola con bastante decisión

\- "Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que te alejes un poco y me ataques con tu coletazo"

\- "¿Tree…? "– me miró algo sorprendida por esa frase

\- "Tranquila" – le dije –"estaré bien, intenta atacarme dándome el coletazo más fuerte que puedas, y no por ser yo reduzcas el ataque"

Ella pareció aceptar a regañadientes, no la veía segura de lo que acababa de decirle, pensaba que podía sentirse muy mal por querer atacarme, pero de todos modos se alejó de mí y se lanzó hacia mí a alta velocidad en un ataque, cuando vi que saltó y se puso a girar horizontalmente para intentar golpearme con su cola yo levanté mi brazo y le detuve el golpe. Se oyó un golpe seco cuando su cola golpeó mi brazo, pero a mí no me dolió mucho, tan sólo sentí un golpe suave. Cuando ella aterrizó me miró con mucha preocupación creyendo que el golpe me causó algún daño, pero le mostré mi brazo y le dije que todo estaba bien. Ella suspiró aliviada, y al ver que todo estaba bien fue que ella empezó a tomar más confianza y evitó sentir esa culpabilidad al momento de lanzarme su ataque. Ella volvió a alejarse y a correr hacia mí, esta vez giró hacia el otro lado y me golpeó con su enorme cola en el otro brazo, pero no sentí tan fuerte tampoco. Luego de algunos ataques más noté un patrón que ella hacía en el ataque y que debía ser por eso que no sentía su coletazo con fuerza. Luego de unos diez coletazos que recibí de ella no sentía mucho dolor en mis brazos, solo sentía un poco en el momento que recibía su golpe pero que se pasaba muy pronto. Ella ya estaba cansada luego del último coletazo, así que nos detuvimos un momento, pero antes de sentarse ella tomó uno de mis brazos y lo miró con atención.

\- "Estoy bien" – le insistí – "no te preocupes por mí"

Ella respiró aliviada y se sentó sobre el césped un rato, yo me senté junto a ella y le expliqué el problema que noté mientras le pasaba la botella de agua.

\- "Marie" – le expliqué – "lo bueno que tienes con tu ataque es que eres bastante veloz y que puedes caer de pie luego de hacerlo, el problema es el impacto del golpe. Verás… cuando golpeas a tu enemigo lo haces solo con tu cola sin moverla mientras estás en el aire, tu cola solo golpea con el impulso de tu giro"

\- "¿Tree…?" –preguntó antes de volver a tomar un poco más de agua

\- "Tu cola va muy lento cuando golpea, y es por eso que no golpea muy fuerte… Al decirte esto es que me gustaría que a la próxima, mientras gires, mueve tu cola en la misma dirección en la que giras, de esa manera el impulso que tú le apliques a tu cola se sumará al impulso que ya tiene con el giro. Te aseguro que de esa manera golpearás mucho más fuerte… ¿De acuerdo?"

Me asintió con su cabeza mientras aún tenía la botella en sus labios. Me parecía gracioso como es que podía beber agua sin quitarse su flor de su boca. Cuando ya bebió lo que necesitaba dejó la botella, se puso de pie nuevamente y se alejó de nuevo con la intención de darme un coletazo, esta vez con las instrucciones dadas por mí. En esta ocasión mantuve mis brazos más firmes que antes, sabiendo que sentiría más fuerte el ataque. En el momento que ella me golpeó con su cola en el brazo sentí un dolor mucho más intenso que antes, confirmando de esta manera que el consejo si servía, fingí que no dolió mucho el ataque para que siguiera perfeccionándolo sin preocuparse por mí. Quizás fueron unos cinco o seis hasta que ya no podía seguir más porque mis brazos ya me dolían demasiado, pero al menos me sentía feliz de que ella hubiera mejorado su ataque. A continuación nos pusimos a entrenar con su ataque de Bala Semilla, la intención aquí era mejorar la puntería con las que lanzaba las semillas. Para poder hacer esto lo que había que hacer era poder acertar bien a un blanco estático y a un blanco en movimiento, para poder hacer esto volví a tomar algunas de las latas vacías de comida, cuando volviéramos a Oreburgh City las arrojaría a la basura, o a algún lugar de reciclaje, lo que fuera, pero en ese momento las latas vacías eran bastante útiles. Lo que tenía que hacer era poner las latas en distintos lugares, incluyendo sobre el césped, otra sobre una roca, otra sobre una rama y otra sobre mi mano. Marie se colocó al medio de todas y se preparó. Para que esto funcionara bien había que dispararle a todas sin fallar, la de mi mano era la que más nervioso me ponía, pero lo que hice ahí fue mantener mi mano lo más quieta posible, quizás con ésa estaba la presión de que si fallaba me daría en la mano, pero confiaba en que Marie tenía buena puntería.

\- "¡Ahora!" – exclamé

Y ante la orden ella disparó su ataque, desde mi posición veía como se disparaban esas brillantes y grandes semillas desde la boca de mi Treecko, acertándole primero a la que estaba sobre el árbol, luego a la que estaba sobre la roca, sobre el césped y finalmente a la que estaba sobre mi mano, me sentí bastante aliviado al darme cuenta que las semillas golpearon la lata pero sin golpearme la mano, pero más que eso, estaba feliz con Marie, porque le acertó a todas las latas sin fallar. Entonces avanzamos a un nivel algo más difícil, lo que haría a continuación sería tomar las latas y arrojarlas al aire en bastantes direcciones, lo que Marie debía hacer era acertarles a todas mientras siguieran su trayectoria. En esta ocasión no fue tan fácil para ella porque no le acertó a ninguna de ellas, y me daba cuenta el por qué. El consejo que le dije esta vez fue:

\- "Ocurre que estás lanzando tu ataque hacia donde ves a las latas en el momento, lo que deberías hacer sería suponer hacia dónde continúa la trayectoria de la lata y disparar hacia ese sector… inténtalo de nuevo"

Dejó la botella de agua junto a ella y se puso de pie, asintiéndome nuevamente. Cuando lancé las latas igual que antes, ella siguió el consejo que le dije, y fue gracias a eso que le logró dar a un par de latas esta vez, pero su puntería aún debía mejorar, pero al menos era un comienzo.

(... continuará)


	27. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 6

El entrenamiento con Marie duró quizás una hora y media o dos horas, tiempo en el cual ella mejoró mucho su puntería, no era perfecta pero había mejorado con respecto al comienzo, pero también volvimos a intentar su ataque de coletazo, solo que esta vez lo intentamos de otra manera: Ella saltó, pero en vez de girar horizontalmente cómo lo hacía antes, lo que hacía ahora era enroscar su cuerpo y daba un giro vertical en el aire, y al impulso que adquiría así su cola se le sumaba el impulso que ella misma hacía al controlarla. Era más fuerte que primer golpe que intentamos, esta vez solo pude resistir tres golpes antes de poder decir que era ya suficiente. De esta manera terminé el entrenamiento con Marie.

Mi Treecko estaba muy contenta luego de ver lo que había logrado progresar con sus ataques, así que volvió muy satisfecha con el resto de mis pokemons. El siguiente con el que había que entrenar era Lyo. Cuando Marie y yo volvimos a ver a nuestros pokemons me encontré con una sorpresa bastante agradable: Vi como es que Hippopotas estaba enseñándoles a excavar a mis pokemons, eso explicaba porque es que había algunos agujeros junto a él y junto a Miiko y a Lyo, además de ver cómo es que tanto Lyo como Miiko tenían cubiertos sus dedos con tierra.

\- "Muy bien, Lyo" – exclamé al volver junto a ellos – "ahora es tu turno"

Él asintió y se acercó a mí, mientras que Marie se reunió con Miiko e Hippopotas, ella volvía bastante contenta por lo que había logrado mejorar, mientras que Lyo se acercaba bastante ansioso a mí.

El entrenamiento que ocurrió con Lyo fue, al igual que el de Marie, con el objetivo de mejorar los ataques ya conocidos por él, en este caso teníamos que mejorar sus ataques de Patada Baja y Patada Salto Alto, y al igual que con Marie, le pedí que me atacara a mí, y al igual que ella dudó mucho cuando le dije eso, y al igual que a ella le pedí que no se preocupara y que estaría bien, y que intentara darme la patada más fuerte que pudiera. Fue de esa manera que él dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego se acercó corriendo a mí, donde levantó su pierna derecha y me atestó una patada con el empeine de su pie en mi pierna izquierda. Fue un golpe sordo y me dolió un poquito, pero no fue demasiado. Volvió a alejarse y se acercó a mí con una patada, las siguientes las logré detener con el brazo. El consejo que le dije para este ataque era que usara su rodilla para darse más impulso y que ese se sumara al impulso que ya tenía desde que se puso a correr. Él se puso a correr hacia mí con esa instrucción y esta vez usó más su rodilla para poder aumentar el poder de su golpe. Efectivamente funcionó porque me dolió mucho el brazo cuando detuve su patada, esta vez solo pude soportar dos Patadas Bajas más porque los brazos ya no podían soportar demasiado, luego de esa patada debí sobarme mi brazo con la otra mano porque ya el dolor de la patada de Lyo fue demasiado, Lyo corrió al ver mis gestos de dolor, pero le dije que estaba bien, que no me preocupara y que el dolor era poco y se me pasaría pronto.

Luego de eso probamos mejorar su Patada Salto Alto, la cual, en vez de dirigirse a mis piernas, iba dirigida a mi pecho o a mi cabeza, así que debía estar más atento a ésta. El objetivo de este ataque era intentar impactar en la cabeza del enemigo para intentar causar un mayor daño, aunque también este ataque era útil para poder derribar al enemigo. Para evitar sufrir lesiones en la cabeza coloqué mis ya adoloridos brazos cubriendo mi cabeza, ya no me dolían tanto, el dolor igual pasaba rápido, pero lo importante era que Lyo pudiera mejorar su ataque, y sabría que lo lograría si es que el golpe me dolía o si es que con esa patada me derribaba. En el momento que corrió y saltó con su primera patada comprobé que su ataque ya era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque mis brazos me dolieron demasiado y de manera inesperada, esa patada me derribó, haciéndome caer pesadamente al suelo. Lyo de inmediato se preocupó y se colocó junto a mí para poder levantarme y ver si estaba bien.

\- "Estoy bien" – le dije al ver su cara de preocupación – "eres un pokemon muy fuerte"

Él suspiró aliviado y me dio un abrazo, luego de eso me ayudó a ponerme de pie nuevamente. Este entrenamiento había sido muy corto, no había mucho que ver con respecto a esos ataques, pero una cosa que debíamos mejorar era el aterrizaje luego del golpe; notaba como es que Lyo, luego de hacer el ataque, se tambaleaba un poco y no caía de manera estable, eso podía causarle algún daño si es que perdía el equilibrio y caía, por tanto durante al menos una hora más intentamos mejorar eso, solo que esta vez, para evitar ser yo el blanco de los golpes (Sentía que ya no podía recibir otra patada suya por al menos un par de horas más) utilizamos un árbol que parecía tener un tronco casi del mismo ancho que mi torso, así que era algo parecido. Lo que intentamos ahí no era ver cuánto impacto causaban sus patadas, sino que veríamos el aterrizaje. Ése fue el resto del entrenamiento con Lyo, donde intentamos encontrar formas de que aterrizara de maneras más estables y evitar que de esa manera se dañara luego de atacar por haber caído mal.

Miiko fue el tercero en comenzar el entrenamiento. Con respecto a sus ataques, Rasguño y Ascuas, no había mucho que hacer, porque ambos ataques ya estaban prácticamente desarrollados de manera completa, Miiko rasguñaba muy rápido y tenía buena puntería lanzando ascuas, ambas cosas las comprobé en muy poco tiempo, cuando lancé latas al aire y él le atinó a todas con las ascuas, y luego cuando usó Rasguño contra el suelo comprobé la velocidad con la que usaba ese ataque: bastante rápido, ya que sus manos se movían con una velocidad increíble mientras hacía un agujero con ese ataque. Quizás solo fueron 20 minutos en los que él comenzó el entrenamiento conmigo para ya darme cuenta que no había nada que mejorar en sus ataques, lo único que se me ocurría para poder cubrir un poco el tiempo era entonces que aprendiera algún ataque nuevo, sentía que un ataque útil que podría aprender seria Lanzallamas, pero no sabía cómo enseñarle ese ataque, sabía que él era capaz de hacerlo pero no sabía cómo enseñárselo, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle para que aprendiera a hacer ese ataque, aunque sentía que empezaría a pensar eso en más detalle para cuando comenzara el entrenamiento para aprender ataques nuevos, o sea en dos días más. Para entonces Miiko ya se encontraba sin nada que hacer.

\- "Siento que por ahora no habría nada más que decir porque tus ataques ya los conoces muy bien" – le dije a Miiko, sentándome junto a él – "eres muy fuerte"

\- "¡Chaaaaar…!" – respondió bastante halagado y dirigiéndome una sonrisa

\- "Para dos días más, cuando comience el entrenamiento para poder aprender algún ataque nuevo, nuestra meta será que aprendas Lanzallamas, te ayudaré lo más que pueda para que lo puedas conseguir ¿De acuerdo?"

\- "¡Chim… chaaar!" – asintió y se lanzó a mí en un abrazo

\- "Y si es que sientes que podrías llegar a lograr usar Excavar, eso también lo veremos ese día, ésa será tu decisión ¿Está bien?"

\- "¡Chim… chaaar!" – repitió asintiéndome nuevamente

Me levanté con él en mis brazos, y mientras acariciaba su espalda con mi mano nos comenzamos a acercar al resto de mis pokemons. Marie se encontraba usando Bala Semilla contra algunas latas que ella misma repartió por ahí, Lyo se encontraba haciendo una Patada Salto Alto a un árbol e intentaba aterrizar correctamente luego de hacerlo, Hippopotas se encontraba corriendo y dando pequeños saltos con sus patas al frente mientras lo hacía. Ahora era el turno de él para entrenar. Miiko volvió a reunirse con Marie y Lyo mientras que Hippopotas se acercó a mí para entrenar.

El entrenamiento con Hippopotas fue uno donde solamente nos dedicamos a perfeccionar los cuatro ataques que él conocía: Embestida, Derribo, Excavar y Mordisco. Para poder mejorar el primero lo único que le dije fue que no lo hiciera alocadamente, que no lo hiciera como el día que nos atacó, sino que lo hiciera cuando estuviera seguro que su contrincante no se movería del lugar, y para el caso que su contrincante no se moviera debía hacerlo con precisión. Para el caso de Derribo (Un ataque que no intentó con nosotros ese día pero que acababa de darme cuenta que sabía hacerlo al verlo saltando con sus patas al frente), le pedí que lo intentara conmigo para poder probarlo y ver qué cosa había que mejorar. La diferencia de él con Marie y Lyo era que él no me puso una mueca expresando preocupación, a pesar de que ya nos llevábamos bien el lazo entre nosotros no era tan fuerte como el que tenía con Marie, o Lyo o Miiko, pero de todos modos le repetí el que no se preocupara por mí y que no tuviera miedo de atacarme. Él se alejó un poco, para luego voltearse y correr en dirección a mí, yo me puse en posición, con una pierna detrás de la otra, ambas un poco dobladas para recibir el impacto de mi pokemon. Derribo era un ataque donde el pokemon se lanzaba sobre el enemigo con un salto y con su peso intentaba derribarlo, cayendo sobre él. Yo puse mis manos sobre mi pecho, para evitar de esa manera que él me aplastara ahí en caso que cayera justo ahí, pero en esa primera vez no fue necesario; Hippopotas no sabía saltar bien, cuando saltó la primera vez solo se impulsó menos de medio metro sobre el suelo, y de esa forma solo me golpeó en la rodilla con su cabeza, cosa que me hizo saltar de dolor. Me cubrí la rodilla con mis manos mientras que Hippopotas miraba avergonzado por la poca altura a la que saltó. Tardé un poco en volver a incorporarme, porque la rodilla me dolió mucho, Hippopotas se acercó un poco a mí y sobó su cabeza contra mi rodilla como señal de arrepentimiento, pero le dije que estaba bien, pero que había que mejorar su salto, eso sería algo que él podría hacer en el tiempo que entrenara con otro de mis pokemons, mejoraríamos el ataque luego, lo que podríamos hacer sería mejorar su ataque de Excavar, aunque sentía que no había que mejorarlo, ése parecía ser el ataque que más practicado tenía, porque sabía excavar muy rápido; apenas yo decía "Hippopotas, Excavar", él desaparecía en el agujero que acababa de hacer bajo sus patas, y en muy poco tiempo ya se encontraba saliendo de un agujero recién formado a unos 15 metros de distancia de donde había comenzado, además parecía saber muy bien donde se encontraría su contrincante aunque estuviera bajo tierra; eso lo comprobé cuando le dije que me encontrara mientras estuviera bajo tierra, y lo hizo correctamente las tres veces que corría sobre la tierra en que estaba, las tres veces me atrapó un pie, solo que no me mordió con tanta fuerza como el día que nos atrapó, solamente me atrapaba al sostener mi pie con su boca, casi parecía que estábamos jugando, yo intentaba llegar a la meta pero él me atrapaba antes de poder lograrlo.

Con respecto a Mordisco, su último ataque, no había tampoco algo que arreglar, él ya mordía bastante fuerte, eso lo comprobé al acercar una rama para que la mordiera, la rama salió de su hocico casi plana. Lo único que faltaba mejorar entonces era mejorar su salto para poder hacer Derribo, y ya que había tiempo le dije una técnica que podría servir.

\- "Lo que debes hacer es intentar doblar un poco más tus patas antes de saltar, notarás que tendrás un mayor impulso al momento de hacerlo, noto que tú doblas muy poco tus patas antes de saltar, y para que tu ataque de Derribo sea efectivo debes superar la mitad de la altura de tu contrincante, en mi caso tienes que superar mi cintura"

\- "¡Hippo…!" – él asintió

\- "Pero la verdad en este caso eso es algo que deberías intentar mejorar con el tiempo, ya sabes otros tres ataques, y con esos estará bien… confío en que practicarás el salto ¿Verdad?"

\- "¡Hippo hi!" – volvió a asentir

\- "Sé que así será" – le dije – "con esto terminamos por hoy"

Al momento de decir esa frase ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, ya era el momento para todos nosotros de descansar, me di cuenta que ya todos lucíamos cansados, así que al volver al sitio donde pasamos la noche encendimos nuevamente la fogata y les serví la comida a sus pokemons, el resto del día fue libre, mis pokemons comieron y se durmieron pronto. Miré mis brazos, no tenía moretones, pero toda esa acumulación de golpes sucesivos me dejó bastante adolorido, así que saqué nuevamente la crema y me froté en los sectores que me dolía, luego comí un par de barras de cereal y me fui a dormir, aún era muy temprano, pero me sentía muy cansado, regresé a mis pokemons a sus pokeballs antes de eso, ya que sabía que luego se pondría mucho más frío.

Con respecto al día siguiente fue casi lo mismo que el día anterior, así que un hubo mucho que destacar con respecto a ese día. Volvimos a repetir el mismo entrenamiento, afinando los detalles que faltaban por pulir con respecto a los ataques ya conocidos, y de esa manera ese otro día pasó. En los dos días siguientes fue cuando comenzamos a practicar ataques nuevos, en el caso de Marie y Lyo comenzamos a practicar con Ataque Rápido, ambos eran lo suficientemente veloces para que ese ataque fuera efectivo, en el caso de Miiko comenzamos a practicar con Lanzallamas, pero en este caso no había que intentar algo físico, sino que debíamos intentar quizás algo de meditación, encontrar alguna forma que Miiko pudiera sentir una llama en su interior que pudiera liberar, le decía a Miiko que sintiera esa llamarada, ese fuego que pudiera liberar, que sintiera que ahí estaba y que podría liberar. En un comienzo él me miraba confundido, pero pareció entenderme cuando le dije que recordara el día que encontramos a Marie y a Lyo cuando él nos guió al sentir nuestras auras, le dije que debería colocarse en la misma posición meditativa, sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, y que de esa manera sintiera esa llamarada que estaba en su interior. Le dije que tuviera calma también, no había prisa y sabía que eso no sería algo instantáneo, así que le pedí también que no se deprimiera en caso de que no resultara en poco tiempo, y lo más importante, que no se rindiera. Para Hippopotas sentía que, más que intentara aprender ataques nuevos, mejor él debía mejorar lo único que le faltaba para que su ataque de Derribo fuera efectivo, así que durante esos dos días él se puso a practicar y a mejorar su salto. Para que él tuviera una referencia de saber cuánto saltaba de nuevo usamos las latas vacías de comida, a cada día que pasaba estas aumentaban en cantidad, pero me daba cuenta que eran tremendamente útiles para los entrenamientos, ya que las usábamos como blancos para cuando Marie y Miiko practicaban sus ataques de Bala Semilla y Ascuas respectivamente, en el caso de Hippopotas se volverían a utilizar, esta vez se utilizarían para hacer una valla, en un comienzo pondríamos dos latas, una separada de la otra quizás medio metro, y pondríamos una rama recta sobre ambas, el objetivo de Hippopotas era poder saltar sobre esa rama sin que se cayera de las latas, algo así como una prueba deportiva de Salto Alto. Fue así como es que Hippopotas comenzó a practicar sus saltos, al momento de llegar cerca de la valla flexionaba sus piernas y se impulsaba hacia arriba con un salto, logró pasar la valla de una lata de altura sin problemas, así que aumenté a dos latas, la cual también pasó sin problemas, al igual que la valla de tres latas, pero el problema pasó con la valla de cuatro latas de altura, cuando la intentó saltar la pasó a llevar con sus patas delanteras y la rama cayó al suelo, ocurrió lo mismo algunas veces más, solo que a veces la pasaba a llevar con su panza, o sus patas traseras o con su cabeza, sabía que él estaba empeñado en mejorar su salto, ya que se sabía bien que él quería ser un pokemon fuerte, y sabía también que cuando pudiera mejorar en su salto ya estaría apto para poder hacer un Derribo eficaz. Y sabía que cuando llegara a superar la valla de cuatro latas de altura entonces ya se encontraría listo para poder al menos derribarme a mí, ya que esa valla era de la mitad de mi altura, si es que alcanzaba mi estómago, pecho o cabeza me podría derribar, ya que su peso era lo suficiente para poder hacer palanca y derribarme. Sentía que la meta para Hippopotas era poder superar la valla de cinco latas de altura.

Para el momento que anuncie el fin del tercer día de entrenamiento Marie y Lyo estaban corriendo a altas velocidades, Miiko se encontraba meditando sentado en el suelo e Hippopotas se encontraba aún intentando superar la valla de cuatro latas, los cuatro comieron sus cenas con bastante apetito, lo bueno era que para el tercer día tanto Marie como Lyo y Miiko ya habían aceptado a Hippopotas y comían juntos con él sin ningún problema o roce. Ya era uno más del grupo, lo cual ya me tenía bastante aliviado.

El cuarto día estaba planeado que fuera el último día que entrenaríamos ahí, al día siguiente ingresaríamos al monte, donde podríamos estar en otro ambiente y con algún reto distinto que podríamos enfrentar, pero durante el resto de ese cuarto día lo que hicimos fue continuar con lo del día anterior. Marie y Lyo seguían practicando Ataque Rápido, los veía como que en un momento estaban detenidos, pero de pronto los veía corriendo a enormes velocidades, decidieron entrenar entre ellos, así que hubo momentos en donde los veía corriendo en dirección al otro y, de manera suave obviamente ya que igual veía que se trataban de hermanos, se atacaban entre sí, a veces con sus manos o a veces con sus codos. Miiko seguía meditando, intentando sentir ese fuego interior, a veces lo veía abriendo su boca para intentar que saliera alguna llama de ahí, pero se frustraba un momento cuando solo veía que salían ascuas pero al poco rato volvía a meditar y a pensar en ese fuego interior. Hippopotas logró superar la valla de cuatro latas de altura y se encontraba intentando superar la de cinco. Para el final de ese día ya volví a anunciarles el plan que había para el día siguiente, que era poder pasar los próximos dos días entrenando dentro del monte, por lo que esa noche sería la última que pasaríamos ahí.

\- "Ustedes han sido bastante aplicados" – les dije muy feliz a ellos, cada uno estaba con sus platos de comida frente a ellos, Hippopotas también había comenzado a usar uno, ya que así comía con más calma y no se comía todo de una vez – "sé que cuando bajemos del monte seremos mucho más fuerte de lo que fuimos al subir. Me siento orgulloso de ustedes"

Mis cuatro pokemons miraron muy emocionados mientras les decía eso.

\- "Pero recuerden, solamente hemos estado entrenando aquí cuatro días, es obvio que aún falta mucho, pero me sorprende todo lo que han podido progresar en estos días. Espero que para mañana se sientan en perfectas condiciones para poder continuar"

\- "¡Tree… cko!"

\- "¡Mmhmm!"

\- "¡Chim… char!"

\- "¡Hippo hi!"

Al mismo tiempo los cuatro asintieron al momento que cada uno respondió afirmativamente a su manera.

Durante la noche, mientras nos encontrábamos cerca de la fogata, les apliqué un poco de poción a los cuatro, para que de esta manera aliviaran un poco los posibles dolores musculares que tenían luego de esos días, a mí ya me quedaba quizás medio tubo de mi crema para dolores musculares, pero no me sentía tan adolorido como para aplicarme más, de alguna manera sentía que ya aguantaba los golpes de mis pokemons, era eso o era que los golpes se me aliviaban más rápido que antes, no presentaba ningún moretón y el dolor se me iba rápidamente. A Marie ya se le había acabado su bolsa de bayas Leppa, pero estaba con la cámara en sus manos revisando las fotos, muchas de ellas tomadas por ella misma en las últimas noches antes de regresar a sus pokeballs, Lyo trataba a su chocolate con sumo cuidado y esperaba que le durara mucho, ya que veía cómo solo comía de a pequeños trozos, Hippopotas se encontraba dormitando junto al fuego, mientras que Miiko parecía seguir meditando, se encontraba sentado frente al fuego, observando la llama, su cara mostraba un tipo de serenidad, o quizás era tristeza por no poder aún lograr hacer Lanzallamas. Miré entonces a Hippopotas, era el más tranquilo de los cuatro, su sueño junto a la fogata parecía imperturbable, dormía tranquilamente, debía recuperar sus energías luego de todos los saltos que intentó hacer, y me sentía especialmente orgulloso de que hubiera podido superar la marca de cuatro latas. Me quedé un rato observándolo, ya llevaba varios días como mi pokemon, pero aún no se me ocurría un nombre, era hasta el momento el único pokemon de mi equipo sin un nombre, durante los últimos días pasaba cada cierto tiempo inmerso en una tormenta de ideas para pensar en algún nombre que fuera el mejor posible para el último pokemon en integrarse a mi equipo.

De pronto Lyo se puso de pie, soltó su chocolate y miró hacia su izquierda, hacia donde estaba el sendero, vi como es que levantó su brazo derecho y estiró su palma y cerró sus ojos, a continuación vi como es que sus dos sensores de aura en su cabeza se levantaron. Miré hacia donde Lyo estaba apuntando con su brazo, él sentía una presencia ahí, pero una presencia distinta a la de los diversos pokemons que habitaban por ahí y con quienes habíamos convivido sin problemas durante todos esos días. Había algo más ahí, y justo en el momento que tomé la linterna de mano de mi mochila:

\- "¡AUXILIOOOOOOO! ¡AYUUUUUUDAA!"

Marie y Miiko levantaron la vista hacia el sendero, Hippopotas se despertó bruscamente y miró también. Con la linterna encendida en mi mano me puse de pie y corrí hacia allá junto con todos mis pokemons que me siguieron. Los gritos de ayuda se oyeron desde el sendero, en dirección al camino que bajaba.

\- "¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!"

(... continuará)


	28. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 7

Justo antes que llegáramos al mismo sendero vimos como la iluminación cambiaba bruscamente, yo apuntaba hacia el frente, pero el sendero hacia abajo se encontraba con un poco más de iluminación, la cual parecía parpadear o variar en la dirección en la que se iluminaba, fue ahí que vi que alguien corría por el sendero en dirección hacia más arriba en la montaña, iba corriendo solo, pero lo hacía de manera desesperada, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. Era un muchacho que parecía ser mayor que yo, quizás ya adolescente faltándole un poco para poder llegar a la adultez, tenía un cabello un poco largo y usaba anteojos, en su frente tenía una linterna, y sosteniendo con una de sus manos, llevaba un carro no muy grande con ruedas, no sabía por qué es que estaba escapando, pero en el momento que iluminé con la linterna hacia abajo me di cuenta por qué: Quizás a unos 20 o 30 metros de distancia había un grupo de pokemons persiguiéndolo furiosamente, en el grupo había dos Geodudes junto con un Graveler. Si no hacía algo ese sujeto podría terminar herido, así que decidí intentar algo.

\- "Miiko" – le exclamé a mi Chimchar que estaba hacia el lado – "¡Usa ascuas hacia el sendero!"

Miiko asintió, dio un salto y una gran cantidad de ascuas fueron en dirección al sendero, impactando y bloqueando momentáneamente el camino de los pokemons, quienes se detuvieron de golpe. Al momento de acercarnos más al sendero vi como es que nos miraban algo molestos.

\- "¡Por favor!" – exclamé hacia ellos – "¡Retírense!"

Pero no me escucharon en un principio, fue tanto el enojo de ellos que de la nada uno de los Geodude tomó una roca junto a él y la lanzó hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. Era una roca del tamaño de una maleta, bastante grande y me sorprendía todo el peso que podía cargar ese pequeño pokemon, afortunadamente no nos ocurrió nada, ya que la roca no impactó a ninguno de nosotros. Al ver que seguirían atacando no me quedó más que seguir defendiendo.

\- "Marie" – le exclamé a mi Treecko – "¡Bala Semilla!"

Los Geodudes y los Gravelers, al ser pokemons tipo roca, eran mucho más sensibles a los ataques de pokemons hierba, así que todos dieron unos repentinos pasos hacia atrás cuando vieron que un montón de grandes semillas iban como balas en dirección a ellos.

Al momento de darse cuenta que estaban siendo repelidos por nosotros es que parecieron cambiar el blanco de su ataque, ya se notaba que se habían olvidado del sujeto al que estaban persiguiendo, ya que los tres pokemons nos miraron bastante molestos hacia nosotros, y de un momento al otro terminaron lanzándose a nosotros en un ataque de Embestida. Intenté mantener la calma, a pesar de ver que ellos se acercaban a cada momento a nosotros, suponía que el Graveler era el líder, y si es que lo vencíamos lo más probable era que se retiraran, así que decidí centrar los ataques de mis pokemons hacia él.

\- "¡Hippopotas! ¡Derribo contra Graveler!"

Hasta ese momento Hippopotas había fallado en su ataque de Derribo cuando intentaba derribarme a mí, pero Graveler era más bajo que yo, aunque mucho más macizo, y eso significaba que la altura a la que logró saltar Hippopotas en los últimos entrenamientos era suficiente para poder hacer palanca suficiente para poder derribarlo. Apenas oyó mi instrucción corrió en dirección al Graveler, y al momento de llegar a la distancia apropiada dio un salto, aterrizando con sus patas sobre el rostro de Graveler, el peso de mi pokemon fue lo suficiente como para que Graveler perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo sobre su espalda. En el caso de los Geodudes se detuvieron luego de que Marie lograra impactarlos con su ataque de Bala Semilla, estos dos pokemons no se lanzaron más al ataque; al darse cuenta que Graveler estaba en el suelo, bajo las patas de Hippopotas, quien le gruñía amenazadoramente, prefirieron quedarse quietos a pesar del ataque de Marie, el cual pareció afectarles mucho ya que se notaban algo más atontados.

\- "Por favor" – les repetí – "¡Retírense de aquí!"

Hippopotas se bajó del cuerpo rocoso de Graveler y volvió a acercarse a nosotros, mis cuatro pokemons estaban en posición de ataque en dirección a los tres pokemons, y ellos, al darse cuenta que no tenían como ganar, y esto sumado al hecho de que Graveler parecía verse un poco avergonzado de que Hippopotas lograra derribarlo, es que finalmente se dieron media vuelta y se fueron por el sendero, de vuelta por donde habían venido.

Respiré aliviado al darme cuenta que eso había acabado, todos mis pokemons habían hecho un buen trabajo, y lo mejor es que lo lograron sin recibir ningún daño.

\- "Bien hecho" – les exclamé a cada uno de mis pokemons, acariciando la cabeza de cada uno de ellos

Ellos estaban bastante orgullosos de haber podido ayudar en este ataque, sobre todo Hippopotas, quien estaba especialmente orgulloso, nos sonreía a todos y su cola se movía con bastante rapidez, podía comprender por qué lo estaba, ya que era la primera vez que lograba hacer Derribo con éxito.

\- "¡Hippo-Hippo!" – exclamaba bastante emocionado mirándonos a todos nosotros

Le acaricié su cabeza nuevamente, podía sentir perfectamente su emoción, esa misma que uno siente cuando logra hacer algo que se había propuesto durante un largo tiempo y que finalmente se hace realidad, así que con ese nuevo logro para Hippopotas comenzamos a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

\- "Muchas gracias"

Todos volteamos la cabeza, junto a nosotros estaba el sujeto que estaba siendo perseguido, durante un momento lo había olvidado, al estar ya más cerca de nosotros, y estando algo más iluminado con la fogata de nuestro campamento me hizo notar a este sujeto más de cerca, debía tener unos 15 o 17 años, se veía más alto que yo, y lucía bastante delgado. La linterna de su cabeza ya estaba apagada y aún arrastraba el carro en una de sus manos.

\- "Por poco creí que de ésta no salía" – continuó diciendo – "tendré que tener cuidado por donde camino"

\- "¿Y por qué esos pokemons te estaban persiguiendo?"

\- "Algo absurdo" – respondió – "mientras subía por los túneles del monte pateé una piedra, sólo por aburrimiento, en dirección a un montón de piedras más grandes, pero no me fijé que entre ese montón de piedras había un Geodude y la piedra justo le dio a él, a continuación me vi perseguido por ese mismo Geodude, otro más y dos Gravelers"

Tosió un poco y se sentó un momento junto a la fogata, le ofrecí un poco de agua, pero me la rechazó, y en cambio abrió el carro que aún sostenía y se puso a buscar hasta que encontró una botella de jugo y se puso a beber de ella. Inhalaba y exhalaba muy deprisa luego de todo lo que corrió. Descansó un rato más antes de volver a hablar.

\- "¿Y tú estás entrenando aquí?" – me preguntó

\- "Así es" – respondí – "seguí el consejo de una nueva amiga que hice mientras estaba en Jubilife City. Me dijo que comenzar a entrenar aquí sería algo bastante útil, y veo que tiene razón, ya llevo aquí varios días y hemos entrenado mucho"

\- "Oh…" - bebió un poco más de su jugo – "ya veo"

\- "¿Y tú a que vienes aquí?" – le pregunté

\- "A lo que siempre me dedico: Recorro todas las regiones intentando encontrar fósiles. He estado en Monte Coronet desde hacía ya un mes más o menos. Mi campamento está más arriba en una de las cuevas del monte. Anoche, antes que amaneciera, debí bajar del monte para llegar a Oreburgh City para traer más provisiones para mí y mis pokemons, ellos aún están arriba esperándome, así que intentaré llegar ahora lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Gracias a todos ustedes"

Se notaba que era un sujeto que no era demasiado sociable, se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente al sendero, pero luego de un par de pasos se volteó nuevamente hacia nosotros.

\- "¿Les gustaría ir a pasar la noche conmigo y mis pokemons en mi campamento? Tu fuego dice que se avecina mal tiempo"

\- "¿Cómo dices?" – le pregunté algo confundido – "¿Mi fuego?"

\- "Mira el humo que hay sobre él" – aclaró

Veía como el humo se elevaba un par de metros, y luego bajaba de nuevo y se arremolinaba, no había notado eso hasta que me lo dijo.

\- "Cuando hay buen tiempo y seguirá estando así el humo asciende uniformemente, pero cuando se comporta de la manera que se comporta ahora es que está indicando que estamos con baja presión, e indica que lloverá. Pero peor, a la altura que estamos, más que lluvia, caerá nieve. Les recomiendo que vengan conmigo, yo estoy seguro en caso de lluvias o nieve ya que no nada de eso entra a la cueva en la que estamos."

Mis pokemons y yo nos miramos un momento, pero finalmente asentimos, de todos modos al día siguiente cambiaríamos nuestro campamento al interior del monte.

\- "Está bien, iremos contigo. Gracias" – le respondí

\- "Muy bien, entonces síganme" – tomó el carro y comenzó a dirigirse al sendero

Tomé todas nuestras cosas y apagué la fogata, volví a colocarme mi mochila y fuimos caminando por el sendero junto a este nuevo sujeto que acabábamos de conocer.

Durante la caminata hacia la caverna donde estaba se presentó, me dijo su nombre, se llamaba Tom, y me pedía que por favor le dijera así y que no lo tratara como algunos despectivamente le decían; debido a que él era un sujeto delgado, con anteojos y con mucho más interés en temas científicos o tecnológicos es que a él lo trataban de "Supernecio", que era como le decían a todos los que cumplían esa descripción. Era originario de Johto, y había llegado a Sinnoh hacía medio año más o menos, desde entonces había estado en distintos lugares de la región en búsqueda de fósiles. Había tenido más éxito en la búsqueda de fósiles en Kanto, pero intentaba buscar fósiles distintos en otras regiones, pero no había tenido mucho éxito, me explicó que en Sinnoh podían encontrarse dos fósiles únicos que no se encontraban en otras regiones: El fósil Armor y el fósil Skull, por el momento solo había encontrado intacto un fósil Skull, pero prometió que no se iría de Sinnoh hasta que lograra encontrar un fósil Armor, por el momento solo había encontrado trozos de uno, pero buscaba uno que estuviera completo e intacto. Mientras no lo encontrara seguiría en Sinnoh y no se iría hacia Unova hasta lograrlo. Y decía que el día que tuviera a todos los fósiles los llevaría personalmente hasta alguno de los laboratorios donde se pueden revivir y tener un equipo completo de pokemons fósiles.

Hasta el momento que llegamos a la caverna en la que estaba veía como lo que parecía decir era cierto, me di cuenta que en el cielo comenzaban a dibujarse amenazadoras nubes de lluvia, pero era cierto que a mayor altura era más probable que nevara, así que sabía que era mejor pasar la noche dentro de la cueva donde estaba Tom. Hasta entonces ya habíamos dejado atrás algunas otras cuevas o túneles, pero Tom seguía subiendo, hasta que por fin anunció:

\- "Aquí es, en este túnel"

Al momento de entrar noté como es que ya estaba iluminado. Parecía que al principio era un túnel que bajaba un poco, pero al momento de bajar un poco llegamos a una gruta, ya iluminada. Era una gruta no muy grande, pero sabía que por el espacio no habría problemas de hacinamiento, ya que teníamos espacio para dormir y caminar sin problemas, esta gruta debía tener más o menos unos 200 metros cuadrados de área. Casi en el mismo centro de la gruta había una fogata, quizás del doble que la que nosotros teníamos afuera, en un comienzo me asusté porque pensé que podíamos sufrir una intoxicación por el humo que no tenía por donde salir, hasta que me di cuenta que en realidad exageraba; el humo salía por el mismo túnel por el que habíamos entrado. Además de la fogata vi que había una mesa plástica plegable con cuatro asientos, una gran pila de leña, más una pequeña cama hecha con muchas mantas y una bolsa de dormir. Al lado opuesto de donde entramos había un nuevo túnel, que sin dudas llevaba hasta más adentro en el monte. En un comienzo me hubiera preguntado cómo es que la fogata seguía encendida si es que Tom no había estado ahí en todo el día para ponerle más leña, hasta que me di cuenta que ahí se encontraban sus pokemons. Los tres se encontraban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno haciendo algo diferente, los tres en silencio. Machoke se encontraba en silencio sentado junto a la fogata, sostenía una rama sobre ella con la cual estaba asando malvaviscos, junto a él había una bolsa de malvaviscos vacía y otra bolsa que aún tenía algunos. Había también un segundo pokemon, éste se encontraba recostado sobre aquella cama hecha con mantas, se encontraba dormitando, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos entreabiertos. Era un pokemon que parecía un árbol y que nunca había visto antes. Miré entonces a su tercer pokemon.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Kirlia.

(... continuará)


	29. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 8

Ella se encontraba sentada junto a la mesa, sobre ella había un bloc y ella sostenía un lápiz. Encontré algo llamativo que un pokemon hiciera eso, aunque por el momento ya sentía que era más impresionante mi Marie usando la cámara fotográfica. Los tres pokemons se voltearon hacia nosotros al vernos llegar, Machoke y el otro pokemon en forma de árbol se acercaron hasta donde estábamos.

\- "Hola, muchachos" – exclamó Tom al ver como se acercaban – "ya volví"

Tanto Machoke como el otro pokemon le dieron una palmada en uno de sus brazos, pero parecieron más enfocarse en el carro que estaba llevando, ya que casi se lo arrebataron de sus manos para ver qué es lo que tenía. Lo miré un poco sorprendido por la reacción que sus pokemons tuvieron con él.

\- "Era de esperarse" – me aclaró al verlo con esa cara – "Se suponía que llegaría más temprano, y al parecer tienen hambre"

Tom, Machoke y el otro pokemon eran de la misma estatura, por tanto los tres eran más altos que yo, aunque Tom claramente era el más enclenque de los tres, el pokemon en forma de árbol era igual de flaco pero se notaba algo más macizo que él, y obviamente se notaba que Machoke era el más fuerte de los tres. Quizás luego de un minuto escarbando en el carro es que levantaron la vista, fue recién ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

\- "Ahora sí" – me dijo Tom acercándose a sus pokemons, y de paso quitándoles el carro – "déjame presentarte a mis pokemons"

Primero se acercó al pokemon en forma de árbol y me lo presentó.

\- "Te presento a mi primer pokemon" – me comenzó diciendo – "lo ha sido desde que tengo 8 años y era un pequeño Bonsly en ese tiempo. Te presento a Sudowoodo"

Me acercó su brazo derecho, el cual parecía ser más una rama con tres grandes frutos verdes al final. Yo le acerqué mi brazo y nos estrechamos de las manos.

\- "¡Mucho gusto!" – exclamé

\- "¡Suuuudowoo…!" – respondió él, en un tono que denotaba simpatía

A continuación se acercó a Machoke.

\- "Y te presento a mi segundo pokemon" – comenzó diciendo – "es el más fuerte de mi equipo. Es parte de mi equipo desde la primera vez que llegué a Kanto. Te presento a Machoke"

\- "Mucho gusto" – exclamé hacia él estirando mi mano para estrechar la suya

Pero en vez de eso me dio una fuertísima palmada en mi hombro.

\- "¡Maaaachoooke!" – exclamó luego de esa palmada, al igual con un tono de simpatía

Realmente era un pokemon muy fuerte, apenas dándome una palmada en la que ni siquiera usó toda su fuerza me dejó bastante adolorido, sin embargo era amigable, y eso era lo importante. Luego de la presentación les explicó a sus pokemons cómo lo habíamos salvado hacía un rato. Después me tocó presentarles a mis pokemons, cada uno de ellos saludó de la misma manera amigable. Luego saqué mi Pokedex para obtener algo más de información con respecto a estos dos pokemons de Tom.

Primero apunté a Sudowoodo.

\- "Sudowoodo, el Pokémon imitador" – comenzó a decir la voz de mi Pokedex – "aunque se camuflajea como un árbol para evitar ser atacado, su cuerpo es más como una roca que una planta. Odia el agua y desaparece siempre que llueve."

Me llamó la atención eso, aunque pareciera un pokemon tipo hierba, en realidad era un pokemon tipo Roca, además de eso notaba que en su rostro había casi siempre una sonrisa.

Apunté a Machoke entonces.

\- "Machoke, el Pokémon poderoso. Tiene tanta fuerza como para levantar un camión con una mano. Con frecuencia lo usan para trabajos muy pesados."

Eso ya lo podía confirmar debido a esa palmada, que además casi me derriba.

\- "Todos ellos se quedarán con nosotros durante algunos días" – les explicó a su Sudowoodo y a su Machoke – "intenten llevarse bien con sus pokemons"

Yo les dije algo similar a mis pokemons, ya que durante los siguientes días tendríamos que convivir.

\- "Si es que quieres entrenar con tus pokemons pueden ir por ese túnel" – explicó él señalando al túnel que estaba al otro lado – "lleva más adentro del monte, hay muchos túneles y grutas donde podrían entrenar, por ahí mismo iré yo mañana a continuar con el trabajo"

\- "Está bien, iré mañana para allá entonces"

\- "Puedes colocar tus cosas para dormir en ese espacio" – señaló hacia un extremo de la gruta donde no tenía nada instalado

\- "De acuerdo, gracias"

Comencé a caminar hacia ese sector, ubicado en una de las esquinas de la gruta, antes de ir les sugerí a mis cuatro pokemons que intentaran socializar con los pokemons de Tom, los cuatro asintieron y comenzaron a acercarse a los otros pokemons. Fue ahí que mi vista de nuevo se fijó en Kirlia, durante todo el rato de las presentaciones ella no se movió ni se acercó a saludar, ella continuaba sentada a la mesa anotando, o escribiendo, o dibujando con el bloc. Luego de colocar mis cosas en ese espacio y preparar una cama con una manta y mi bolsa de dormir es que decidí acercarme a Kirlia. Para entonces mis pokemons ya habían comenzado a socializar con los otros pokemons; todos ellos se sentaron cerca de la fogata y se pusieron a conversar entre todos, Lyo pareció llevarse estupendamente con Machoke, sobre todo luego de que él le ofreciera de su bolsa de malvaviscos, y, como es típico de mi Riolu, no rechazaba ninguna golosina que le ofrecían, Miiko y Marie se pusieron a socializar con ambos pokemons también, hablando en el propio lenguaje de los pokemons. Tom se había puesto a abrir alguna de las cajas de comida y se disponía a servirles la cena a sus pokemons.

\- "Kirlia, el Pokémon emotivo" – dijo mi Pokedex en el momento que apunté con él hacia donde estaba ella – "usa sus cuernos para amplificar sus poderes psíquicos y cuando eso pasa, la realidad se altera y pueden verse los eventos del futuro."

Kirlia levantó la vista recién cuando yo ya estaba junto a la mesa, se encontraba iluminaba tenuemente por la misma fogata, así que sentía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. De pronto vi de reojo cómo es que Marie corría y saltaba hacia mí, alcancé a tomarla en mis brazos y ella me abrazó cariñosamente. Hubo quizás algo ahí que impresionó mucho a Kirlia, ya que vi como es que soltó su lápiz y abrió enormemente sus ojos en dirección a nosotros.

\- "Hola, Kirlia" – le dije para presentarnos – "mucho gusto ¿Cómo estás?"

\- "¡Treeeeecko-tree!" – exclamó alegremente Marie saludándola con su mano

La noté un poco triste al momento de saludarla, así que no sabía cómo reaccionaría, creí en un momento que nos saludaría de la misma manera, o que al menos desviaría su vista y volvería a escribir en su bloc. A cambio vi como es que de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Tenían una brillante tonalidad roja, el brillo fue tanto que Marie y yo cerramos los ojos, al momento que los abrimos vimos que Kirlia ya no estaba sentada en la mesa.

\- "¡Tree…cko!" – Marie me tocó el hombro y me señaló hacia la izquierda

Kirlia se encontraba de pie ahí, a un par de metros a nuestra izquierda así que nos acercamos a ella nuevamente.

\- "¡Vaya! Sí que eres rápida" – le comente

\- "¡Treee…!" – asintió mi Treecko

Ella se quedó quieta ahí, no se movía en absoluto mientras intentábamos decirle algo. Creí que la estábamos intimidando mucho y que quería que nos alejáramos.

\- "¿Quieres que nos alejemos de ti?" – le pregunté

No respondió, siguió igual de quieta.

\- "Marie" – le susurré al oído a mi pokemon – "¿No podrías decirle algo?"

Asintió, así que se soltó de mis brazos y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Vi como es que Marie parecía presentarse a ella, pero Kirlia seguía sin responder, ni siquiera cuando Marie le seguía insistiendo. Acto seguido, comencé a oír risas atrás de nosotros. Al momento que Marie y yo volteamos vimos como Tom, Machoke y Sudowoodo reían. Miiko y Lyo miraban un poco confundidos. Yo tampoco entendía por qué es que ellos estaban riendo, al parecer Marie tampoco, quien me estaba mirando bastante confundida, pero cuando miramos a Kirlia, vimos como ya no estaba ahí. Donde había estado solo había una roca casi del tamaño de Marie, y cuando miramos a la mesa nos dimos cuenta que ella seguía sentada ahí.

\- "¡Caíste!" - exclamó Tom

En un comienzo pensé que Kirlia sabía moverse bastante rápido, pero cuando Tom dijo eso lo comprendí en verdad: Kirlia había usado Confusión en nosotros.

Del equipo de Tom, la única que no rió fue la propia Kirlia, pero Tom, Machoke y Sudowoodo reían a carcajadas. No podía negar que tanto Marie como yo estábamos un poco avergonzados, veía como las mejillas de Marie se ponían rojas y saltaba hacia mí.

\- "Ah, tranquilo" – dijo Tom al vernos tan avergonzados – "sólo fue una broma. Kirlia suele hacer eso con quienes no conoce. Es algo tímida"

La verdad que sentí que eso fue algo humillante pero intenté mantener la compostura, pero no pude evitar sonreír también, ya que la risa es y siempre ha sido contagiosa, me cubrí un poco la boca pero fue imposible ocultar la mueca que tenía, eso también causó que mis pokemons también comenzaron a reír.

Solamente Kirlia no se rió.

La primera noche fue una donde mis pokemons y yo nos comenzamos a adaptar a pasar la noche en un lugar distinto al que habíamos estado durmiendo durante los últimos días. Habiendo estado las últimas noches con el cielo estrellado como nuestro techo, más una fría temperatura ambiental, ahora nos encontrábamos en un lugar cuya temperatura era de una calidez bastante seca, no se sentía frío, aunque la dureza del suelo se sentía mucho más y podría resultar incómodo cuando quisiéramos dormir. El fuego era alimentado periódicamente por Tom o por alguno de sus pokemons. En esa primera noche mis pokemons pasaron socializando con los pokemons de Tom, todos comieron juntos cuando Tom y yo les servimos la cena a nuestros respectivos pokemons, la única excepción ahí seguía siendo Kirlia, quien comió aún sentada a la mesa, Tom le llevó su comida, ella solamente movió su bloc y recibió su plato. Yo me encontraba observando a los pokemons, y, aprovechando que ésta era la primera vez que mis pokemons socializaban con pokemons de otro entrenador, es que decidí tomar una fotografía para recordar el momento. Marie fue la única que se dio cuenta antes que tomara la foto, así que fue la única que posó, todos los demás sólo reaccionaron luego de que el flash de la cámara iluminara el lugar.

Para ese momento Machoke y Sudowoodo habían sido bastante amable con mis pokemons, ambos les ofrecieron algunos malvaviscos, de más está decir que Lyo fue el que más disfrutó con esos, era la primera vez que comía, pero le gustaron mucho, e incluso más cuando Machoke le entregó una rama y le enseñó que asadas sabían mucho mejor. Fue gracioso ver como hacía eso, sobre todo la cara de frustración cuando el primero que puso cerca del fuego se quemó, pero su sonrisa fue enorme cuando probó el segundo, que no quedó quemado. El resto de mis pokemons permanecían socializando con él y con Sudowoodo, pero me llamaba la atención lo poco sociable que era Kirlia, así que le pregunté eso a Tom, él se encontraba cerca de donde dormía, había una manta que estaba cubriendo algunas cosas y se disponía a sacar la manta.

\- "No es que Kirlia sea poco sociable" – me explicó él – "ocurre que ella parece aburrirse un poco mientras estamos en una cueva buscando fósiles"

Sacó la manta, y vi que debajo de ella había diversos instrumentos de excavación, había tres palas, un par de azadones y picotas, además de tres cascos con luces y una lámpara muy grande.

\- "Mañana temprano mis pokemons y yo partiremos hacia abajo para continuar con el trabajo, si quieres puedes ir para ver lo que hacemos, pero si no quieres puedes ir a cualquier otra de las grutas para entrenar" – me aclaró, cambiando de tema bruscamente, pero regresando rápidamente al tema de Kirlia – "Aunque no lo creas ella es bastante inteligente, desde que era una Ralts le enseñé a cómo hacer matemáticas y aprendió con bastante rapidez, lo malo es que lo único que ella hace es anotar la cantidad de cosas que encontramos mientras excavamos o lo que podríamos ganar con las Pepitas que de vez en cuando encontramos mientras excavamos. No puede hacer mucho más aquí

\- "Y…" – me detuve un momento para ver a Kirlia de reojo, ya había terminado de comer, y vi como es que observaba al resto de los pokemons – "… si trabajas buscando fósiles ¿Entonces por qué decidiste atrapar a Kirlia? Comprendo que tengas un Machoke y un Sudowoodo para que te ayuden ¿Pero por qué es que tienes una Kirlia?"

Luego de asegurarse que no faltaba nada de sus herramientas volvió a poner la manta sobre ellas, entonces miró a Kirlia, esta vez miraba con bastante más interés al grupo de seis pokemons que conversaban amenamente cerca de esta fogata.

\- "Kirlia si es parte de mi equipo" – me explicó – "pero no fue un pokemon que capturé… más bien fue un pokemon que recibí"

Volvió a ver a Kirlia antes de susurrarme lo que realmente pasó con ella.

\- "Fui engañado"

\- "¿Engañado?" – le pregunté – "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

\- "Y fue por ese engaño que Kirlia se convirtió en parte de mi equipo"

La siguiente conversación me la dijo en voz bastante baja.

\- "Esto ocurrió una vez cuando estaba en Hoenn donde estuve en una zona desértica, mi objetivo ahí era encontrar los fósiles de la región, un fósil Claw y un fósil Root, y en realidad ahí me fue bastante bien. Yo esperaba encontrar un fósil de cada uno, cuando en realidad logré encontrar tres Claws y dos Roots"

\- "¡Vaya! Sí que te fue bien entonces" – comenté

\- "Exacto" – siguió diciendo él, en voz igual de baja que antes – "y cómo solamente quería uno de cada uno es que tuve que pensar que hacer con los otros. Al momento de llegar al Centro Pokemon más cercano es que me mencionaron que algunos entrenadores o coleccionistas cambiaban fósiles por huevos pokemons, por lo general un fósil era más valioso que un huevo, ya que por generalmente esos eran huevos con pokemons bastante comunes o fáciles de encontrar. Esos comentarios comenzaron a llamarme la atención cuando se me ocurrió que me sería bastante útil tener un pokemon que supiera excavar, busqué algún entrenador o coleccionista que tuviera algún huevo de un pokemon que pudiera excavar. Estuve ahí algunos días hasta que por fin logré contactar a alguien que tenía un huevo pokemon que según él era de un Sandshrew. Nos encontramos en el Centro Pokemon e intercambiamos. Yo le entregué uno de los fósiles Claws y un Root y él me entregó el huevo. Un tiempo después, mientras estaba en el barco que me llevaba a Kanto el huevo finalmente se abrió. Hasta ese momento estaba completamente ansioso de que abriera y esperaba ver un Sandshrew saliendo de ahí. No creerás mi sorpresa al ver que en vez de un Sandshrew había un Ralts."

Vi cómo es que Kirlia finalmente había decidido ponerse de pie y comenzó lentamente a acercarse al resto de los pokemons, pero Tom continuó hablando, se acomodó sus anteojos y también miró como Kirlia se acercaba al resto.

\- "¿Qué hacer con ella?" – continuó diciendo – "¿Abandonarla? ¿Obsequiarla? ¿Dejarla conmigo? La verdad que me angustié mucho pensando en eso. En parte sentía que sería alguien un poco inútil para mi equipo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sería algo muy deshonorable abandonarla. Finalmente fue un consejo que una Enfermera Joy me dijo, mi intención era preguntarle si conocía a alguien que quisiera intercambiarme a esa Ralts por algún pokemon que pudiera excavar, pero ella en cambio me dijo una frase, que luego consideré bastante pertinente y fue lo que me hizo decidir quedarme con ella… Aquella enfermera me dijo: "Las cosas pasan por algo, y verás que el que ella haya llegado a tu vida fue algo clave, algo importante, y que será por ella que llegará uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida". Además fue ella quien me dijo que era una Ralts hembra, pero ésa es otra historia"

En esos momentos Kirlia ya estaba casi junto al resto de los pokemons.

\- "… y de eso ya han pasado cuatro años"

Yo permanecí un momento en silencio, sorprendido por esa historia, podía sentir lo frustrante que podía ser para él haber esperado a un pokemon que al final no resultó ser el que esperaba, aunque consideré innecesario decirle que un huevo con una Ralts parecía sonar mucho mejor que un huevo con un Sandshrew, parecían ser menos comunes.

\- "He intentado encontrarle el lado bueno el tener una Kirlia en mi equipo" – continuó él, esta vez con un tono de nostalgia, quizás por aquél Sandshrew que nunca llegó a su equipo – "desde que era una Ralts es que he intentado ver que puede hacer en mi equipo, ella no puede excavar, no detecta fósiles y ni siquiera tiene buen olfato, lo único que ha podido hacer en mi equipo ha sido anotar las cosas que hemos encontrado mis otros dos pokemons y yo y calcular matemáticamente las ganancias que podemos obtener con las demás cosas que encontramos. Francamente yo sé hacer eso también, pero dejo que ella lo haga para que al menos pueda hacer algo. Yo sé que ella igual me quiere mucho, pero a pesar de eso no puede evitar aburrirse en esto. Si vieras el bloc que ella tiene verías que hay muchos números, pero también hay muchos dibujos que ella hace mientras se aburre. He tenido la oportunidad de poder atrapar a más pokemons que puedan hacer Excavar, pero el problema es que por cosas de espacio sólo puedo tener tres pokemons, no puedo cargar tanta comida pokemon y al mismo tiempo cargar todas las herramientas y cosas que uso cuando estoy buscando fósiles"

Kirlia ya estaba sentándose junto a mis pokemons, Marie la miró con un poco de suspicacia, quizás aún pensando en el ataque de Confusión que nos lanzó, pero los demás se movieron un poco para que ella pudiera sentarse con también.

\- "Bueno…" - para ese momento estaba completamente en silencio, sin saber bien que decir, se notaba un tono de frustración en su voz por su Kirlia – "en realidad igual es admirable que aún tengas a Kirlia a pesar de todo eso, y el que le hayas encontrado algo que pueda hacer igual es bastante bueno"

Vi también como es que Kirlia se sentó junto a los pokemons de Tom, pero mostraba un claro interés en conocer a mis pokemons, ya que los miraba con bastante atención, cuando Miiko le dijo algo en dirección hacia ella, por primera vez la vi sonreír.

\- "Gracias" – contestó él, pero para intentar cambiar el tema bruscamente me anunció que – "lo más probable es que mañana, cuando despiertes, te encuentres sólo con tus pokemons, nosotros tendemos a ir muy temprano a comenzar con el trabajo. Espero que mañana sea el día donde por fin podamos encontrar el fósil que nos queda encontrar"

\- "De acuerdo"

Antes de que todos fuésemos a dormir comenzaba a oír cómo es que el viento silbaba bastante fuerte desde afuera, anunciando la lluvia o nieve que Tom ya me había predicho antes. Al no hacer frío dentro de la cueva es que decidí que mis pokemons no durmieran en sus pokeballs, les coloqué la manta, y los cuatro se colocaron ahí para ponerse al fin a dormir. Miiko dormía al lado izquierdo de la manta e intentaba conciliar el sueño mientras estaba acostado boca abajo, Lyo dormía al medio, intentando estar lo más al medio posible, para evitar que el fuego de la cola de Miiko lo quemara y al mismo tiempo evitar las patadas involuntarias que a veces Marie, acostada en el lado derecho, daba mientras dormía. Hippopotas llevaba pocos días durmiendo junto con ellos en la manta, él dormía en la parte de abajo, a los pies de la manta, en el espacio que les sobraba al resto de los pokemons.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño me quedé pensando en la historia de Kirlia, no sabía la verdad si me sentía más triste por Tom o por ella, él por haber recibido un pokemon que no esperaba, o ella por tener que estar viviendo una vida que se notaba que no le divertía.

(... continuará)


	30. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 9

La mañana siguiente me despertó con una brisa bastante helada. La luz del día que se colaba por la entrada de la cueva iluminaba mucho más el lugar que solamente la fogata, la cual ya se estaba comenzando a apagar. Me levanté y me acerqué a la entrada de la cueva, Tom tenía razón: Vi como es que fuera de la cueva soplaba un viento helado, y lo que antes era un sendero de tierra, ahora estaba todo cubierto de blanca nieve, un poco de ella se coló al interior de la cueva, dejando un poco nevado, pero no ingresó más adentro. Mis pokemons aún dormían, pero ni Tom ni ninguno de sus tres pokemons estaba ahí. De mi mochila tomé otras latas de comida para mis pokemons y algo de comida para mí, pero también saqué las linternas para la cabeza que compré en la tienda de Oreburgh City.

El entrenamiento de ese día para mis pokemons fue bastante divertido para ellos, aunque más que por estar practicando sus ataques en un lugar nuevo, era por estar entrenando con linternas en sus cabezas, en un comienzo las miraron con extrañeza, era la primera vez que ellos veían una, pero les encantaron cuando todos se colocaron una en sus cabezas y podían iluminar todo lo que estaba frente a ellos. Marie mejoró mucho con su Ataque Rápido, notaba que tardaba menos de un segundo en golpear una roca que estaba al menos a diez metros de ella, lo mismo que Lyo. Marie sentía que había mejorado bastante su Coletazo, recordaba como en los primeros días ella apenas lograba causarme un dolor ligero en mi brazo, pero miraba sorprendido cómo es que logró después causarle pequeñas grietas a una roca luego de haberla golpeado con su cola, suspiraba aliviado de que ese golpe no lo hubiera recibido en mi brazo de nuevo. Lyo también mejoró en sus ataques con patadas, aún no podía romper una roca con ésas, pero veía que había logrado aprender a caer de pie luego de casi todas las patadas que hacía. Miiko se veía aún bastante frustrado por no poder hacer Lanzallamas, cuando abría su boca con la intención de que salieran flamas, y a cambio sólo salían ascuas, se frustraba y fruncía el ceño, sin embargo con su ataque de Rasguño estaba notablemente mejor, ya que veía como le dejaba marcas a otra roca luego de haber intentado su ataque contra ella. Hippopotas parecía sentirse muy satisfecho con sus ataques, había aprendido que el ataque de Embestida debía hacerlo sólo cuando supiera que su oponente no se movería del lugar en el que estaba, y ya estaba a punto de poder superar la marca de las cinco latas de comida cuando intentaba saltar. Este entrenamiento lo desarrollamos en una de las grutas de la cueva, habíamos recorrido por el túnel hacia abajo. En ese túnel comenzaba un largo camino que se dirigía hacia abajo y de vez en cuando giraba en alguna dirección, pero entre tanto había varias bifurcaciones que llevaban a distintas grutas. Me llamó la atención ver que en varias partes del camino había varios agujeros perforados en la unión entre el suelo y la pared del túnel, pensaba que podrían haber sido hechas por un Diglett, pero no estaba seguro de eso, parecía poco probable que un Diglett pudiera hacerse paso por roca pura. Descartamos muchas grutas porque eran muy pequeñas o porque tenían demasiadas estalactitas y estalagmitas, hasta que finalmente encontramos una ideal, tenía el tamaño suficiente y podríamos entrenar sin miedo a estrellarnos con sus paredes o alguna estalagmita. Hasta entonces todos mis pokemons se divertían girando sus cabezas hacia todos los lugares mientras estaban con las linternas puestas en sus cabezas pero se pusieron de inmediato a entrenar, todos ellos con muchas ganas de mejorar sus propios ataques. Pasé tiempo entrenando de manera individual con cada uno de los pokemons durante el resto del día. Nos detuvimos a mediados del día para comer, de vez en cuando nos deteníamos para beber agua, la temperatura dentro se sentía mayor que la que había afuera. Afuera podía estar nevando y la montaña podía estar rodeándose de nieve, pero estando en las profundidades del Monte Coronet eso ni lo notábamos.

Llegó finalmente el momento donde decidimos descansar por el resto del día, ya para entonces estábamos los cinco exhaustos, yo también, tener que esquivar todos los ataques de mis pokemons, recibir algunos cuantos, y por sobre todo, luego de que Hippopotas lograra superar la valla de cinco latas logró finalmente derribarme, y con todo su peso aterrizó sobre mi estómago, causándome un intenso dolor, al menos agradecía que no hubiera sido en mi pecho, sino habría podido terminar con alguna lesión en mis costillas o en mis pulmones. Hippopotas pareció preocuparse de inmediato cuando me vio exhalar una gran cantidad de aire por mi boca y que me cubriera el estómago luego de haber emitido un chillido de dolor, pero logré recomponerme y ponerme de pie, a pesar que ese dolor me acompañó por un par de horas más. Volvimos todos a subir el túnel que nos llevaría al campamento de nuevo, ahí podríamos descansar durante un largo rato, ellos podrían recostarse, y si es que aún estaba de día podríamos salir a jugar con la nieve. Lamentablemente esa idea se desvaneció, porque fue recién ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya había anochecido, y que solo unas pocas ramas aún encendidas iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Tom aún no volvía así que fuimos nosotros quienes reavivamos la fogata, entre todos fuimos a buscar más leños y los colocamos sobre esas ramas que ya parecían estar agonizando, y Miiko, aún con la frustración, reavivó la fogata con más rapidez usando Ascuas, vimos cómo salía más humo, pero me aliviaba al ver cómo se iba por el túnel hacia arriba y no se quedaba ahí.

Al revisar mi mochila vi como es que las latas de comida para mis pokemons ya estaban agotándose, y con las que teníamos sólo nos duraría a lo más un día y medio más. Era ésa una señal de que el tiempo de entrenamiento en Monte Coronet ya estaba terminando. Tomé las latas de comida para mis pokemons y le serví la cena a cada uno. Todos comieron con muchas ganas y apetito y luego se recostaron cerca del fuego para descansar del entrenamiento del día. Yo me preguntaba por qué es que Tom y sus pokemons aún no llegaban, se me ocurrió bajar por el túnel para saber si es que estaban bien. Lo más probable era que estuvieran aún trabajando hasta muy tarde, pero quería asegurarme, les dije a mis pokemons que iría a echar un vistazo y que se quedaran descansando mientras tanto. Sé que en la mayoría de los casos todos mis pokemons me habrían acompañado, pero sabía que estaban todos cansados y les insistí que se quedaran ahí descansando y que volvería pronto, de todos modos les pregunté quién me quería acompañar, les recalqué un par de veces que sólo si no estaban cansados y que estaría bien. Ninguno logró disimular su cansancio, pero miré sorprendido que Hippopotas logró ponerse de pie y me acompañó.

\- "Volveremos pronto" – les dije a los otros tres pokemons, quienes asintieron y se recostaron nuevamente

Hippopotas caminaba junto a mí, nos encontrábamos iluminados por mi linterna de mano, preferí dejar las linternas para la cabeza en el campamento para ahorrar la energía de todas. Sentía que a cada paso que bajábamos más frío se ponía, habíamos dejado la entrada a la gruta donde habíamos entrenado atrás hacía ya un tiempo y seguíamos adentrándonos en las entrañas de Monte Coronet. No teníamos la menor idea donde es que Tom y sus pokemons estaban, no nos dijeron, pero nos guiamos por el sonido, recién nos desviamos hacia una de las grutas cuando oíamos sonidos de palas y picotas golpeando en la roca. Para ese entonces ya llevábamos caminando unos veinte minutos hacia abajo desde el campamento, el doble del que habíamos tardado en llegar a la gruta donde entrenamos. A veces el túnel se ensanchaba mucho y se abría a muchos otros túneles, pero prefería seguir caminando en línea recta, así, en caso de perdernos lo que haríamos sería simplemente subir en línea recta. El túnel al que habíamos entrado luego de haber oído los sonidos de palas y picotas comenzaba a iluminarse de a poco mientras más me internaba, no sólo mi linterna era la que iluminaba, sino que la lámpara que había visto la noche anterior entre las cosas de Tom era la que en ese momento estaba encendida e iluminaba poderosamente. Las sombras de Tom y Machoke usando palas proyectándose en el muro izquierdo me hizo notar que ellos estaban ahí.

Al momento de acercarnos a ellos fue cuando se detuvieron, se veían bastante agotados. Tom y Machoke estaban trabajando con picotas, mientras que Sudowoodo se encontraba rompiendo trozos de roca con sus manos usando Golpe Roca. Kirlia se encontraba sentada en una roca, con el lápiz y el bloc en sus manos, ella se encontraba aburridísima, e incluso adormilada, pareció volver a despertarse al vernos llegar a mí y a Hippopotas. La pared de esta gruta ya se veía muy trabajada, con muchas rocas sueltas y muchas marcas de palas y picotas. A la derecha alcanzaban a verse varias rocas acumuladas y cerca de Kirlia había una gran cantidad de objetos que definitivamente no eran rocas y tenían diferentes formas.

\- "Íbamos a volver hace ya mucho rato" – me explicó él cuando le pregunté hasta que hora estarían trabajando – "pero hoy fue un día muy frustrante. Lo único que quiero es encontrar uno, un solo fósil Armor, pero no he encontrado ninguno intacto aún"

Dejó la picota a un lado y se acercó a los objetos junto a Kirlia, de ellos tomó uno que parecía una roca, sólo que la forma que tenía mostraba que no era uno, parecía un trozo de roca plana, pero en un lado el relieve cambiaba y parecía convertirse en un dibujo ovalado con un relieve sobre ese óvalo. De haber estado completo se habría visto un óvalo completo, pero le faltaba un trozo en la parte superior derecha.

\- "Haber encontrado éste me causó una enorme satisfacción" – dijo – "pero no sabes lo frustrante que haber notado que le faltaba un trozo. Éste es un fósil Armor"

Me lo pasó para que lo viera más de cerca. Vi como parecía realmente una roca, al menos por la forma, pero se sentía menos pesada que una, y al tacto se sentía una diferente textura que la de una roca. El trozo que le faltaba era cómo si se hubiera caído y se hubiera roto, el trozo que le faltaba era irregular.

\- "A pesar de haber encontrado este fósil incompleto me dio esperanzas de que quizás podría encontrar alguno intacto ahí, y dije que no me iría hasta que lo encontrara. Obviamente lo que pensé fue una exageración, pero al parecer he estado cumpliendo ese pensamiento porque aún no volvemos al campamento, a pesar que ya deberíamos haber vuelto hace mucho tiempo."

Kirlia asintió silenciosamente con su cabeza, Tom no la vio, pero yo sí. Sudowoodo soltó la roca que tenía en sus manos y Machoke soltó la picota, y ambos se sentaron un rato en el suelo para descansar un momento. Dejé el fósil incompleto de nuevo junto a Kirlia. Hippopotas se acercó a él y comenzó a olfatearlo.

\- "Afuera ya está de noche" – le expliqué – "y aún está nevando, deberías ir a descansar"

\- "No puedo darme por vencido aún" – dijo, quitándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano – "debo encontrar el fósil"

\- "No dije que te dieras por vencido" – le dije – "sólo te dije que fueras a descansar y que continuaras mañana… veo que tus pokemons están exhaustos"

\- "¿Ah?" – esa última frase que le dije hizo que mirara a sus pokemons, sólo Kirlia no estaba cansada, al menos físicamente, pero lucía bastante somnolienta. Machoke y Sudowoodo estaban bastante cansados, respiraban y exhalaban con mucha pesadez – "¡Es cierto!... No lo había notado"

Me miró nuevamente.

\- "Tienes razón" – dijo finalmente – "debemos volver"

De su mochila sacó una bolsa de tela y guardó todas las cosas que encontraron en el día y estaban aún junto a Kirlia. Vi también como es que Kirlia me lanzaba una sonrisa, quizás por haber convencido a Tom de que deberían volver al campamento. Ella cerró el bloc y colocó el lápiz dentro del anillado del bloc. Machoke y Sudowoodo llevaron las herramientas y Tom tomó la mochila y la bolsa con lo que encontraron y se dispusieron a volver. Pero entonces:

\- "¿Dónde está Hippopotas?" – pregunté

Con la linterna apunté a todos los sectores de la gruta en la que estábamos. Tom, Machoke y Sudowoodo también se pusieron a mirar a su alrededor al oír que hice esa pregunta. No debía preocuparme, sentía que estaba ahí aunque no lo viera.

\- "¡Kir… liaaaaa!"

Me volteé hacia Kirlia, ella acababa de ponerse de pie, era llamativo como es que siempre que estaba de pie parecía estar de puntitas, igual que una bailarina de ballet. Cuando la miré ella miró hacia el lado, y con una de sus manos apuntó hacia su izquierda, vi cómo es que estaba señalando hacia un agujero que había en el suelo, un agujero que antes no estaba y que con toda seguridad no había cavado Tom.

\- "¿Hippopotas entró por ahí?" – le pregunté

\- "¡Kiiir…!" – asintió

Me lo dijo en un tono que aún denotaba un poco de seriedad, pero al menos le agradecía que me hubiera respondido. Me acerqué a ese agujero, por la circunferencia que tenía definitivamente me di cuenta que fue Hippopotas quien lo hizo.

\- "Gracias, Kirlia" – le dije a ella antes de acercar mi cabeza hacia ese agujero – "¡Hippopotas, nos vamos!"

\- ¡… hipooo! – alcancé a oír muy vagamente

Permanecí un rato esperando a que Hippopotas volviera, me preguntaba por qué es que se había puesto a excavar justo ahí y por qué justo en ese momento. Quizás fue uno o dos minutos donde estábamos esperando, mientras tanto se formó un silencio incómodo para todos, Tom no sabía si irse o esperar, Kirlia pareció frustrarse al ver que aún estábamos ahí y Machoke y Sudowoodo volvieron a dejar las cosas en el suelo mientras esperábamos. Cuando Hippopotas volvió a aparecer lo hizo desde otro agujero, quizás a unos tres metros del primero. Salió cubierto de tierra, la cual intentó sacudirse apenas salió, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a Tom, quien estaba algo confundido mirándolo, y no noté que tenía algo en el hocico hasta que lo abrió y eso cayó a sus pies.

En ese momento a Tom se le cayó la bolsa de su mano.

Frente a él, Hippopotas lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, su colita se movía muy de prisa, y la cara de incredulidad de Tom era difícil de describir. Se acercó tembloroso y recogió lo que Hippopotas había dejado ahí. En su cara había una mueca extraña, pero no era ni de incredulidad, ni de molestia, ni de sorpresa, ni de ningún tipo, sólo pareció haber quedado en blanco, su boca estaba abierta, pero no identificaba que es lo que intentaba expresar con ella.

\- "¡Hippo hi!"

Machoke y Sudowoodo también parecieron copiar la mueca de Tom y ambos se acercaron a él, miraban todos con incredulidad lo que tenía en sus manos. En cambio Kirlia levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria y dio pequeños saltitos con una gran sonrisa. De alguna manera yo también miré sorprendido, no por el fósil Armor que acababa de encontrar Hippopotas, sino porque no sabía que podía hacer eso.

\- "¡Si lo es! ¡Si lo es! ¡Por fin un fósil Armor!" – exclamó eufórico - ¡UN FÓSIL ARMOR INTACTO!"

Le entregó el fósil al Machoke, quien también lo miró bastante feliz junto a Sudowoodo a su lado. Tom se acercó a Hippopotas y lo cargó dándole un abrazo. No le pareció importar nada el peso de mi pokemon, igual logró cargarlo sin problemas.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – le exclamó a mi pokemon, con un brazo aguantaba todo su peso, con el otro lo acariciaba toda la cabeza y su lomo - ¡Eres el mejor!

Durante esos momentos yo permanecí bastante tiempo en silencio, no sabía bien que decir. Me sentía asombrado por Hippopotas, me llamó poderosamente la atención que sólo con olfatear el fósil roto pudiera excavar y encontrar uno intacto, me hacía dar cuenta lo poderoso que era el olfato de este pokemon, miré hacia mi izquierda cuando, presa de la euforia y alegría que tenía, Kirlia me abrazó, en su rostro se veía muy alegre y aliviada. Y la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle una suave palmada en su espalda. Ella ya sabía que con ese fósil ya se irían de ahí.

A diferencia de todos los catalogados como "Supernecios" Tom no era tan enclenque como la caracterización de ellos, casi siempre se veía que eran todos debiluchos y sin mucha fuerza, pero se notaba que por la actividad a la que él se dedicaba había obtenido mucha fuerza, debía ser por eso que pudo cargar a Hipppotas durante un rato y después volver a bajarlo sin demostrar una mueca de cansancio. Era la primera vez también que lo veía tan contento, durante todo el viaje de vuelta al campamento cargaba el fósil en sus brazos, me pidió a mí si podía llevar la bolsa con todo lo que obtuvieron en el día, se la pasó hablando de todo lo que hizo en los últimos días, la frustración de sólo haber encontrado fósiles rotos o incompletos y más cosas así. A veces se detenía y le acariciaba la cabeza a mi Hippopotas, quien las recibía muy halagado. Tan alegre estaba que también se puso a hablar sobre bastantes trivialidades, sobre la formación de la montaña, de lo que componía el interior de este monte, me habló de cómo es que se formaban las estalactitas y cómo es que era posible que pudieran encontrarse fósiles dentro. Francamente lo escuchaba con un fingido interés, lo único que quería era volver al campamento, la bolsa pesaba mucho y sentía que sólo quería dormir, sólo le presté atención cuando me señaló los agujeros que estaban perforados en la roca entre el suelo y la pared que había visto en la mañana, le iba a preguntar que eran, pero por la emoción que él tenía lo hizo sin necesidad de preguntárselo.

\- "… y esos agujeros que están ahí" – me dijo cuando comenzó a hablar de ellos – "son respiraderos. A pesar de estar todos esos juntos ahí, en realidad llegan a diferentes lugares, y por lo general lugares muy lejanos uno del otro. Son pequeños túneles que están perforados en la roca. Aún es un misterio saber quien los hizo, pero esos son los respiraderos que surten de aire a las grutas y túneles inferiores. Si es que te fijaste casi todas las grutas tenían un agujero arriba, ahí es donde se conectan estos respiraderos

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes que volviéramos finalmente al campamento. Mis pokemons ya se encontraban durmiendo sobre la manta. Hippopotas bebió un poco de agua y se fue a acostar con ellos, eso luego de que por enésima vez Tom lo acariciara en la cabeza, y además de eso fue él quien le limpió el resto de tierra que quedó en su cuerpo luego de haber encontrado el fósil, se ofreció voluntariamente a hacerlo.

\- "La verdad que tu Hippopotas fue una bendición" – dijo él, acercándose a la cama hecha con mantas donde él dormía – "no sé cuanto más hubiera tardado en encontrar este fósil si es que no hubieran bajado"

Levantó la bolsa de dormi y las dos mantas, revelando que debajo de ellas ya había otro fósil, a todas luces un fósil Skull, era del mismo color que el Armor, la diferencia era la forma que éste tenía. Este tenía una forma más circular y tenía un relieve redondo sobre él. Depositó el fósil Armor junto al Skull y volvió a bajar las mantas y la bolsa de dormir.

\- "De esta manera supongo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí" – comentó, y se dispuso a prepararle su comida a sus pokemons – "quizás baje a Oreburgh City mañana en la mañana"

Machoke volvió a sentarse frente a la fogata luego de sacar su bolsa de malvaviscos, Sudowoodo se recostó junto a la pared de la gruta. Kirlia volvió a sentarse a la mesa, la diferencia que esta vez ya no lucía molesta ni aburrida, sino que en su rostro se veía mucha emoción, ya sabía que saldrían de ahí por fin. Por mi parte sentía que el día siguiente sería el último día completo que mis pokemons y yo estaríamos ahí, luego volvería a Oreburgh City y de esa manera terminaría definitivamente el entrenamiento con mis pokemons en Monte Coronet.

Al día siguiente lo que me despertó fue un ruido extraño, proveniente de la entrada a la cueva. Al enderezarme y mirar hacia allá vi que Tom estaba trabajando junto a Machoke y a Sudowoodo con palas, a pesar de ser de mañana sólo la fogata estaba iluminando, no entraba nada de luz de sol a diferencia de otros días, la respuesta la encontré cuando vi que lo que estaban haciendo era volver a abrir la entrada de la cueva, la cual estaba cubierta con la nieve. La fogata no estaba muy brillante pero con ella alcanzaba a ver lo que hacían junto a la entrada del túnel. Mis pokemons aún dormían, pero apenas me puse de pie sentía que ellos despertaban. La cola de Miiko iluminó un poco más el lugar. Con su cola encendida me percaté que las cosas de Tom ya parecían estar todas empacadas, la bolsa de dormir y las mantas ya no estaban, tampoco los fósiles, en cambio su carro estaba cerca de ahí, y parecía estar repleto con todas sus cosas, sólo faltaba plegar la mesa, noté también que sobre ella había una pokeball, y deduje que si Kirlia no estaba intentando quitar la nieve de la entrada entonces estaba dentro de ella.

\- "Buenos días" – exclamé acercándome – "¿necesitas ayuda?"

Se volteó a verme mientras sus pokemons seguían usando las palas para remover la nieve.

\- "¿Tú crees?" – respondió sarcásticamente – "llevo aquí una media hora más o menos intentando despejar la salida, pero a cada momento que quito nieve aparece más"

\- "Muy bien, háganse a un lado, lo haremos más simple – dije yo, mientras Miiko se colocó junto a mí – Miiko, usa Ascuas contra el muro de nieve

Mi Chimchar asintió, así que se acercó más y comenzó a lanzar su ataque de fuego contra esa pared de nieve. Tom y sus pokemons se acercaron hacia nosotros para evitar mojarse con la nieve derretida que comenzaba a fluir hacia el interior de la cueva.

\- "¿Ya estás listo para irte?" – le pregunté

\- "Así es" – dijo – "ya tengo todo guardado. En ese carro que está ahí pude guardar todas las cosas. Solamente la mesa es lo que me falta guardar. ¿Me ayudas?"

\- "Claro"

Y nos fuimos acercando a esa mesa, cuando de pronto:

\- "¡CHIMMMCHAAAAAAR!"

El chillido de Miiko causó que Tom y yo volteáramos súbitamente. Miiko ya había despejado el camino y se coló algo de la luz de afuera, logrando iluminar mucho más el lugar, pero además de eso vimos como es que un gran bloque de hielo del tamaño de un colchón había ingresado y se deslizaba a gran velocidad hacia el interior de la caverna, dirigiéndose justo hacia donde estábamos Tom y yo, estaba a distancia suficiente para que pudiésemos esquivarlo a tiempo, no hubo problemas en eso, pero en cambio el bloque siguió avanzando en dirección hacia donde estaba la mesa, y al igual como si fuera una prueba de accidentes vehiculares, el bloque impactó de lleno la mesa plegable de Tom, el bloque desaceleró un poco por eso y finalmente se estrelló en la pared opuesta, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Suspiré aliviado de que nadie hubiera resultado herido luego de eso, pero ese suspiro no fue completo, pues vi como es que la pokeball de Kirlia, debido al impacto cayó de la mesa y se fue rodando por la ligera pendiente que había ahí, y comenzó a ganar velocidad mientras más se acercaba al túnel, Tom también se dio cuenta de eso y se puso rápidamente a correr detrás de la pokeball. Lo que entonces ocurrió fue algo que nos impactó a todos nosotros, y la misma luz que apareció luego de que el bloque de hielo entrara fue la que mostró que ocurrió: La pokeball siguió rodando en línea recta hasta llegar a la entrada del túnel, donde adquirió más velocidad y Tom le perdía el paso, y lo último que todos vimos ahí fue cómo la pokeball entraba por uno de los respiraderos y se iba hacia abajo, adentrándose en las entrañas del monte.

Mi primera reacción de ese momento fue llevarme mis manos a mi cabeza, cada uno de mis pokemons reaccionó de diferente manera, pero todo estábamos igual de impactados. Tomé la linterna de mano y me acerqué rápidamente al túnel. Para entonces ninguno hablaba, ni yo, ni Tom, ni ninguno de nuestros pokemons.

(... continuará)


	31. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 10

Al momento de llegar hacia donde estaba Tom, él estaba inútilmente intentando alcanzar la pokeball con una de sus manos, tenía el brazo dentro del respiradero, intentando ver si de alguna manera la pokeball estaba cerca de la entrada.

\- "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – decía él – ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!"

Se levantó y nos miró a nosotros, lucía bastante molesto, sobre todo conmigo y con Miiko.

\- "¡TÚ!" – chilló con una voz bastante aguda mirando a mi Chimchar – "¡ESTÚPIDO MONO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!"

Miiko se sintió muy asustado por la reacción que Tom tuvo contra él. Miiko de inmediato se refugió detrás de mí buscando algo de protección.

\- "¡TRANQUILO!" – exclamé yo intentando calmarlo – "¡No insultes a Miiko así!"

\- "¡Y TÚ!" – continuó chillando – "¡ES POR TU CULPA QUE ESTO PASÓ! ¡TÚ LE DIJISTE A TU MONO QUE HICIERA ESO!"

Tan enojado estaba con nosotros que se acercó a mí, me sujetó de mi camiseta y me levantó. De inmediato todos mis pokemons se acercaron a nosotros y se pusieron en posición de ataque en dirección a Tom buscando defenderme, pero fui yo quien me defendí, al estar levantado un poco del suelo mi primera reacción fue usar uno de mis pies y lo pateé en la rodilla, ahí vi cómo es que Machoke y Sudowoodo se acercaron a nosotros, poniéndose en posición de ataque en dirección a mí. La reacción de Tom fue llevarse una de sus manos hacia la rodilla golpeada, y al no poder sostenerme con una sola mano es que terminó soltándome. De esa manera es como mis cuatro pokemons y yo nos vimos frente a Tom y a sus dos pokemons, ya listos para ponernos a luchar. Ese momento de tensión quizá fue algunos segundos, yo me estaba estirando mi camiseta de nuevo, mientras que Tom se sobaba la rodilla recién golpeada. Mis pokemons eran todos más pequeños que los dos de Tom, pero eso no causaba que se amedrentaran. Marie, Lyo y Miiko mostraban los dientes, Hippopotas gruñía.

No sé entonces que habrá sido lo que causó que nos detuviéramos, pero hubo un momento donde primó la cordura, y en vez de seguir todos en posición de ataque es que finalmente todos nos calmamos, incluso Tom, que a pesar de seguir furioso con nosotros, logró calmarse.

Suspiró finalmente, intentando ahogar su rabia de esta manera.

\- "¿Qué haremos?" – me preguntó lo más calmado posible

Suspiré aliviado entonces, ya no habría una pelea, sino que logró ganar esa sensación de cordura y comenzaríamos a pensar en alguna manera de poder rescatar a Kirlia.

\- "La encontraremos" – le dije – "sólo ten calma. Sólo tenemos que planear cómo"

Ese momento de silencio lo utilizamos para pensar en que podríamos hacer, la verdad era que en un comienzo no tenía ninguna idea de que podríamos hacer y lo peor era que no tenía la menor idea de a dónde iba ese respiradero.

Yo me encontraba dispuesto a encontrar a Kirlia, pasara lo que pasara, aun sin saber hacia donde llevaba ese respiradero y sin importar el tiempo que tardáramos. Fui por mi mochila y volví con ella hacia la entrada del túnel. Hasta ese momento Tom seguía tomando aire de manera aparatosa, pero ya más calmado que antes. Al verme volver con la mochila lo noté definitivamente más calmado.

\- "Lo siento" – exclamó luego de una exhalación mucho más grande que otras – "siento haber reaccionado así. Siento que en parte esto es mi culpa, por haber dejado la pokeball ahí, y ustedes sólo querían ayudar a despejar la salida"

\- "Está bien" – dije – "de todos modos intentaré encontrar a Kirlia con mis pokemons. Intentemos ir por lugares diferentes para cubrir más espacio"

Tomé mi mochila y saqué nuevamente las linternas para la cabeza y se las coloqué a cada uno de ellos, la última me la iba a colocar en mi cabeza, pero cuando miré al respiradero se me ocurrió una idea. Encendí la luz en mi mano y la lancé por él. Así, de esa manera mientras bajáramos y veíamos una luz es que sabríamos donde llegaba el respiradero en vez de sencillamente adivinarlo.

\- "Eso fue bastante inteligente" – comentó él

\- "Iré ahora ¿Te espero?"

\- "Si, espérame. Pero antes… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

\- "¿Qué cosa?" – le pregunté algo extrañado

\- "Sé que tú eres confiable, pero he tenido problemas antes con otra gente, quería asegurarme de que no intentaras huir luego de que nos separemos."

\- "¡Yo si soy confiable!" – protesté

\- "Pero no todos no son, ya lo he comprobado a la mala" – respondió él – "para asegurar que puedo confiar en ti quería pedirte si podías dejar que tu Hippopotas fuera conmigo y mis pokemons en la búsqueda de Kirlia"

\- "¿AH?" – pregunté muy extrañado – "¿Por qué?"

\- "Bueno, porque de esa manera me aseguraré que no intentarás irte luego de que nos separemos mientras estemos buscando a Kirlia. Además de eso también me gustaría saber sobre los Hippopotas, cuales ataques pueden hacer y si es que un pokemon como él sería uno que pudiera ser el pokemon que me habría gustado tener"

Me pareció algo extraño, durante un momento lo pensé muy seriamente, la pokeball de Hippopotas estaba en mi bolsillo, así que podía asegurar que no se lo podría llevar.

\- "Y tranquilo" – dijo – "sé lo que piensas, si quieres mantén la pokeball de Hippopotas contigo y confía en mí. Si es que quieres te dejo uno de los fósiles como mi propia garantía"

Sacó el fósil Skull de su mochila y me lo entregó.

\- "Sabes que yo vine a esto, y es imposible que me vaya sin él. ¿Entonces puede?"

Miré a Hippopotas, igual que todos mis pokemons.

\- "¿Quieres ir con él?" – le pregunté

\- "¡Hip…po!" – asintió, con el mismo tono que cuando alguien dice "Sí ¿Por qué no?"

\- "Está bien" – le dije – "ve con ellos"

Durante un momento esperé a Tom, él había vuelto al campamento para tomar su mochila y le puso las cosas que creería importantes para la búsqueda, mientras que su carro lo dejó escondido detrás de todos los leños que sobraron, cuando estuvo listo bajamos todos juntos. Mientras bajábamos me pasé pensando los primeros minutos en que todo el discurso de que temía que me fuera y no quisiera seguir buscando a Kirlia era sólo un relleno para pedirme si Hippopotas podía ir con él, seguramente aún estaba impresionado por ver esa habilidad de mi pokemon, pero en realidad sólo pensé en eso los primeros minutos, luego dejé de pensarlo al enfocarme más en la misión de rescate en la que estábamos. No tuvimos suerte cuando revisamos las primeras grutas, no se detectaba ninguna luz dentro de ellas cuando apagábamos las linternas, caminamos mucho por ese túnel, más que cuando llegamos a la gruta donde entrené, y mucho más que la gruta donde Hippopotas encontró el fósil, mientras bajábamos discutíamos ideas de cómo podría uno decirle al otro en caso de haber encontrado a Kirlia. Donde finalmente nos separamos fue cuando llegamos a una bifurcación, donde el túnel se dividía en dos túneles exactamente iguales. Al final quedamos de acuerdo en que cuando alguien encontrara a Kirlia lo que debía hacer era llegar de nuevo al campamento y dejar alguna señal ahí, podría ser cualquier cosa que nos representara. Esa señal indicaba algo como "Encontré a Kirlia, ya bajé de Monte Coronet y me dirijo al Centro Pokemon".

Obviamente el último día de entrenamiento fue suspendido.

Sentía que llevaba caminando mucho rato, y sentía que a cada momento me adentraba más y más en las entrañas de la montaña, ya no sabía a cuanta profundidad estábamos y aún no había ninguna señal de la linterna, para entonces ya había regresado a sus pokeballs a mis tres pokemons, el pasillo por el que estábamos pasando ya se estaba angostando mucho y casi teníamos que pasar en fila y habría sido muy incómodo intentar pasar todos juntos por ahí.

Súbitamente me detuve, frente a mí había una nueva bifurcación, debía elegir solamente uno de los dos caminos frente a mí, pero debía estar seguro por cuál de las dos estaba Kirlia, necesitaba ayuda, y lo bueno era que tenía quien podría hacerlo. Alumbré con la linterna las pokeballs, saqué la de Lyo y la lancé junto a mí. Lyo sintió que estaba oscuro, ya que lo primero que hizo fue encender su linterna que aún tenía puesta en su cabeza.

\- "Lyo" – le dije – "Necesito de tu ayuda para poder encontrar a Kirlia, no había pensado en esto, pero creo que es la mejor forma de encontrar a Kirlia… ¿Podrías sentir tu aura?"

Él de inmediato me asintió con la cabeza, no había muchas esperanzas de encontrarla si es que estábamos demasiado lejos de ella, pero esperaba que pudiera sentirla, aun si estaba dentro de su pokeball. Vi cómo es que Lyo cerró los ojos y estiró uno de sus brazos, a continuación los sensores de auras sobre su cabeza se levantaron. Esos segundos me parecieron eternos, y eran algo inquietantes, sentía algo de temor estando ahí, la situación era similar a la que había pasado en la Cueva Wayward antes de comenzar mi viaje, la diferencia es que esta vez estaba mejor preparado y no había un Rampardos persiguiéndonos, pero la sensación de encierro y silencio absoluto era similar. Miraba con nervios la bifurcación y resultaba imposible y rogaba por que Lyo pudiera percibir el aura de Kirlia, sólo esperaba no exigirle mucho, igual tenía que tomar en cuenta que ella y Lyo sólo habían podido convivir un rato luego de que ella decidiera conocer a mis pokemons y salir de su aislamiento en el que estaba, y quizás se sentía mucho menos porque estaba dentro de su pokeball.

Sentí un gran alivio al ver que Lyo abría los ojos y apuntaba hacia el túnel derecho.

Decidí ir caminando junto a Lyo durante el resto de la búsqueda, mientras intentaba memorizar todo el camino por el que estábamos pasando, lo peor que podía pasar ahí era perderme, pero lo bueno es que podía recordar bien los caminos que tomaba, así que tomarlos de vuelta no era difícil, sólo me perdía si es que alguien se ponía a jugar conmigo y se ponía a correr entre los túneles, Shinx era el mejor ejemplo de eso. Cuando había alguna bifurcación Lyo cerraba los ojos e intentaba detectar el aura de Kirlia, aunque a veces me daba cuenta que Lyo a pesar de señalar sin dudar el túnel por el que debíamos entrar, veía que él parecía apuntar en línea recta hacia donde estaba ella, por ejemplo, él podía apuntar hacia el frente, aunque hubiera una pared ahí, lo que debíamos hacer era rodear la pared haciendo una larga vuelta, y de esa manera lográbamos volver a estar sin problemas en la pista de Kirlia.

\- "Lyo" – exclamé de pronto – "apaga tu linterna"

Cuando él lo hizo yo hice lo mismo con la mía, dejándonos en oscuridad, pero vi que no era una oscuridad absoluta. Caminamos un momento a tientas, tomé el brazo de Lyo y lo guié un momento mientras avanzábamos torpemente, frente a nosotros había un túnel que se torcía hacia la derecha, pero su pendiente era mucho menos pronunciada que otros túneles curvos que habíamos pasado antes, a cada momento que avanzábamos por ahí me daba cuenta cómo es que a cada momento se notaba menos y menos oscuro, hasta el punto de que lograba ver las siluetas de mi mano si es que las ponía frente a mi cara. Sin dudas había una luz más allá, sólo esperaba que fuera la linterna que había lanzado por el respiradero.

\- "Muy bien" – le dije a Lyo – "ahora enciende tu luz"

No lo vi, pero sabía que se puso a tantear por su cabeza hasta que encontró el interruptor de su linterna, cuando la encendió me encandilé un poco, lo mismo que él, causando que por un par de segundos cerráramos los ojos, cuando los pudimos abrir seguimos avanzando, y cuando vimos que en el suelo, justo luego de avanzar un tanto más encontramos la linterna. Para mí eso fue una buena noticia, al menos ya habíamos descubierto donde es que llegaba ese respiradero. Tomé la linterna, tenía el cristal con una pequeña grieta, seguramente por el impacto al haber caído, pero igual estaba encendida. El encontrar la linterna ahí era una señal inequívoca de que la pokeball de Kirlia con ella dentro había pasado por ahí. La linterna la preferí dejar ahí hasta la vuelta, de esa manera dejaba una referencia para saber por dónde es que habíamos bajado, por lo que Lyo y yo seguimos avanzando.

La mala suerte que tuvimos fue que al ser un camino con un grado de inclinación la pokeball igual siguió rodando hacia abajo, así que aún había que seguir bajando y continuar buscándola.

El túnel curvado por el que habíamos bajado finalmente llegó a su fin, habíamos estado por un largo rato avanzando por ella, pensaba que acabábamos de pasar por un camino en espiral y nosotros estábamos rodeando un centro, pero cuando se acabó llegamos a una gruta gigantesca, era tan grande que de hecho mi linterna no tenía la suficiente potencia para poder alumbrar bien la parte superior de ella, era una de las grutas más grandes en las que había estado. Tampoco podía ver el fondo de la gruta, ya era algo impresionante, sin embargo el lugar igual tenía una ligera inclinación, mucho menor que las que tenía los últimos lugares en los que estuve, así que supuse que la pokeball siguió rodando por ahí, y por tanto seguimos avanzando hacia allá. Mientras avanzábamos sentía muchas presencias alrededor nuestro, sin dudas esta gruta era el hogar de muchos pokemons, y para evitar cualquier problema es que evitaba apuntar con la linterna hacia arriba por si había algún Zubat o Golbat durmiendo, y evitaba patear piedras en caso de llegar a golpear a un Geodude como Tom dijo que le pasó, para esos pokemons nosotros éramos intrusos, pero confiaba en que no nos harían nada si es que nosotros no los molestábamos, simplemente se limitarían a mirarnos con curiosidad.

\- "Lyo…" - alumbré algo con la linterna – "mira eso"

Señalé hacia el frente en dirección al suelo, de lejos vi que había un objeto ahí, y al acercarnos más reaccionamos con algo de sorpresa. Ahí estaba la pokeball… sólo que…

… ya estaba abierta.

Tomé la pokeball con una mano, de haber tenido a Hippopotas junto a nosotros hubiéramos usado su olfato para confirmar si realmente lo era, pero estaba casi seguro que era la de Kirlia, lo que significaba que Kirlia debía estar por aquí. Lyo de inmediato comprendió y se puso a detectar el aura de Kirlia en el lugar, en su rostro lo noté algo más complicado que antes, y con razón, debía haber muchos pokemons alrededor nuestro, y entre todas las auras ahí presentes sólo debía detectar la de un solo pokemon. Tenía el presentimiento que Kirlia estaba escondiéndose, si es que la pokeball se abrió sola y sin saber donde está podía asumir que ella debía estar muy asustada ahí, pero no podía gritar su nombre ahí, si lo hacía era bastante probable que todos los Zubats y Golbats se nos lanzaran en picada.

De pronto Lyo abrió los ojos y me jaló de la camisa para captar mi atención.

\- "¿La encontraste?" – le pregunté en voz baja

Asintió, y con su otro brazo me señaló hacia la derecha de la gruta, cuando alumbré con la linterna hacia allá vi que en la pared de roca había un pequeño túnel, era mucho más pequeños que los que habíamos pasado antes, para poder pasar por él debíamos ir a gatas. Comencé a entrar yo primero por él, aunque iba bastante incómodo, me era difícil llevar la linterna en la mano al mismo tiempo que la usaba para poder avanzar, pero alcanzaba a ver que a unos 20 metros más estaba el final de este pequeño túnel. No podía evitar recordar cuando estábamos en la Cueva Wayward.

De pronto un poderoso destello rojo me encandiló momentáneamente, al principio creí que había sido la linterna, que pudo haber fallado la luz, pero rápidamente lo descarté, ya que ésta seguía funcionando, pero cuando miré al frente vi como es que el túnel ya no parecía tener una salida, en cambio parecía que éste terminaba, pero lo peor fue que me pareció ver como el pequeño muro de roca que estaba al final parecía acercarse a nosotros, y si nos quedábamos ahí terminaríamos aplastados.

Me intenté alejar de ahí, retrocediendo, pero sin querer golpeé a Lyo con mi pie, con el gemido de dolor de mi pokemon me detuve, pero si me quedaba ahí moriríamos aplastados.

\- "¡LYO! ¡Retrocede, viene el muro!" – exclamé

\- "¿Ah?" – fue lo que oí de él

Intenté mover mi cuerpo para que viera el muro que se acercaba hacia nosotros, pero no pareció reaccionar, incluso me miró bastante extrañado.

¿Cómo podía ser que Lyo no lo viera? Ese enorme muro se acercaba a nosotros y nos iba a aplastar, debíamos salir.

Entonces a la mente me vino un pensamiento ¿Cómo era posible que en un monte donde no hubiera intervención humana pudiera haber un muro que aplastaba a los intrusos? ¡Era imposible! ¡Eso no podía ser real!

Real… esa palabra se me repitió un par de veces en la cabeza, comprendiendo que es lo que estaba pasando. Mirando hacia el frente veía como es que el muro seguía avanzando hacia nosotros, ya había comprendido que Kirlia se encontraba al otro lado y estaba usando Confusión contra mí y que ésa era la ilusión que me estaba causando. Comprendiendo ya que lo que estaba al frente era sólo una ilusión es que decidí continuar avanzando, a cada momento el muro y yo nos acercábamos más y más, quizás ya nos encontrábamos a dos metros de distancia, pero decidí seguir avanzando, esperando llegar al final, y esperando comprobar que mi idea era realmente cierta.

El muro frente a mí me ponía nervioso, pero sabía que no era real. Ya estaba a un metro, yo continuaba avanzando. Medio metro, giré mi cabeza. 20 centímetros, cerré los ojos. Justo junto a mí, me detuve.

Mi respiración se oía bastante fuerte, mi corazón latía rápidamente, y algo de sudor corría por mi frente, pero lo que había pensado era cierto. Ya no había un muro frente a mí, ya veía el final del túnel. Respiré aliviado.

Cuando por fin llegué al final del túnel me levanté rápidamente, listo para lo próximo que ocurriera, pero…

\- "¡KIR…LIAAAAAAAA!"

(... continuará)


	32. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 11

Ese chillido me asustó mucho, y fue ese susto el que causó que mi cabeza se moviera involuntariamente, haciendo que ésta se golpeara contra el muro. Cuando apunté con mi linterna hacia el frente me di cuenta que el lugar en el que estábamos era una gruta pequeñísima, no parecía tener más de dos metros de largo y dos de ancho, y su altura no parecía ser mayor a dos metros. Kirlia se encontraba frente a mí, mientras que Lyo salía del túnel en esos mismos momentos. Ella estaba ahí, se encontraba temblando, estaba de pie, con sus manos cubriendo su boca y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- "Kirlia…" - fue lo primero que alcancé a decirle – "somos nosotros… todo estará bien"

Los tres nos encontrábamos de pie, Kirlia me llegaba hasta la altura de mi cuello y podíamos estar los tres ahí sin problemas. Ella comenzó a llorar al vernos a los dos ahí, corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Yo me tuve que agachar un poco para que quedáramos a la altura, sentía lo asustada que estaba y buscaba sentirse protegida por nosotros. Lyo también se acercó y la abrazó también. Marie y Lyo aparecieron también junto a nosotros. De esa manera fue como Marie, Lyo, Miiko y yo abrazamos a Kirlia. Ella se vio bastante emocionada al ver cómo es que todos la queríamos y la protegíamos.

\- "Es momento de irnos" – le dije a ella

Para poder regresar era mejor que todos volvieran a sus pokeballs, Kirlia también. Regresé a sus pokeballs a todos mis pokemons y las guardé en mi bolsillo, de mi otro bolsillo tomé la pokeball de Kirlia, pero mi acción se vio interrumpida.

\- ¡Espera!

Esa palabra casi me dejó de piedra. Fue una palabra que no escuché con mis oídos, sino que fue una que me pareció haber oído dentro de mi mente, Kirlia me acababa de decir una palabra.

\- "¿Es… estás hablán… dome?" – le pregunté incrédulo

Asintió.

\- "¿Podemos hablar antes de volver?" – me preguntó, oía sus palabras directamente en mi cabeza, tenía una voz similar a la que tendría una niña de unos 10 años

\- "Se… seguro" – respondí, aún sin creer mucho que un pokemon me estuviera hablando

Recordaba las palabras vagas que de pronto oía de parte de Lyo, pero él no decía mucho, Kirlia hablaba mucho más que él, me hacía pensar que era porque Lyo aún era muy joven.

Kirlia se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y sus piernas estiradas en el suelo, yo me senté de la misma manera junto a ella.

\- "¿Qué quieres decirme?" – le pregunté

Sólo nos encontrábamos iluminados con mi linterna, la coloqué junto a nosotros para que iluminara al lugar y a nosotros por igual.

\- "Bueno" – ella comenzó diciendo, me llamaba la atención cómo me hablaba sin mover los labios – "en primer lugar lamento la broma que te hice cuando te conocí… fue algo malo de mi parte"

\- "Está bien, no te preocupes" – le dije – "sólo fue algo del momento"

\- "Es sólo que…" – me miró algo triste mientras me decía esas palabras – "el ver cómo es que tú y Marie se llevaban, lo feliz que ella se veía contigo… me hizo sentir un poco de envidia"

\- "¿Dices que Tom no te quiere?"

\- "No… no es eso" – respondió ella de inmediato – "pero sé que yo no soy el pokemon que él quería. Él intenta quererme y busca que sea parte de su equipo. Por él intenté convertirme en una pokemon fuerte… logré desarrollar mucho algunos ataques psíquicos intentando impresionarlo, y fue por eso que logré evolucionar, pero no fue suficiente. Lo que yo sé hacer no le interesa a él, para intentar que lograra quererme dejé que me enseñara a calcular y voy siempre con él cuando se pone a excavar con sus otros dos pokemons… pero la verdad me aburro mucho estando así… ¡Odio la búsqueda de fósiles!... Quizás por eso es que prefirió deshacerse de mí y abandonarme en esta cueva"

La miré sorprendido por esa afirmación, había olvidado mencionarle cómo es que llegó ahí.

\- "No, Kirlia… Tom no te abandonó ¿Por qué es que crees eso?"

\- "¿Qué otra razón habría? Antes que te despertaras me habló. Me dijo que él, Machoke y Sudowoodo se pondrían a despejar la salida que estaba con nieve, y que a mí me regresaría a la pokeball y que cuando saliera de ella ya no estaría ahí. Ya puedo comprender a que se refería"

\- "No Kirlia, eso no es lo que ocurrió después que regresaste" – le dije – "yo vi lo que pasó"

Pasé un par de minutos explicándole lo que había ocurrido cuando me levanté, le dije que Tom había dejado su pokeball sobre la mesa, y que un bloque de hielo la derribó y el impulso de eso causó que la pokeball se fuera por uno de los respiraderos que estaba junto al comienzo del túnel. Le mencioné incluso que él culpó a Miiko y me sujetó de mi camiseta por lo furioso que estaba por haber causado eso. Le dije que debíamos volver para que dejara de preocuparse.

\- "… es por eso que hay que salir de aquí y llevarte con Tom"

Con esa última oración ella apoyó su cabeza contra mi brazo izquierdo, la notaba muy triste por eso. Tenía una vida que odiaba, pero eso se contraponía con la unión que tenía con Tom, que a pesar de que ambos eran bastante opuestos, igual existía. Con mi brazo derecho le comencé a acariciar su cabeza, pasando a llevar su cabello verde, permanecimos de esa manera un momento, ambos en silencio, pero entonces se enderezó de nuevo.

\- "Dime…" - comenzó a decirme un nuevo tema – "¿Cómo es que todos tus pokemons son tan felices? ¿Tú a que te dedicas?"

\- "Ah… bueno pues" – comencé diciendo – "yo soy un Entrenador Pokemon. Lo que hago es recorrer todas las regiones en búsqueda de aventuras, lo que también hago es luchar y entrenar junto a mis pokemons y retar a otros entrenadores o líderes de gimnasio a batallas, poniendo a prueba así el entrenamiento que hemos hecho"

\- "Vaya…" - ella miró un momento hacia el frente en silencio luego de escuchar mi respuesta – "entonces creo que ustedes nunca pasan mucho tiempo debajo de la tierra y pueden ver el cielo y la naturaleza con mucha frecuencia"

\- "Bueno… sí… ahora sólo vinimos aquí para entrenar, pero ya íbamos a regresar de vuelta a Oreburgh City a descansar un par de días"

\- "Me gustaría ver cómo son los lugares que ustedes han visto" – dijo con tono de tristeza – "creo que son más lindos que los lugares que siempre veo yo"

\- "Tengo fotos aquí"

\- "¿De veras?" – preguntó, esta vez con un tono que denotaba un poco más de emoción – "¿Puedo ver?"

\- "Seguro"

Tomé mi mochila y abrí el bolsillo donde tenía la cámara, la encendí y se la entregué.

Durante un rato ella miraba en silencio las fotografías, a veces la cambiaba rápido u otras veces la veía más detalladamente. De vez en cuando ella reía un poco cuando veía una de las tantas fotos de Marie, sobre todo por las poses que a veces tomaba cuando se fotografiaba, pero a veces miraba algunas fotos con bastante tristeza, sobre todo las que Marie tomaba desde las copas de los árboles, donde se podía apreciar el paisaje en el que nos encontrábamos en el momento, mientras que las fotos donde mis pokemons se encontraban juntos las parecía mirar con algo de envidia.

\- "Tus pokemons…" - dijo al ver una de esas imágenes, una que tomé en la primera noche que llegamos a Monte Coronet – "lucen tan… felices"

Esa foto la permaneció mirando quizás un par de minutos, hasta que la cámara se apagó sola porque no se había presionado ningún botón en todo ese rato. Con la cabeza agachada me regresó la cámara.

\- "Me gustaría que Tom fuera cómo tú" – me dijo algo triste – "me gustaría recorrer el mundo, así cómo lo haces tú y tus pokemons. Ver la naturaleza, sentir el aroma de las flores, el viento en mi rostro…"

Se detuvo, ya que no podía seguir hablando. Vi entonces cómo es que nuevamente comenzaron a brotar más lágrimas desde sus ojos. Era una tristeza muy sincera la que tenía, se encontraba viviendo aquella vida que no le gustaba donde casi siempre estaba bajo tierra. Miraba sin poder estar seguro de lo que podría hacer, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa ella se lanzó hacia mí y volvió a abrazarme, esta vez con más fuerza que antes, yo la abracé también, esperando que de esa manera pudiera calmarse. Le acaricié su cabeza mientras ella seguía sollozando entre mis brazos. Poco a poco es cómo la vi calmarse.

\- "Ahora es momento de volver" – le dije – "tenemos que volver a reunirnos con Tom"

\- "¡No… no puedo salir!" – me respondió de inmediato – "¡Prefiero quedarme aquí!"

\- "¿Cómo que no quieres?" – le pregunté ante esa respuesta – "¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida? ¿Por qué no quieres salir?"

\- "Bueno…" - ella me miró un poco asustada ahí – "… porque moriré si es que salgo a la gruta que está afuera de esta"

La mirada de extrañeza que le puse ahí fue bastante sorpresiva ahí.

\- "¿Cómo que morirás?" – le pregunté

\- "Si…" - dijo ella asustada – "apenas salga de esta cueva todos los Zubats y Golbats de afuera me atacarán"

\- "¡Pero si no les hiciste nada!" – le dije – "Lyo y yo llegamos aquí, y a pesar de ver que estaba lleno de esos pokemons no nos hicieron nada"

\- "Bueno… en realidad si les hice algo" – me dijo un poco avergonzada – "¡Pero fue culpa de ellos!"

Y antes que le preguntara sobre lo ocurrido, ella me lanzó la respuesta.

\- "En un momento yo me encontraba dentro de mi pokeball, cuando entonces me vi dentro de la gruta del lado, al estar todo oscuro me asusté y comencé a gritar antes de darme cuenta que había Zubats y Golbat, en el momento en que los sentí, instintivamente usé mi ataque de Destello para iluminar el lugar, el ataque iluminó el lugar, pero causó que muchos Zubats y Golbats cayeran al suelo por el encandilamiento, y quienes lograron mantenerse sin caer se lanzaron en picada contra mí, molestos por haber iluminado el lugar y por causar que algunos de ellos cayeran. En ese momento de iluminación logré ver este túnel e ingresé de inmediato, estaré segura mientras siga aquí, ya que no podrán entrar aquí, pero apenas salga estaré perdida. Es por eso que usé Confusión contra ti al sentir que alguien venía… Lo siento"

\- "Está bien, no te preocupes, verás cómo podremos salir de aquí" – pero entonces volví a recordar una de las cosas que me dijo en la última parte – "… ¿Sabes hacer Destello?"

No me respondió afirmativamente, sino que los cuernos sobre su cabeza, que más que cuernos parecían discos de color rojo, comenzaron a brillar momentáneamente.

\- "Está bien" – le dije – "sólo quería saber"

Pero cambiando al tema del escape debíamos pensar, iba a resultar peligroso si es que los Zubats y Golbats veían saliendo a Kirlia, así que la mejor opción era simplemente colocarla dentro de su pokeball y salir de la cueva. Tomé su pokeball de mi bolsillo y le dije:

\- "Cuando lleguemos arriba y nos hayamos alejado de aquí te sacaré de nuevo ¿Está bien?"

Asintió.

\- "Muy bien" – y apunté la pokeball hacia ella – "¡Regresa!"

Pero nada ocurrió.

\- "¡Regresa!" – repetí

Pero de nuevo nada ocurrió.

Lo habré intentado unas tres veces más antes de preguntarme que estaba ocurriendo. No fue hasta que tomé la linterna y la acerqué a la pokeball para revisarla, y me di cuenta de la gran grieta en la parte roja de la pokeball, y supe lo que ocurría.

\- "Tenemos un problema" – le dije

Había que pensar en un plan alternativo, era imposible llevar a Kirlia en una de mis pokeballs aún sin usar; al tener ya una pokeball propia no habría funcionado si lo hubiera intentado, no quedaba más opción que salir con Kirlia a la gruta, pero debíamos planearlo bien, desde la salida de esta pequeña gruta a la entrada al túnel en espiral quizás había más de trescientos metros, era imposible cubrir toda esa distancia en menos tiempo que el tiempo de lanzamiento en picada de un pokemon volador. Tenía que pensar lo que tenía a disposición, tenía a tres de mis cuatro pokemons, también tenía linternas para cada uno, me quedaba un poco de comida pokemon, algunas mantas y varias cosas más. El plan alternativo que se me ocurrió fue envolver a Kirlia con una de las mantas y llevarla en mis brazos, con la esperanza de que ni los Zubats ni los Golbats supusieran que Kirlia estaba ahí. Una cosa que yo sabía de los Zubats y Golbats veían de manera distinta a como lo hacían otros pokemons, los Zubats no tenían ojos, pero con las ondas supersónicas que ellos emanaban las usaban para guiarse, los Golbats si tenían ojos pero era más bien un complemento para las ondas supersónicas que ellos emanaban, sabrían que yo estaba ahí, pero esperaba que no vieran que Kirlia estaba ahí.

\- "Entonces ese es el plan" - le dije a Kirlia luego de explicárselo – "pero debes estar lo más callada que puedas. Si es que ellos detectan un solo sonido que salga de ti sabrán que te estoy llevando en mis brazos"

\- "¡Está bien!" – respondió

Durante un rato Kirlia se puso de pie y yo le enrollé la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, estando seguro que pudiera aún respirar. Lo difícil de ahí fue poder empujar a Kirlia dentro de la manta mientras salíamos del túnel; tuve que usar sólo una mano para poder avanzar, con la otra mano arrastraba la manta por el suelo, me costaba mucho poder avanzar, pero lo bueno es que lo estaba logrando, la linterna se movía temblorosamente en la mano que estaba usando para arrastrarme, pero veía que quedaba poco para poder llegar al otro lado.

\- "Ningún… ruido" – le susurré por última vez antes de llegar al final del túnel y ponerme de pie

Cargué el bulto con Kirlia dentro y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida. Kirlia no pesaba mucho, pesaba más que Marie, pero mucho menos que Hippopotas, para cargarla tenía que usar mis dos brazos, y usaba una de mis manos para sostener la linterna, sabía que cuando llegáramos al túnel en espiral por el que llegamos es que ya estaríamos a salvo. La situación era muy tensa, el único sonido que oía era el de mis propios pasos caminando por el terreno rocoso, debía haber cientos de Zubats y Golbats colgados desde el techo, no tenía ninguna duda de que todos se encontraban observándome, me sentía bastante nervioso a cada paso que daba, la meta se encontraba quizás a unos dos minutos más, esta inmensa gruta parecía haber sido poco explorada por otros entrenadores; no había ningún rastro de que hubiera habido otro entrenador por ahí.

Aún me faltaba llegar a la mitad, a pesar de que yo no era una amenaza para ninguno de esos dos tipos de pokemons igual me sentía bastante nervioso, mi respiración sonaba demasiado entrecortada, la transpiración en mi frente me hacía notar lo nervioso que estaba y me parecía sentir cómo es que Kirlia temblaba.

De pronto oí un fuerte aleteo sobre mi cabeza, hasta ese momento todo había estado en silencio, por lo que sentí un momento de mucho susto, causando que Kirlia casi se me cayera de mis brazos. Respiré de nuevo, tan sólo fue un aleteo de algún Zubat o de algún Golbat que estaba intentando cambiar de lugar, eso fue lo que pensé, así que seguí caminando. Entonces sentí otro aleteo sobre mi cabeza, pero cómo ya había oído otro antes éste último no me asustó tanto, el tercero y el cuarto tampoco. Cuando oí el quinto ya empecé a inquietarme, con el sexto y el séptimo ya me estaba dando cuenta que algo no estaba bien, con el octavo me puse definitivamente a correr hacia la salida. Para entonces ya parecía que la mayoría de los Zubats y Golbats se encontraban volando por el lugar, a estos aleteos también se le sumó el sonido de esos chillidos que hacen esos pokemons.

Entonces un enorme Golbat pasó volando justo junto a mí, me pasó a llevar con su ala en mi oreja, y con una de sus patas logró que soltara a Kirlia de mis brazos, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Oí un gemido dentro de la manta, sólo esperaba que la manta hubiera amortiguado un poco el golpe, me dispuse a levantarla cuando vi a otro pokemon, esta vez un Zubat, que tomaba un extremo de la manta con sus filosos dientes y comenzaba a elevarse en el aire con ella. Siendo un pequeño Zubat no tenía la fuerza para levantar a Kirlia, pero me di cuenta que ése no era el objetivo, sino que el objetivo real era quitar la manta que envolvía a Kirlia. Al momento de darme cuenta sujeté la manta que se elevaba con ambas manos, la manta ya estaba algo desenrollada para entonces, me sentí un poco aliviado al darme cuenta que yo tenía más fuerza que ese Zubat, y que por un momento alcanzaba a ver cómo es que él aleteaba inútilmente sin moverse a ningún lado. Entonces, de manera cobarde, otro Golbat más se acercó volando hacia mí por mi espalda y me dio un fuerte y doloroso aletazo en mi cabeza. Instintivamente me llevé mis manos a la zona golpeada al mismo tiempo que caía sobre mis rodillas, alcancé a ver cómo es que ese Zubat lograba por fin levantar toda la manta con él, revelando completamente a Kirlia, quien vi que cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo, causando que chillara de dolor, se encontraba a un metro de mí, así que me intenté levantar para poder protegerla. El Zubat que tenía la manta la soltó, cayendo cerca de nosotros, y en acto seguido observé cómo es que abrió su boca, y comenzó a oírse un fuertísimo e insoportable chillido. Fue tan insoportable que lo primero que hice fue cubrirme los oídos con mis manos, lo más fuerte que pude, presionando mis dientes y contrayendo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Sentía cómo si alguien estuviera pasando un rastrillo por un pizarrón, pero amplificado por un micrófono muy poderoso. Cuando finalmente se detuvo seguía sintiendo cómo es que zumbaban mis oídos, pero al menos ya podía quitarme las manos de mis oídos, mi cabeza aún me dolía mucho por el golpe recibido por el Golbat, haciéndome sentir algo indefenso estando ahí. Kirlia yacía frente a mí, sus manos en su cabeza y se movía muy poco. Volví a acercarme a ella, esperando poder cargarla, pero nuevamente un aletazo en mi cabeza me detuvo, esta vez fue mucho más fuerte que el primero, causando un dolor inmenso en mi cabeza que me impidió seguir avanzando, a pesar de que Kirlia se encontraba casi junto a mí. No estaba seguro si es que ella estaba inconsciente, pero lucía muy mal, el impacto de haber caído al suelo y el Chillido de Zubat parecieron haberla dañado mucho. La linterna había caído cerca de mí, luego de aquél segundo aletazo la solté, iluminando ligeramente hacia donde estaba ella, pero ni siquiera me logré acercar a ella, a pesar que estaba más cerca que lo que Kirlia estaba, pues en el mismo momento que intentaba alcanzarla sentí cómo es que un Zubat se posaba en mi hombro y antes siquiera de darme cuenta de eso, sentí cómo es que su par de colmillos se enterraban fuertemente en mi cuello, sin poder siquiera intentar evitarlo sentí como es que de mi boca salía un fuerte grito. Ese dolor fue mucho más intenso que el que sentí con los dos aletazos en mi cabeza, fue cómo si es que dos agujas se hubieran clavado ahí, la única reacción que ahí tuve fue empujar rápidamente a ese Zubat de mi cuello con un manotazo. Logré quitarlo de mi cuello, saliendo él volando hacia la oscuridad, pero el dolor persistió, cuanto me toqué el cuello y miré mi mano me di cuenta que había sangre en ella, y además de eso sentía cómo es que brotaba más a cada momento desde mi cuello, no sabía si es que me enfermaría con esa mordida, pero sentía cómo es que me comenzaba a sentir mareado y muy débil. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir consciente a ese paso. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguno de mis pokemons, sin siquiera pensar quien era el más útil de mis tres pokemons en ese momento saqué las tres pokeballs y las lancé junto a mí al mismo tiempo.

En el momento que los tres aparecieron parecieron darse cuenta que estábamos en un lugar oscuro, ya que al mismo tiempo los tres encendieron sus linternas, aún colocadas en sus cabezas, pero los tres reaccionaron con impacto al ver lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo: Kirlia yacía con daños en el suelo, mientras que yo me encontraba golpeado en mi cabeza, sentado en el suelo y con sangre manando de mi cuello, mientras estábamos siendo rodeados por un montón de Zubats y Golbats. Intentando decirles que hacer a mis pokemons en el poco tiempo que teníamos antes que uno se lanzara a atacarnos de nuevo mis instrucciones fueron:

\- "Marie… Lyo, carguen a Kirlia" – apunté con mi mano temblorosa hacia donde estaba la salida – "… es por allá… Lo más rápido que puedan… espérennos donde vean una luz encendida"

Ellos parecieron negarse al principio, al verme herido de esa forma y verme tan débil es que parecieron dudar sobre lo que les pedí que hicieran, pero entre ambos se acercaron a Kirlia, quienes la intentaron cargar entre ambos, Lyo la tomó de las piernas y Marie de la cabeza, y ambos se alejaron a gran velocidad, debido a que iban cargando a Kirlia no iban tan rápido como si hubieran estado usando Ataque Rápido, pero igual corrían a gran velocidad. Vi cómo es que un grupo de Zubats parecía perseguirlos, pero afortunadamente mis pokemons eran más veloces que ellos, así que parecieron regresar derrotados hacia mí y hacia Miiko. Mi Chimchar se había acercado a mí y parecía que se estaba poniendo a revisar la herida de mi cuello. Gracias a su cola podía tener una visión más general del lugar en el que estábamos, pero lo más impactante era ver al grupo de unos 15 o 20 Zubats volando en círculo unos 10 metros sobre mí, más los 10 Golbats aproximadamente que volaban justo debajo de ellos. Solamente había un Zubat en círculos a ras de suelo, rodeándonos, y por la cola de Miiko logré notar que tenía rastros de sangre fresca en sus colmillos, parecía estar preparándose para atacar, y Miiko parecía estar listo para lo que sea que intentara hacer, se colocó de espaldas a mí, intentando protegerme de nuevo de esa manera. De pronto vi como es que finalmente dejó de volar en círculos y se dirigió directamente hacia nosotros, en el momento que ya estaba quizás a dos metros:

\- "¡Ahora…Ascuas!" – logré exclamar

Mi Chimchar tomó aire, y a continuación muchas ascuas salieron de su boca, cayendo de lleno en ese Zubat, desviando bruscamente su vuelo, y causándole algo de daño. Entonces comenzó a chillar y aletear bruscamente intentando alejarse del lugar, siguió volando alejándose de nosotros hasta que se perdió entre la oscuridad de la gruta. Al ver a uno de los suyos derrotados vi cómo es que otro Zubat se lanzó en picada hacia nosotros, pero Miiko volvió a sorprenderlo con un montón de ascuas, repitiendo la misma escena que con el primer Zubat, también huyendo mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeado con restos de ascuas. Lo mismo se repitió varias veces más con muchos Zubats que dejaban de volar en círculos y se acercaban a nosotros. Al darse cuenta cómo es que se repetiría lo mismo si es que lo seguían intentando pareció que ellos sólo se ponían a volar en círculos solamente sin interés en atacarnos de nuevo, así que decidí ver si podíamos irnos, me puse de pie, pero aún me sentía algo mareado y débil.

\- "Miiko" – le dije, mi voz sonaba bastante débil – "intentemos irnos. Camina de espaldas y sígueme"

\- "¡Chaaar!" – asintió con su cabeza, mirando con seriedad hacia los pokemons que aún estaban ahí, caminando de espaldas, igual cómo lo hacía yo, y aún en posición de ataque

Antes de ponernos a caminar tomé mi linterna, sentía que ya brillaba menos, ya le quedaba poca batería, pero aún funcionaba bien e iluminaba lo suficiente. La herida de mi cuello sólo la pude cubrir con mi mano, no tenía tiempo de sacar los elementos de curación de mi mochila. Caminamos a paso moderado de espaldas, de vez en cuando me detenía, cuando sentía que el mareo me regresaba, aún no podía cubrirme la herida con una venda, sentía que apenas me vieran distraído intentarían de nuevo atacarme. No sabía las consecuencias del ataque que Zubat hizo contra mí, sólo esperaba que no hubiera sido un ataque venenoso, pero intentaba no pensar en eso, sólo quería salir de ahí a salvo junto a todos mis pokemons y Kirlia. Ya confiaba en que ellos ya habían logrado llegar hasta donde estaba la linterna encendida y ya estaban a salvo.

Todos los Zubats y Golbats seguían volando en círculos sobre nosotros, aun cuando caminábamos hacia el túnel de salida, ninguno parecía querer atreverse a atacarnos, era un momento bastante tenso, sabían que si alguno se acercaba a nosotros entonces Miiko lo atacaría con ascuas, pero sabíamos que si nos alejábamos bruscamente entonces todos ellos se lanzarían en picada. Lo que ahí oíamos era el sonido de los aleteos de todos ellos, más algunos ligeros chillidos que los hacía comunicarse entre todos.

A pesar de estar aún mareado y sentía que mis piernas me temblaban mucho igual lograba distinguir hacia dónde estaba la salida. Al momento de por fin haber logrado ver el túnel de salida me sentí muy aliviado, a pesar de estar ubicado a unos 100 metros de nosotros ya sentía que estábamos casi ahí. La tensión presente era muy notoria, Miiko ya estaba atento para cualquier otro pokemon que quisiera lanzarse contra nosotros.

Cuanto ya faltaban unos 50 metros más o menos sentimos un fuerte chillido, pero no parecía provenir de ninguno de los pokemons que volaba sobre nosotros, éste parecía haber sido emitido desde más lejos, desde donde no podíamos ver. Cuando ese chillido terminó Miiko y yo vimos cómo es que todos los Zubats y Golbats dejaron de volar en círculos, y en cambio comenzaron a volar en fila directamente hacia donde nos dirigíamos, tanto Miiko como yo vimos cómo es que todos ellos se colocaron de tal manera que cubrieron el túnel con sus cuerpos, formando una barrera. Miramos eso con gran sorpresa, vi que eso parecía ser una nueva técnica para evitar que escapáramos. Un fuerte ruido de aleteos se oía ahí, era amenazador ver a todos esos pokemons formando esa barrera, pero sentía que si Miiko los lograba atacar con Ascuas era probable que lograra espantarlos.

\- Miiko… utiliza Ascuas – le dije

Y justo cuando iba a lanzar su ataque, en el momento que estaba tomando aire, sentimos nuevamente un fuerte chillido y unos fuertes aleteos a nuestras espaldas. Volteamos de inmediato, ese chillido era mucho se oía más fuerte que el que emitía cualquiera de los Zubats o de los Golbats que había. En un comienzo quien se acercaba volando aún era una figura borrosa, una silueta aún sin forma, pero lentamente comenzamos a ver que esa forma comenzaba a tomar una forma definida, tardé un rato en ver quien se estaba acercando. Cuando miramos vimos con algo de susto quien estaba ahí: Frente a nosotros no había un Zubat, tampoco era un Golbat, el pokemon que estaba frente a nosotros era más grande que cualquiera de los dos, incluso más grande que yo, gracias a sus cuatro alas se mantenía un par de metros por sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo era morado, y la parte interior de sus alas eran azules… Miré asustadísimo al ver que ése definitivamente era el líder de todos los Zubats y Golbats del lugar: Frente a nosotros había un Crobat.

En ese momento ni siquiera pensé en tratar de sacar el Pokedex para poder saber algo más de él, la verdad que me quedé un momento en blanco: Nos habían atrapado ahí y un enorme Crobat parecía querer enfrentarse a nosotros. Miiko se veía muy pequeño comparado con él, pero sonreí al ver que él no se intimidó ante el nuevo enemigo que había frente a nosotros. Sentía que para poder salir de ahí debíamos vencer a ese Crobat, Miiko también pareció darse cuenta de eso.

\- "¿Estás listo?" – le pregunté a Miiko

\- "¡Chaaaar!" – levantó su pulgar y asintió, poniéndose en posición de ataque frente a él

(... continuará)


	33. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 12

Miiko se acercó un poco hacia él. Su cola era la que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, pero la linterna sobre su cabeza iluminaba a Crobat.

Crobat fue el primero que comenzó con el ataque, lanzándose en picada contra Miiko, se puso a volar casi a ras del suelo con la intención de impactar a Miiko con su cabeza, pero Miiko saltó en el momento justo, Crobat pasó por debajo de él y logró esquivar el golpe, luego Crobat volvió a elevarse, frustrado por haber fallado el ataque, a continuación volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, volvió a lanzarse contra Miiko pero mi Chimchar volvió a esquivarlo de la misma manera. Frustrado ya por haber fallado dos veces se mantuvo en el aire, y rápidamente batió sus alas superiores, lanzando una visible y veloz corriente de aire hacia Miiko, creo que ese ataque se llamaba Aire Cortante.

\- "¡Salta!" – exclamé

Miiko volvió a saltar para evitar ese ataque, pero ahí me di cuenta que eso era justamente lo que había planeado Crobat, ya que mientras él estaba en el aire, mientras esquivaba el último ataque, Crobat se lanzó nuevamente hacia él con un ataque similar al que intentó al principio, pero esta vez Miiko no pudo evitarlo, y su cabeza le impactó de lleno en el pecho de mi pokemon.

Mi pokemon cayó al lastimado al suelo sobre su espalda, lo miré muy impactado por el ataque que acababa de recibir, pero Miiko se puso rápidamente de pie, la trampa de Crobat había funcionado, pero no había que rendirse aún, y Miiko entendía eso.

\- "Miiko" – exclamé – "¡Ascuas!"

Él de inmediato tomó aire y muchas ascuas fueron lanzadas en dirección hacia Crobat, pero éste se movió muy rápido en el aire y las esquivó todas. Era un pokemon muy veloz mientras estaba ahí, miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa a Miiko, él lo miraba gruñéndole, mostrando sus dientes. Entonces Crobat volvió a batir sus alas y lanzó un nuevo ataque de Aire Cortante, para evitar que cayera en la misma trampa fue que exclamé:

\- "¡Rueda hacia la izquierda!"

Entonces Miiko se lanzó hacia su izquierda, haciendo girar su cuerpo y cayendo sobre sus manos, quedando un momento de cabeza, y con el mismo impulso siguió girando hasta caer de nuevo en sus pies, esquivando de nuevo el ataque. Noté cómo Crobat no esperaba que Miiko lo esquivara de esa manera, ya que él voló hacia el lugar donde tendría que haber estado si es que mi Chimchar hubiera saltado, y no alcanzó a desviar su rumbo, dejando su costado derecho expuesto, ahí es donde nuevamente le dije que repitiera el ataque.

\- "¡De nuevo…Ascuas!"

Miiko rápidamente tomó aire y lanzó sus ascuas directamente al costado derecho, acertándole completamente sin fallar. El vuelo de Crobat pareció tambalearse un poco al ver sus alas derechas envueltas en ascuas. Cuando se detuvo y dirigió su vista hacia nosotros ya no nos miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, sino que nos miraba con rabia. Al volver a mirar a Miiko lanzó por tercera vez su ataque de Aire Cortante justo donde se encontraba en el momento, mi pokemon.

\- ¡Salta! – exclamé, esta vez esperando que Crobat volara en dirección a donde había caído antes luego de hacer la rueda

Crobat parecía pensar que haríamos eso, pues apenas saltó se dirigió directamente hacia él, pero Miiko también parecía haberse dado cuenta que lo haría de nuevo, pues apenas saltó vio como Crobat se lanzaba sobre él, pero mi pokemon parecía estar ya listo, tomó aire y le lanzó un nuevo ataque directo de ascuas, llegándole directamente en su cabeza. Fue un golpe directo a Crobat, pero también lo fue para mi Chimchar; apenas Crobat recibió el ataque cerró sus ojos, pero siguió volando el línea recta, impactándolo nuevamente. Miiko cayó al suelo mientras que Crobat siguió volando torpemente en línea recta.

\- "¡Vamos Miiko, arriba…Tú puedes!" – exclamé intentando alentar a mi pokemon

Miiko había caído peor que antes pero igual logró volver a ponerse de pie, pero tardó algunos segundos más que la primera vez, pero no había alcanzado a reaccionar a ver que Crobat se había recuperado antes, volando rápidamente hacia él, y en ese momento vi cómo es que Crobat aterrizó junto a él, y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, le enterró sus filosos colmillos en su brazo izquierdo. El alarido de dolor que hizo Miiko fue bastante fuerte. Durante un momento sólo gritó mientras que Crobat intentaba mantener sus colmillos clavados en su brazo. Mi primera intención hubiera sido empujar yo mismo a ese Crobat del brazo de mi pokemon, pero si hacía eso era posible que fuera peor y los Zubats y Golbats entrarían a atacarme por haberme metido en el enfrentamiento, así que sólo debí seguir comandando.

\- "¡Miiko, rasgúñalo…pronto!" – fue lo que alcancé a exclamar

Miiko logró ahogar su grito de dolor, y en cambio vi cómo es que levantó su brazo derecho temblorosamente acercándolo a la cara de Crobat, quien no parecía tener prisa en soltar el brazo, pero cuando Miiko logró darle un certero rasguño en su cara es que finalmente lo soltó y se alejó volando. Miiko se cubrió de inmediato su brazo lastimado con la mano con la que acababa de rasguñar a Crobat. No alcancé a ver si es que lo había hecho sangrar o no, pero por el momento no pensaba mucho en eso, en realidad comencé a notar cómo era que Miiko parecía sentirse algo mareado, ya que sus piernas comenzaban a dar pasos de manera algo extraña, y algo débil, no podía mantenerse muy firme mientras estaba de pie, y por el contrario vi cómo es que Crobat volvía a volar cómo lo hacía en un principio, parecía haberse recuperado del daño causado por Miiko hasta entonces, nuevamente había una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Miiko se encontraba algo encorvado, tomaba aire pesadamente y parecía que caería en cualquier momento al suelo. Vi entonces que Crobat nuevamente se lanzó en picada hacia él.

\- "¡Rueda hacia la derecha!" – exclamé

Pero esta vez no pareció escucharme, o no se dio el tiempo, o simplemente era que ya estaba muy cansado, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue intentar lanzarse hacia la derecha lentamente, cosa que no sirvió para esquivar el golpe de Crobat, quien lo impactó de lleno en su pecho otra vez. El impacto empujó a Miiko a más o menos un metro de donde se encontraba, cayendo nuevamente de espaldas, ya muy dañado y casi ya sin poder moverse.

Miraba con mucha tristeza lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que más quería ahí era cargar a mi Chimchar y ponerlo a salvo, pero no podía hacerlo. Entonces vi cómo es que Crobat comenzó a volar hacia arriba.

\- "¡Vamos, Miiko, sé que puedes… eres fuerte!" – le decía insistentemente – "¡en todo el entrenamiento que hemos tenido estos días he visto lo fuerte que te has convertido! ¡No te rindas!"

Cuando ya había terminado de decir esas palabras miré hacia arriba, con mi linterna alcanzaba a ver que Crobat ya se había detenido en el aire, estaba quizás a unos 70 metros de altura, y parecía estar listo para caer en picada sobre Miiko para darle el golpe final.

\- "¡Miiko! ¡Siente esa fortaleza en ti! ¡Siente ese poder que tienes! ¡Vamos, Miiko!"

Miiko estaba en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie, mostraba sus dientes y sus ojos los tenía cerrados. Crobat hizo un rizo en el aire, y al terminar de hacerlo se lanzó en picada hacia Miiko, él intentaba aún ponerse de pie.

\- "¡NO TE RINDAS, MIIKO!" – fue lo último que le dije antes de lo que iba a ocurrir después

En ese momento no supe si fue por todo lo que dije o si es que Miiko ya se había recuperado por sí mismo en ese momento, pero vi cómo es que de pronto sus ojos se abrieron, se puso rápidamente de pie, y entonces vi asombrado cómo es que la flama de su cola aumentaba en quizás cuatro o cinco veces más que su tamaño normal, tenía sus puños apretados. Crobat no alcanzó a reaccionar al ver esa recuperación tan oportuna de mi pokemon.

\- "¡AHORA!" – exclamé

Y justo cuando vi que Crobat ya se encontraba a unos 20 metros del suelo, y cuando esperaba que le lanzara un nuevo ataque de Ascuas, vi completamente sorprendido cómo es que de la boca de Miiko, en vez de cientos de ascuas, salía una enorme llamarada, fue tan poderosa que durante un instante iluminó gran parte de la gruta en la que estábamos, pero lo más importante era que le acababa de dar de lleno a Crobat sin posibilidad de escapar de ella. Cuando Miiko detuvo ese nuevo ataque que acababa de hacer por primera vez dio unos pasos hacia el lado, dejándole espacio a Crobat, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon tanto Miiko como yo vimos que justo ahí se encontraba Crobat, no estaba incinerado como alguien podría haber pensado, pero sí yacía completamente inmóvil en el suelo, ya completamente debilitado y derrotado.

La flama de la cola de Miiko volvió a la normalidad en ese momento, mientras que él caía de rodillas al suelo, sabiendo ya que aquella batalla había finalmente terminado.

¡Lo habíamos logrado!

Fue ahí donde por primera vez sentí la euforia de la victoria, una sensación que me impulsaba a gritar de felicidad, a levantar los brazos y a abrazar a mi pokemon, una sensación que se siente muy bien cuando se consigue a pesar de estar casi siempre en situaciones adversas, y en esa batalla con Miiko fue una de ésas.

Aunque me sentía aún un poco mareado igual corrí hacia Miiko, quien ya se había levantado, y al igual que yo, estaba celebrando, saltando en el lugar con una gran sonrisa.

\- "¡Lo logramos, Miiko!" – exclamé emocionadísimo mientras lo cargaba – "¡Te dije que eres fuerte y que lo lograrías!"

\- "¡Chim… chaaaaaaaar!" – exclamó con mucha alegría dándome un gran abrazo

Para entonces los Zubats y los Golbats ya no estaban cubriendo la entrada, sino que se veía que todos estaban acercándose a su líder derrotado, él yacía en el suelo, boca abajo, ya sin poder moverse, ya podíamos irnos.

\- Es hora de irnos – le dije a Miiko

Ya ninguno de los pokemons nos seguiría molestando, creo que el ver que su líder ya estaba derrotado les causaba que nos temieran, y eso lo notaba cuando caminábamos hacia el túnel que nos dirigía hacia arriba, todos los pokemons que seguían cerca de la salida parecían mirarnos con algo de miedo. Miiko iba sobre mi brazo izquierdo, preferí que no se fuera sobre mis hombros, ya que mi cuello aún estaba sangrando, curiosamente el brazo de Miiko no sangraba, a pesar de haber sido mordido por un pokemon cuyos dientes eran más grandes y filosos que los de un pequeño Zubat, tal vez los pokemons tenían pieles más fuertes y por eso que no sangraban con tanta facilidad.

Antes de llegar al túnel me detuve y volteé para ver a Crobat, él seguía ahí sin moverse, pero lo veía respirar, así que no podía pensar que estaba muerto, sin embargo no me sentía bien dejándolo así, por lo que preferí regresar momentáneamente hacia donde él yacía. Todos los Zubats y Golbats me miraban con timidez. Me puse a buscar en mi mochila, tenía muchas cosas ahí, y entre todas esas encontré una de mis pokeballs vacías, pero la hice a un lado hasta que encontré una de las pociones que había llevado conmigo y la coloqué en el suelo, junto a Crobat, a la vista de todos los pokemons.

\- "Aplíquenle esta poción a Crobat" – les expliqué – "presionen en la parte de abajo para que salga un rocío e intenten colocársela en todo el cuerpo, verán que con eso mejorará mucho más rápido"

Hubo un silencio completo en ese momento, ninguno de los pokemons parecía entender por qué hacía eso, pero así me sentía mejor conmigo mismo, sentía que de alguna manera había que respetar al oponente al que nos enfrentábamos. De esa manera me puse de pie nuevamente en dirección a la salida. Sin embargo una vez más me detuve antes de llegar a ella; atrás de mí comencé nuevamente a oír un nuevo chillido proveniente de alguno de los Zubats del lugar, volteé para mirar nuevamente, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver que un Zubat se estaba acercando a nosotros con la manta en sus dientes. La había olvidado por completo y casi la dejaba ahí, debido a que en mi brazo izquierdo tenía a Miiko y mi mano derecha la estaba usando para cubrir la herida en mi cuello, Miiko fue el que la recibió mientras veía cómo el Zubat nos lanzaba una sonrisa antes de volver a volar en dirección a donde estaba Crobat. Con la luz de Miiko me di cuenta que era el que tenía rastros de sangre en sus colmillos. Me despedí con mi mano izquierda hacia atrás, moviéndola ligeramente para que Miiko no se cayera de ese brazo, ya estaba oscuro, no sabía si alguien se daría cuenta, pero de esa manera me despedía definitivamente de esa gruta.

(... continuará)


	34. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 13

La alegría de Marie y Lyo fue absoluta al vernos llegar de vuelta, Kirlia estaba junto a ellos, y también nos lanzó una gran sonrisa al vernos llegar, ella fue la primera en correr hacia nosotros.

\- "¡Estás bien!" – oí la voz de Kirlia en mi cabeza mientras ella corría hacia mí abrazándome, Miiko saltó de mi brazo en ese momento – "¡Creí que no podrías volver!"

\- "Así es" – le dije abrazándola con mi brazo izquierdo y acariciando su cabello – "lo logramos. Miiko logró vencer al líder de esos pokemons"

Kirlia miró a Miiko con una sonrisa, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazó también, para agradecerle por haberme cuidado. Miiko sonrió nerviosamente al verse abrazado por ella, se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con su mano, podía pensar que estaba un poco sonrojado al verse abrazado por ella

Entonces Marie y Lyo se acercaron a nosotros, ambos también nos abrazaron a cada uno, lucían muy aliviados, pero por sobre todo lucían bastante felices. Tuvieron cuidado de no pasarme a llevar mi cuello, y también de no pasar a llevar el brazo de Miiko, que era notorio cómo es que él intentaba cubrirlo.

Decidí descansar un momento ahí, ya sabía que no volverían a atacarnos ninguno de los pokemons que habíamos conocido ahí, así que consideraba que estábamos seguros. La luz en el suelo seguía encendida, encontraba sorprendente que una linterna pudiera durar tanto tiempo encendida, y aprovechando que aún funcionaba es que decidí apagar la linterna de mano, ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo más, Miiko apagó la de su cabeza y nos iluminamos sólo con ésa. Lo primero que hice fue sacar la botella de agua de mi mochila y me limpié mi mano y mi cuello que aún estaban manchados con sangre. Miiko aún no había recibido curación por los golpes recibidos en la batalla, honestamente quería irme de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que curar a Miiko algo igual de importante, así que aprovechando que nos volvimos a reunir con mis pokemons y que ya estábamos seguros es que volví a abrir la mochila y saqué otra poción, Miiko se puso de pie y separó sus brazos, le apliqué en su pecho, que fue donde recibió los golpes de Crobat, y sobre todo en su brazo izquierdo, que fue donde recibió esa mordedura tan fea. Le apliqué también poción en el resto de su cuerpo por si acaso. Lo bueno de estas pociones eran que parecían ser de efecto rápido, porque no pasaron ni cinco minutos y Miiko volvía a estar muy bien, ya se había vuelto a poner de pie y no parecía mostrar signos de dolor en ninguna parte del cuerpo. Le pedí a Kirlia que se acercara también, y cuando se puso junto a mí le apliqué un poco de esa poción en su brazo izquierdo, hasta entonces estaba sobándoselo con su otro brazo, ahí fue donde hacía un rato se lastimó luego de haber caído con todo su peso sobre él. Ella reaccionó un momento por lo frío que se sentía el rocío de la poción, pero en un par de segundos parecía sentirse mejor, ya que dejó de sobarse el brazo cuando le terminé de aplicar de aquella poción.

\- "Gracias" – me dijo mentalmente con una sincera sonrisa – "Me siento mejor"

\- "De nada" – le respondí también con una sonrisa.

Desafortunadamente esas pociones no eran efectivas con humanos, así que lo único que pude hacer fue cubrir la mordedura de mi cuello con un trozo de gasa. Los cuatro pokemons me miraron con mucha preocupación, pero les mencioné que estaba bien, que ya no me dolía y que ya era momento de seguir subiendo. Debido a que luego el túnel se angostaba y por sobre todo que debían descansar es que preferí regresar a todos a sus pokeballs, no sin antes agradecerles a Marie y a Lyo por cuidar a Kirlia mientras yo no estaba y a Miiko por haber sido un pokemon tan valiente y fuerte en la batalla, y por sobre todo por el nuevo ataque que acababa de aprender. También saqué una barra de cereal, de las últimas que me quedaban, y me la comencé a comer, una vez había oído que en caso de una pérdida de sangre había que intentar comer algo, así que a pesar de no tener hambre me comí rápidamente esa barra, esperando que de esa manera disminuyera el mareo que aún me aquejaba.

Cuando me disponía a seguir subiendo tomé la linterna, aún en el suelo, y me la coloqué en mi cabeza, técnicamente era la mía, ya que compre cinco, y cuatro de ellas las estaban usando mis pokemons, pero luego se la coloqué en la cabeza a Kirlia cuando la noté bastante interesada en ella. Para ella siempre había sido usar linternas grandes o su propio ataque de Destello cuando trabajaba con Tom y sus pokemons, pero una linterna como esa era una novedad para ella. Mientras subíamos veía cómo es que Kirlia me miraba con una gran sonrisa, y con frecuencia me tomaba de la mano mientras subíamos o a veces me pedía que la cargara, me había dado cuenta que me había tomado mucho cariño, a mí y a mis pokemons. Yo preferí seguir usando mi linterna de mano, ya brillaba mucho menos, pero de esa manera sentía que había menos posibilidades de perdernos, ya que Kirlia se estaba divirtiendo moviendo su cabeza aleatoriamente viendo cómo la luz se movía de la misma manera.

Lo bueno es que el viaje de vuelta fue sencillo, ya que sólo había que seguir los caminos que estaban con una inclinación hacia arriba, y por tanto el camino era bastante lineal. Kirlia ya no estaba tan triste cómo lo estaba cuando estábamos refugiados en la pequeña gruta, así que quería hablar de muchos otros temas conmigo. Durante gran parte de la caminata me habló sobre cuáles eran sus bayas favoritas, cuáles eran sus golosinas favoritas y me contaba algunas historias graciosas que ocurrieron alguna vez con Tom, cómo cuando metió la cabeza en un respiradero y no pudo sacarla en dos horas, que fue cuando Sudowoodo debió romper la roca justo junto a él.

\- "… sí" – dijo ella riendo en un momento – "es un poco torpe… pero lo quiero igual"

Sin embargo, me daba cuenta que mientras más seguía hablando de Tom, más rápido parecía que su sonrisa se desvanecía de su cara, había pasado casi un día completo conmigo y mis pokemons, pero sabía que cuando volviéramos a reunirnos con Tom tendría que volver a su vida normal. Cuando recordó esa parte preferí cargarla y llevarla en mis brazos un rato, su sonrisa ya había desaparecido completamente.

\- "Sé que la vida de Tom es una vida que a él le apasiona" – continuó – "pero a mí no me gusta… es una vida que me aburre, una vida que detesto. Es la unión entre ambos lo que no me hace escapar y poder ir a donde yo quiera ir o disfrutar la vida que yo quiera. La única forma de que yo me vaya es que él esté de acuerdo también, pero sé que por sus principios no lo hará, no lo hará hasta que esté completamente seguro que sea lo correcto"

Sentí entonces que la luz en la cabeza de Kirlia me iluminaba de lleno en la cara, hasta ese momento yo miraba hacia el frente, siguiendo el camino que me llevaba hasta donde teníamos el campamento, pero miré a Kirlia cuando sentí que la luz me encandilaba, era la señal inequívoca de que me estaba mirando. Sus enormes ojos me miraban fijamente.

\- "Por favor… ¡Llévame contigo!"

Detuve en ese momento mis pasos y la miré impactado por esa petición de su parte.

\- "¡Llévame contigo por favor!" – repitió – "Marie, Miiko y Lyo siempre están felices, ellos disfrutan la vida que tienen, la vida contigo, me gustaría poder a mí disfrutar la vida cómo lo hacen ellos. Quiero ir contigo, recorrer juntos el mundo, quiero estar en tu mundo… ¡Por favor!"

Kirlia comenzó a sollozar ahí y se aferró nuevamente a mí en un abrazo, obviamente teniendo cuidado de no quitarme la gasa de mi cuello.

\- "Kirlia…" – dije – "Kirlia… yo también quisiera que fueses conmigo. Eres una increíble pokemon, una buena amiga y me doy cuenta que te llevaste muy bien con mis tres pokemons. Sólo que… bueno… Tom es quien tiene que decidir"

\- "¡Por favor dile!" – chilló ella – "¡Pídele si me deja ir contigo! ¡Por favor! "

Ella me miró mucho más fijamente.

\- "Además… Me di cuenta que contigo tengo una auténtica conexión"

\- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?" - le pregunté algo sorprendido – "¿Por qué dices eso?"

\- "¿Tú crees que también hablo telepáticamente con Tom?"

\- "Bueno… ¿Si?"

\- "¡NO!" – exclamó ella de inmediato – "¡Nunca hemos podido comunicarnos telepáticamente! Durante mucho tiempo creí que era porque yo no sabía hacerlo… hasta que hace un rato logré comunicarme contigo"

Esta vez fui yo quien la miré con mis ojos tremendamente abiertos.

\- "¿De… de veras?" – le pregunté sin poder creerlo

Asintió.

\- "Al momento de darme cuenta que sí puedes comprender lo que te digo telepáticamente es que supe que hay una conexión entre tú y yo"

Miré por un momento de esa misma manera a Kirlia, ella me mostraba una sonrisa muy sincera, sentía que decía la verdad.

\- "Bueno, Kirlia, la verdad es que me dejaste sin palabras… Yo creí que podías comunicarte así con todos"

\- "Sólo con quienes tengo esa conexión especial"

\- "Bueno, Kirlia… me haces sentir muy especial, y siento que es sincero lo que me dices. En este día me di cuenta que yo también te quiero mucho, y sería lindo si fueras parte de mi equipo… Está bien, lo intentaré"

\- "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" – exclamó eufórica, besándome un par de veces en mi cara

Tardamos algunas horas más en poder llegar hasta arriba, mientras íbamos subiendo le señalé a Kirlia el túnel por el que Tom se fue, luego le mostré el túnel por el que fuimos cuando mis pokemons y yo fuimos a entrenar. Ésa fue la parte más fatigosa del camino, era donde estaba la parte con mayor inclinación y donde tuvimos que descansar quizás dos o tres veces. Cuando vimos que el camino al que estábamos llegando estaba más iluminado me estaba ya dando cuenta que estábamos finalmente volviendo al campamento. Caí de rodillas al haber por fin llegado ahí.

Lo primero que hice fue percatarme si es que había alguna señal que Tom pudiera haber dejado, pero todo parecía estar igual que cómo cuando bajamos por el túnel, la mesa plegable seguía ahí, sólo que estaba desarmada, con dos de sus patas plegadas, y vi que su carro aún estaba oculto atrás de la leña. Eran ésas señales claras de que Tom aún no regresaba. Antes de dejarle alguna señal propia a Tom le mostré a Kirlia cual fue el respiradero por el que se fue su pokeball, y le dije que por ese mismo respiradero lancé la linterna para poder tener una pista de saber a dónde llegaba, de esa manera le comencé a mostrar lo que ocurrió, lo que ocurrió cuando es que Miiko lanzó ascuas hacia la salida y que éstas causaron el desprendimiento del hielo, el cual empujó la mesa y la pokeball. Afuera ya no estaba nevando, la nieve que bloqueaba la entrada ya se había derretido. La luz que entraba igual no era mucha, haciéndome notar que el sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar en los montes que había al oeste de la región. Tuve que pensar en si pasábamos la noche ahí o si volvíamos de inmediato a Oreburgh City. Sentía que era más recomendable pasar la noche ahí, pero también quería volver pronto a la ciudad. Además me di cuenta que la comida para mis pokemons ya estaba empezando a escasear, sólo me quedaba para darles una ración más a cada uno, tenía también una ración para Kirlia, la cual en realidad le correspondía a Hippopotas, pero confiaba en que Tom lo alimentaría. Prefería ya comenzar a bajar de Monte Coronet y llegar lo más pronto posible a Oreburgh City, y si se hacía muy de noche o si estaba muy cansado dormiría en el camino. Antes de salir le tenía que colocar la señal a Tom, y aprovechando que la mesa plegable seguía ahí es que decidí plegar la mesa y colocar una de mis mantas doblada junto ella. No creo pudiera dudar de que ésa era la señal que le dejé.

Guardé todas las cosas sueltas en mi mochila, la linterna la dejé en mi bolsillo, preparándome para usarla cuando llegara a los túneles que había más abajo siguiendo la ladera, a Kirlia le dejé la linterna en su cabeza, ella lucía feliz usándola y habría sido cruel habérsela pedido de vuelta. Antes de salir por el túnel volteé, y miré por última vez esa caverna, aquella que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos días, pero volteé de nuevo hacia el frente y salí por el túnel.

En un comienzo los ojos me dolieron mucho, el haber estado todos esos días dentro del monte causaron que me acostumbrara mucho a la oscuridad, y regresar de pronto a la superficie fue un cambio demasiado súbito, así que debí detenerme, y con mis ojos cerrados tanteé dentro de la mochila hasta encontrar los lentes de sol. Al momento de ponérmelos pude volver a abrir los ojos, pero estos lagrimearon mucho durante un rato. No tenía un par para Kirlia, a ella también le molestaron sus ojos al momento de salir, pero su solución fue mucho más simple, o al menos porque sabía que yo la cargaría en ese tramo: le había colocado la venda que tenía en mi mochila alrededor de su cabeza, logrando cubrir de esa manera sus ojos. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer con lo que tenía a disposición.

El camino tenía aún rastros de nieve y se encontraba frío, pero la capa no era demasiado gruesa, igual dejaba huellas mientras caminaba por el sendero que antes era de tierra, ahora se encontraba cubierto de blanca nieve. No tardé mucho en pasar junto al sitio donde acampamos los primeros días: Lo que había sido nuestro hogar durante esos días ahora se había transformado, ya no era un lugar cubierto de césped y verdes árboles, se había convertido en un paisaje polar, todo cubierto de nieve, tanto el suelo como los árboles, era casi un paisaje de una postal, pero sin embargo ya no iba a entrar de nuevo para allá, así que continué descendiendo por el sendero, para llegar de esa forma a la entrada al túnel que dirigía a la base del monte.

Kirlia iba en silencio en mis brazos, no me transmitía ninguna palabra, y debido a la venda no sabía si estaba durmiendo o si estaba despierta, pero asumí que estaba durmiendo ya que iba muy serena, y respiraba y exhalaba de manera armónica. Intentaba caminar sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarla, de vez en cuando tenía que tener mucho cuidado, ya que a veces mis pies se deslizaban un poco por la nieve acumulada, pero no pasé gran susto, a pesar de que junto al sendero se encontraba una caída de cientos de metros, una visión que en sí era espectacular. Oreburgh City ya alcanzaba a verse, pero sabía que tardaría muchas horas en poder llegar. A cada momento ya se comenzaba a oscurecer, y ya que estaba rodeado por nieve el frío se sentía bastante intenso, mientras caminaba debí detenerme, sujeté a Kirlia de un brazo e intenté manipular mi mochila con el otro.

\- "¿Kir…?" – oí que ella dijo, haciéndome notar que ya despertó

\- "Hola, Kirlia" – le dije, y al ver que ya quedaba poco para que oscureciera es que me saqué los lentes, ya mis ojos no molestaban, a continuación procedí a quitarle la venda de los ojos a Kirlia – "ya no hay tanta luz cómo antes, así que ahora te quitaré la venda"

\- "¡Kir…liaa!" – exclamó contenta

Al momento de quitarle la venda estaba aún con sus ojos cerrados, pero lentamente comenzó a abrirlos, noté también que no siempre se comunicaba telepáticamente conmigo, sino que también hablaba desde su propia voz, pronunciando su nombre en diferentes tonalidades para expresar lo que sentía. Lo primero que vio fue directamente a mí, y nuevamente se lanzó a mí en un nuevo abrazo, con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando bajó al suelo vi cómo es que comenzó inmediatamente a tiritar y daba pequeños saltitos, alternando el pie que tocaba la nieve, de esa forma intentando evitar la nieve.

\- "¡Ahhhh…! ¡Está frío! ¡Frío! ¡Frío!" – chilló

\- "Lo sé" – exclamé – "y se seguirá poniendo más frío, ahora iba a sacar las otras dos mantas que me quedan, una para mí y otra para ti"

Saqué aquellas dos mantas que quedaban en mi mochila, una era roja y la otra era azul, con la roja me cubrí mi espalda, y cuando Kirlia volvió a saltar hacia mí para dejar de estar en contacto con la nieve la envolví con la azul, la envolví de manera similar a cuando la cubrí con la otra manta mientras seguíamos en la pequeña gruta, sólo que esta vez sólo le di una vuelta por su cabeza para que pudiera mirar y respirar.

\- "¡Gracias!" – me dijo, estaba nuevamente muy envuelta en mis brazos, sus brazos y piernas podía moverlos poco por dentro de la manta, pero ya no había peligro de que un Zubat o un Golbat nos atacara – "¿Puedes acercarte un poco?"

Apenas acerqué mi rostro a ella, ella de inmediato volvió a besar mi mejilla. Entonces rió risueñamente.

\- "¡Muchas gracias! ¡De veras!"

Yo también sonreí por el cariño que Kirlia me tenía y le di un beso en su frente, justo abajo donde tenía la linterna, era lindo ver cómo un pokemon que no era de mi equipo me quería tanto, y por sobre todo cómo era que mis pokemons y yo habíamos formado un lazo tan fuerte con ella, todos ellos la querían mucho.

\- Ahora vamos – le dije – continuemos

Con mi espalda más cubierta y con una mayor temperatura gracias a las mantas pudimos seguir avanzando, tuvimos que encender las linternas antes de llegar a la entrada al monte, ya que no se podía ya ver mucho. Cuando finalmente llegamos y entramos al túnel el sol ya se había ido, comenzando así la noche.

Durante un momento pensé en si pasábamos la noche ahí, pero me daba cuenta que avanzábamos muy de prisa, esto debido principalmente a que íbamos bajando, y de esa forma el camino era más sencillo, así que tardamos mucho menos que en la subida. Al momento que llegamos hasta los pies del monte, a la entrada que estaba en la Ruta 207, sentía que aún no era medianoche. Entonces se me ocurrió sacar a todos mis pokemons de sus pokeballs, para que así pudieran volver a acostumbrarse gradualmente a la luz. Kirlia ya no estaba en mis brazos, ya estaba caminando junto a mí, pero con la manta sobre su espalda.

Yo aún tenía la manta sobre mi espalda, pero no era porque tuviera frío, en realidad simplemente me daba flojera guardarla, mi linterna dejó de funcionar cuando ya quedaba poco para llegar al final del camino del monte así que durante ese tramo fue Kirlia quien me guió con la linterna en su cabeza. Marie, Miiko, Lyo y Kirlia caminaban todos juntos, bastante animados, Miiko ya no se veía lesionado, la poción y el descanso le habían funcionado muy bien, sabiendo que ya todo lo malo había terminado fue que iban muy animados caminando, jugando con sus linternas, cada uno de ellos girando sus cabezas hacia todos lados, iluminando todo frente a su paso.

A Oreburgh City ya llegamos cuando estaba ya prácticamente todo cerrado, ya no había gente en las calles, las luces de las casas ya estaban apagadas, la tienda estaba cerrada y nadie más caminaba por ahí. Los faroles de la calle iluminaban las calles totalmente desiertas. Ya sabía que era bastante tarde, y sin perder más tiempo fui al Centro Pokemon con todos mis pokemons y Kirlia caminando junto a mí. Fue una sorpresa para mí ver la hora en el reloj, 1:18 am, mucho más temprano que lo que suponía. Sólo se encontraba la enfermera Joy ahí, estaba detrás del mesón, estaba revisando algunos papeles, pero apenas me vio acercarme se levantó de la silla y me saludó con una reverencia.

\- "Buenas noches, bienvenido al Centro pokemon" – dijo ella amablemente – "¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

\- "Vengo recién llegando de Monte Coronet luego de una semana completa de entrenamiento, venía a curar a mis pokemons y a pasar la noche aquí"

\- "Claro que sí" – respondió, y sacó una bandeja para pokeballs de detrás del mesón y la colocó sobre él – "regrésalos a sus pokeballs y colócalas ahí"

Asentí, y a continuación saqué las pokeballs de mis bolsillos.

\- "Buenas noches a todos, nos veremos en la mañana" – les dije a Marie, a Miiko y a Lyo

Los tres me saludaron con sus manos antes de ser rodeados por las respectivas luces de sus pokeballs y entrar a ellas, coloqué las pokeballs en cada una de las ranuras y se la entregué, miró entonces a Kirlia.

\- "¿No quieres que Kirlia pase también en observación esta noche?"

\- "Bueno…" - saqué la pokeball de Kirlia desde mi mochila – "esto ocurrió"

Tomó la pokeball y la examinó, se fijó en la grieta que había en ella, y que por eso no funcionaba.

\- "No te preocupes" – dijo – "puedo repararla. De todos modos Kirlia igual puede entrar a observación. Sígueme"

\- "Nos vemos en la mañana" – le dije a Kirlia mientras veía cómo Joy tomaba la bandeja con mis pokeballs e iba hacia la sala de observación

\- "¡Buenas noches!" – me dijo telepáticamente, y se lanzó a mí nuevamente dándome un abrazo y un beso, y, quizás para que Joy pudiera oír, dijo una despedida audible para ella – "¡Kir…liaaa!"

\- "Buenas noches, Kirlia" – le repetí, acariciando su cabello

Antes de irse me entregó de vuelta la manta y acompañó a Joy hacia la sala de observación. Yo permanecí un momento solo en la recepción, no había nadie más ahí, ya quizás todos estaban durmiendo en las habitaciones, sentía que en poco tiempo me iría a dormir también, estaba cansado y quería descansar quizás uno o dos días más.

\- "Está bien" – dijo Joy – "tus pokemons ya están en observación. Ahora saca tu Pokedex"

Saqué mi Pokedex, ella revisó y anotó mis datos, y a continuación me entregó una llave que tenía de su lado del mesón.

\- "Tendrás la habitación 25" – y me entregó el llavero con ese número junto con mi Pokedex

\- "Muchas gracias, enfermera"

\- "No hay problema" – dijo con una sonrisa – "mañana el desayuno será entre 8 a 11 de la mañana, no llegues tar…"

Vi que se quedó mirándome un momento.

\- "¿Y qué te ocurrió en el cuello?" – me preguntó al ver la gasa, que parecía aún estar algo manchada con sangre

\- "Oh" – respondí tocándome involuntariamente esa zona – "bueno, mientras estábamos en las cuevas de Monte Coronet nos vimos atacados por un grupo de Zubats, Golbats y un líder Crobat… uno de los Zubats me mordió el cuello durante un instante y me dejó sangrando"

En ese momento recién recordé la preocupación que se me formó en los primeros minutos luego de la mordida

\- "¿No es peligroso, verdad? "

\- "Sólo lo es cuando te succiona sangre durante un tiempo largo" – respondió ella de inmediato – "pero si sólo es por un par de segundos estarás bien. Sólo podrías sentirte mareado y algo débil, es parte de uno de los ataques propios de los pokemons que describías, muerden a su contrincante y recuperan su propia energía mediante le quitan la energía a quien muerden"

\- "Oh" – suspiré aliviado en ese momento – "al menos no me causó ninguna infección ni cosas así"

\- "Pero de todos modos cuando llegues al baño de tu habitación intenta limpiarte el cuello y cúbrete de nuevo la herida si es que sigue sangrando, y envía a limpiar esa camiseta, también quedó manchada"

\- "Está bien, eso haré… Buenas noches enfermera. Muchas gracias" – tomé la llave y caminé en dirección a la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones del segundo piso

\- "Buenas noches" – repitió ella

Entre llegar a la habitación, tomar un baño en la bañera, limpiarme la herida, utilizar desinfectante, cubrírmela de nuevo y entrar a la cama no creo que hubiera tardado menos de media hora, pero no tardé más de cinco minutos en quedarme dormido.

(... continuará)


	35. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 14

\- "Fue así cómo fueron todos estos últimos días" – le dije

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla Gardenia estaba fascinada, había oído cada palabra que le había dicho sobre mi viaje pokemon, incluyendo las partes que no conté la primera vez que hablé con ella desde ese mismo videoteléfono que estaba usando en ese momento. Le conté también lo que ocurrió con las cazadoras, esa parte que no le dije y que ella supo lo que me pasó, me contó que en un noticiero hablaron de lo de las cazadoras, y que mientras daban la noticia mostraron fragmentos de varios de los testimonios de los testigos, y a pesar de que me grabaron con la cámara puesta detrás de mí, Gardenia reconoció mi cabello y mi voz cuando mostraron mi testimonio, de esa manera supo que yo si estuve involucrado en lo ocurrido. Pero también le conté cómo es que fue el entrenamiento con mis pokemons en Monte Coronet durante esos días, ya todos habíamos vuelto más fuertes, le conté del ataque de los Zubats y Golbats, le mostré la mordida que tenía en el cuello, ya no estaba usando una venda, pero me quedaron dos marcas que se irían con el paso de los días, le dije también la victoria que tuvimos contra Crobat, pero también le conté sobre lo que había ocurrido con Kirlia, la comunicación telepática que hubo entre ambos y el cariño que tomó por todos mis pokemons, saqué la cámara y le envié una foto que tomé ese día: Mis tres pokemons y Kirlia jugando en un parque de la ciudad.

Con Gardenia me encontraba hablando desde hacía ya un rato, ya era la tarde del día siguiente que volvimos de Monte Coronet, ése era un día de descanso para todos nosotros. Paseamos, jugamos en el parque, y todos miraron con emoción el Lanzallamas que Miiko había aprendido a hacer, lo demostró en un momento en el parque lanzándolo hacia arriba. Sin embargo teníamos que seguir esperando a que Tom volviera de Monte Coronet con Hippopotas, desde eso ya había pasado un día completo, yo confiaba en que Tom no se había perdido y no había huido con Hippopotas, sabía que él no se iría sin el fósil Skull que me había dejado de garantía ni con la pokeball de Hippopotas que también tenía yo.

\- "La verdad es que si quiero que Kirlia sea parte de mi equipo" – le dije también a Gardenia – "y estoy esperando a que Tom llegue para decirle la idea."

\- "¿Cómo dijiste que lucía Tom?" – me preguntó Gardenia

\- "Era un tipo alto, delgado, y usaba anteojos" – respondí

\- "¿Y acaso será él?" – preguntó, presionando su dedo contra la pantalla, señalando hacia atrás de mí

Al momento de voltear vi que Gardenia tenía razón, Tom acababa de entrar al Centro Pokemon y buscó frenéticamente entre toda a gente, intentando encontrarme.

\- "Si, es él" – le dije a Gardenia, volteándome hacia ella

\- "Entonces ve a decirle tu idea" – dijo ella – "te deseo mucha suerte. Dime luego que ocurrió. Adiós"

Y cortó la llamada desde allá. Cuando yo me puse de pie Tom me ubicó y se acercó rápidamente a mí, venía muy feliz, en su cara había una enorme sonrisa, sin siquiera darme tiempo a decirme nada puso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me dijo una frase bastante simple:

\- "Por fin comprendí la frase de aquella Enfermera Joy"

(... continuará)


	36. Entrenamiento en Mt Coronet Parte 15

\- "Muy bien" – dijo la enfermera Joy – "coloquen sus Pokeballs ahora"

Joy, Tom y yo nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso del Centro Pokemon, sólo que no donde estaban las habitaciones, sino que en otro sector, habíamos subido por unas escaleras que había en el lado opuesto del edificio. Era una habitación pequeña, pero casi toda la pared opuesta a la puerta estaba cubierta por una máquina, era una máquina que parecía dividirse en dos partes, una inferior y otra superior. La parte interior parecía un tipo de mesa donde había dos ranuras para poner pokeballs, una a la izquierda y una a la derecha de ella, sobre cada una de esas ranuras había un tipo de tubo, las cuales conectaban a la parte superior de la máquina, la parte superior estaba justo a la mitad, elevada un poco de la parte inferior y sujetada por unos soportes en la parte posterior. En el centro de esta parte superior había una pantalla. En el centro de la parte inferior había una palanca roja y algunos botones. Joy nos dijo que pusiéramos las pokeballs en las ranuras luego de anotar algunos datos con los botones. Tomé la pokeball de Hippopotas y la coloqué en la ranura izquierda, Tom colocó la pokeball de Kirlia ya reparada por la misma enfermera en la ranura derecha. Cuando ambas pokeballs estuvieron ahí Joy tiró de la palanca roja.

l

l

l

Cuando Tom llegó al Centro Pokemon hacía un par de horas estaba feliz, muy feliz. Mientras estábamos cenando me contó lo que ocurrió con él los últimos dos días. Me contó que buscaron a Kirlia muchas horas, pero al llegar al final del camino se dio cuenta que no había tomado el camino correcto, y que mientras volvía se le ocurrió poner a prueba a Hippopotas de nuevo, tomó un trozo de fósil Armor, él lo olfateó y de inmediato se puso a excavar bajo sus patas, volvió casi a los dos minutos con un nuevo fósil Armor intacto, repitió lo mismo con un trozo de fósil Skull, y en menos de tres minutos volvió con uno completamente intacto. Repitió lo mismo un par de veces, volviendo todas esas veces con un fósil intacto o con algún otro objeto. Se puso a buscar en su carro y me mostró los cuatro fósiles Skull y los tres Armor que mi pokemon encontró. Después dijo que cuando llegó a donde teníamos el campamento vio la señal que le había dejado, de esa manera ya supo que encontré a Kirlia y que ya estaba regresando a Oreburgh City. Tomó la manta, la mesa y su carro, y comenzó a bajar de vuelta a la ciudad. Cuando tomó el túnel que llevaba a los pies del monte se vio nuevamente perseguido por los mismos Geodudes y el Graveler que lo habían perseguido mientras subía y lo habían reconocido mientras bajaban, pero Hippopotas fue quien lo defendió con sus ataques de Embestida y Derribo. Al llegar a salvo a los pies del monte se dio cuenta todo lo que se encariñó con mi pokemon, y cómo es que Hippopotas se encariñó con él, y que asintió con su cabeza cuando le preguntó si a él le gustaría siempre estar en búsqueda de fósiles, entonces me confesó que había pensado en llevarse a Hippopotas con él e irse, ya que con los fósiles que él había encontrado no necesitaba conseguir de vuelta el Skull que me entregó de garantía, pero sabía que la culpa lo perseguiría toda la vida si lo hacía así, y además Hippopotas no sería su pokemon legalmente. Fue ahí que las palabras de aquella Enfermera Joy de Hoenn le cayeron en su cabeza "…y que será por ella que llegará uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida". Para Tom, encontrar tantos fósiles en tan poco tiempo que para él habían sido completamente esquivos fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida… y técnicamente se debió a Kirlia. Mencionó que Kirlia deseaba una vida en el exterior, sabía que le gustaría una vida dónde no estuviera siempre buscando fósiles, una vida donde pudiera conocer el mundo y estar siempre mirando la naturaleza, una vida que él no podía darle, pero que yo sí. En ningún momento alcancé a mencionarle todo lo que Kirlia se encariñó conmigo, ni el hecho que se podía comunicar telepáticamente conmigo. Tom fue quien tuvo la palabra casi todo el rato, y cuando terminó de mencionar todo eso fue cuando finalmente dijo la frase.

\- "¿Qué tal si… intercambiamos a mi Kirlia por tu Hippopotas?"

l

l

l

l

l

Vi como unos tipos de rayos comenzaron a rodear nuestras pokeballs, y estas comenzaron a hacerlas desaparecer hasta que desaparecieron completamente de las ranuras. A continuación la pantalla se encendió, y la silueta de un Hippopotas pasaba de izquierda a derecha de la pantalla, mientras que la silueta de Kirlia pasaba de derecha a izquierda, encontrándose en el medio y luego alejándose en direcciones opuestas. Cuando las imágenes desaparecieron de la pantalla vi que volvían a caer pequeños rayos en las ranuras, volviendo a aparecer nuevamente las pokeballs, sólo que la que estaba a la izquierda no era la que había puesto yo. Cuando finalmente los rayos terminaron de caer sobre la ranura, las pokeballs aparecieron definitivamente y la máquina se silenció, la enfermera Joy finalmente anunció:

\- "Muy bien, el intercambio ha terminado"

Tom tomó la pokeball frente a él, yo tomé la que estaba frente a mí, y ambos la lanzamos al mismo tiempo junto a nosotros. Kirlia apareció desde mi lado, Hippopotas apareció desde el suyo. Ambos pokemons ya estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría, cuando Kirlia vio que yo lancé la pokeball de la cual salió estalló en un enorme salto de alegría y se lanzó en un abrazo hacia mí, dándome muchos besos en mi mejilla, vi como es que en sus ojos había muchas lágrimas de felicidad. Por otra parte Hippopotas miró a Tom, éste se agachó y comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza y su lomo, moviendo su colita rápidamente.

\- "Espero que lo cuides mucho" – le dije a Tom, mientras Kirlia aún estaba en mis brazos

\- "Lo haré" – me respondió él – "y espero que tú seas igual con Kirlia. Cuídala muy bien"

\- "Eso tenlo por seguro" – le respondí – "Muchas gracias, Enfermera"

\- "No hay problema" – respondió ella sonriendo – prométanme que cuidarán mucho a sus nuevos pokemons"

\- "Lo haré" – respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo

La emoción de Tom por tener un pokemon que siempre había querido causó que se fuera a la misma mañana siguiente del Centro Pokemon en dirección a la siguiente región que le aguardaba. Unova era su próximo destino y quería llegar allá lo más pronto posible, el fósil Plume y el fósil Cover lo esperaban, y con Hippopotas, junto a Machoke y Sudowoodo, sabría que sería mucho mejor. Antes de irse del Centro Pokemon le regresé el fósil Armor que me entregó, él me regresó la manta que usé para hacer la señal arriba, le dio un abrazo de despedida a Kirlia y luego otro a mí, pero antes de irse abrió su mochila, sacó dos Pepitas y me las obsequió.

\- "Toma" – me dijo al entregármelas – "las puedes vender en cualquier tienda a muy buen precio"

\- "Muchas gracias, Tom" – le dije – "espero que puedas encontrar los fósiles que buscas. Mucha suerte"

\- "Gracias"

Antes de salir del Centro Pokemon hubo una última despedida, mis pokemons despidieron a Hippopotas con un último abrazo, mientras que los pokemons de Tom hacían lo mismo con Kirlia, fue algo breve, pero fue para indicar que se iba un integrante de cada uno de nuestros equipos y a cambio llegaba un nuevo integrante. Cada uno volvió a regresar a sus pokemons a sus pokeballs, excepto a Kirlia y a Hippopotas, quienes se mantuvieron junto con nosotros. Salió entonces del Centro Pokemon arrastrando su carro, junto a él iba Hippopotas, se desviaron hacia la derecha en dirección a la salida de la ciudad, Kirlia y yo mirábamos en silencio cómo es que se alejaban, Kirlia miraba cómo era que su antigua vida quedaba atrás, se alejaba y la dejaba ante un nuevo futuro, un futuro conmigo y mis pokemons. Un futuro que a partir de ese momento sería la nueva vida que comenzaría a vivir. No podía imaginarme lo que ella sentía en ese momento, no sabía bien si se debía sentir feliz, o triste, o melancólica o emocionada.

\- "Kirlia" – le dije – "espero que puedas disfrutar tu nueva vida junto a mí y mis pokemons, en los viajes que habrá a partir de este momento."

La miré nuevamente y continué diciendo.

\- "Si lo notas, cada uno de mis pokemons tiene un nombre, no son solamente Treecko, Riolu o Chimchar, ahora que estás tú con nosotros es momento que tengas un nombre. Un nombre que te hará única entre todas las Kirlias del mundo. Un nombre que será ideal para ti, y que a partir de ahora te identificará como una de mis pokemons"

\- "¿Y cómo me llamaré?" – me preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos

Le lancé una nueva sonrisa y coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza.

\- "¡Lucy!" – respondí – "Te llamarás Lucy"

Sus ojos nuevamente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, nuevamente de emoción.

\- "¿En… en serio?"

\- "¡Así es!" – le dije yo – "¿Te gusta?"

La vi muy emocionada cuando dije eso, la vi muy contenta y no sabía que más decir, tan sólo una palabra. Saltó otra vez más a mis brazos antes de apoyar su cabeza contra mí.

\- "… ¡Gracias!"

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Para ese momento ya era el tiempo de irnos, ya había estado en ese Centro Pokemon ya tres días y sentía que era el momento de continuar con el viaje, los dos entrenadores que habían oído las dos anteriores historias de cómo capturé a Lyo y a Miiko no se dieron cuenta que fue una historia que les pasé contando durante casi toda la tarde.

\- "¡Ésta… ésta sí que fue una historia larguísima!" – dijo él

\- "Así es cómo ocurrió" – respondí, bebiendo un poco más de jugo, había bebido ya varios vasos mientras contaba la historia – "realmente ocurren cosas increíbles en este mundo"

\- "Muchas gracias por contarnos estas historias" – me dijo ella – "fueron muy interesantes y te agradezco mucho el que te dieras los últimos dos días para contarlas"

\- "No hay problema" – respondí – "aunque ahora por la hora que es creo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí, pero no hay problema, supongo"

\- "Sí, creo que nosotros también" – comentó ella – "mañana continuaremos con nuestro viaje"

\- "Igual que yo" – respondí – "por ahora creo que quiero descansar un rato"

\- "Está bien" – dijo él, y bromeando dijo – "eres libre"

Ahí los tres reímos un momento. Ambos se quedaron dentro de la sala de estar de ese Centro Pokemon, mientras que yo salí a la terraza que había por la puerta de atrás, la cual daba a un espacio muy grande cubierto de césped, donde mis pokemons más los pokemons de esos dos entrenadores se la pasaron jugando los últimos dos días, ya no había nadie ahí, ya estaba oscureciendo y los pokemons de ellos se encontraban en la sala de descanso. Había ya transcurrido casi un año desde esa historia, muchas cosas más ocurrieron desde entonces. Marie se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Lucy, tenía el presentimiento que Miiko estaba enamorado de ella por las maneras en las que él a veces se comportaba cuando estaban muy cerca, y Lyo aprendió de ella cómo comunicarse telepáticamente, desde entonces es que comencé a oír más palabras provenientes de mi Riolu. Verdaderamente mi Kirlia había cambiado a nuestro equipo para bien, y era muy raro no verla sonreír. Con respecto a Hippopotas igual lo recordaba con cariño, pero me sentía bien sabiendo que él, estando en el equipo de Tom buscando fósiles, era feliz, al igual cómo Lucy lo era con nosotros. Algún día volveríamos a verlo para saber cómo estaba. Sabía que ese día llegaría.

\- "¡STARRRRRLYYYY!"

Mis pensamientos en esos momentos se interrumpieron, levanté la vista hacia el cielo, éste ya se estaba oscureciendo pero alcanzaba aún a verse un poco. Lentamente una figura comenzó a verse sobre mí acercándose al Centro Pokemon. Aquella figura se mimetizaba con el oscuro del cielo, aunque un color blanco en esa figura lograba hacer un poco de contraste. Sonreí.

Al momento de ver que esa figura ya estaba tan cerca de mí es que levanté mi brazo derecho horizontalmente con firmeza, en menos de un segundo él se posó ahí.

\- "Creí que no querías volver" – le dije. Él lucía algo cansado y respiraba con algo de esfuerzo. Comencé a acariciarle su cabeza con mi otra mano

\- "¡S…sstar…!" - alcanzó a decir, mientras giraba su cuello mientras recibía esas caricias

\- "Ahora entremos" – le dije – "deberías descansar"

Asintió con su cabeza, aún bajo mi palma.

Di media vuelta y caminé hacia el interior con él aún en mi brazo.

La noche ya había comenzado.

(... fin del capítulo 4)


End file.
